


In God's Eyes

by Adeni



Series: In God's Eyes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, Kidfic, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, My First Smut, One of these days I'mma write a short ficlet about the Evil α Squad, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 139,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeni/pseuds/Adeni
Summary: Follows the beautiful, happy, and sometimes sorrowful life of a group of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas under different circumstances. A story about love, comedy, loyalty, and family.





	1. Is This Fated?

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O is a AU (alternate universe) in which males can get pregnant. There are three sexes in this universe: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas and Omegas form pairs created by fate and they know they are each other's mates from the first meeting, their bodies respond to each other. Betas are just like the normals I guess. If you don't understand, you can ask me to elaborate in the comments or I recommend reading omegaverse manga(/s?). You won’t regret it. They’re my addiction.
> 
> There is a personal reason why I don't involve myself in writing stories with daughters in them. And I personally enjoy a father-son relationship a lot. OH! And all characters are Gay. I just really like it that way. I mean no offense whatsoever to anyone. (credits for these sentences go directly to the writer dereknstiles on AO3 who inspired me to start writing. I legitimately stole these sentences word for word lol, don't tell her. I really recommend checking out her story "Teenage Troubles" if you want a good read. It’s my addiction.)
> 
> Okay, so this is my first time ever writing. Even my summary is bad and I wanna say that it's going to be good but I know that this is probably going to be trash so I would really appreciate it if you would stick around until the end and comment. You can say whatever you honestly think or feel in the comments, even mean things, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings.

* * *

A breezy and sunny morning in April’s spring. The aroma of the cherry blossoms is in the air and the sounds of high school students returning to school or starting school proliferate the air. Kobayashi Takeo and Tsuyoshi Sen, childhood friends and members of a non-violent yakuza group centered in Osaka are chasing down rivals from another yakuza group dealing on their turf on this spring morning. Being the youngest members, they are at the mercy of their senpai and brow-beaten to do the group’s menial labor. Kobayashi collides into a person as he turns the corner, his running momentum knocking over this small and delicate figure.

He finds himself laying on top of the most beautiful person he has ever seen in all his life. Jade pale skin, rouge red lips, chestnut brown hair, and green eyes. _An Omega?_ He lays there on top of him mesmerized, his heart thundering inside his chest. Time stops. He doesn’t notice his friend Tsuyoshi stop behind him, perplexed as to why he’s remaining on top of the poor injured Omega and still staring at him.

The Omega stares back into Takeo’s amber eyes and his slightly sun-tanned skin and begins to blush. Tsuyoshi can see that the Omega is very beautiful and most definitely Kobayashi’s type, he knows from knowing him for so long. He pulls Takeo off the Omega after a few more seconds pass.

“What are you doing, Takeo? Why are you still on top of him gawking your eyes out, you perv?” he says smirking and continues, “We let them assholes get away. What are we going to tell Kashira?” Tsuyoshi looks at his friend when he realizes that he wasn’t even being acknowledged, Kobayashi continued to stare at the Omega who was now getting up and rubbing his back where he fell down when he was crashed into.

“Um…” the Omega began, seeing that he still had somewhere he was rushing to and that the rude Alpha who just crashed into him was not apologetic at all. He wanted to leave but his path was blocked by Kobayashi’s tall and fairly muscular body. “Um… May I pass, please? I’ll be late for class.”

 _His voice is just as beautiful. Ah, what a heavenly being_ , thought Kobayashi. Tsuyoshi nudges his slow friend and finally he regains his sense of reality. “Ah! I-I’m extremely sorry. I didn’t see you,” he said blushing deep red, unusual for a yakuza.

Seeing that he wasn’t just another conceited Alpha who couldn’t apologize when he had hurt another person, Kaiten smiled as brightly as if the sun harnessed its light from his smile and said, “No. It’s fine. Please, excuse me.” Takeo’s heart beat even faster at seeing his bright smile. As Sora started to walk away, Takeo began to think, _What should I do to talk to him for just a bit longer?_

His brain speedily came up with the best idea it could conjure: “W-wait! This area is dangerous! There are a lot of violent gangs around here. Why don’t I walk you to your class?” Kaiten felt that Kobayashi was an honest man, therefore, he was not afraid of him or avert his gaze from him, though he did think he was a bit strange to have been staring at him for so long. _A kind but strange Alpha_ , Kaiten marvelled and laughed. Kobayashi just couldn’t look away.

“Okay,” Kaiten finally answered as he began walking alongside Kobayashi at a slower pace, headed toward the direction of his university. A slightly miffed Tsuyoshi was left alone, abandoned.

“Idiot, how could you leave your best friend behind just because you met a cutie?! Damn, that idiot’s type is mad obvious,” he said to himself as he headed back to the group’s headquarters to report by himself to the boss. “Next time I’ll make that stupid asshole treat me for running off.”

A tall figure walking beside a smaller figure, the taller talking about miscellaneous topics and stealing secretive glances at the shorter that make his heart jump out of his chest while the younger listens, amused and engaged. They reach the university. Kaiten stops and stands in front of him and says chuckling, “You still haven’t told me your name,” due to the fact that it seems like Kobayashi talked about everything from the weather to horse races but forgot to tell him the most important thing: his name. Kobayashi flushed at his own air-headedness and in the back of his mind he could hear Tsuyoshi laughing and mocking him if he were here to witness this scene.

“Kobayashi Takeo,” he stuttered out while blushing.

Kaiten smiled lovingly, “I’m Kaiten Sora. Nice to meet you.” He felt his heart beat just a bit faster when he observed this tall and shy man blushing and stuttering when he spoke to him and who also did not look away from his foreign chestnut brown hair and green eyes. He met his green eyes head-on without disgust or fear at his mixed features.

Just as he wondered if they would ever meet again, he turned to walk into the university amid the throng of college students when he felt a hand grab his wrist from behind. “A-ah, I’m sorry it’s just that… “ He turned a scarlet shade as he spoke, passersby looking curious as they passed them, “are you free… anytime soon?”

 _This man feels the same as I do_ , Kaiten thought. His heart beat like a drum in his chest. T-thump t-thump t-thump t-thump. “I’m free… Friday evening,” he meekly replied and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment at all the people watching them. When he disregarded them and looked up at Takeo’s face, he saw a smile that could melt ice. _He’s hot_ , 19 year old Kaiten thought at this time as his heart sped up until he thought he would die of an heart attack. Takeo released his grip on his wrist and they exchanged cellphone numbers.

“I’ll be late! I have to go, Kobayashi-san.” He blushed lightly then ran toward the university entrance, the only thing on his mind this attractive and amusing Alpha Kobayashi Takeo, his heart beating ever the more faster as more and more of his thoughts were consumed with images of his smile and cute stuttering and blushing. _Calm down, heart,_ both Sora and Takeo thought simultaneously as they walked away thinking about each other, one running north and the other walking south.


	2. Lovely Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story is getting more interesting! At least less predictable? Oh, and if anyone knows how to change font and line spacing, hit me up!

* * *

Kobayashi walks into the two bedroom bachelor pad provided by the group that he shares with his childhood friend of 10 years Tsuyoshi Sen with an abnormally large grin plastered on his face. Tsuyoshi was already back from reporting to the boss. While he did feel bad about abandoning his friend to report alone for letting those rivals get away, he couldn’t help feeling like he was flying high, his heart leaping and his body light.

“So, loverboy, you have a pretty stupid grin on that face of yours. Got yourself a date with that Cutie-chan, huh? You even abandoned me in the blink of an eye, what a horrible person!”

Kobayashi regains his senses and registers what was said to him, “Sorry, Sen,” though the smile does not disappear from his face.

“You aren’t even sorry, you dumbass.” He kicks the back of his knee in playfully.

“I’ll treat you next time.”

“Damn right you better. Kashira chewed my ass out for an hour and I even had to lie to cover for your ass while you were walking Cutie-chan to his uni. You better be thankful that you have such an amazing and hot friend like me.”

Kobayashi laughs wryly at his Alpha friend’s shamelessness in  describing himself as hot but is nevertheless grateful for his loyalty. Time seemed to fly by as Friday finally approached. Kobayashi awoke earlier than usual and took a lukewarm shower. He fussed over which clothes complemented which and what hairstyle best suited him. He takes his phone and heads toward the door to the date spot that he and Kaiten agreed upon via texts and calls but stops when he a raspy voice croaks behind him, “Loverboy, your wallet. You almost forgot your wallet, idiot.”

There is more money inside his wallet than there had been yesterday. “Thanks, man.”

Tsuyoshi laughs mischievously, his sleepiness not diminishing his habit of teasing the shy Alpha, “Don’t mess up with Cutie-chan.”

“I won’t. And for your information, his name is Kaiten Sora!” He mock angrily slams the door. Tsuyoshi chuckles at his friend’s reaction and heads back to his room to go back to sleep.

The most beautiful sight Kobayashi has seen in his life: a 175 cm Omega with his nape slightly visible now in a dark blue cardigan and sky blue undershirt with black jeans complemented by his pale skin tone, red lips, and medium length chestnut brown hair waiting by a water fountain. Everything else fades to the background.

Kobayashi wonders if he is underdressed in his blue and purple checkered flannel shirt tucked into his blue pants with a black belt. Not seeing him for four days seems to have taken a toll on his heart. Now, merely looking at him, Kobayashi feels as if he’s in heaven. He approaches him, towering over him. “S-sorry, I’m late. Did you wait long?” Happiness, bliss, all this and more he felt just from being near Kaiten’s presence.

“No. I just got here myself,” Takeo’s angel replies.

“Shall we go watch the movie? Or we can go to grab a bite if you are hungry?”

“I’m not hungry yet.” They walk toward the movie theater with a small space between their hands but neither touching, both red in the face and too timid to make a move. They watch the movie, their arms close on the shared armrest, but both are too shy to reach out. After the movie, they head to a popular restaurant frequented by couples, lovey-dovey acts and romance in the air all around them.

“Do you like sweets, Kaiten-kun? I heard (from Sen) that this restaurant has some very good pastries,” Kobayashi says, trying to affect composure in his voice as he tries to block out the intimate kissing sounds of couples around them, a deep red set in his face.

“Y-yeah, I do,” Kaiten answered, his face a similar shade of tomato red. They leave after finishing their meal.

Kobayashi is walking him to the train station, in his mind he thinks, _What do I do now? Should I k-kiss him?_

They are in a sparsely crowded area and feeling himself courageous stops in front of Kaiten and holds him by his shoulders, gazing into his surprised green eyes. _What a beautiful color. Man up, Kobayashi Takeo!_  He mentally encourages himself.

Being stared at so closely, Kaiten feels embarrassed and starts to blush. He begins to form a sentence, “U-um, Kobayashi-sa,” when his lips are sealed tight in a passionate kiss.

The kiss breaks and he is spared enough time to gasp in air and see Kobayashi’s face full of love and craving before his red lips are claimed a second time, this time the kiss lasting longer and Kobayashi’s tongue ravishing the inside of his mouth. Kaiten looks down blushing scarlet red as his hand covers his face and his eyes are slightly teary from his brazen first kiss from the Alpha slightly older than him. His heart threatens to beat out of his chest. It feels as if time has frozen.

Kobayashi speaks, the sound of his heartbeat thunderous in his ears and just as embarrassed even though he initiated the kisses, “W-We should go.”

In a mousy voice the flustered Omega responds, “Yeah.” The two walk alongside each other, close in distance and after a few meters more, Kaiten reaches out and grabs Kobayashi’s hand in his, intertwining their warm and slightly sweaty fingers. Kobayashi holds his hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be getting longer soon.  
> This is how I imagine Takeo's date outfit in my mind: http://oldnvy.me/2ntE2dw  
> and this is Sora's outfit: http://bit.ly/2pgqGxm


	3. He Is My Friend

One week after the first date, Takeo and Tsuyoshi are at the headquarters. They are assembled in two neat stretching rows along with their other sworn brothers, standing straight and poised ready to greet the Kashira when he returns.

The Kashira’s black car pulls up in the driveway and all the members prepare themselves.

“Welcome back, Kashira!” The Kashira bows quickly as he passes the neatly arrayed rows of members and proceeds to enter the office when as he is passing by, Takeo’s phone rings.

_“Oh, shit!! I forgot to turn off my phone! And right in front of Kashira, too! I’m so fucked!!!”_

His phone keeps ringing, all the members stare at him and the Kashira is standing in front of him, amazed at whoever dared to not turn off his personal cell phone in the middle of work.

Tsuyoshi looks at his friend with a pitiful look in his eyes but also attempts to hold in his upcoming laughing fit.

Kashira orders, “Who could be calling you at this time!? Answer your damn phone and put it on speaker since it’s so important that you are being called while you’re working!” With no choice but to follow the command, Takeo picks up the call and puts it on speaker, letting all of the present group members hear their ensuing conversation.

“Hello?”

On the other end, the beautiful voice of a beautiful Omega, “Hello? Kobayashi-san? U-um, I just wanted to let you know I had fun… on our date last week.”

Every heart present was captured by this angelic voice.

Takeo’s mind raced back to the memories of last week, the passionate kiss he initiated on Sora’s gorgeous well-crafted red lips, the blush on his pale face afterwards, the heat of his palm as they walked holding hands, the fast paced heart-beating they could both feel transmitted through their palms.

Takeo began to blush as if no else existed, his heartbeat increasing steadily.

“I-I did too. I’ve been thinking about you all week.“

The voice on the other end trembled as it spoke, “Me too,” Sora said softly after a few beats and continued, “D-do you have some free time today? If you do, maybe we could meet up.“

All the group members listened intently, suddenly pink in the face and enamored by this voice from an unknown but surely gorgeous owner.

Takeo, lost in thought, remorsefully remembered that he had a lot of work to finish today. Oh, how he wished he could in order to meet up with Sora.

“Sorry. Today I’m-” Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the Kashira regarded him with a merciful and understanding look and told him that he could leave early after he was done with his work.

All of his group members figuring that he probably has a cute and/or sexy Omega waiting on him envied him and glared, their jealousy becoming rather visible, including his recently single childhood friend as well.

“Kobayashi-san? Are you there?” _Just disregard them, he thought._

“I’ll meet you there, Kaiten-kun.”

The cafe that Sora suggested they meet at.

Sora is already there as he walks in, Takeo’s eyes finding him immediately in the mostly Alpha crowded cafe.

Sora notices him, “Kobayashi-san! Over here.”

He seats himself across from him and looks into that face he can’t seem to turn his eyes away from.

“Do you want to order anything?” Sora asks.

He catches himself out of his daze and answers, “Just water is fine.”

Their orders of water for Takeo and a cola for Sora arrive shortly.

“Sorry if I interrupted you while you were working… it’s just that I wanted to see you.”

The sunlight is dazzling on his refined features and lands on his chestnut brown hair, turning it a glittering light brown and then he looks up, his green eyes turning golden in color. Takeo is beguiled, his heart flutters and he thinks in this moment, _I will never let him go._

“Kobayashi-san, are you okay?”

 _He’s zoning out again_ , Sora is thinking endearingly, as Takeo responds with a sheepish smile, “I’m pretty sure we are close in age Kaiten-kun. You can call me Takeo. Can I also call you Sora-kun?”

“How old are you, Kobayashi-san?”

“I’m 21.” “I just turned 19.”

“It’s fine to call me Takeo then.”

“B-but it’s embarrassing.” Sora blushed at the act of doing such a bold thing.

“It’s fine.”

“T-Take-san.”

“Sora-kun.”

“You don’t have to add the prefix. You can just call me Sora.”

“Sora.”

Their discourse seems to have caught the attention of everyone in the cafe, surely it was Sora’s beauty they were all so entranced by and his scent that communicated that he was not yet bonded to an Alpha.

Takeo suddenly began to feel possessive, his Alpha instincts surfacing.

“Let’s go somewhere else. Somewhere more private.” They get up to exit the cafe when Takeo puts his arm around Sora’s waist as an act of possessiveness and a warning to all Alphas who wished to challenge him for Sora.

They arrive at his 2-bedroom shared apartment. It was modest and fairly clean. Sora is sitting on the floor in Takeo’s room with his stiff hands on his lap, clearly nervous. Takeo walks in with a tray with two cups of green tea and places it in front of him.

“You can sit on the bed if you want, you know.”

Sora shyly moves to sit on the very edge of the bed and Takeo moves to sit next to him. They are alone. Tsuyoshi would be working at the office for a few more hours. They were both tense, the Alpha and Omega equally inexperienced.

Sora actually has a reason for why he wanted to meet up and he needed his answer now that they are alone, so he asks, “Take-san, are we dating?”

They have already gone out on a date, kissed, and held hands. Sora hoped he wasn’t misreading the signs and getting in over his head.

Takeo answered, “O-of course, we are. Aren’t we?” Takeo felt the same sentiment as Sora; he hoped that he wasn’t misunderstanding Sora’s emotions if Sora only wanted to be friends with him.

“Y-yes.”

 _Maybe I wasn’t clear enough with my feelings if he was so anxious enough to call me to make sure whether we are dating. I shouldn’t let him make this kind of uncertain face_ , Takeo thinks.

“I love you, Sora.”

Sora looks up and his green eyes meet Takeo’s amber brown ones, holding their gaze and gauging the seriousness and pure honesty held behind amber brown eyes. This time staring directly into his eyes he repeats loudly, almost yelling, “I love you, Sora!”

Tears begin to fall from Sora’s eyes. _Ah, he looks beautiful even when he is crying._

“I love you too, Take-san!”

The distance between their lips is closed as their lips clash, their tongues duel, and arousal sets in between their legs. Takeo gently pushes him down on his bed. Sora can smell Takeo’s scent all over the bed and is more aroused.

Takeo notices this and deepens the kiss as his right hand works dexterously and begins to slip inside Sora’s shirt as Sora lets out breathy moans when they suddenly hear the front door open and an obnoxious voice yell out, “Oi, Takeo! Did you have fun with your Cutie-chan? You’re so lucky, going off to play while we all slave away.”

Tsuyoshi walks into Takeo’s room and freezes when he takes in the scene that his arrival interrupted.

He wolf-whistles and says teasingly, “Looks like you had more fun than I thought.”

Takeo lifts himself off Sora irritated and is flushing at his annoying friend’s shitty timing while Sora pulls his shirt down on his exposed pale chest and tries to hide his mortification at being seen in that state. Sora remembers Tsuyoshi as Takeo’s friend from that day when they collided into each other.

“H-hello,” Sora musters out.

Although Tsuyoshi would never hit on his friend’s boyfriend, he does have to admit that “Cutie-chan” with his pale white skin and red lips was more than well-deserving of that nickname. He excuses himself and tells them to continue on, but the mood has already been soured.

“I should get back, Take-san." _Shit, that damn Sen! Always ruining things for me._

“Wait, I’ll walk you back.”

“It’s fine. I live quite a ways from here.”

“Then let me walk you to the station at least. It’s not safe for an Omega alone.”

Sora could tell he was being sincere. “Okay. I’ll feel safer with you near me, Take-san.”

They put their shoes on in the genkan and as they walk holding hands they see Tsuyoshi standing by the front gate of the apartment, snickering and leering at them.

 _What an interesting guy_ , Sora thought. Meanwhile, Takeo thought, _What an annoying asshole!_ ”

Once they reached the train station Takeo sweetly kissed Sora and Sora reciprocated.

“Get home safely. I love you, Sora.”

A pink tint in his cheeks, “I love you too, Take-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good friends have the worst timing, amirite?


	4. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes first impressions aren't everything. Except for when the person is an asshole and they make you hate them forever...  
> 

* * *

Tsuyoshi was standing in front of him as he entered his room upon his return from walking Sora to the station.

“So, how was Cutie-chan? How far did you get?”

“Mind your own business! And get out of my room. If you’re so pent up for sex why don’t you just jerk off or pay someone.”

“Who says I’m pent up?”

“Just stay away from him.” Takeo released a dominating scent toward his best friend.

“Woah! Calm down, loverboy. While I do think that he is cute, his shy personality is not really my type. I like ‘em bold,” Tsuyoshi says as he steps aside and exits Takeo’s room.

“Whatever, keep your hands off him.”

“Heh. Can do, captain,” he mocked as Takeo slammed the door in his face.

One month later.

Takeo and Tsuyoshi are walking together to Sora’s university. Takeo promised to pick him up from school today. Tsuyoshi said he felt left out and lonely and just randomly invited himself along.

Takeo sighed and thought, _I just hope he won’t say anything stupid to Sora._ As they approached the university gates they saw Sora standing and talking with a friend of his Takeo has never seen before.

“Sora!” Takeo shouts out and runs toward him.

“Take-san!”

“ _What a lovey-dovey idiot couple, showing off just because I’m single right now,”_ Tsuyoshi dejectedly mutters to himself under his breath as he is left walking alone once again for the gorgeous Omega. _That asshole, he forgets our 10 year friendship the minute he sees Sora._

When Tsuyoshi finally catches up to them, Sora introduces his friend since high school he’s been talking to, Azuma Seimei, who was slightly taller than Sora at 185 cm yet just a few centimeters from the looming Alphas’ heights, Takeo at 188 cm and Tsuyoshi towering at 190 cm.

 _He has a nice face. His body is not bad too,_ Tsuyoshi observes.

Azuma notices Tsuyoshi leering at his body, “What are you staring at, you piece of shit?”

“Huh!?” Tsuyoshi yells.

“Azuma-chan, calm down!” Sora tries to dispel the bad atmosphere.

“I said, stop leering at me you perverted creep!”

“Who would leer at you, spoiled brat!”

Takeo moved to get between his childhood friend who was starting to turn a light shade of red at being called out and Sora’s shockingly bold and outspoken put-off friend.

“Now, Now. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. Just apologize, Sen.” _He did say he likes them pretty and feisty,_ thinks Takeo _._

“Who’s apologizing!”

 _It would be nice if he got a boyfriend, then he would stop hanging around me and Sora all the time._ Takeo ignores Tsuyoshi’s remark.

“Nice to meet you, Azuma-kun. I’m Kobayashi Takeo and this guy here is my childhood friend Tsuyoshi Sen. Even though he might be annoying and obnoxious sometimes, please treat him well… ”

Neither of them were looking at Takeo as he spoke, both seemingly engaged in a staring contest, the tension between them escalating. Sora and Takeo stood on the sidelines silently watching them.

Finally Tsuyoshi broke the silence with a loud, “Brat!” and Azuma answered with an equally loud “Pervert!” and they both turned away from each other as if disgusted at the presence of the other.

At their first meeting, Azuma thought of Tsuyoshi as a “sex-crazed Alpha” and Tsuyoshi similarly thought of Azuma as an “arrogant Omega.” That was the beginning of their love.

Takeo and Sora have been dating for 2 months and still have not consummated their love. Of course, there was no rush but still it was only natural to feel that desire, seeing as they were lovers.

As all four walked unavoidably in the same direction, Sora and Takeo walking at the same pace in the front and Tsuyoshi and Azuma not looking at each other behind them, Takeo initiated his proposal, “Sora, you have a break coming up next week, don’t you? Why don’t we go to an onsen or something?”

“An onsen? That would be nice. Yeah, let’s go!”

At the onsen, a date meant for two lovers has turned into an entourage of four. Sora and Takeo are sharing one room while Tsuyoshi and Azuma reluctantly agree to share a room. _Why are they here? Can’t they read the mood. And moreover, why did they come if they were only going to be fighting?!_ A frustrated Takeo thinks.

“So what is your relationship?” Azuma unexpectedly asks Takeo as the four eat a small dinner of miso soup, grilled mackerel, and rice before they head to the baths.

“Sen and I are brothers,” Takeo answers after he finishes chewing.

“Brothers? You don't look alike. You live together too?”

“Yes, but we’re only brothers figuratively. We’re not really related, I’m an orphan. We were both raised by Hajime-san, Sen’s Omega dad.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Takeo smiles.

“Why are you asking anyway, are you interested in Takeo? Too bad he’s dating Sora,” Tsuyoshi interjects, teasing him and laughing.

Azuma blushes but, uncharacteristically, doesn’t retort to his comment.

Takeo and Tsuyoshi are in the baths soaking. Takeo is waiting for Sora to enter and Tsuyoshi is miffed after just having been riled up by the blunt Azuma a few minutes ago after dinner, his face underwater.

The two Omegas finally enter the baths, towels wrapped around their waists.

Sora's slim waist and slender midriff, porcelain white skin, and throat and neck are fully exposed. A ravishing sight.

Tsuyoshi was looking past Sora at Azuma though. Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, two beauty marks lined up vertically under his right eye, pale pink lips, tan skin, lean muscular body, and voluptuous pink nipples. He was aroused over an arrogant and outspoken Omega!

Takeo noticed as his friend started to shift around uncomfortably and knew what it meant because he too was experiencing this same reaction underwater. _He definitely likes Azuma-kun._

The Omegas entered the steaming bath, unaware of the effects their exposed bodies were having on the Alphas.

“Ahhh, feels nice,” Sora moaned out and at that Takeo looked away for fear that Sora would notice his obvious erection.

Azuma entered and positioned himself across from Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi could not help himself as his eyes trailed down from Azuma’s succulent lips to his pink nipples, imagining himself playing with them in his mouth, licking and lightly biting, kissing those perfect lips… _No No No. Don’t think about it! Sure his face and body are my type but his terrible personality!_

“Oi, pervert. Are you okay?” Azuma asked, though not entirely too concerned. Tsuyoshi stared at his lips as he spoke, his bright red tongue… _His lips look so soft._ _I wonder how they would feel…_ Tsuyoshi looked away from him.

Azuma noticed Tsuyoshi’s constant fidgeting and he turned a deep shade of red as he finally realized why Tsuyoshi looked uncomfortable. He got up to exit the baths, humiliated and nearly in tears at being sexually objectified.

“What an asshole! All he ever thinks about is sex!” he screamed.

“Azuma-chan! Wait, what’s wrong?!” Sora asked after him, totally clueless about Takeo who was in a similar position. “Maybe I should go check on him.”

“No. I’ll go, Sora. It’s my fault,” Tsuyoshi got up fast with his slowly receding semi-hard erection to chase after Azuma. _Even though he is an arrogant and overconfident Omega, what I did was wrong. I should apologize._

He found Azuma in their shared room and the Omega was still red from the anger and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to look at you like that.”

“All you ever think about is sex, you animal! Why haven’t you noticed it yet! The person I like is you!” He started breaking down into tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you only ever stare at my body! You never look at me as a person.” _I hurt him. He teases me because he wants me to notice him. I should have noticed sooner that he likes me._

“I’m sorry.”

For the first time in his entire 21 years, Tsuyoshi was flustered and didn’t know how best to comfort someone who was crying. If Azuma were like any other person he fancied he would comfort him with his body. Kiss him until he stopped crying, after that gently spread him out on the bed and…

But Azuma wasn’t like all the rest, Tsuyoshi realized. To him, Azuma was an Omega that could easily tell someone off at their first meeting, speak openly about anything, and never held his opinions back, aggressive and dominating, just like Tsuyoshi liked.

“If you’re really sorry, then… "

“Then what? I’ll do anything.”

“Then take me out on a date!” Tsuyoshi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Okay. I’ll court you properly,” he said and smiled and finally Azuma stopped crying and quietly but adoringly muttered, “Idiot.”


	5. Take Me Out On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! ☺

“Where are you going, idiot? It’s saturday,” Takeo reminds Tsuyoshi whom he thinks forgot the day of the week, since he rarely woke up early.

“A date.”

“Huh?” The door closes as Takeo wonders who he has a date with. _Maybe it’s…_ He heads back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast as joy blooms in his heart for his precious friend.

Tsuyoshi walks up to Azuma who has his back turned to him.

“Azuma.” He turns around. “Were you waiting long?” He asks, as he looks at Azuma’s immaculate clothes and his slightly exposed nape and gives a satisfied smile.

“No.” Azuma looks over Tsuyoshi’s casual wear that suits him perfectly well.

“Good. Shall we go?”

They head to the amusement park. The crowd seems to be getting denser, more people shoving and pushing. Tsuyoshi grabs hold of Azuma’s hand, “Don’t get lost.”

It’s obvious Azuma is happy at this but still shyly mutters back while blushing, “I’m not a kid.” Tsuyoshi chuckles.

“What do you want to ride first?”

Azuma looks around at all of the amusement park rides and his light brown eyes light up at all the possibilities. He picks the one he wants to ride the most: the roller coaster.

“That one!”

A small chuckle and an “Okay” from Tsuyoshi before they head off for the coaster. Azuma is scared as he experiences the jolting turns and upside-down loops, screaming and clinging tightly to Tsuyoshi’s hand next to him. _He’s_ _so cute_ , Tsuyoshi thinks as he smirks to himself.

Azuma is sitting on a bench looking already winded. Tsuyoshi can’t help but think of this side of him as endearing and adorable in contrast to his usually brash personality.

“Do you wanna drink anything?”

“Oolong tea, please… "

He laughs at his cuteness of getting motion sickness even though he was the one to suggest the roller coaster.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes, then.”

“Thanks.”

Azuma smelled a foul scent right after Tsuyoshi left and as he was looking at the floor he saw 2 shadows stand in front of him and block out the sun.

“Look nii-chan. A cute Omega alone.”

The Alpha referred to as “Nii-chan” went behind Azuma on the bench and forcefully tipped his head down, swiping the hair from the nape of his neck and commented, “And he doesn’t have a bite mark. He’s hot too. Hey, how ‘bout you and me go have some fun since you’re all alone anyway? Your eyes are so sexy. You’re giving off a ripe scent like you wanna be bred. Let me fill you up with my cum all night long. I promise I’ll make you cry out in pleasure, baby,” whispering in his ear from behind.

The loud sound of a slap reverberated through the air.

“Get your filthy hands off me!!”

“W-What the fuck! You’re just an Omega! All you have to do is bat your pretty eyelashes, suck cock and be fucked roughly like the little bitch you are!”

Azuma kicked the “Nii-chan” Alpha in between his legs with enough force to ensure that he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon.

“Who’s a bitch!”

His follower raised his hand and made a move as if to slap Azuma for his insolence. Azuma did not flinch, he stood straight and tall with a defiant look on his face still. The hand was held and stopped midway from behind by an Alpha who towered over him at 190 cm.

“What do ya think you’re doing with my boyfriend, Onii-chan?”

He crushes the wrist in his hand with a menacing smile, meant to put the low-lives in their places.

“Huh!? Let go of my hand, you bastard!" He ineffectively tries to jerk his hand back. "And anyway learn to train your bitch better. He has too much arrogance towards Alphas when all he should be doin’ is gettin’ on his knees and spreading his legs-”

 _Crack!_ A punch connects with his face squarely with enough force behind it to easily shatter bone.

“Shut the fuck up and stay where you belong, trash. I’ll kill you if you lay a hand on him again.”

He turns to Azuma who looks slightly perturbed but still defiant, unafraid as he took on head-to-head two Alphas larger than him and stronger than him.

“Let’s go,” he holds his hand tightly and pulls him away from the scene before any authorities arrive.

He embraces him when they are alone in a more secluded area, pulling his body closer. Tsuyoshi can’t help but feel even more attracted to him seeing his strength. In that situation any other Omega would have been sexually harassed and verbally abused, unable to defend themselves out of fear and inability to defy an Alpha and passersby would have pretended to not see anything.

Any other Omega, except him.

“Are you okay?” He holds him close to his chest and swipes the hair on his tan nape to check if one of the Alphas marked him. No, nothing. Good, because if they had bitten him he wouldn’t have just settled for breaking one’s nose!

“I’m fine,” Azuma answered after Tsuyoshi finished his impromptu inspection.

He was conscious of his overwhelming feelings of jealousy and possessiveness, brands of emotions he was not familiar with. But hearing those trash Alphas say those things to him, being close to his supple tan skin, touching him, he suddenly wanted to claim him as his own so that no Alpha would dare lay hands on him. His heart felt as if it was being stifled with these feelings.

He stands still just cupping his cheeks and staring into his eyes, too lost in possessive thoughts that run amuck in his mind about how best to make him his alone. _I want to make a mess out of him, kiss him until his pink lips swell, make passionate love to him all night long, bind him with a bite mark on his nape…_ He was giving off an extremely strong possessive scent now.

Azuma stands on his toes to compensate for their 5 cm height difference and shocks Tsuyoshi out of his thoughts by kissing him.

Tsuyoshi reciprocates by deepening the kiss and shoving his tongue in Azuma’s warm mouth, sucking and hungrily devouring his soft pink lips until they are red and then again after they separate and inhale deep breaths.

Then a third time: slurping and squelching, tongues twisting, the inside of Azuma’s mouth explored thoroughly by Tsuyoshi’s hot claiming tongue, slivers of saliva trailing down the side of Azuma’s mouth. They finally break from the passionate kiss.

Azuma moans, “Ahh… “

Tsuyoshi can’t believe his own brash behavior. _I don’t know what came over me._

“I-I like you, Tsuyoshi. I felt happy when you stood up for me and defended me against those Alphas, even if you were forced to go out on this date with me. You even called me your boyfriend. Thank you.” Azuma smiled and Tsuyoshi’s heart beat like a drum.

Why was he suddenly red and shy? Why was he too embarrassed to look him in the face when they were just kissing a few moments ago?

“It’s not like I was forced to come today. I like you too, you know. Otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten angry enough to break that asshole’s nose. Now and forever I will always defend you,” Tsuyoshi whispered. Now they were both an identical shade and neither able to look at the other’s face out of embarrassment.

“I’ll walk you home just to make sure you get home safely so that I don’t have to worry.”

“Yeah..”

Tsuyoshi starts walking a few feet in front of him and shyly extends his hand behind him for Azuma to take. Azuma takes his hand and tightly weaves their fingers, never letting go until they reach his house.

When they reach his house, Tsuyoshi kisses him on the forehead, then descending to the tip of his nose then finally his still swollen red lips. A chaste kiss of just lips against lips.

Azuma hears his heartbeat thundering in his own chest.

Tsuyoshi gently grabs Azuma’s right hand and places it upon his chest where Azuma can hear an extremely fast heartbeat and knows that Azuma feels the same way he does. Azuma initiates a small kiss on Tsuyoshi’s lips and Tsuyoshi cups his cheeks. Lovers who wish not to be separated for even a second, every kiss as sweet as nectar.

They pull apart, already missing the warmth of each other’s body. Azuma says, “Good night” and Tsuyoshi parrots the goodbye and gives him last minutes advice to keep his doors locked because he lives alone.

He watches until he sees Azuma enter his house safely. He will sleep well tonight. 


	6. Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 allows a 255 character maximum limit for chapter titles. It would be hilarious if I used every single character but I can't even imagine what words to say. I think about these intricate philosophies of life sometimes.

* * *

“Oi, what time do you think it is to be coming home?”

Hearing Takeo’s voice upon his entrance into the house, Tsuyoshi finally slipped out of his love-filled daze. It wasn’t often that Takeo saw his friend so out of it. He had to take this rare opportunity to turn all of Tsuyoshi’s teasing back on him, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

“Ah, so that’s it! Your date with Azuma-kun went well. Did you kiss him? Huh? Sen-chan, why are you so red? Are you blushing?! How cute, Sen-chan!” The two friends only added -chan to each other’s names when they were making fun of the other.

“Don’t call me Sen-chan!”

“Sorry, are you angry Sen-chan?” At that Tsuyoshi glared at him and playfully punched a widely grinning Takeo as he walked past him and went to his room to finally sleep after all of the night’s heart-racing events. His thoughts and dreams that night comprised entirely of Azuma Seimei.

Two weeks after their first date, at the aquarium.

Azuma is staring mesmerized at a tank of multi-colored koi fish and Tsuyoshi is staring at Azuma, his heart taken by the sight. Anyone who looks at them can easily tell that they are dating by their closeness and stolen glances at each other’s visage, except for one particularly daft Omega who does not seem to get the obviously clear message.

He seems to have fallen in love with Tsuyoshi when Tsuyoshi caught him before he fell down from the stairs but walked away before the Omega could thank him.

As an extremely possessive Omega, Azuma couldn’t stop his emotions from flaring to the surface every time he witnesses this lovestruck Omega steal glances at Tsuyoshi with his cheeks tinted pink from across the showroom of fish and aquatic mammals.

Azuma wrapped his hand around Tsuyoshi’s wrist and dragged him away as the Omega creeped closer. Tsuyoshi also noticed this Omega who was very clearly interested in him, but he paid him no mind as it has been two weeks since he has seen Azuma. Only Azuma mattered in his eyes.

He doesn’t mind Azuma’s possessiveness or jealousy, instead he welcomes it. If Azuma is possessive over him, it means that Azuma cares for him and shows the depth of Azuma’s affection toward him.

 _Maybe possessive Omegas are my type_ , he muses. _Probably_ , he concludes.

The Omega comes closer and closer to them, and Azuma in response becomes more irked and bold, holding Tsuyoshi’s hand in such a public place. But that doesn’t seem to deter the Omega who must either be really resilient or bad at taking hints. The Omega is now standing in front of Tsuyoshi, Azuma standing beside him firmly grasping his hand.

His eyes look up quickly to meet Tsuyoshi’s then look down obediently, he starts to speak. Looking at him up close, Azuma can see that he is very attractive and small and meek, just like an Omega ought to be. Not like himself, who was tall, outspoken, and fearless.

 _If Tsuyoshi falls in love with him there’s no way I can compete_ , he thinks.

“E-Excuse me, I just wanted to thank-” his lilting voice began, when suddenly Tsuyoshi was grabbed by the collar and pulled down, a kiss forced on his lips by Azuma who slipped his tongue in right in front of the pretty Omega.

He didn’t finish his sentence and left the remainder of his words in the air as he ran off, his “I-I’m so sorry” following behind him, blushing up to his ears at Azuma’s audacious act. Tsuyoshi, out of surprise, didn’t even have time to close his eyes during the duration of the 1 and a ½ minute kiss and certainly was not prepared to be ravaged in front of an audience of one Omega and several couples on a date in the aquarium.

Nonetheless, that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy his lips being taken.

 _Yep,_ _possessive Omegas are definitely my type_ , he learned about himself.

Azuma was emanating a scent that screamed “Don’t touch him! He is mine!” and dragged him out of the aquarium. “A-Azuma? He wasn’t my type. I’m only interested in you, so don’t worry. Should we go to my house?” Azuma nodded.

At Tsuyoshi and Takeo’s apartment.

Tsuyoshi knew that Takeo would be out all day with Sora and only returning at night. They had a few hours to themselves. Well, Tsuyoshi knew what lovers did when they were alone and he confesses that he is experienced in that aspect, but Azuma to him was not just another lay or notch in his belt. Neither made a move as they sat stiff and motionless on Tsuyoshi’s bed.

Azuma breaks the silence with, “Tsuyoshi-san, y-you can call me Seimei if you want since...we are dating. I want us to be closer.” He nervously fidgets and plays with his fingers.

“Seimei,” Tsuyoshi repeated as if the name itself was the most precious thing in the world. Azuma blushed.

“Then how about calling me Sen?” he offered slightly embarrassed at the prospect of being called by his first name by someone who was not family or Takeo, but a lover. “Sen…-san.”

The words that escaped his lips filled with love were enough to push Tsuyoshi’s Alpha instincts into overdrive. In a split second, Azuma was underneath him on his bed, enveloped by his scent.

 _Ah, I can’t stop_.

He expertly slides his tongue in and removes Azuma’s shirt entirely, revealing supple tan skin with perking pink nipples. He travels down, leaving a trail of saliva where his tongue has traced on Azuma’s body.

Suddenly it hits the air! A waft of the scent of an Omega’s heat approaching!

“S-Sen-san, I’m going to go into heat!”

The small room only emphasized the smell and made it more concentrated. He has to leave! If he doesn’t... Azuma has his suppressant collar on but still, he has to leave! If he stays here he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

_I have to get myself under control! What am I doing?! If I go through with this, I’ll just be like my father!_

At that, Tsuyoshi regains his senses and bites down on his lower lip hard enough to break skin as he lifts himself off Azuma. He takes off his jacket and covers Azuma’s shuddering and trembling body with it before he steps outside his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

He seats himself in front of the door and waits for Azuma’s heat to recede before he reenters. Azuma looks at him with glassy eyes as the last remnants of the heat leave his body before he speaks.

“My Alpha father raped my Omega dad. And in the midst of it, while he wasn’t thinking clearly, he marked him,” Tsuyoshi began solemnly. Azuma was listening intently, not missing a single word his lover was saying as he poured out the painful details of how he came to be.

“They were just strangers. An Omega in heat who just happened to misfortunately forget his suppressants on that day and an Alpha who accidentally stumbled in on him. They became a bond even though they did not love each other and were suddenly responsible for raising an unplanned for baby created out of lust when he got pregnant. Their relationship was strained, neither of them were happy with their lives. I could tell that they both regretted creating me.“

Azuma can’t help but to cry for his lover's sad childhood. He pulls Tsuyoshi to his chest as he lays on the bed, holding him to his chest to cry out the painful memories, Tsuyoshi’s head under his chin.

“I’m sorry, Sen-san,” Azuma says quietly as Tsuyoshi hugs his body from underneath and crys on his chest, all the pain and bad memories erased by the warm tears he sheds and his love for Azuma whom he feels he can no longer live without.

“Let’s only have sex when we are really ready for the responsibilities that follow,” says Azuma as he rubs Tsuyoshi’s hair and drowses, marveling at the silkiness of his hair.

Tsuyoshi nods his head and a smile forms on his face as more tepid tears fall and he begins to imagine he and Azuma starting a loving family in the future. 

_Ah, that would be bliss_ , he thinks, as he drifts off to sleep with his head on top of Azuma’s rising and falling chest as they both lay on his narrow single-person bed asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not serious y'all. 255 characters is unnecessary... okay fine you caught me.  
> I did try to use all 255. >_< Don't judge me.


	7. Never Hurt He Who Holds You as His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the chapter title is long but I couldn't think of a single one-word adjective to describe this chapter and this phrase fits perfectly so. >_>
> 
> Don't hate me for what's going to happen ;_; I promise things get better soon, just hang on.

* * *

Sora is in heat on Tsuyoshi’s bed, his pants flung off to the side of the bed. Tsuyoshi is above him, looking toward the door where Takeo and Azuma stand wearing similar expressions of anger, pain, and betrayal.

Sora does not have the mental capacity as of yet to register what is happening due to the full force of his heat. Tsuyoshi sees Takeo’s face paint over red with a startling murderous glint in his eyes.

Takeo the orphan who he’s known since they were in middle school. The lonely and unsociable Takeo who lived in the house of his uncle and aunt who hated him. Takeo, who he considered a brother, who he would never betray.

Behind him, Azuma had tears dripping down his shocked face and he wasn’t even aware of it, that was the extent to which he felt betrayed. A lump caught in his throat as he tried to explain the situation but only stammered out incomplete words that refused to take shape.

Takeo moved towards him with his teeth bared, a sign of Alpha aggression, and his fists curled up, an attempt at self-control.

“Sen, what are you doing on top of Sora!?” His voice dripping with venom.

“T-Takeo! Wait, this situation is not as it looks! I can explain all of this. It’s not how it looks, you guys are simply misunderstanding!!”

A punch is aimed at Tsuyoshi who dodges the first and catches the second, pulling Takeo in closer to him by his caught fist as he looks him directly in the eye man to man and tells him without wavering and earnestly from his heart of hearts, “I would never do something like this intentionally to hurt you. I haven’t done anything to Sora. This whole situation is a major misunderstanding.”

Sora, the gravity of the situation caused wholly by him seeming to dawn on him, grabs Takeo’s hand and says, “Take-san, Tsuyoshi-san really didn’t do anything! It was me, I suddenly went into heat and…” Takeo pulled his hand away from Tsuyoshi.

Azuma's already left. Tsuyoshi had to chase after him, immediately. _He thinks I was cheating on him with his friend. I have to go talk to him!_

He dashes out of the room as fast as he can, promising Takeo to fully explain to him the events that led to Sora being in heat and Tsuyoshi on top of him when he got back. For now he has his boyfriend to find and make understand that he has never and will never betray his fidelity and trust.

He sees Azuma contemplatively trodding on a grassy hillside path a few minutes away from their apartment.

“Seimei!!”

Azuma starts at his name being shouted from behind and recognizes the voice interlaced with anxiety and fear without even turning. He runs, his feet made lighter by the heartbreak and his need to escape this personal nightmare.

Tsuyoshi runs forward at full force with as much power his muscles and physique could offer him. He catches Azuma’s wrist from behind and tackles him to the ground on the grassy hillside, fortunately, the fall not hurting.

Azuma twists his body around which is in Tsuyoshi’s tight embrace and struggles to free himself, scratching at Tsuyoshi’s face and arms. Tsuyoshi catches his wrists just after they scratch his face.

"Let go of me! Of course you would like someone like Sora, everyone does. You don't have to explain yourself or lie to me. It's only natural, he's beautiful and has a nice personality. But you didn't have to go behind my back!" Azuma begins thrashing violently again. Tsuyoshi pins him down, unconcerned with the cut on his face and the many small cuts on his upper arms.

He is on top of him, the blood from the fresh cut on his face drips and red droplets fall on Azuma’s face, just under his right eye with the two vertically aligned moles.

Three heavy drops of blood fall in the silence and heavy breathing that surround them as he stares into Azuma’s light brown eyes, his own eyes remorseful and pleading for forgiveness.

Azuma turns his face away from him.

"I do like Sora as a friend but I'm not in love with him. You're the only one for me. I've never cheated on you. I will never cheat on you. So please, don't turn away from me. Look at me, Seimei."

The cut on his face seems to have congealed now.

Azuma faces him and looks him in the eye.

Tears drip down his face in their stead. His vision melts and blurs as his sight is taken over by hot streaming tears that leave faint streaks on his cheeks and finally dip and fall onto Azuma’s face. His features contort due to the emotional anguish.

He looks down at the pinned Omega under him with red eyes from crying. Just like his Alpha father, he’s only good at hurting and making the ones he cares about cry, the thought passes in his mind. First Takeo, now Azuma.

Azuma suddenly shifts himself so that his legs are open to accept Tsuyoshi between them. Now their faces are a mere breadth away from each other. He cups his face and wipes the tears away. Tsuyoshi leans into his palm so as to enjoy Azuma’s touch longer.

Everything he wished to convey he accomplished by baring his heart to the person he wished to spend the rest of his life with. Azuma forgivingly tousles his short black hair, meets his light brown eyes to Tsuyoshi’s and says, “I forgive you.” He gives him a light kiss before wiping his tears away.

Tsuyoshi lays there between Azuma’s legs and Azuma hugs his body until they lose track of time, as lovers are wont to do when in each other’s embrace.

What actually happened, as it is told by both Sora and Tsuyoshi with their respective lovers in different locations.

Tsuyoshi begins with Azuma sitting in front of him as he spoons him lovingly from behind on the bed in Azuma’s house, “This morning I asked Takeo to lend me a clean shirt since all of mine were dirty.”

Sora with his head laying on Takeo’s lap, curled up comfortably, “I came over to Take-san’s house because I wanted to meet up with you since we haven’t seen in each in nearly a month because both of us were busy with school and work,” he says in his delicate fluctuating voice.

Tsuyoshi, “Just as I was about to head out to meet you Sora rang the doorbell. I answered and told him that Takeo would be back a bit late since he was running an errand for Kashira but that I was planning to head out for a date in a little while.”

Sora, “Tsuyoshi-san said that I could wait inside for a while but he had somewhere to get to. As I passed by Tsuyoshi-san to enter the house I suddenly went into heat when I smelled Take-san’s scent from Tsuyoshi-san’s shirt. I hadn’t seen Take-san in so long my body just instinctively reacted.”

Tsuyoshi, “I was so surprised because he suddenly went into heat from Takeo’s scent on the shirt he lent me. I didn’t know what to do so I took him to my room until he calmed down.”

Sora, “When he took me to his room, since Take-san’s room is very close, the overwhelming scent of Take-san was driving me crazy, and before I knew it I had taken off my pants. Tsuyoshi-san was trying to calm me down as my heat got stronger and stronger. He wasn’t even affected by my pheromones and he didn’t lay his hands on me. He was telling me to hold on and breathe deeply and that Take-san will be home shortly.”

Tsuyoshi, “And that’s when you guys came in and misunderstood the entire situation. But why were you there, though?” Azuma answers, “You weren’t picking up your phone so I was worried and went to your apartment. I ran into Kobayashi-san on the way. When I saw you on top of Sora, I lost my mind.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” Azuma punches him in the chest, “For being an idiot. I'll kill you if you cheat on me,” he mutters as he looks down blushing.

Sora, “Take-san I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to create a rift in your friendship with Tsuyoshi-san. He really is a nice guy, so…” tears begin to form in his green eyes and fitful sobs begin, “so please don’t hate him because of me. I’m sorry. And to Azuma-chan too… I did such a horrible thing to my friend.”

Takeo pulls Sora into a strong embrace, and thinks, _All of this could have been avoided if only I had been more direct with Sora._

“I’m sorry too, Sora.”

Both pairs of lovers on this night act on consummating their love so that there are no more misunderstandings to separate them. Neither couple gets any sleep this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this chapter. The sex scene is coming up soon! When there is a sex scene I'll give you an evacuation warning beforehand because I cannot for the life of me write sex scenes. They always turn out awkward for me writing them and for the people reading them.


	8. The Present's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, last chapter I forgot to mention dad/daddy= omega parent, papa/pops/father= alpha parent.  
> The past and thoughts (as you may have noticed already) are in italics. 
> 
> Thoughts in the past are in italics too but I made sure to specify when it's a character's thoughts so that you aren't confused. Let me know if it's hard to tell when it's characters' thoughts in the past and I'll try to find a better solution.
> 
> The sex scene after the events of chapter 8 is coming up next chapter. Just a heads up to the faint of heart and those allergic to badly written smut.

* * *

Tsuyoshi walked into the office happy but fatigued the next morning with dark bags under his eyes. He greeted all of his seniors loudly and enthusiastically until he got to a particular senpai: Kurokawa Maki. The man who seemed to have a sharp sixth sense…until that intuition fell flat.

Tsuyoshi internally groans and mutters out a weak, “Good morning, Maki-san.”

“Oh, mornin’. Tsuyoshi, What’s up with you today? You look extremely tired, got huge bags under them eyes of yours. But you’re also smiling. Hmm… my sixth sense tells me that you got some action last night!!”

So far his intuition was correct, but he didn’t really need to shout it that loud. Now every group member will become interested and ask who he was, how he looked, and if he was a good lay.

He didn’t want to divulge his love life to his senpai, but he would have no choice if they forced him to by using their higher standing on the social hierarchy.

“Please spare me, Maki-senpai,” Tsuyoshi begged with the pitiful face of a bullied kouhai as a circle of senpai started to close in around him like sharks ready for the kill. They were all particularly dry in the sex department recently.

“Spare you? Why? All we wanna know is if it was any good. Are you telling your senpai that you’re too good to be sharing the details of your sex life with us? We ain’t got as much game as you just ‘cause we ain’t got laid in some time? Huh!?”

As Tsuyoshi smiled a pathetically helpless smile, Takeo walked into the office shouting his greetings, “Morning!”

Maki’s sixth sense awakens a second time as he looks from Takeo’s face to Tsuyoshi’s face and draws inferences. This is when his intuition usually blew to the wind.

“Wait. Kobayashi looks sleep-deprived. Tsuyoshi looks sleep-deprived. They both look like they got some last night. They’ve known each other since they were kids. They live together… So that’s who you were doing all night long, wasn’t it!!” He shouted for everyone present to hear while he pointed his index finger at Takeo.

“No. That’s gross, Maki-senpai. Takeo doesn’t turn me on. He's not even close to being my type, he’s not sexy enough,” Tsuyoshi jokes.

He and Takeo exchange knowing glances, Sora spent the night at their apartment and Tsuyoshi didn’t return from Azuma’s.

Takeo looked away, not yet ready to face the man he thought of as his only family.

He misunderstood the situation and blamed Tsuyoshi. He knew he needed to apologize but how could he face him when his anger got the best of him and he honestly believed that Tsuyoshi would ever betray him.

_“Hey, I’m Tsuyoshi Sen! I’m your new neighbor. What manga are you reading? Can I borrow it after you finish it? You don’t talk?”_

That was the first day they met in middle school as a young and overly familiar, irritating, talkative boy stared too close up to his face while talking.

_“My name is Kobayashi Takeo. Nice to meet-”_

_“Can I call you Takeo? Hey Takeo, why do you never talk? Didn’t your mama and papa teach you that you gotta talk to people if you want to make friends?”_

_“‘I don’t have a mom or dad. I live with my uncle and aunt.” Tears began to form in Takeo’s eyes._

_“Sorry, I didn’t know! How about this? I’ll give you half of my candy. My dad gave it to me today. Here. you can have it, so stop crying, okay?” He pulled a hairy and lint-covered piece of candy from his pocket and proffered it as a gift of his friendship._

_Was he planning on saving that candy to eat later? Takeo wondered. Gross. I don’t want it, 11 year old Takeo thought._

_“Take it. You don’t have to be worried about me, he'll will buy me a new one. My dad is an Omega. Sometimes he looks sad, I don’t know why. But he always smiles when I am there. He says that sometimes we have to give up the things we love most for the ones we love most. He used to be a painter but gave that up ‘cause he had me. I love my dad and everything he gives me the most so I’ll give you this piece of candy. Just don’t look so sad, okay?”_

Eleven year old orphan Takeo couldn’t exactly empathize with loving a parent, but he at least saw that Tsuyoshi was generous so he took the lint- and hair- covered candy and accepted it, as if accepting Tsuyoshi’s heart.

_“Thank you, Tsuyoshi-kun.”_

_“Call me Sen since we’re friends now and I’ll call you Takeo,” Tsuyoshi looked away shyly._

_“Thank you, Sen,” Takeo said after a moment of delay and smiled an innocent and toothy smile which Tsuyoshi returned_.

They finish doing their patrol rounds well into the night and after the physical exertion of last night, they were both happy to return home to their beds. They spend hours together in the office at work and afterwards in their apartment. So how is it that Takeo still cannot find the time to make things right with Tsuyoshi?

They enter their apartment and Tsuyoshi heads straight for the bathroom.

“I'm tired. Hey, I’m taking a shower. Do you wanna go first?”

“No.”

Those were the only words they exchanged all day today.

_“Takeo, why are ya always staring at Kaede? Do you like him or something’?”_

_“No,”_ _eleven year old Takeo said as he tried to hide his embarrassment at his crush being discovered._

_“Do you want me to help you confess?” “_

_I already said I don’t like him!”_

_“Are you sure? You’re blushing right now,” Tsuyoshi grins cheekily at discovering Takeo's secret.  
_

_Takeo pushes Tsuyoshi hard enough to knock him to the floor, the mood no longer playful._

_Tsuyoshi scrapes his knee and looks teary, “Takeo, you idiot! I’m never talking to you again! I hate you!” The teacher runs over at the commotion and witnesses both involved parties crying._

_“What happened, Takeo-chan, Sen-chan!?”_

_“Takeo pushed me because I said that HE LIKES KAEDE!!”_

_Kaede looks over at the mention of his name and sees Takeo’s humiliated face at having his crush made public knowledge. Takeo lets out loud inconsolable sobs. “Wah! Wah! Wah!”_

_His face is marred with tears. He has no other friends except for Tsuyoshi because of his anti-social attitude but if Tsuyoshi were to hate him too like his relatives whom he was forced upon to care for, he would have no one._

_Without friends, parents, or anyone who would care for an orphaned little boy, Tsuyoshi finally realizes the significant impact of his words said out of anger. “WAH! WAH! WAH!” The sobs reach higher decibels._

_Tsuyoshi takes Takeo’s trembling body into his arms and embraces him until Takeo finally stops crying and sniffles._

_“Takeo, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I don’t really hate you. So don’t cry, please!” He begins to cry himself at having hurt his dear friend. “I want to protect you! Don’t look sad or cry anymore.”_

_Tsuyoshi’s beloved Omega dad, Hajime, that he speaks about all the time has come to pick him up a little later than usual. He’s beautiful. Sen looks a bit like him_ , _Takeo thinks to himself as he watches him walk toward the middle school gate where they are standing._

_Since Hajime comes to pick him up late sometimes and Takeo’s uncle and aunt neglect to pick him up most of the time, they spend a lot of time together waiting but also bonding and getting closer as friends._

_“Sen-chan, why are you crying? You aren’t hurt, are you?” Hajime gets on his knees and touches his face, wiping his tears and snot away, genuine worry on his face_ _as to why Tsuyoshi is crying._

_Takeo enviously watches the interaction between parent and child that he has never experienced before, only recounted to him through tales from Tsuyoshi of how his Omega dad spoils him while his Alpha father is always away from home for whatever reason._

_“Tou-san I did something mean to my friend and I made him cry.” Hajime sighed in relief and stood up ruffling Tsuyoshi’s hair, finally piecing together that no one got hurt and that it was just a childish fight._

_He imparts wisely, "Sen-chan, when you do something wrong, you should apologize immediately, okay? You should make up after a fight. You wanna keep your friends, don’t you?” Tsuyoshi turned to face Takeo, “Takeo, I’m sorry for blabbing your secret to everyone.” “There, good boy.”_

_The beautiful Omega gently rubbed Takeo’s hair as if Takeo was his own son as well and said to Takeo, “And what do we say when someone apologizes to us?” Takeo was a bit baffled by the sudden contact but he did not shy away from this patient and guiding Omega with warm hands._

_He clung to Hajime's leg, suddenly shy and hoping that he wouldn’t be rejected as he was often by his uncle and aunt, hiding his face as he said, “It’s okay.”_

_Every adult and child breathed a sigh of relief as the tension slowly melted away_ _and the two children’s friendship was restored and now their bond stronger. So strong in fact that Tsuyoshi couldn’t resist asking, “Tou-san, can Takeo sleep at our house for the weekend?”_

_“What? Sen-chan, we have to ask his parents if it’s fine with them.”_

_“But Takeo doesn’t have parents, Tou-san.”_

_“O-oh, okay. I guess two days isn’t so bad. But I have to speak to his relatives first.”_

_“Uncle and Aunt are out of town this weekend. They said I am old enough to watch the house by myself now since I’m already a big boy.”_

_Hajime was alarmed that adults would leave a 12 year old alone for 2 whole days. On top of that, Takeo looked too small and malnourished for his age, he notices dreadfully. “Why don’t come with us then, Takeo-kun? You can stay with us for the weekend.”_

_“Isn’t that great Takeo! Now we can spend all night reading manga and playing video games!”_

_Tsuyoshi’s cheek was pinched, “No staying up all night, Sen-chan.” Even though Hajime was smiling, it was a scary smile._

_“Okay okay, I got it. Hehe”, Tsuyoshi slipped him a troublemaker grin from the side that implied that they would just have to be sneaky as they started to walk toward their house that was bright and lively in those days before the lights died down, before Hajime’s death._

Tsuyoshi steps out of the shower, his mature 21 year old face still containing the childish remains of his adolescent self. As he watches him, Takeo mentally remarks, _He still looks a little like Hajime-san._ The only parent he has known in his life, Hajime.

He gathers up his resolve, remembering Hajime’s words from that day, _“When you do something wrong, you should apologize immediately. You should make up after a fight. You wanna keep your friends, don’t you?"_

He felt as if Hajime-san was still watching over their stupid squabbles, slapping them both on the heads for acting like children after every argument, his 2 stubborn sons. He chuckles at the happy memories.

“Hey Sen, do you have time to talk about what happened yesterday…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened to my single word adjective titles.
> 
> I love writing scenes that involve Maki. He starts out all smart like he knows what you did last summer and you're like "oh shit" but then he always misses the mark by a wide margin. 
> 
> When I was writing the scene where Tsuyoshi is like "Takeo doesn't turn me on", I actually rolled my eyes. Sometimes it's a mystery to me why I didn't just turn this into a romance between them but then I remember Sora and Azuma and don't regret anything. Sigh~ 
> 
> That's how Takeo and Tsuyoshi became friends, through the power of linty candy!


	9. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the Kudos, guys! <3 
> 
> I warned y'all, didn't I? I won't tell you what sort of videos I watched as references for this chapter. That's between me and God. 
> 
> I'll quietly show myself out.

“About yesterday… I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have doubted you as my friend and brother!” There, he manned up and said it.

“It’s fine. It was in the heat of the moment, after all. So I won’t hold it against you.”

Takeo let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding at finally being forgiven and having his friend and brotherly figure back.

“You should take a shower. You’re probably covered in sweat.” Tsuyoshi moved closer to him and played with a strand of his beautiful black hair.

"Your hair is growing out. You should trim it, you look like a player with this hair length.”

He ignores the insult. “Since your hair is down right now, you like a lot more like Hajime-san like this,” he said as he smoothed down the loose strands of Tsuyoshi’s damp hair.

Talking about Hajime wasn’t a taboo topic between them when considering that he lived a mostly happy life until the end when he fell more and more into despair at being abused, neglected, and unloved.

Takeo always remembered his good memories with Hajime who accepted him as a son but Tsuyoshi couldn’t stop his bad memories from resurfacing, his dad losing weight and his father not caring as he drove him further and further until his car accident.

His father is still alive but he didn’t see him at the funeral; the last time he was him was when they heard news of Hajime’s death and he has never returned home after graduating high school. If he can help it, he never wants to see that man again.

He loved Hajime more than words could even attempt to describe. After his dad died it was like a portion of his heart died along with him.

“I’ve always looked more like Tou-san to begin with.”

“Hmm, it’s true but usually your hair is spiked up. And anyway I barely remember what your father looks like, since I rarely saw him in the past, so I can't really compare.”

“He’s a good-for-nothing drunkard! There’s no merit in looking like trash like him.”

“Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to bring him up.”

Tsuyoshi always showed a disgusted face when his father was mentioned, anger flashing in his eyes for the man who led Hajime to his death.

“It’s fine. Anyway,” he said as he regained his composure and put on his troublemaker grin from childhood, “What did you two do last night after we left?”

“As if I’m telling you. Besides you were gone all night too. What sort of pervy things were you and Azuma-kun doing all night?”

Tsuyoshi put on his playboy smile and drawing out his words said, “It’s a secret, Inexperienced Alpha-kun.”

Tsuyoshi purposely exposed the side of his neck that has been covered all day by his suit’s collar and Takeo sees a very noticeable kiss mark dark pink in color.

Tsuyoshi, satisfied with the blush that creeps on Takeo’s face, retires for the night and leaves a cute blushing Takeo whispering angrily to himself, “Exactly who’s an inexperienced Alpha, dumbass. I have plenty of experience...”

The events of last night as they unfolded…

Tsuyoshi is on his knees, his arms tightly wrapped around Azuma’s waist who is sitting on his double-sized bed, his face buried in Azuma’s stomach. He breaths in Azuma’s flowery scent, remembering the fear that crept into his heart when he felt like he would lose him.

He couldn’t live without him any more; if Azuma ever left him, he wouldn’t be able to function normally, let alone live.

“Sen-san, what are you-”

“Don’t ever leave me, Seimei. If you ever leave me, I’ll die.”

Azuma cups his right cheek with the thin cut he made when Tsuyoshi held him down.

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” He kisses the cheek. Tsuyoshi leans into his touch and kisses his palm. Azuma blushes.

“Sometimes I worry that maybe I’m not good enough for you. I’m brutish, candid, and extremely jealous and possessive. I can’t help thinking that maybe you’ll leave me one day for someone more like a traditional meek and soft-spoken Omega.“

“There’s no reason to worry, I don’t need anyone else as long as I have you. I love you, Seimei. So please, stay by my side for as long as I live.”

Azuma looked down into the pair of eyes staring back up at him. He responds, “That sounds like a marriage proposal.”

“It is.”

“Then yes. I love you too, Sen-san.”

Tsuyoshi stood up slowly and planted soft kisses on Azuma and showered him with sweet loving caresses. Azuma ended up on his back. As the wrestling of their tongues ensued, Tsuyoshi skillfully swapped their positions, now Azuma straddled on top of Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi lifted Azuma’s shirt to reveal hardening pink buds underneath. He set to work teasing them, biting, licking, and sucking them until they turned red, Azuma letting out an extremely arousing moan at every action that just made Tsuyoshi want to continue to do this all night long.

But there was something even more pleasurable than this act. He carefully lifted Azuma up to undress him completely of his pants and boxers that were left on.

“Sen-san, t-this is embarrassing.”

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” he said as a singular finger slipped into Azuma’s opening.

“A-ahh!”

“Breathe in and out slowly, Seimei.”

Another finger enters Azuma’s small tight opening. Tsuyoshi increases the tempo of his fingers. Azuma is relaxing his body more and more.

 _He should be ready._ He puts a condom on.

“Seimei, I’m gonna put in, okay?”

“Okay.”

This was what separated him from his father in his mind, getting his partner’s consent.

He aligns his erection to Azuma’s prepared hole and pushes in slowly.

“A-aahhh.”

He sets a slow pace until Azuma gets used to it. Then he starts to thrust inside faster and more rougher, Azuma’s body forced up after every rough thrust. Tsuyoshi finds the spot he has been looking for.

He starts aiming powerful thrusts at Azuma’s sensitive prostate which causes the pleasure for him to overflow, his opening tightening around Tsuyoshi with every thrust.

“Aan! Aan! Aan! Sen-san, slow down. I’m cummi-!”

“It’s fine. Cum.”

Tsuyoshi licks the two vertically aligned moles under his right eye, his tongue feeling scathingly hot on Azuma’s face due to the rise of his body temperature caused by his arousal.

Hot, paralyzing, shuddering and spasmodic orgasms travel down Azuma’s spine as his ejaculation squirts onto Tsuyoshi’s chest, coloring it white. Tsuyoshi shifts their positions, knowing that he’s close to cumming too. He lifts Azuma by the waist without pulling out.

“Ah!!” Azuma yelps helplessly, and he is once again on his back. Tsuyoshi clasps his hand tightly.

Before he has time to register this change in position, Tsuyoshi is already slamming in roughly, the position change offering more direct access to his sweet spot. Nonstop pounding that both partners take pleasure in. Azuma was even tighter after having just climaxed.

He wraps his legs around Tsuyoshi’s wide back.

“It’s getting bigger and harder inside me…”

Tsuyoshi couldn’t control it anymore, "Seimei..." He gives one last hard thrust deep inside Azuma with a strangled grunt.

Azuma’s breath catches in his throat, tears form at the corners of his eyes, and his toes curl as Tsuyoshi twitches and releases inside him an insane amount of searing ejaculation that he can feel even through the condom while his insides throb.

Tsuyoshi covers his mouth with a heated and consuming kiss that stifles his moaning screams caused by the overwhelming pleasure. He pulls out and carefully removes the condom once his vision returns from the blinding orgasm and his breathing steadies, allowing some of the semen inside Azuma to release down his thighs.

Azuma is still panting and trying to catch his breath from the intensity. The appearance of his hair messed up and his face flushed, kiss marks left all over his body and legs wide open causes Tsuyoshi’s semi-flaccid erection to instantaneously resurrect.

He puts a new condom on.

“It’s not enough. This isn’t nearly enough to satisfy me.”

He pulls Azuma’s limp body to his knees so that he is on all fours on the bed. He enters again for several more vigorous rounds that last til the morning.   

* * *

Takeo sits by himself on his bed in his room, waiting for Sora to come out of the shower, slightly nervous. He opens his bedside drawer to check if they’re still there, the box of condoms Tsuyoshi gave him as a joke after his first date with Sora five months ago.

Sora steps out of the shower wearing Takeo’s oversized bathrobe, his anxiety apparent in his face. He climbs into the bed facing Takeo, silent and fidgeting for a moment before making the first move. He leans forward and tilts his head to the side to kiss Takeo, taking him by surprise.

Once he breaks the kiss off, he knocks Takeo on his back and begins to take his pants off. Takeo, suddenly thrown off by Sora’s boldness doesn’t even have time to react. Sora has succeeded in taking off his pants as well as his boxers.

He holds Takeo’s rock-hard erection in his hand and bends down with an open mouth with motivation in his actions, but is physically stopped by Takeo.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Sora. We can wait until you are ready.”

“I am ready. I want to do it.”

“Are you sure? There’s no going back. Once I start, I’m not stopping.”

He contemplates for a moment. “I’m sure.”

Takeo takes off his shirt and pulls Sora flush on top of him, shoving his tongue inside Sora’s mouth from below him as his strong hands grope Sora’s perfectly formed succulent, shapely twin mounds while he whimpers.

Sora yelps and his breathing starts to quicken. He moves down again and takes Takeo’s erection into his hands, this time his advances not rebuffed. He wraps his rouge red lips around the head and teases it with his tongue, eliciting deep moans from the heavily breathing Takeo underneathe him.

He tugs and slides his mouth down the already throbbing shaft, slicking it with saliva and precum as he goes, and massaging the scrotum.

When he takes the erection deep to the back of his throat and uses his tongue to lick the underside of the potent erection, Takeo throws his head back and gives a loud moan before releasing the hot white contents of his sexual frustration inside Sora’s mouth.

He roughly shoves his erection to the hilt in Sora’s mouth and holds his head there as tears form at the corner of his eyes at his mouth being stuffed full until he finishes cumming. Sora pulls himself away from the semi-flaccid erection with a thread of clear ejaculation hanging from his lips.

He swallows the considerable mouthful of warm ejaculation with a sensual gulp that bobs his Adam’s apple up and down as he swallows, causing Takeo’s heart to flutter and his erection to rise again.

Takeo grabs Sora by the hips and starts grinding his erect member against his groin. Sora lets passionate moans escape his red lips as he leans forward, using the headboard for support. His leaning forward places his nipples right next at Takeo’s mouth, inviting him to suckle and nip at them.

He slips a finger inside Sora’s beckoning opening and simultaneously pulls a handful of condoms from the bedside drawer but is surprised as he pulls his finger out to observe the generous amount of slick coating it.

“You prepared yourself in the shower?” He asks as he skillfully slides the condom on his newly stiff erection.

Sora’s blush creeps up to his ears.

He waits a moment then continues, already knowing the answer to his question. His voice filled with unrestrained animalistic lust and craving.

“Ride me.”

Sora slowly and deliberately tugs Takeo’s erection to full length as he positions himself then enters it inside himself without much trouble. He shivers from the gratification as he slides himself down on Takeo’s well-endowed member that reaches and fills up the deepest parts inside his body.

“Hold on tight.”

Takeo begins to ram and grind himself without warning inside Sora, holding his hips in place, unable to control himself any longer. Sora’s body is rocked up every time by the force of the slamming under him and his loud moans fill the room.

He splays his hands across Takeo’s ripped abs in a desperate attempt to hold himself up once Takeo starts hitting his prostate.

“I-I can’t- Take-san, I’m going to-!”

“You can come, Sora. I’m close too,” Takeo beckoned as he slid his tongue inside his mouth and penetrated him deeply, hitting his prostate head on, pinching his nipples, and biting his earlobe.

Blinding pleasure bolted up Sora’s spine as he arched his back and shuddered as did Takeo a few seconds later inside him. Sora collapses onto Takeo’s firm chest with his head hidden in the crook of Takeo's neck. Takeo rubs his still trembling back soothingly, “Sorry, I was too rough. You alright?”

Sora lethargically nods, his throat too parched from the ceaseless moaning to verbally answer.

“We’re not finished yet.”

Takeo shifts himself so that he is behind Sora. He lifts one of his legs up in the air for easier access as he starts pounding inside again, his erection not died down even after having just came.

They lose track of time as they spend all night familiarizing themselves with each other’s bodies for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Tsuyoshi get that condom from? Even I don't know. I decided to have the couples use condoms b/c I thought it would be better since it's their first time having sex. Maybe next time they won't be using condoms *sly face* 
> 
> My writing process included many days of face palming and desk flipping for me to write smut, that's my first secret.
> 
> Secret #2: I purposely chose Azuma's first name to be Seimei b/c that name is sexy af.


	10. Calm Down, Single Senpais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been neglecting y'all lately! I've been busy with the whole college applications thing and senior projects, blah x3 boring school stuff and teachers trying to screw me in the ass with school work. I'm back now and I'll try to update more regularly so to make up for my slacking off I'll give y'all 4 chapters at once. 
> 
> Thanks to my readers, commenters, and people who left kudos (kudo-ers? kudos-leavers? likers? IDK)! I love y'all! :D

* * *

 

“Azuma-chan, wait!” Sora shouts as he sprints toward the walking Azuma after their classes are over, huffing and out of breath, dropping his books once he reaches the stopped figure.

Azuma bends down to pick up his books for him. They haven’t spoken since the whole heat incident. Azuma stays silent. 

Sora catches the air back into his lungs and begins, “I’m sorry about what happened because of my heat. Tsuyoshi-san didn’t do anything, so if you’re angry at him, please don’t be because he wasn’t cheating on you.”

“I already know. He explained what happened to me.” 

“Oh. Are you still mad at me?”

Sora looks sad at being given the cold shoulder by his close friend. Azuma pinches the bridge of his hard. 

“I’m not mad. I’ll call you later today.” He smiles forgivingly at Sora then walks away.

Azuma is at the group’s headquarters, visiting Tsuyoshi and also bringing him a bento since he knows he must be tired and hungry.

“Sen-san!” He shouts as he runs up to Tsuyoshi when he spots him.

“H-huh?!” He stops in front of him. 

“Who even told you the office’s location?” Tsuyoshi says, trying to affect anger in his voice, but he is mostly worried about Azuma traveling alone unprotected in a dangerous yakuza infested area. 

Takeo turns his face away from Tsuyoshi but not before hiding a guilty look on his face.  _ So it was Takeo, huh? _

A defeated sigh, “Anyway, What are you doing here?” 

The group members start to notice the presence of the attractive Omega as well as his oblivious fearlessness at being surrounded in a den of Alphas. Azuma doesn’t realize that he is emitting a very alluring scent.

“Seimei, it isn’t safe for you here. You should go back.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“What do you mean why? You’re the only Omega here. You’re attracting everyone’s attention.”

“So what? I have you to protect me if anything happens. Anyway, here. I brought you this bento.” 

While Azuma may be emitting this seductive scent the group comprised of Alphas notice that he does not have a claiming bite mark on his visible nape but he is practically reeking of Tsuyoshi’s scent. 

_ They obviously had long intense sex last night _ , they all surmise. 

The senpai get pissed. In their thoughts, rage towards their confident kouhai rises who is basically screaming to them that he spent all night on top of this beauty making him moan from his strong scent coming off Azuma that could be picked up from a mile radius. Scent marking.  _ Cheeky brat! _

One by one they start closing in to see this unclaimed beauty up close. 

Maki, his intuition firing up says, “Well, who’s this foxy vixen? Why doncha introduce us, Tsuyoshi.” 

A sigh. “Maki-san, this is Azuma Seimei, my fiance,” said civilized and cordially but between Alphas that was a threat to back off, Maki understood. 

“Of course, we were just wondering how ya got someone this hot and so far outta your league inta yer bed is all. And anyway why didn’t ya tell us ya were engaged, ya asshole!” 

They were bullying and teasing their kouhai even more than usual today at finding out that even though they were older, the younger would get married before them. 

Their Alpha pride was hurt and Tsuyoshi could empathize with their emotions so he let them bully and tease him willingly today. Just for today. 

Only Takeo in the sea of jealous and surprised Alphas did not look entirely shocked at this development because Tsuyoshi told him the news after they made up.

Azuma turned pink at being called Tsuyoshi’s fiance publicly which was contradictory considering that he kissed Tsuyoshi using his tongue in front of many watching eyes and particularly that meek Omega’s in the aquarium.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Azuma Seimei.” Everyone was suddenly caught off guard as all the Alphas fell in love with the lilting and breathy voice that complemented the Omega’s body and face. 

_ Damn, he’s really sexy _ , was a collective thought shared by the single Alphas. They looked from Azuma to Tsuyoshi and back, wondering how someone so low-class like him managed to trick someone so out of his league like Azuma into dating him. 

Of course, they weren’t thinking logically, their envy and jealously (and single statuses) obscuring their vision. Tsuyoshi was actually one of the most attractive guys in the group, Takeo being his only competition. 

Finally Maki spoke out, “He ain’t blind. What sorta lies did ya tell him to make ‘im fall in love with ya?”

“Huh!? Are you trying to say I tricked him into dating me?! I didn’t have to tell him any lies or use any tricks. Seimei can see that I am the hottest man alive. You’re all so jealous just because you can’t get any guys yourselves. Please don’t take your sexual frustrations out on me, senpai.” 

“Who would be jealous of you, idiot! I can get beauties too. I’m pretty good looking if I take my sunglasses off. See?” Maki takes off his sunglasses and his fellow senior members and Tsuyoshi alike are taken aback by his intense glare.

“Your eyes are so scary. You should put your sunglasses back on, you look like you wanna kill someone with that glare. No wonder that guy you were interested in rejected you.” 

Tsuyoshi realized after he said it.  _ Shit, I stepped on a landmine _ , he thought groaning softly. 

Maki was definitely pissed now, Shouting invectives at Tsuyoshi, “I can’t help it that I look like I’m always glaring even when I’m not! You are definitely deceiving ‘im. Who the hell would fall in love with a man who is so self-absorbed! He’s probably only attracted to that stupid face of yours! What’s so good about being a hot guy! Azuma-kun, marry me instead! I’m way better than that ugly dumbass!”

Tsuyoshi, provoked at being called ugly, pulls Azuma away from the circle of Alphas who wished to be potential husband candidates that was absorbing him and holds him from behind, one hand over Azuma’s fast beating heart and the other covering his dazed face.

“Who’s ugly?! Keep your hands off Seimei! I’m the only one allowed to touch him.” 

Takeo is just watching from the outside, unable to intrude on this hilarious moment. He is doubled over, trying to containing his laughter at Tsuyoshi’s childishness and that possessive quality he has had since his childhood. 

_ Grow up already, Sen.  _ He knows Hajime would hit him over the head for his immature behavior if he was still alive.

Azuma is now paralyzed from the happiness of being declared as Tsuyoshi’s lover so boldly and passionately that he doesn’t know what to say so he says nothing but his face screams his love. 

He hands the love-packed bento to Tsuyoshi and says in a timid voice, “I made it for you.” It smells heavenly. 

Tsuyoshi gratefully appreciates the time and effort Azuma expended to make a bento specifically for him, “Thank you, Seimei.” 

He lingers in holding his hand for a noticeable few seconds longer.  _ Would we do this every day once we got married? _   Tsuyoshi happily wonders, and hopes they do. 

Even though Tsuyoshi’s senpai are only kidding and don’t really intend to steal Azuma from him, they are still mesmerized by the beautiful features made even more erotic with the pink shade of his cheeks over his tan skin color. 

Tsuyoshi immediately notices the change in atmosphere as vulgar rut pheromones proliferate the air and they all stare at Azuma’s face.

“Please keep your perverted thoughts about Seimei in check!” He turns to Azuma who is flushing over the effect his presence is having over the other Alphas.

Tsuyoshi has one regret: “I should’ve bit him if I didn’t want other Alphas to react to his pheromones.” 

“U-um, Sen-san.”

He looks at Azuma’s embarrassed face and can’t help feeling aroused as well, his heart fluttering and a bulge starting to grow in his pants, as he remembers last night’s magnificent sexual escapades.

“There’s something I wanna talk about tonight. Can I come over?” 

_ Tonight? Will Takeo be home tonight or will he be at Sora’s _ ? He turns toward Takeo who silently puts up a thumbs-up. He wouldn’t be coming home tonight.

“It’s fine. Now then, go back home. It’s not safe here, Seimei.” 

“I can defend myself if I were attacked. Besides, I wear a very strong suppressant collar that completely masks my heat pheromones. I’ll be fine, Sen-san. You’re just too overprotective.”

“Fine. But still, go back for today.” A quick kiss followed by Tsuyoshi escorting Azuma to the gate. 

When he returns, he is given dark glares filled with jealousy at his daring public display of affection in the face of single and lonely Alphas. A wry smile breaks out on his face.

_ “Shit, I’m really fucked now.” _ He wears a pitiful face at what he knows is coming.

Takeo’s deep laughter is bellowing, he couldn’t stop it anymore at the scene of the senpai kicking Tsuyoshi’s knees in from behind to make him kneel and roughly messing up his carefully spiked-up hair in choke holds, shouting insults at him. 

Azuma walks back to the station with a giddy feeling in his chest and a spring in his step, the small keyhole of his fortified steel collar gleaming in the afternoon sun and a matching likewise small key in the palm of his hand… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if the plural form of senpai is senpais or just senpai. The debate is still ongoing in my mind.


	11. Marriage Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Maki, that natural-born glare. Will he meet anyone in the chapters to come? Stay tuned to find out!

Tsuyoshi and Azuma are alone again tonight in Tsuyoshi’s room. A heavy silence looms over them but Tsuyoshi decides to stay silent until Azuma finds the words to speak.

_He did say he wanted to discuss something. I wonder what it is. Maybe he’s still pissed at me after all for the whole Sora incident? No, I already apologized and dispelled the misunderstanding. So then is he mad about something else?_

Tsuyoshi hears clothes rustling besides him and looks down to see a small key in Azuma’s hand. He looks up and sees the corresponding hole in Azuma’s collar. _The key to his collar?_

“Sen-san… I want to give you the key to my collar so that you can…“ Azuma was tense and turning an intense shade of scarlet.

Tsuyoshi knew what he was trying to say and therefore spared him from the embarrassment but his face’s shade was starting to imitate Azuma’s.

Azuma wanted him to have the key to his collar so that he could open it in order to place a bonding bite mark on his nape and become bonded mates for life which no outside forces could separate.

Their bodies would become so that couldn’t live without the presence of the other; they would reject anyone else.

This was Azuma’s marriage proposal.

Tsuyoshi wordlessly accepted the key, knowing the full weight of the responsibilities of being bonded for life as he remembered his dad and his unhappy life until his death.

“I will never make you cry again, Seimei. I promise on my life.”

He puts the key inside its accommodating keyhole and unlocks the Omega suppressant collar which gently drops to the floor. He kisses him softly.

The kissing takes a more erotic turn and soon his tongue is exploring Azuma’s mouth. Azuma flushes and his breathing starts to become ragged. His body is going into heat as a response to Tsuyoshi.

This time, instead of leaving, Tsuyoshi feels he is ready for the responsibilities of marriage and parenthood and his own body starts to release intense rut pheromones.

Tsuyoshi spoons Azuma from behind and adoringly swipes the long dark brown hair at his nape to the side and places a sweet gentle kiss there.

His sharp canines deeply puncture the center of Azuma’s nape and lock down for what seems a full minute as Azuma lets out a gasp and helpless yelp. The teeth sink in harder and deeper.

Tsuyoshi’s jaw unlatches from Azuma’s nape and draws a small bead of blood.

A livid bite mark that will announce to all the world that Tsuyoshi exists only for Azuma and Azuma lives only for Tsuyoshi.

Time seems to escape from them and hours pass like minutes in each other’s embraces, voiced by moans lost in pleasure and persistently repeated I love you-s.

Azuma pushes himself up with one arm and puts his own claiming bite on Tsuyoshi’s neck and a dark red in color love bite on the side of his neck before Tsuyoshi comes inside him, the bonding now complete.

Azuma falls asleep on Tsuyoshi’s wide warm chest, feeling comfortable listening to the sound of his beating heart. Tsuyoshi holds him close to his body and wraps his arms around his shoulder, his most precious thing.

Azuma left early that morning because he has a morning class at the university but it couldn’t really be said that he didn’t have trouble getting up due to his aching sore back muscles from the expediency of the previous night and the seemingly never-ending amount of semen that slid down his thighs when he stood up.

His clattering wakes Tsuyoshi up.

“... Seimei, are you okay?”

“Obviously not! Whose fault do you think it is. It hurts like hell. Help me to the bathroom, you shit for brains!”

 _When he’s angry he swears like a sailor_ , Tsuyoshi learns. He sits on the bed, regarding Azuma’s tempting kiss marks covered body and semen streaming down his thighs. His lower half is awake now too.

Putting aside his drowsiness and stimulation, he stands up and lifts Azuma up with minimal effort. Azuma wraps his arm around his neck. “You’re actually pretty light,” Tsuyoshi remarks astoundedly.

“Are you trying to say I’m fat?”

“No. You’re a lot lighter than you look.” Azuma’s bonded scent whets his sexual appetite and makes him irresistable.

He helps Azuma shower, making sure the water was just the right temperature to unwind his sore back muscles and helps him to clean the remnants of last night’s ejaculation from the inside, though he is sure that his seeds have already taken root by now. They wouldn’t know for a few more weeks later.

He runs his hand up and down Seimei’s tan legs once they return to his bed after the shower.

“You have nice long legs. They're erotic.”

“Do long toned legs turn you on?” Azuma asks with a towel draped over his head and another wrapped around his waist.

“They do. I can't resist them. Now put your clothes back on or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Azuma teasingly crosses and uncrosses his legs and smiles with beckoning seductive eyes. Tsuyoshi’s blood rushes to his groin.

“Don’t seduce me or you’ll be devoured,” Tsuyoshi says as he unbuttons his shirt sexily and climbs back into the bed, closing in on Azuma who is wearing a devilish grin. He catches a glimpse in the mirror and sees a dark red hickey clearly visible on the left side of his neck.

 _Seimei’s favorite place to leave easily seen love bites on me_ . _Well, anyone who saw this on top of the claiming bite mark would back off._

He loved this habit of Seimei’s, an extension of his possessiveness. Azuma touches the back of his neck, happiness painted on his face.

_Now, we will spend the rest of our lives together and everyone will know that I’m Sen-san’s and that Sen-san is mine._

Azuma heads off to his class after they are finished. Just as he is out of the door, Tsuyoshi calls behind him, “Leaving without your have a good day kiss, darling?”

Azuma walks back to him and roughly pulls him down lower by his collar and completely ravishes his soft pink lips, sucking on his tongue aiming for his weak spots

He licks the remaining saliva from his lips in a flirtacious manner before temptingly saying “Have a good day” and leaving Tsuyoshi in the doorway, bewildered and clearly erect in his boxers.

_I’m probably the one who’s going to be devoured._

As he walks in the office with the hickey and bite mark not very well hidden in a visible line of sight, only hateful and bitter glares from the senpai for 3 reasons:

1) he has strong post-rut pheromones still emanating that could be easily picked up from basically 50 miles off,

2) he doesn’t even care to cover up his kiss mark and claiming bite mark (from that beauty he is obviously tricking into dating him) as he comes into work and

3) he has the most foolish and happiest grin on his idiotic face. They all treat him with mercilessness and contempt on this day, even Takeo included, though not to the harsh extent of the senpai.

But of course this does not put off his extremely good mood. He’s in love and he just mated with Azuma so he couldn’t hide it even if he wanted to.

Even the Kashira notices his elation today and smells the waft of an Omega’s overbearingly strong scent all over his clothes as he passes him with his jacket draped around his shoulders today. He stops in front of him.

He notices the deep and dark bite mark on his nape and the scarlet love bite on the side of his neck and figures out why Tsuyoshi’s face has looked so stupid and why he has been zoning out all day today.

“Oi, Tsuyoshi. The boys have been telling me you were showing your guy off while I was out. And they say he was too good for you. Is he the reason you look stupider than usual today?”

Dispersed loud laughs and stifled quiet laughs. Tsuyoshi’s blushing face is more than answer enough.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself last night. Let me meet him too next time.”

Tsuyoshi looks down, hiding his embarrassment, “Of course, Kashira.”

The boss leaves and finally Tsuyoshi exhales as rowdy laughter freely breaks out around him.

He and Takeo are taking a smoke break afterwards.

Takeo initiates conversation, “So?”

“So what, Take-chan?” He only calls him Take-chan when he is ridiculing him.

“Don’t call me Take-chan. The bite mark on your neck, try hiding it better if you don’t want the senpai to gang up on you again. Maki-san has been in a bad mood since you mentioned his rejection.”

“All I said was that anyone who saw him without his sunglasses would probably run the other way out of fear. He has a natural killer glare.” Tsuyoshi glares in jest, trying to imitate Maki’s eyes. “Like this.”

Takeo gives a hearty laugh, “Don’t let him hear you say that. Are you two bonded now?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Take-chan?” Takeo hates when Tsuyoshi calls him Take-chan to tease him.

“Stop calling me Take-chan. You’re going to move in together?”

Tsuyoshi turns serious, “We haven’t figured it out yet. Oh, also, this will be the last cigarette I ever smoke.”

“Seriously? Why?”

“I’m probably going to be a father soon.”

“Probably? What the hell does that mean? Is Azuma-kun pregnant?”

“It would be more shocking if he doesn’t get pregnant. I really went all out last night. This morning too. My back almost gave out,” Tsuyoshi says while squatting.

“Why the fuck would I care? That’s disgusting. Keep that shit to yourself. No one asked you for details about your sex life.”

Tsuyoshi laughs happily, “Having a mate is great, isn’t it, Slow Alpha-kun?”

“Who the fuck is a slow Alpha, dumbass!”

“Obviously you since you still haven’t bitten him. Poor Sora, I pity him.”

“I just haven’t been able to see him lately!”

“If you say so, Take-chan.”

He puts out his last cigarette and stands up, leaving as always, having the last word and a red-faced embarrassed Takeo muttering, “Damn him, always making fun of me…”


	12. Azuma Seimei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit language use and ATTEMPTED rape in this chapter.

* * *

 

Tsuyoshi and Takeo are doing patrols of their group’s turf and collecting money from shopkeepers and business owners a week later.

As they walk side by side returning to the group’s headquarters before leaving for the day, Tsuyoshi asks, “How’s Sora?”

Takeo, slightly caught off guard by the question answers, “He’s fine.”

Tsuyoshi chuckles for a short while before his seriousness takes over, “Lately I’ve been thinking about Tou-san a lot. Do you still have nightmares too?”

“Nightmares about Hajime-san? I have them sometimes. It must be because you are bonded now. You probably just miss him.”

“I keep seeing his crying face in my dreams.”

“Hajime-san… was happy most of his life. I’m sure if he was still here, he would've wanted you to be happy too.”

“Yeah… I know.”

As they are turn into an alley, four motley members of the rival yakuza group are standing in front of them. Tsuyoshi and Takeo think simultaneously, _An ambush? Hah, what a pain in the ass._

One of the four rival yakuza speaks, “Last week, some of your members beat up our group members. We’re here to pay back the favor!”

Takeo, “Huh!? You’re picking a fight, you bastard?!”

The four rush toward them and two try to take on Tsuyoshi and the other two apprehend Takeo but they are seasoned fighters, something the rival group members jumping them neglected to research.

They leave the four injured rival yakuza on the floor, easily defeated.

“We’ll get you back for this,” one who was beaten by Tsuyoshi weakly promises.

“Yeah, yeah. Just stay down there, you garbage.”

“Sen, your arm is bleeding.”

“Huh? Oh, just a small scratch. Don’t worry about it. Are you hurt?” It was just a superficial wound therefore Takeo didn’t worry too much about it.

“No. Let’s head back to report this to the Kashira.”

“Yeah.” Of course, Tsuyoshi didn’t take the weak yakuza’s threat to heart.

If only he knew that the one he would be targeting to get revenge on wasn’t him but his precious lover…

* * *

Azuma is walking home from the university in the evening after finishing his classes. His phone vibrates with a text message from Tsuyoshi.

 _“Can I come over to your house today?”_ The reason he wants to go to Azuma’s place is because Sora came over today and the slow couple need some time alone. So he tries to make himself scarce.

_Hopefully, that slow Takeo will take this chance to mark Sora-kun…_

_“Yes,”_ Azuma immediately replies. A second message vibrates the phone in Azuma’s hand, _“I’ll come over in an hour.”_ A third message immediately following, _“I love you.”_

Azuma is standing alone blushing deeply reading the message. He starts to type “I love you t-” but never finishes as a hand grabs him from behind and clamps a chloroform rag around his mouth.

Azuma struggles to get out of the stronghold from the attacker behind him. He bites down on the hand clamped over his mouth hard enough to draw it off but earn a hard slap from another person in front of him.

“Fucking Omega slut bit me!”

“Hurry up and tie his hands!”

Azuma swings around and punches the perpetrator behind him squarely in the face. Then he is hit over the head with a blunt object and that’s when he realizes that there are four attackers and they are all Alphas.

He loses consciousness and is dragged away by four figures into a black car headed toward an empty disused warehouse.

The rival yakuza who threatened Tsuyoshi sends a text message to him from Azuma’s phone.

_“If you want your Omega back come to the empty warehouse behind the shipping building in one hour. If you’re late we might start the fun without you…“_

Tsuyoshi is halfway to Azuma’s house when he receives the text message believing it to be from him.

The warehouse is at the other side of the city and at least two hours away. After reading the text message he runs full speed ahead.

Azuma is bound to a chair. The mastermind behind Azuma’s abduction, the one who promised to get back at Tsuyoshi for beating him, holds Azuma’s face in between his hands.

Looking at him up close, he remarks with a perverse undertone, “Wow, not bad. What a sexy face, I can see why Tsuyoshi likes you. I’m already hard.” He brushes his thumbs against Azuma's face.

“Masao-san, let us have fun with him too.” _The leader’s name is Masao,_ Azuma learns.

“Just be good and wait here until your boyfriend comes for you after we’ve all had turns with you, okay?” A random member says while breathing hard from arousal in Azuma’s ear.

_So they abducted me to get back at Sen-san, huh? What a cowardly way, to attack a person from behind. How dare they talk about Sen-san like this._

Masao tries to force a kiss on Azuma. Azuma turns his head. Masao clamps his head in place and forcefully shoves his tongue down Azuma’s throat.

Azuma bites his tongue. “Get your filthy mouth off me!”

This time, Masao slaps him hard across the face. Azuma’s lip is cut but he still has an unyielding expression on his face. Masao chuckles, “Tsuyoshi likes them stubborn and strong, huh?”

“He won’t be glaring once he’s sucking my dick,” another member crudely comments.

Azuma spits in the face of the henchman crouched on the floor trying to take his pants off.

Another pulls his hair hard from behind him in response to his resistance. Azuma doesn’t cry out. His nose starts to bleed profusely.

“Do you bastards feel good about yourselves, ganging up on one person with four? There’s no way I’m yielding to you trash! You can try to have your way with me but I won’t give in.”

He starts laughing in their faces, ridiculing them and provoking them even more.

“W-what did you say, you whore!!”

“Only cowards do things like this. If this were one on one, I could have easily taken all of you down. Sen-san would never attack someone from behind. Kidnapping a yakuza’s mate isn’t a smart idea. Heh, once he gets here, all four of you will be obliterated.”

Masao says challengingly, “You can call us cowards if you want but see if you’ll be saying the same thing a few minutes from now, that is if you’re still able to talk,” he pulls Azuma’s hair and brings his face at eye level to his own, “All four of us will take turns cumming inside you, you’ll be so dirty that even Tsuyoshi wouldn’t be able to love you anymore. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” He leers and licks the side of Azuma's face.

Azuma glares at him and retorts, “Try it if you can, you coward.”

He removes Azuma’s pants and boxers in one fell swoop and the person standing behind him takes off his shirt to reveal many dark but fading love bites all over his body.

“Holy shit, Masao-san. Look at how deep the bite on his neck is. Damn, and all of these hickeys. Tsuyoshi must really love you thoroughly every night. I wonder if he’s pregnant yet.” He sneers.

The third one says, “There’s still time before Tsuyoshi comes for you. Why don’t you get wet down there like a good Omega ought to and service us, slut.”

“Hmph. Sen-san is way more of a man than all four of you low-lives put together. You are all unfit to even mention his name. I can sense him, he’s getting closer and closer. I trust him more than anyone else which is how I know he will get here before any of you even have a chance to do anything to me.”

“You seem so sure of that. Let’s find out if it’s true then.”

Masao punches him off the chair he is tied to onto the dirty floor and kicks him as hard as possible in the pit of his stomach, a dark painful bruise from the kick already forming.

“If he was pregnant before, he ain’t now,” one of the henchman remarks while snickering. Azuma coughs up blood and winces. His eyes get teary momentarily and he curls from the pain but he grits his teeth.

He glares at Masao who smiles a wide smile that foretells his intentions to do more serious bodily damage than this and turns him flat on his back and lays on top of him, licking his nipples and making marks as he trails down lower and lower. Azuma resists by twisting and turning his body.

“You had that coming, running your mouth all this time. Who the hell do you think you are, you slut?” A member asks disgustedly.

“I am Azuma Seimei and I am an Omega. It's not in my nature to hold my tongue or submit to weaklings. Don’t think you’ll be able to break me this easily just because you are an Alpha,” Azuma says through pained breaths and wheezes with a half smirk on his face.

“That type of strength and confidence is rare to find in an Omega. I can see now why Tsuyoshi is addicted to fucking you. You really turn me on,” says Masao.

“I bet Tsuyoshi says that to him every night,” a henchman replies.

“Get off me!” Azuma thrashes violently and tries to knock Masao off but Masao is bigger and stronger.

He inserts a finger inside Azuma’s opening and Azuma kicks him in between his legs with his knees. Masao, enraged now, puts one large hand around Azuma’s throat, choking him and with the other aligns his vigorous erection to Azuma’s opening.

Azuma thrashes and struggles but Masao uses his body weight to keep him under control. Two of the members hold down his hands.

The last member is to Azuma’s side working on his nipples but careful to avoid getting in Masao’s way as he tries to enter Azuma who is sprawled on his back.

His expression is still unwavering. Even if they do this to him he still won’t give in to these pieces of shit Alphas, never. Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he has to silently take being mistreated and humiliated.

He can at least put up a fight. No matter how much they beat him up or abuse him, he’s not going to cry out or give them the satisfaction they try to get from him.

Azuma turns his head to the door. _As if they could ruin my love for Sen-san by doing this. He’s getting closer, I can feel him. He’ll be here any second. Hurry up and come save me, my Alpha!_

Just before Masao starts to enter Azuma, the warehouse door is broken down and an out of breathe Tsuyoshi stands there.

Masao removes his choking hold on Azuma’s neck. Tsuyoshi takes in the situation and sees Azuma’s bloodied face and naked body held down by four Alphas as they try to have their way with him.

They turn their faces to the door instantaneously and before they know it Tsuyoshi comes in swinging and punching and kicking every one holding Azuma down. The three underlings he beats bloody and unrecognizable but saves the quivering Masao for last.

He pummels him and Masao falls like a leaf holding his stomach and whines due to the pain.

Tsuyoshi’s fury is not yet sated as he kicks him in the face and in the stomach countless times, killer blows that break ribs and bones even after Masao passes out and lays in a puddle of his own blood, beaten half to death.

Tsuyoshi lifts his leg up to delivering the final crushing blow to his head. Azuma, finally out of his paralyzing daze, yanks Tsuyoshi’s arm from behind harshly and yells at him to stop, “Sen-san, he’ll die if you continue! Stop! He’s not worth getting locked up for! Stop!!!”

Tsuyoshi stops himself and turns around to asses Azuma’s cut lip and bloody nose that’s stopped bleeding.

Azuma sees the extreme anger still behind his dark brown pupils that very understandably expressed he wouldn’t be able to stop himself until he killed these four that hurt him.

So Azuma does the only thing that he hopes will be enough to pacify Tsuyoshi’s rage.

He grabs Tsuyoshi’s hand with bleeding knuckles and places it on his beating heart to convey that he’s still alive.

He slowly steps toward Tsuyoshi and puts a warm palm with drying blood on his cheek and caresses it for a few seconds before he plants a light kiss on his warm lips.

Tsuyoshi suddenly grabs his face and kisses him thoroughly, aggressively to ensure that Azuma is not dead, that he’s still alive, and breathing, and his flesh is warm, unlike the cold dead skin of Hajime.

Finally they run out of breath and pull apart. Azuma looks deeply into his eyes and says sweetly, “Sen-san, I’m fine.”

Tsuyoshi finally calms down and his muscles start to relax, the tension alleviated. Azuma is still naked.

Tsuyoshi takes off his coat wordlessly and drapes it around Azuma’s shoulders and carries him home silently. Azuma wraps his arms around him.

Tsuyoshi heads straight for the bathroom and drops Azuma into the shower and turns the shower head on. He starts scrubbing his hair and washing the dried blood off his body.

He hasn’t spoken one word at all to Azuma on their way back.

He silently lathers and shampoos Azuma’s hair, careful to avoid getting it in his eyes. His hands travel down to wash Azuma’s body and they abruptly stop when they reach his stomach where he notices the dark bruise.

His hands form a fist and he gnashes his teeth, choking out his words, “Which one did this to you! Shit, I’ll kill every single one of them!”

Azuma pulls Tsuyoshi’s head to his chest and comforts him even though he’s in pain, “Don’t dirty your hands with the blood of trash like them, it wouldn’t be worth it. I’ll be fine.”

Tsuyoshi remembers Hajime’s voice saying the exact same thing on the day he got in the accident.

_“I’ll be fine, Sen-chan. Don’t worry. I’ll just be out for a few hours.” The telephone rang an hour later._

_“Hello?! Someone has been in an accident! Are you related to a Hajime…”_

_Tsuyoshi dropped the phone and stared blankly into space, warm unrestrained tears running down his face, unable to understand what was happening around him. Reality escaping him…_

Azuma held him close to his bare chest and Tsuyoshi wrapped his arms tightly around him, crying into the center of his chest.

“I was afraid you were dead… I didn't even think to call Takeo to tell him you were abducted. I just ran desperately. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, Seimei. I'm sorry I let you get hurt.”

“I knew you would save me just in time, that’s why I wasn’t afraid. It’s because of you that I’m still alive Sen-san."

"I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you."

"I’m your mate, it would be pathetic if the mate of a yakuza died so easily, right?”

Tsuyoshi finally smiles and thinks fondly, _“Of course, Seimei wouldn’t die so easily. He’s too stubborn.”_

“Thank you for trusting me to get to you in time.” He gives him a peck on the lips. “Does it hurt?” he asks, pointing to the dark bruise on his stomach.

“No.”

Tsuyoshi lightly grazes it and Azuma winces. “Liar. We’ll go see a doctor tomorrow to make sure you’re fine. And ask if this injury on your stomach will affect the baby.” Tsuyoshi lightly places his hand on Azuma's stomach, basically hovering his hand.

“It’s still too early to know if I’m even pregnant.” Azuma places his hand on top of Tsuyoshi's on his stomach.

“Even if the kick to your stomach did terminate the pregnancy… we’ll try again. I want to start a family together.”

Tsuyoshi holds both of his hands and kisses them before asking, "Seimei, I’ll find a small house in a safe neighborhood ideal for raising a family. So why don’t we move in together?”

Azuma sheds happy tears and smiles widely.

“Yes.”

He grabs Tsuyoshi by the neck and pulls him in for a sweet kiss, a large smile forming itself on Tsuyoshi’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kidnapping a yakuza’s mate isn’t a smart idea." Truth.  
> *trying very hard to hide bias for Seimei
> 
> Masao is creepy af. 0_O


	13. What it takes to be a yakuza's mate: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again, y'all! I missed you guys. Did you guys miss me? .........No? Well, okay, then. >_> Y'all mad shady.
> 
> 70,000 ¥ is approximately $620.
> 
> The linty candy is in reference to ch. 8

* * *

“Kashira, I have a favor to ask of you. Please hear me out.”

Tsuyoshi is in dogeza position and alone with the Kashira in a closed off private room.

The Kashira sends a glance in his direction. “What are you being so humble for? It’s rare for you to be on your knees and asking for a favor. The last time you were like this, you begged me to let you join the group after your dad’s death, if I remember correctly. So, what do you need this time?”

“Please, give me a raise!” Well, that caught the Kashira off guard.

“A raise?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ah yes, I almost forgot, you are bonded now. You’re giving off a different scent. You have a mate to take care of, huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you intend to start a family in the future?”

“Yes, sir.” Tsuyoshi is still keeping his eyes on the floor in a submissive position to show respect to the Kashira.

“Okay then, I’ll give you a raise. Tsuyoshi.” Tsuyoshi looks up to meet the Kashira’s gaze.

“Yes, sir?”

“Let me meet this ‘gorgeous beauty’ the other members can’t seem to shut up about sometime soon. Bring him around to the headquarters when he has free time,” the Kashira says with a smile.

“Will do, sir.”

“Now that we got that out of the way, don’t be so stiff with me. Ahh, I remember not long ago I was as young as you. I’ll give you some good advice: newlyweds go at least ten rounds every night for the first few months. And if your guy is as attractive as the other members say he is, you’ll be drained every night. Try doing some muscle building to gain more stamina.”

Tsuyoshi loosens his tie and sits normally. “I have stamina but I’ve already nearly put out my back a few times, sir.” The Kashira pours him a cup of sake.

“What the hell?! A few? Isn’t that too many times? What, exactly, are you doing in bed?” He asks with a cautiously curious tone. “Well, you’re still young so I guess you should be fine even if you put out your back.”

“You’re still young too, Kashira. You’re only in your early thirties,” Tsuyoshi continues, ignoring the Kashira’s penetrating judgemental look.

“Yeah, I guess, but being married with kids means that you don’t get many chances to have sex. I love my sons, but Minori and I rarely get time to be alone together. Ugh, crap. All this sex talk has made me wanna see Minori.”

“Shall I call him for you?”

“No, if you do I won’t feel like finishing all this work.” He points to the stacks of paperwork covering every open space on his table. “Anyway, Maki’s been badgering me to throw a drinking party for you. I’m pretty sure he’s just using it as an excuse to see your lover again. But I can understand if you don’t want him around anyone, especially after the kidnapping incident a week ago.”

“If it would make Maki-san and the other senpai happy, I don’t mind.”

“The bastards from the group that kidnapped your lover, we leaned on their leader. And they ‘agreed’ that since this was an attack premeditated by some of their lower ranking members with a vendetta against you personally, they would pay ‘reconciliation money’ to our group for the next five years so that we wouldn’t start a fight with them in exchange for our protection.”

Tsuyoshi asks with a cynical face, “How much ‘reconciliation money’?”

“A small amount of 70,000 ¥ per month. I only went that low because they’re a small group so I figured bringing in revenue might be harder for them. If you want, I can increase it. And besides, if they fall  behind on their payments, they’ll be indebted to our group. So in the end, it all works out for us.”

“I don't care about the money. If they come near Seimei again, I won’t settle for beating them half to death. I’ll skin them alive.” Tsuyoshi gnashes his teeth and starts balling up his fists, recalling Azuma’s naked and bloodied body and the dark bruise on his stomach.

"Well, I wouldn’t want you to go to jail over a small fight. Since I know your anger isn’t yet quelled, let’s just say that their office has 'accidentally' gone up in smoke. Everything was burned down to the ground. I hope that’s good enough to calm you down for now. Are you getting enough sleep? You look like shit.” The Kashira says with mild concern.

Tsuyoshi considers Kashira his fatherly figure since he has a complicated relationship with his own father. There are no limits to what they talk about, from work to sex, which is why they comfortable talk about anything and everything.

He reveres Kashira and considers him and Takeo and his group members who tease and bully him non-stop as his family. But now he would be starting his own family with Azuma.

“I’m fine. Although Seimei has trouble sleeping at night, he goes to sleep if I’m holding him close to me. Because of the kidnapping incident, I have more of an excuse to cling to Seimei day and night.”

The Kashira smirks and says with an amused voice, “Especially at night. I can see all the hickeys on your neck since you loosened your tie.”

Tsuyoshi starts to tighten up his tie.

A large grin plays on the Kashira’s face. “It’s fine, you don’t have to cover them. I’ve already seen them and it’s not like this is the first time either. Besides, now I’m curious too as to this guy who’s tamed you. In the past, you used to be such an uncontrollable playboy. You were never serious and slept around with anyone and anything as long as you found them attractive, changing boyfriends like dirty clothes. I’m happy you’ve found someone to settle down with.”

“Thank you, sir. For everything.”

“We always look out for one of our own.”

A week after Azuma’s abduction, they headed to an expensive jewelry shop. They browse around for a few hours before settling for twinkling golden matching bands. Wedding rings.

Azuma slides Tsuyoshi’s on his left ring finger and Tsuyoshi slides Azuma’s on his left ring finger privately in their new apartment apartment in front of Takeo and Sora who congratulate them and give them their earnest blessings.

Two days later, the group plans a drinking party to celebrate their bonding just as Kashira promised. Kashira tells them they can take two days off afterwards since he expects the celebration to be wild, particularly Maki, and everyone to be terribly hung-over afterwards.

The group’s one hundred members pack the huge dining hall and the members who missed Azuma when he first visited Tsuyoshi to bring him the bento are now gawking at him as he enters the dining hall, unable to peel their eyes away, his beauty still undiminished even with the bandages on his face. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Azuma-kun!” Maki yells as he casually approaches him with Tsuyoshi standing by his side, guarding him.

“Likewise, Maki-san,” Azuma replies with a sheepish grin.

Maki grabs his hand to comfort him but Azuma slightly flinches. He is surprised when Tsuyoshi slaps his hand off, leaving it stinging.

“Sorry Maki-san, nothing personal but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn't touch or get too close to Seimei,” Tsuyoshi says with a grave tone in his voice and a serious expression on his face.

Maki hesitates for a second. “It’s understandable. We heard about what happened with those guys from the neighboring group.” Maki takes his sunglasses off to reveal  his intensely sharp eyes, “Next time they try something like that again, we won’t go easy on them. We’ll eradicate their entire existences,” he says threateningly.

Tsuyoshi’s jovial mood returns, “Maki-san, please put your glasses back on. I can’t tell if you’re actually glaring because you’re angry or if it’s just because of your normal look. You’re confusing Seimei.”

“Shut the hell up, pretty boy! Today I’ll make you drink til you drop since we're celebrating you being tied down.” He sneers at Tsuyoshi.

“It was obviously just a joke, don’t take it so seriously… Please let me off...” His arrogant smirk disappears as Maki gets closer and closer with a serious expression plastered on his face. He is dragged away from Azuma’s side anyways despite his protests, “Seimei!”

Azuma watches on at Tsuyoshi’s receding form with foreboding. He goes to sit with Takeo who has called him over to his table, happy to see a familiar face.

“You can go back once we’re done partying,” Maki tells him.

“Partying with all single Alphas? How depressing. I’d much rather be with Seimei. The dryness of your sex lives feels like it’s enough to start a wildfire,” Tsuyoshi jokes as he settles down at the single Alphas’ table.

“We’ll make you eat those words,” a senpai fires back. Tsuyoshi gulps. They start filling his sake cup til it overflows.

“Drink. You can’t defy a senpai’s order.” The kouhai bullying has started.

Sake is flowing abundantly and jeers are shouted at Tsuyoshi who was grabbed and pulled away from Azuma a few tables down. Takeo is sitting with Azuma and they are both drinking.

Takeo thinks, _For such a skinny body Azuma-kun sure does have a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance._

“Azuma-kun, congratulations again on your bonding,”  he says with his cup to his mouth.

“Thank you, Slow Alpha-kun.” Azuma laughs.

“Huh? Where did you hear that name from? Is that what Sen calls me when he talks about me to you!? Shit, that bastard! I won’t forgive him.”

Azuma grabs his shoulder to stop him as he starts to stomp in Tsuyoshi’s direction. “I was just kidding. Thank you, Kobayashi-san.”

Azuma looks genuinely happy today, even Takeo can see that, and Tsuyoshi has a similar expression on his face. He sighs and gives up, _I guess it’s fine to let him off just for today. How can someone look that stupidly happy. If only Hajime-san were here to see this._

“How are you doing?”

“Most of the injuries are healing. Sleeping at night is a bit difficult but other than that I’m fine. Ignoring my injuries, you must be mad at me, right Kobayashi-san?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I stole your best friend away from you. You two have been together since you were children, right?”

“We just have an unwanted but inseparable relationship. I’m actually thankful that dumbass moved out. He’s just a dirty pervert, you can keep him. I’m tired of him anyway.” Takeo looks away.

 _“I never knew you were such a terrible liar,”_ Azuma whispers under his breath. “You can come visit us anytime you want since we don’t really live that far apart.”

Their conversation is disrupted by a black car pulling up in front of the dining hall.

Kashira walks in, dressed immaculately in his stylish and more-expensive-than usual suit.

He glances around the room at all the eyes looking at him and finds without much effort the “foxy vixen” Maki and the other idiot bunch have been talking his ear off about non-stop.

 _Well, I see they weren’t exaggerating when they said he was sexy,_ Kashira thinks. He walks in and past all of the members’ loud “Welcome back, Kashira!” greetings.

The person sitting to the left of Azuma wordlessly vacates his seat for the Kashira. Takeo stays at Azuma’s right side. Azuma nervously glances at the Kashira sitting so close to him and moving closer and closer to his face, examining him up close. Azuma’s nervousness is apparent and he audibly gulps.

“U-um…” Kashira’s face is only inches from Azuma’s and stays there for a minute, admiring his full beauty. “You definitely are very easy on the eyes, I’ll give you that. Minori will be happy to hear this.”

“T-thank you? Nice to meet you, Kashira. My name is Azuma Seimei.” Azuma gives a deep bow on his hands and knees turned to him in perfect practiced posture.

Kashira lifts his head up and shocks everyone by wrapping his arm around Azuma’s shoulder to take a picture, ignoring the fact that Tsuyoshi goes crazy whenever anyone gets too close to Azuma.

Tsuyoshi zooms over to them and pulls Azuma away from Kashira. He grabs Kashira’s wrist firmly and glares at him. The members whisper and murmur at Tsuyoshi’s offensive actions toward the Kashira.

Takeo hits him on the shoulder. “Sorry, I went overboard,” Tsuyoshi says as he calms down and realizes that Kashira doesn’t intend to do Azuma any harm. But as of late since Azuma’s abduction, he feels uneasy leaving him alone with anyone than himself, even Takeo.

“No. It’s my fault.” Kashira understands from seeing the bandages on Azuma’s face that Tsuyoshi is just worried and reasonably protective of his mate. “Now then, let’s drink til we drop!” The boss shouts to repair the darkening morale and his men shout back an equally loud festive reply, “Hell yeah!!” and drinks are poured and loud conversation ensues.

Tsuyoshi sits with Takeo and Azuma for the short break he has before he is dragged away for round two of drinking with the sadistic lonely senpai and Maki sits with the Kashira, an unspoken and strong bond between them.

"Please let me see Minori-san, Kashira. I wanna be comforted and coddled too."

"Minori doesn't have time to be dealing with the likes of you."

"That's so mean!" Maki starts to cry. "Every Beta I approach runs away once I take off my sunglasses. I'm tired of being single!"

"Why take them off in the first place, then?"

"I don't wanna spend my life alone."

"You have a face naturally made to be a yakuza. Why do you hate it?"

"Who would love a face like mine? Tsuyoshi says I look like I wanna kill someone even when I smile."

"...Try finding a blind lover. You're annoying the hell outta me. Go complain to someone else."

"How can you leave a loyal friend like this, Kashira? Don't you love me too?" Maki hugs Kashira, forgetting about boundaries between bosses and their underlings.

"Stop crying on me, your snot is getting on my suit."

Their depressing back and forth banter continues for some time while Maki continues to cry and stick to him.

Tsuyoshi sits next to Azuma and places a large soothing hand on his thigh. Azuma sits and drinks quietly, comforted by the calm atmosphere of friends around him and listening in to the two idiotic brothers’ stupid conversation.

“Can you send the stuff I forgot over?” Tsuyoshi pours Takeo another cup.

“Sure, but how are you even paying for a 3-bedroom apartment?”

Tsuyoshi grins conceitedly, “I got a raise.”

“What?! When? I’ve never gotten a raise!”

“Maybe if you form a bond with Sora? What are you waiting for? This is why I call you Slow Alpha-kun.”

“Don’t call me that! Because of you, Azuma-kun calls me that too!”

“I’ll stop calling you that on the day you bond with Sora.”

Takeo downs another cup.

“Why don’t you slow down, you’re drinking way too much. So why didn’t you bring Sora?”

“A seminar a professor recommended him for so that he could make connections with the people in the field he wants to go into.”

“Huh. Must suck to be lonely. Want me to sleep with you tonight?”

“I’ll break your back if you get into my bed.”

“That’s so extreme considering we used to sleep together naked until high school. But I honestly can’t tell if you’re kidding or not. More importantly, what do you have against my back?”

“You nearly put it out, right? It should make it easier to break. And stop saying strange shit like we slept together naked until high school in front of people like it’s nothing. They’ll misunderstand.”

“Wait, I really don’t know if you’re joking about breaking my back.” Takeo gives him an ambiguous smirk.

“What the hell does that mean? I hope you’re not serious. On top of that, there’s no way Seimei would think that we’re sleeping together. That would be hilarious. Besides, the very idea of sleeping with you creeps me out because I’ve known you since you were a little crybaby. I’ve always considered you family.”

“Why are you rejecting me as if I’ve just confessed to you? I’m not exactly dying to sleep with you either.”

Azuma’s face deadpans at the stupidity of their conversation.

“Anyway, you’re nowhere near my type. You are pretty handsome, I’ll admit that, but I just don’t see you as sexy. Your voice is too deep. Your legs are long, sure, but they’re too muscular.”

“As if I care. How long do you intend to continue this conversation? I already said I don’t give a damn.”

He slides his hand up Azuma’s thigh under the table as he starts getting turned by his balanced and toned legs, Takeo still unaware as they continue chatting about their types, or more like Tsuyoshi one-sidedly controlling the conversation while Takeo retorts back  with uninterested comments.

Azuma slaps away his offending hand. This time the curious hand strokes Azuma’s inner thigh which is his weak point. Azuma stifles a moan. He grips Tsuyoshi’s hand. “Control your legs fetish, you pervert. Don’t go getting turned on here,” he whispers under his breath.

In response, Tsuyoshi’s hand goes further up into Azuma’s shirt. They brush against his nipples, Azuma feels a jolt. He pinches the hand without letting go. “Seimei, it hurts. I promise I’ll stop, please let go.” He releases the hand.

“What are you two talking about?” Takes asks, oblivious to what they were doing. Azuma turns his head away.

“Nothing. Anyway, listen to this. Kashira says that newlyweds go at least ten rounds a night. What do you think? Do you believe it?”

Azuma slaps him on the head, “You have no decency whatsoever. Beast.”

Takeo turns red, though whether because he is embarrassed or because he is already drunk is unknown. He speaks after having thought about the question seriously, “Maybe ten rounds would be too much. Something like five might be possible, considering you don’t put out your back.”

 _They’re both stupid_ , Azuma thinks with an exasperated look on his face.

“Aren’t you getting too obsessed with putting backs out? Yeah, I think you should stop drinking. You’re drunk.” He snatches Takeo’s cup away. “You’re still such a lightweight.”

“I’m not drunk yet.” Takeo snatches the cup back and pours more sake for himself. “You always make fun of me, calling me inexperienced and slow. I’m so sick of it. That’s why I hope your back-”

“Can you stop putting curses on my back?! You're taking this joke way too far, it's creepy. What would you do if I really broke my back? Seriously.”

“That candy was linty as hell but I still ate it.”

“What are you even talking about? Dealing with you when you're drunk is a pain.”

Tsuyoshi lays his head on Azuma’s lap. Azuma comfortingly runs his fingers through his silky red hair. Tsuyoshi eases into his touch.

Takeo continues to drunkenly mumble about strange things so Tsuyoshi ignores him.

He turns around and looks up at Azuma from his lap. “I think Takeo’s done for the night. Once he gets drunk, he starts grumbling and pouring out all of his frustration at me for teasing him over the years. When he’s finished, he’ll just quietly pass out.”

“You idiot brothers sure do have a good relationship.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be jealous, would you?” Tsuyoshi chuckles, “All my exes in the past always asked who was more important between them and Takeo.”

“If I asked now, who would you choose?”

“I wouldn’t be able to live without either of you for different reasons. Takeo is my family and you’re the person that I love most in the world, so in the end I would choose you both.”

"That's the correct choice. I don't mind sharing you, but only if it's with Kobayashi-san."

Tsuyoshi reaches up to caress Azuma’s cheek and Azuma bends down to kiss him in his lap.

Maki disrupts their moment, pulling and dragging Tsuyoshi away forcefully. “Noo! I wanna be with Seimei!!”

Maki says as he drags him back to the single Alphas table, “Come on, loverboy! Round two! We leave you alone for half an hour and you’re already getting hot and heavy with Azuma-kun. What about me? The last time I slept with someone was so long ago I can’t even remember it." His tie is tied around his forehead and he took off his suit jacket, only wearing a white button up with only the last two buttons buttoned.

He continues his griping, "On top of that, the guy I really liked rejected me because he said my eyes were too scary.” He starts crying, already drunk as well. He becomes even more annoying when he got drunk.

“What does that have to do with me? Besides, you have the worst taste when it comes to lovers. You always choose them for their faces but then you end up with your clothes and wallet missing in the morning.”

“It must be nice to be a hot guy. No one ever rejects you. It doesn’t matter anymore! I’m going to drink the heartbreak away!”

Maki and the other heartbroken senpai force crazy amounts of sake on Tsuyoshi and with it being a celebratory atmosphere Tsuyoshi can’t refuse.

He looks to Azuma as if to ask permission to engage in drinking contests with the foolhardy group members and Azuma waves his hand to give an okay but his eyes tell Tsuyoshi to drink responsibly.

Maki teases him, “You just got married and you’ve already began asking for permission to have fun? You’re already whipped.” Loud laughs reverberate throughout the hall.

“Then I’m happily whipped, Maki-senpai.” _No one can deny his stupidly gross happy face,_ his senpai think collectively.

Azuma watches from the side to make sure that Tsuyoshi doesn’t go overboard with the drinking. Takeo is already drunk and therefore can’t be held accountable for Tsuyoshi’s recklessness, so Azuma takes the courtesy of calling Sora to come pick him up.

Tsuyoshi and Maki are having a one on one drinking contest.

“You sure can hold your liquor, pretty boy. Don’t forget our bet: if I win I get to kiss Azuma-kun on the cheek,” Maki slurs out.

“There’s no way I’m letting you win,” Tsuyoshi retorts. They are at 6 cups of sake and neither seems to be ready to quit. Cup number 7.

Tsuyoshi’s face is flushed pink and Maki’s eyes are teary. Maki wavers and wobbles and finally he drops. The remaining men who haven’t passed out from drinking cheer loudly. Tsuyoshi is the (barely conscious) winner. “No one is allowed to touch Seimei except me.”

Azuma sighs at his stupidity in going so far to win a drinking contest for such a childish bet that was made without his consent but goes to his side to try to help him stand up, wrapping his arm around his shoulder for balance.

Kashira is also drunk but still has enough mentality left to call a cab to drive Azuma and Tsuyoshi home. Sora comes a few minutes later, out of breath as he scans the hall for Takeo.

Takeo is passed out on Kashira’s lap, who doesn’t seem to mind the extra weight and doesn’t try to lift him off either. Sora trots over to Kashira and deduces that he must be the boss from his appearance.

“Excuse me! I’m sorry. I’m Kaiten Sora. I’ll take Take-san home now.” As Sora bends down to help Takeo stand up on his wobbly non-functioning legs Kashira gets a waft of Takeo’s scent emerging thickly from Sora.

Even though he is drunk he still retains enough sense to understand that Sora is probably Takeo’s boyfriend though he doesn’t see a bite mark on his nape. Not _bonded._ “Sorry to burden you then, Kaiten-kun.”

“No, it’s fine. Please excuse me.” Kashira sighs as he feels disheartened that Tsuyoshi and Takeo haven’t tell him about their love lives, much like how children keep secrets from their parents once they reach puberty.

“Hah. My children are growing up and leaving me behind.” He feels a painful longing to return home and see his seven year old son Kouji, four year old son Yuji, and Omega mate, Minori. He takes out his cellphone and dials home.

“Hello? Takayuki-san? Is that you?” Takayuki is Kashira’s given name. His face instantly breaks out in a heartwarming big smile.

Behind the adult voice, a high voice yells, “Is that daddy? Is he coming home yet? I wanna sleep together, papa!”

“Okay okay, Kou-kun. I’ll ask him. Takayuki-san, will you be coming home early tonight?”

Kouji snatches the phone, “Papa, I ate my vegetables today and drank my milk too.”

Takayuki, “Good boy, Kouji. I’ll be home in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay!” 

“Now, can you give the phone back to daddy please?”

“Yes, sir!”  Although he can’t see him, he knows his son is saluting on the other side of the phone.

Minori’s sweet voice answers, “He stayed up because he was waiting for you to get back. Yuji is already asleep. Are you coming home soon? I’ll get the bath prepared for you before you get back.”

“Thank you, Minori. I’ll be home in less than an hour.”

“Have you eaten dinner yet? I saved some leftovers for you. I’ll heat them up.”

"Yeah, thanks."

"I have to go now. I'm getting Kouji ready for bed. Bye."

"Bye."

He couldn’t wait to be back home and be spoiled by his mate and their sweet young son Kouji.

He hangs up and responsibly calls for his driver to take him home instead of driving home.

Sora takes the train to escort Takeo home and angrily stares at his flushed at his stupidity for passing out drunk and decides that he’s going to lecture him when he sobers up.

Azuma drags his equally as stupid mate into their new apartment after they get off the cab.

All three Omegas are just happy that their Alphas returned home safely though, honestly.

Takayuki knocks on the door of his house.

Minori opens it, “Takayuki-san! You stink of alcohol!”

Takayuki leans down and puts his head on Minor’s shoulder then pulls him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

Minori relents and hugs him back. “Thank you for returning back to us safely… Let’s get you cleaned and sobered up.” He pulls and leads him to the bathroom.

Azuma takes off Tsuyoshi’s shoes for him and drags his feet into the bed and covers him with the blanket as he snores, unconscious. He slips into the bed as well, tired himself. Tsuyoshi moves in his sleep and wraps his arm around Azuma as they both sleep.

The next morning, Tsuyoshi wakes up hung over with a killer headache and nauseous feeling. Azuma decides to sleep in today and skips his classes. Skipping one day should be fine.

He is woken up by Tsuyoshi’s shifting as he sits up and puts his hand on his throbbing head. Azuma sits up as well and leaves the bed silently and returns with a cold glass of water for Tsuyoshi. He has already learned to anticipate all of his needs and act accordingly as his mate.

“Here. You drank too much last night.”

“Sorry. Thanks. Heh, are you staying behind today to take care of me?” Azuma blushes, “Is it wrong to take care of my mate?” he fires back shyly. “Of course not. Let’s take a shower together.”

Azuma reluctantly concedes. In the shower, Azuma is lathering and rinsing the pomegranate scented shampoo they share out of Tsuyoshi’s hair. He moves further down and is washing the front of Tsuyoshi’s body.

Tsuyoshi watches Azuma’s precision and seriousness in performing this task and can’t help feeling sexually aroused, which Azuma realizes.

“Oi, why are you getting hard?”

“It’s only natural to get hard when someone so hot is washing your body for you, isn’t it?”

“You’re still drunk.”

“I’m not. The shower sobered me up.”

Takayuki has just stepped out of the shower. He refuses dinner since he ate a light meal at the drinking celebration.

He silently tiptoes into his children’s bedroom to see their peaceful sleeping faces. Yuji is out cold and drooling in his sleep. Takayuki adjusts the blanket to cover him completely and kisses him on the cheek after he tucks him in snuggly.

Kouji is hugging his toy teddy bear to his chest and smiling in his sleep. Takayuki ruffles his hair and kisses him on the forehead before walking out with muffled footsteps.

He walks down the hall into his bedroom and gets himself under the bedcovers, Minori is already back to sleep. He wakes up by the dipping of the bed under Takayuki’s weight.

“Sorry to wake you up.”

“No, it’s fine. Kouji already fell asleep so I put him in his bed.” Minori moves closer and cuddles up to him. Takayuki kisses him softly.

Minori begins to talk face to face for a short while until he falls back asleep because he hasn’t seen Takayuki’s face all day today.

“How was the drinking party? Did you meet Tsuyoshi-kun’s mate?”

“You’ll be shocked by how attractive he looks. He reminded me of you when we first met. I took a picture, I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“I’m dying to see it. How was Maki?”

“Same as usual. He was crying about being rejected and complained that he hasn’t seen you in too long.” Minori gives a breathy short-lived laugh.

“Did you have fun?”

“The idiots were rambunctious. They had too much energy, I couldn’t keep up with them. Maybe I’m getting old.”

Minori responds with a smile, “Takayuki-san, how could you be old? You’re only 32 years old. And even if you were old I’d still love you nonetheless, old man.”

“If I’m old that makes you old too. You’re only 3 years younger than me. Please take care of me even when I’m as wrinkly as leather.”

Minori gives his dazzling laugh and beautiful smile that Takayuki fell for and Takayuki moves in to plant a kiss on Minori’s lips when suddenly their bedroom door is opened and shadows around the room are illuminated.

In the doorway stands a seven year old child with a distraught expression on his face.

“Daddy, Papa. I had a really bad nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Kouji trots up to their bedside where Takayuki picks him up and places him in between him and Minori.

“A bad dream?” asks Takayuki. He nods his head timidly.

“About what?” Minori enquires.

Kouji looks at Takayuki as if he fears giving voice to what his nightmare entailed but Takayuki encourages him, “It’s fine. You can tell us, me and daddy will protect you from the bad dreams.”

He gives a motivating smile and Kouji breathes in deeply and exhales. He starts, “In my nightmare, papa was at work in his office trying to figure out how to deal with a bad group that was hurting his members.

“The leader of the bad group sent papa a letter telling him to come to a place so they can talk about what to do with their two groups. A lot of men were hiding in this place and they shot papa. Then he died and daddy was crying and he was sad and all alone. It was only me and daddy and you weren’t coming back anymore and-”

“Kouji, Calm down, Okay! I’m not dying and I’m not going anywhere and daddy isn’t crying, see?” Minori wasn’t crying but he was looking down with a contemplative and unreadable look.

Kouji started crying about finally releasing the repressed fear from the nightmare and that was all it took to draw Minori back to reality.

“Kou-kun, papa may have a dangerous job but he won’t die, okay? He’ll always come back home to eat dinner and take showers with us, and play games with you. He promised me that he wouldn’t die, after all, otherwise I would have never married him in the first place if I didn’t believe him.”

Minori holds their son close to his chest offering his Omegan comfort and smooths the hair at the back of his head down to help lull him back to sleep. Takayuki makes brief eye contact with Minori and gives him a very thankful and endearing smile and hugs Kouji and Minori both, enveloping them in his wide and accommodating arms.

“Thank you for accepting me completely. I love you, Minori.” Minori also had the same fears about Takayuki’s safety as their son but he knows that Takayuki makes intelligent and non-confrontational decisions when it came to the group’s activities and tries to avoid illegal dealings.

He trusts him to return every night alive and with a beating heart and not in a body bag. He knows Takayuki wouldn’t leave him alone to raise their children by himself. He wouldn’t do that to him.

He finally regains his calm and relaxes himself.

“I love you too, Takayuki-san.”

When they finally spare time away from staring at each other, they look down and see that Kouji has also calmed down and having been relieved of his anxiety, has fallen back into peaceful slumber complete with cute soft snoring.

They watch for a few minutes, absorbed in their son’s innocent childish adorableness until they themselves lay down for much needed rest, forming a cocoon around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys are probably saying: "Why is everyone either an A or an O? It's called A/B/O. Where dem Betas at? Bring out some Betas, you unoriginal basic bitch."
> 
> Me: "Damn that's hurtful. Y'all came at my life. Putting aside your rudeness, I haven't forgotten about the Bets. You'll see a Beta soon, as in within the next 3 or 4 chapters."


	14. What it takes to be a yakuza's mate: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll!

* * *

_**Seven years earlier.** _

“Drive me home.”

“Yes, sir.” A 25 year old Takayuki is working as a chauffeur for a certain high ranking politician. Day in and day out, all he does is drive the politician to shady dealings here and pick him up from meetings there. It’s an easy enough job though albeit one that lacks excitement.

When he’s not driving the politician around, he’s just being ordered around to act as a gopher and go pick up dry cleaning or deliveries for the politician or escort a member of his haughty family to places.

He doesn’t necessarily hate the job, he makes good money for easy tasks, but he doesn’t necessarily love it either.

One fateful night, the politician orders him to drive him back home earlier than usual. He usually went back home at around midnight or later from his meetings but on this day he is going back home at 9:00 PM.

He never makes small talk with Takayuki and Takayuki knows his place as a mere driver, therefore they are always silent in the car, their relationship simply one of a driver and his passenger.

He arrives at the politician's large and wastefully extravagant residence and stops just in front of the gate as he usually does. Normally this scene happened almost everyday so Takayuki didn’t expect anything to happen on this day that would change his life forever.

However on this particular day, the politician’s youngest son steps out of the excessively large Japanese-style house to help his father inside due to his deteriorating health that forces him to use a cane from time to time.

Takayuki floors the brakes of the already stopped car. If he weren’t such an experienced driver, he might have gotten into an accident from staring too hard at the Omega’s face.

“Father, let me help you out. Here, grab my hand and lean on my shoulder.” The old man was practically like a sack of rice but the Omega was determined.

Takayuki wondered, _Why haven’t I seen this son before?_ as the Omega assisting his father entered through the gates and disappeared into the engulfing large house.

He reappeared after a minute to retrieve the cane he forgot behind and also to thank Takayuki. He talks to him through the open window.

“Thank you for driving my father home safely.” Takayuki flushed and pulled his driver cap down to cover his face at the unexpected kindness shown to a mere driver!

None of the other members of the politician’s family ever thanked him and it’s not like he particularly minded, considering that he was just doing his job. But still a small “Thank you” would be nice every now and then.

He always kept these thoughts in the back of his mind as he remembered the politican’s mannerless, snobbish Beta wife and his two egotistical Alpha sons he drove everywhere even on weekends and days-off he would have much rather spent with his father.

“No need to thank me, sir. I’m just doing my job.” He steals a quick glance at the alluring Omega with milky white skin, strawberry blonde hair, hazel green eyes and a small patch of light freckles interspersed across his face as if they were stars in the night sky.

Now he’s just flat-out staring at him with his mouth practically gaping, _Where has he been all this time? Does he not live here?_ But as a mere servant he has to refrain from curiosity in his master’s life.

He’s still blankly staring and this causes the Omega to look down at the strange reaction from the driver he’s meeting for the first time thinking, _He probably thinks I look weird. Is he staring at my freckles? Maybe he’s grossed out. Or he doesn’t like Omegas?  
_

An awkward silence that lasts too long passes over them. Takayuki still has to return to the office to finish some work before heading to his run-down single apartment.

“Then, if you’ll excuse me. I’ll be leaving.” He wants to talk to him but he can’t. He doesn’t know what to say. His job is to be the personal chauffeur, not a potential suitor for his youngest son. He’ll be fired if the politician finds out he’s trying to make moves on his son who is the only Omega in his family.

 _He looks fairly young,_  Takayuki mentally remarks. He himself only dropped out of high school eight years ago, the absences and delinquent acts combined with hanging with the wrong crowd being the prime factors of his expulsion.

 _Well whatever,_ he thought at that time, _I can make a decent living doing menial labor. You don’t need no fucking high school diploma for that._ He’s lived a half-assed life all this time, never trying hard to accomplish anything and always giving up halfway.

But this time, something inside him instinctively tells him that he shouldn’t let this beauty get away and propels him to speak, or rather stutter out, “S-sir. Are you a relative of my employer?” He broke the ice!

“Yes, I just recently returned from college for the break. I’m younger than you, so you don’t have to call me sir. You can just address me by my name, Minori,” Minori replies cooly.

_A beautiful name befitting of a beautiful person._

“It would be inappropriate for me to address you directly by name, sir.”

“Oh. Well, how about you? You haven’t told me your name yet.”

“I am your father’s primary chauffeur, Katsumi Takayuki. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir.”

Takayuki realizes at the end of his statements Minori cringes every time at being addressed “sir.”

_Does he hate being treated like upper-class?_

He’s definitely not like the rest of his family and that only attracts Takayuki to him more. A humble and chivalrous wealthy person who was not conceited, self-important, or belittling of the lower classes.

_If only I were wealthy too, then maybe I would have had a chance with him. But he’s probably already betrothed to some random rich Alpha who will only treat him as a birth-giving machine and abuse him. There’s no way someone as poor as me has a chance with him._

Minori speaks, dragging Takayuki out of his dreary thoughts, “Will you be coming again, Katsumi-san?” _I want to rescue him from his impending terrible fate._ “Oh, sorry. Yes.”

“It would be nice to see you again then, so that we can talk some more. The truth is, I’ve been a bit lonely lately at home since everyone is so busy and I am often left alone with only the servants in the house and they are all too afraid of my father to talk to me directly or make friends with me.”

A cute pout breaks out on his full red lips. An arrow shoots through Takayuki’s heart, making him feel as if he were just hit by a train, leaving him breathless. “Then allow me to serve as a conversation partner for you, Young Master,” he offers before he can catch himself.

“You don’t need to call me Young Master either!” He finally snaps from the irritation. Minori has people lowering their heads to him calling him “Sir” and “Young Master” and inquiring if he needs or wants for anything and waiting on him with their submissive postures from the minute he wakes up to the minute he falls asleep.

He is just another human being. Just because his father is rich doesn’t mean he is better than all of the people who bow and lower their heads. He is just a normal person, so he doesn’t like being placed on a pedestal for no reason whatsoever.

“Sorry. Please, just call me Minori, Katsumi-san,” coming out as an almost plea as if he would burst into tears if one more person refused to see him as Minori and not the politician’s only Omega son or sir or young master.

“Got it, Minori.” Minori’s face beams up and he looks cheerful again, the mirth returning to his hazel green eyes. _This is flirting with danger._

“I feel like I can relax when I’m with you; like I can breathe again.”

“Thank you, ...Minori.” Minori smiles.

Well, in order to differentiate himself from the crowd and stand out to Minori, he has to take risks, probably ones that the politician would kill him for if word ever got out that he spends nearly 15 minutes after he drops him off stalling outside the gate to talk to his 22 year old Omega son.

* * *

Minori is standing in front of a full length body mirror with one servant behind him adjusting his fancy attire and another primping his hair. He sighs at the tedium of his pretentious life. They finish getting him ready.

He walks outside his room and there at the end of the hall is his father who loops his arm around Minori’s elbow when he reaches him.

He speaks to him without looking at him, “Make sure you make a good impression on him. If we can marry into their family, a higher position for our family will be guaranteed. The re-elections are coming up and we need their support more than anything. Don’t speak to him unless he speaks to you first. Just keep your head down. No matter what he does to you, don’t refuse his touch. You're my golden ticket, Minori.”

Minori responds, “Yes, father” emotionlessly as he continues walking with poised posture.

He escorts Minori to the garden where a tall figure is waiting for them with his back turned to them admiring the garden. He turns at the sound of nearing footsteps then proceeds to hold out his large hand to take Minori’s small delicate one. “We’ll be back in an hour,” the Alpha arranged to marry Minori says gracefully to his father and twines his arm around Minori’s.

They head for a stroll in the inner gardens. Minori stays silent and walks with his head held down. Masayoshi speaks after 15 minutes of silence passes, “When my parents were arranging this meeting, they told me they found someone worthy of being my spouse.”

Minori looks up but settles for staring at the ground as Masayoshi continues his one-sided dialogue. “They were partially right. You are beautiful enough to stand alongside me and I do believe we look good together. We complement each other. However, there are a few things about you that I don’t like already; a few changes that need to be made, if you will.”

He twirls his fingers around strands of Minori’s strawberry blonde hair, “This hair color, for instance. I don’t like strange or unusual things. You will dye your hair black.”

Minori bites his tongue and forces out, “I understand.” Masayoshi misses the look of exasperation that crosses his face.

“Good. The next issue is your freckles. They are very unappealing to me. I would prefer if you concealed them with makeup.”

Minori covers his freckles and fights back his tears and repeats, “I understand,” as calmly as he is able.

"While we're on this topic of what is and isn't acceptable, let me establish some ground rules for after we become a pair. Rule 1: Always stand to my left to show you are submissive to me. Rule 2: You will always say 'Yes, Master' when responding to me. Rule 3: You are not allowed to talk to anyone by yourself unless I am by your side. I am your voice. Do you comply to these terms?"

Minori miserably remembers his father's words. “Make sure you make a good impression on him. The re-elections are coming up and we need their support more than anything." A deeply set in scowl mars his features and he bites the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, Master."

"You learn fast." Masayoshi puts his hand on Minori’s stomach. Minori jumps but remains docile since he was instructed to not reject his touch, disregarding the discomfort and resisting the urge to slap his hands away.

“You’re too skinny. I’ll have my servants send you over some high grade meat. I wouldn’t want anyone to think my fiance isn’t getting enough to eat.”

“Thank you, Masayoshi-sama” said without sincerity.

“Hmm. I'm realizing that you only speak when spoken to and you keep your head down. Were you taught how to reply to me or are you naturally this compliant?” Minori doesn’t respond. “Well, as long as you know your place, it's all the same,” he continues.

Minori’s mind drifts off to think about Takayuki and their nightly talks that he looks forward to every night.

*

“Where are you attending college, Minori?”  He’s gotten used to addressing him by his name after their many talk sessions.

“A national university in Tokyo.”

“Wow, you must be intelligent.”

“It’s nothing so grand,” a humble lie. “Are you still in school, Takayuki-san?”

“No. I dropped out awhile ago in high school. I was a yankee back then and barely went to school. I was lucky to get this job, a senpai of mine recommended me based on my driving skills. My father nearly keeled over with joy because this job pays well and it stops me from running with dangerous guys.”

“What’s your family like? Were you brought up in a warm and loving house?”

“Do I give that impression?”

“You do. I feel like you were loved by both of your parents very much, you were probably their favorite child, and you were spoiled and got anything you wanted as a child.” Takayuki gives him an astonished and flabbergasted look.

“My family is very different from yours. You’re not necessarily wrong. I’m an only child, so I guess I would be the favorite child by default, but I have only one parent. As for a warm and loving house, we’re both Alphas so most of the times we fight and disagree. Despite our fights though, I know my father loves me very much.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know.”

“No big deal. You were right about one thing though.” Minori waits. “I was very spoiled as a child.”

Minori laughs his quick and breathy light enticing laugh that just makes you want to make him laugh forever.

They have been conversation buddies for two weeks now and no rumors have started yet about the Alpha driver who lingers in the driveway after dropping the politician off to talk to his son.

The household staff is often asleep by this time, so fortunately there are no eyewitnesses to recount tales of two young lovers seated in a luxury brand car stealing as much minutes or hours of each other’s time as possible in the middle of the night just talking about trivialities right under their noses. 

He moves closer to him and catches the scent of an overpowering cologne mingled with another Alpha’s scent.

“You smell weird today. I don’t like it.”

Minori sniffs his shirt, “Oh. Masayoshi-sama’s smell must have gotten on me.”

“Masayoshi?”

“He’s my...fiance.”

Takayuki pauses before continuing, trying to affect level-headedness that he did not possess, “What’s he like?”

“Uh, he touches my hair or my freckles sometimes. He says they’re strange and unusual, he doesn’t like them.” 

Takayuki keeps his anger and jealousy in check. He lightly takes strands of Minori’s strawberry blonde hair and kisses them softly. _He’s as red as a tomato._

“Any man who can say something like that to you has no confidence in himself. He’s just intimidated by your looks. And he’s stupid.” Minori covers his freckles with his trembling hands. "You don’t have to hide them. I think they make you even more beautiful. You don’t have to keep your head down all the time either. There’s nothing strange about you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, from your hair down to your freckles.”

His hands move automatically to gently pull away his trembling hands and reach up to cup his red and hot face as Minori in the passenger seat of the comfortable luxury car provided by the politician looks meekly at the floor at the sudden and earnest love confession.

“Do you love him? You can be honest with me since I’m not your father.”

Minori noticeably hesitates for a few moments. “No, I don’t love him. I don’t want to get married to him. I hate Alphas like him.”

Takayuki lifts his head up so that they are looking into each other’s eyes, “I don’t want him touching you. I know that I’m not rich or highly intelligent, but how do you feel about me?”

“I love you… but I don’t want my father to hurt you because of me, Takayuki-san.”

Simply talking to Minori is already reason for being dismissed from his job. Although he is dying to spend more time than their measly minutes and short hours together, going any further than midnight car dates is practically asking to get beaten to death or left swimming with the fishes at the bottom of a body of water.

How much longer can he flirt with the politician’s fair son without getting caught? How much longer can he run his hand through the flame without getting burned?

But if he doesn’t do something he knows he will regret it for the rest of his miserable and worthless life, he believes. “Minori, let’s run away for one day.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind getting out of the house but what about you Takayuki-san? You do know what you’ll be getting into if you do something like that, don’t you? You aren’t even allowed to talk to me.”

Takayuki has confirmed it several times during their short conversation sessions. Their attraction is mutual, the only obstacles obstructing their romance are the politician and the fact that Minori will be forced into an arranged marriage in less than six months.

“I’m prepared to take those risks. I’ll just tell him the truth: That I’m in love with his son and that he could threaten me, beat me half to death, or torture me but I will still love him.”

Takayuki leads his lips to find Minori’s in the dark in a slow and tantalizing kiss as sweet as honey. _Should I pick out my burial spot? If anyone sees, I’ll be taking a nice dirt nap._

Now both of their faces are tomato red from the embarrassment of the first stolen kiss between lovers and the prospect of what lovers do after a kiss when or if they ever escape the politician’s eminent wrath to separate his noble son from the low-class servant and if Minori isn’t hauled off into an arranged marriage in a few months.

“Tomorrow, my driving services will not be needed. We can decide on a meeting point beforehand and you can sneak out through your window. I'll be waiting down below. If we return early no one will become suspicious of your disappearance. What do you say?” Minori nods meekly.

The one-day rendezvous never happens. One passing household servant saw them in the car kissing and informed the employer the next day of the events she saw transpire.

“Give me your phone. I won’t ask a second time, Minori. Hand it over.” He snatches the phone out of his hands.

“What are you going to do to him?” Minori asks fearfully.

“I have no reason to tell you. You have no idea how much your stupidity could have cost our family. I have never been so humiliated! We are fortunate the Masayoshi family is still willing to accept you as their own despite your betrayal.”

“It wasn’t betrayal. I never wanted to marry into their family in the first place. I just never had a choice.”

“Are you being rebellious like this because you want to hurt my reputation?”

“This has nothing to do with you. I don’t regret falling in love with him.”

“I will not tolerate your insolence. You need to be taught a lesson. Bring it here,” he motions for a servant to bring forward an object. “Hold him down and make him kneel. You’re fond of this abnormal hair, right? You yourself have never been ashamed of it. It’s your pride.”

He digs his fingers into Minori’s hair. He turns on the hair clippers and begins to shear his beautiful hair.

“Takayuki-san likes my hair. He doesn’t think it’s strange, everyone else's opinions are unimportant,” Minori says lifelessly as his father throws the first clump of his cut hair on the floor in front of him, staring off into space.

The politician’s hired henchman show no mercy as they force their way into Takayuki’s rundown one-room apartment. When they finish, they leave him with four broken ribs, a black eye, and a broken left arm, thankfully he is right handed.

Minori is placed under house arrest after his hair is finished being shaved and locked in his room which has an adjacent bathroom so that he cannot escape.

“Don’t give him anything to eat. Starve him until he repents.”

His break has ended but he is restricted from returning to his college with his father’s words:

“You are already practically done with your education. Your university director and I are good friends. I will send him a letter asking him to send your degree in the mail in a few months from now, therefore not requiring your physical attendance. The degree will just be for show anyhow. Why would an Omega need an education when all they have to do is give birth and serve their Alphas selflessly? You have already been promised to the Masayoshi’s eldest son. With no other choice due to the level of attention this scandal has caught, we’ve notified him of your infidelity and he has sworn to forgive you as long as you promise to never see this bastard again. The marriage date has been moved up to within a month. You will stay here until then.”

“I haven’t committed any infidelity against him. I didn’t love him anyway so I don’t need him to forgive me.”

“What the hell is with your defiance! Stop speaking out of turn. Say anything more, and I’ll have the guards pass you around. As long as you don’t get pregnant, I won’t care what they do to you.”

Minori sends him a glare that silences him, “I won’t let anyone besides Takayuki-san touch me.”

“When did you develop this fierce streak?”

Meant to be a rhetorical question but Minori answers anyway, “I just got tired of pretending to be someone I’m not. Saying and doing things I don’t believe, wearing clothes I don’t like and acting diffident.”

“You won’t be fed a single morsel until you forget the name Takayuki. I don’t want to hear about any more scandals with that driver bastard. You’ve had your little taste of freedom but now you must live to preserve our family lineage. Minori, look at me. You are an Omega. Your purpose is to obey.”

Minori heard his father’s voice from a detached part of his mind. His eyes were empty. More than being impregnated by another Alpha, he was worried about Takayuki. He didn’t care what happened to himself as long as Takayuki wasn’t lying in a pool of his own blood in some ditch or alleyway…

_Please, dear God. Let him be alive._

God answered his prayer but Takayuki was in such pain that he wishes he were dead.

“O-ow. Shit, it fucking hurts,” he says as he rubs his bluish black legs. "Who the hell stomps on a person's legs when they're down. That's going too far."

As a former delinquent he was used to getting into fights and getting jumped but he had never gotten so injured in the past as to have broken ribs and bruised legs and a broken arm.

_What should I do first? Should I go see if Minori’s okay? That old-fashioned geezer probably hid him away somewhere or locked him in the basement._

A long drawn out sigh. He drags his body across the floor so he can lean against the wall because he is unable to walk due to the damage suffered by his heavily heaving chest cavity as he struggles to breathe. Who could he call at a time like this? His only friends are untrustworthy common criminals with their own problems to deal with.

He takes out his cell phone and calls the one person he can always rely on but will probably give him a long annoying lecture once he arrives.

"Hey, pops? You see, I got into some trouble. I need some help right now. No, I’m not asking for money. Can you come over?”

Thirty minutes later,his father stands in the doorway. Through the door squeaking off its hinges, he sees a sight that sends the same chill down his heart as the chill he felt when his Beta mate died 20 years before. He forces himself calm and breathes in then out slowly.

“So, whose son did you fuck this time to get beaten that badly?” He says as he walks through the doorless entrance holding a first aid kit.

 _I sure do miss his shitty sense of humor._ “You haven’t seen me in two months and that’s the first thing you say? Also, I didn’t do anything I’d be ashamed to admit.”

Minori runs his hand through his hair, forgetting that it has all been shaved off into a buzzcut. A cool breeze runs over his head. He has been confined to the same room for a day now but he doesn’t notice the passing of time.

He has spent the 24 hours since he and Takayuki have been apart occupying his imagination with all the bad things his father could have done to him: hired a hitman to eradicate the filth attached to his son, made him fish food, cut off his limbs, turned him blind, deaf, and dumb… He drowns out all his negative thoughts and fills his mouth with prayers in the place of food.

“Fuck, ow! Can’t you be more gentle, old man. Are you trying to kill me? It hurts like hell.” His father tightens the bandage around his rib cage on purpose.

“You deserve it!” A bandage gets slapped onto his bruised leg. “This is why I said you should have stayed in school! I already warned you not to get involved with troublesome people, so why would you carelessly involve yourself with a corrupt politician's son who already has a fiance of all people if you knew he would do this to you when he found out? Do you never think!”

“It’s because I love him. I love Minori! This little pain ain’t gonna keep me away from him no matter how many men that dirty geezer sends to rough me up!”

His father slaps him hard across the face, hard enough to bring back memories of his childhood when he used to act up for attention after his Beta parent died and his father was very busy working hard just to put food on the table. His father would be called out of work to deal with his son after many fistfights and give stern talking-tos.

When that seemed to be ineffective and Takayuki started acting up in public, his father would drag him home (they lived very close to his elementary combined high school) and give him a singular slap hard across the face to stop his temper tantrums and send him to his room without dinner. That always did the trick.

But a single parent cannot monitor where and who his son hangs out with all the time, having enough to stress about with earning enough to pay the bills.

“If you’re so serious about this Minori, then I won’t try to talk you out of doing something stupid since you've never listened to me in the first place. Just tell me this: do you regret falling in love with him? You and he are from two different worlds. Is he worth it?” He gently lifts Takayuki’s broken arm and puts it in the makeshift sling, his anger now abated.

“I would take a thousand more beatings for him.”

“I give up, then. Is it because I was a bad parent? I’m sorry, Takayuki. If I were a better parent to you, you could have led a better and safer life. It’s not like you’re a bad son or anything. You send me money every month even when I tell you I don’t need it, but still. I didn’t give you enough time and attention when you were growing up. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like this is your fault. I made these bad life decisions by myself, so stop apologizing. You did your best as a parent and tried as hard as you could to stop me from going down this path. I've never blamed you for anything.”

His father’s heart feels lighter. The absence of the Beta parent is one that is very keenly felt, to both the Alpha and the child left behind.

“Pops, did you bring the car? I’m going to go kidnap my bride.”

“Stop screwing around! If you move in your current condition, your injuries could worsen. Get some rest.”

“I’m not taking this sitting down. If not now, then when? I’m going anyway so don’t even try to stop me.” Takayuki stands up with shaky legs and staggers as he heads towards the doorless exit.

A defeated sigh. “My son is about to elope with some rich Omega he was nearly killed for just kissing and I’m just supposed to help him? Hah!”

“It doesn’t matter whether you come or not then. I still have one good arm and functioning legs. I just need your car.” He jerks his shoulder from behind.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! What functioning legs? You can barely walk without wobbling. Shit!" Takayuki looks at him with unrelenting resolution. He clicks his tongue, "Tch, fine, I’ll drive you. Hold onto me, you hard-headed idiot.” He walks ahead of Takayuki to open the car door but within earshot as he mutters loudly, “As stubborn as a mule. Probably takes after Seiji. Give me a break already.”

“How is he doing today?”

“The Young Master does nothing but stare blankly out the window dejectedly and mutter to himself,” a common maid informs the politician.

He sees to it personally to visit Minori and try to“persuade” him again to forget about Takayuki.

The truth, as the politician’s wife, his two Alpha sons, and all of the maids, butlers, and servants in the house know, is that Minori is the politician’s least favorite child, maybe even hated.

Minori is to the politician simply a method of extending his family lineage and securing fortune and higher status through marriage to a wealthy noble family.

Other than that, he does not talk to, interact with, or even pat the top of the boy’s head when he achieves perfect scores on difficult tests his two other sons fail regularly.

No member of his family or the household staff looks at him as he passes them in the hall, as they eat dinner silently, or even talks to him secretly when no one else is around.

He doesn’t exist and is treated like a ghost. He has been well-aware of his father’s intentions to sell him off for money for years now and the eyes of his family members and servants on him as they steal momentary glances from afar at his extremely fair visage and ponder at the mystery of how someone so beautiful could be the product of parents described as homely at best.

 _Maybe he is an illegitimate child from a mistress_ , they all freely think, careless to hide their thoughts as Minori observes from their faces. They turn from him, as if he can read their minds, and go back to pretending they can’t see him as if he doesn’t exist.

A white car drives up in the driveway as Minori watches from his second floor bedroom, knowing full well who it is.

Takayuki’s father steps out first and goes around to the passenger door and opens it up to help support his son and help him walk. Takayuki wraps his arm around his father’s shoulder for balance.

 _He got thinner. I should visit him more often,_ Takayuki thinks _._ They stagger up to the front gate which has two guards standing there, heartlessly leaving them to struggle up the long front steps.

“What business do you have here?” one guard asks sarcastically with an arrogant sneer on his face. Takayuki recognizes him instantly and glares as if his glares themselves had the power to strike a man dead.

“What’s wrong, Takayuki?”

“He’s the one who kicked me in the chest and broke my ribs.” His father shoots the guard a look that screamed that he was a dead man.

The guard trembled a bit in his boots and being a muscle man accustomed to acting tough even when scared, he yelled, “What the fuck do ya want, huh?! Ya came back to get a second beating? Want me to break your other hand?!”

Their unnecessarily loud laugh filled the entire space between the four of them as father and son with noticeable similar genetic traits about their features sent killer death glares the guards’ way.

One gapingly open laughing mouth receives a lead-weight punch straight to the jaw, ensuring that he would never laugh opening his mouth again. Takayuki’s father stands over the fallen body, his face cool and his boxer muscles still lethal even after 20 years of disuse.

“For touching my son.” The second guard looks down fearfully at the motionless body of his previously laughing obnoxious friend and then back at the face of the ex-boxer and in his eyes is the apparent desire to run away. An amateur cannot escape a trained professional boxer. _Pow!_ He’ll be down for the count for the next one or two hours.

Takayuki stands in awe as he remembers his father’s glorious boxing matches from when he was a child. He would’ve thought that his muscles would’ve shrunk by now but a lifetime of professional boxing is something that a body remembers even if it doesn’t practice it anymore.

He had to give up boxing when his mate died and he suddenly became a single parent and had to earn money working normal jobs, being a boxer wasn’t financially secure.

“What are you doing, dumbass! Stop standing there staring at me and go do what you came here to do!” He almost lost track of his mission.

_I can’t stand here dawdling all day, Minori needs me right now!_

 


	15. What it takes to be a yakuza's mate: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -senshuu is a pronoun like -san, -kun, -chan, -senpai except used for sports athletes

* * *

_Bang!_ Minori’s door is slammed in and the politician strolls in arrogantly as if he owns everything in the room, Minori included.

“How long do you intend to sustain this personal revolt? I have grown tired of dealing with your whims. Are you trying to starve yourself for a month to prove your love? Don’t be foolish.”

“Tell me what you did to Takayuki-san.”

“You can’t possibly be in love with him, you’re just deluding yourself. Forget him. Low-class men like him only want young beautiful boys like you for one thing.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is true. All you are alive for is to bear the Masayoshi family male heirs and for making me a wealthier man. Throw aside everything else that is foolish and unrealistic like your idiotic relationship with this ‘Takayuki’.”

The politician’s monologue passes over Minori’s head. He doesn’t care about his deprecating speech about Omegan responsibilities and expectations.

What does fire him up though is how his father runs his mouth as if he knows Takayuki and assumes he is like all the Alpha trash surrounding him.

“Takayuki-san isn’t like that. We love each other, no matter what you say or do to us.”

“Is that what you believe? You’ve known each other for what, half a month?”

“You don’t need to spend ten years with someone to realize that they’re the one. When it’s true love, you just know.”

“Open your eyes! This isn’t modern-day Romeo and Juliet. Who you should choose to take care of you as your mate is right before your eyes. You are of noble birth. Don’t dirty your blood by mixing with the common classes.”

“No matter how many threats, I’ll still make the same choice.”

“Why do you vehemently refuse the Masayoshi’s eldest son? He has good looks, he’s wealthy, and he is of good temperament. What does he lack to warrant your rejection? You won’t find anyone better than him.”

“He’s not Takayuki-san.”

“What about the 22 years I kept you fed, clothed and paid for your worthless education?! You’re not stupid, Minori, you must’ve already figured it out. You look like no one in our family. Only your mom knows the secret of your birth, but she despises your very existence. But what I do know for certain is that there’s no way you’re my son.”

“I’ve known since I was a child.”

“I might not have been the best parent to you but I raised you as best as I could raise the child of another man. I’ve shouldered countless rumours and gossip behind my back for your sake.

How do you intend to repay me for the troubles I’ve endured raising you, with treachery and rebellion!? The least you could do for me for all I’ve suffered because of you is marry into the Masayoshi family and raise my social standing!”

“I won’t.”

“You dare to speak to me like that in my own home! Who do you think pays for those very clothes on your back! ”

He undresses down to his boxers, “You can have them back. I don’t intend to marry the Masayoshi family’s son nonetheless. As for the expenses you spent raising someone as worthless as me, I will get a job and slowly repay the debt over the yea-”

A harsh slap from a many ringed meaty hand impacts his right cheek that swells and reddens after a minute of father and son staring each other down.

He continues on unfazed, “This is what’s going to happen three minutes from now, so listen closely. I will walk out of the front door hand in hand with Takayuki-san. You’ll let us walk away without harming either me or him and you won’t bother us ever again and let us live in peace. In exchange, I swear to never show my face here as long as I live.”

“You would run away with him? Has spending time with that animal made you blind!?”

“This will probably be the last time we’ll see each other so allow me to speak from the heart: Thank you for raising and taking care of me even if you never did love me. I hope you will live a long and happy life, father.”

“Is he worth sacrificing everything for? Is he worth throwing away your family for, Minori? Think carefully and make the right choice.”

“I’ve made my choice from the start. Other than you, no one else looks at me or even talks to me. And the only times you talk to me or call me by my name are when you’re giving me orders. That’s more than proof enough that I never had a family to begin with.”

He smiles wryly but the right side of his lip where a sharp ring caught is bleeding and his face looks ashen and sallow from being starved.

The politician takes a good last look at him before he loses one son and quietly dictates, “I disown you as my son. I will not leave any of my fortune in your name after my death. Get out of my house and never set foot on my property again, you ingrate."

Minori says nothing.

“You should’ve never been born. On your brightest and most happiest day, when your life seems perfect and you are surrounded by the people you love and who love you in return, on that day you will lose something precious to you. That is my curse on you and the unfortunate offspring you will bear this Takayuki as well as your cross to bear as an unloved bastard child.”

An undecipherable expression clouds Minori’s delicate face.

“Three minutes have gone by. Goodbye, father.” As he starts to stand up, he hears in a familiar but strained voice his name being shouted. He would recognize that voice even if he were deaf.

“Minori! Where are you?!” Minori runs down the hall and climbs down from the second floor landing two steps at a time, jumping into Takayuki’s extended unbroken right arm but not avoiding his broken ribs.

“Ow!”

“Takayuki-san!? Are you hurt?” he asks while frantically searching his body for bleeding and sees when his frenzy has calmed that he is all bandaged up and barely standing on his own.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” An obvious lie so that he doesn’t worry too much.

Takayuki himself finally takes a good look at Minori and realizes that he is completely naked save for his skant boxers and his hair’s been shaved off. No time to ask questions.

They walk together out the large Japanese-style house hand in hand just as Minori predicted and neither looks back. Takayuki eyes the gathered force of guards lining the way to the door cautiously.

However, all the guards instead of attacking them, look on with disgusted eyes and their many assorted weapons laid to their sides.

His father kept his side of the promise and now Minori has keep to his own: he can never return home, _if this can even be called my home_.

Takayuki’s father is waiting by the car and his shock is visible on his face as he takes in the young couple with the ironically complementary wounds and injuries, Minori with the right side of his face swollen from the slap and Takayuki with his broken left arm in a makeshift sling.

It suddenly reminds him of when he was young and foolish and in love. Being that Minori was too tired and weak to support Takayuki and Takayuki too injured to stand without assistance, his father helps ease Takayuki into the car to alleviate some weight from him.

“Pops, it hurts,” Takayuki slouches against his chest.

“I know, just wait a little while longer. I’ll get you some meds for the pain.”

He stands before the naked Omega to fully take him in after helping Takayuki lay down on the backseat.

 _Seiji would have been around his age when we first met too. Maybe this is fate at work_ , he chuckles to himself.

He takes off his jacket and scarf and wordlessly puts them on the slender body of the shivering Omega in the chilly night air.

He looks him in the eyes, conveying the answer to every question Minori’s eyes presented. There would be plenty of time for introductions later. For now, let’s go home.

Takayuki has lost consciousness laying flat on the backseat to prevent anymore injuries. They drive off the politician’s property and arrive at Takayuki’s childhood home an hour later.

Minori is too worn out to help him inside so his father with his toned and muscular body lifts his unconscious son and carries him back into the home he moved out of just four years ago. Minori follows behind them silently.

“You can take a seat anywhere you want. I’ll bring you something to eat.”

He takes Takayuki’s unconscious body to his bed in his old room and returns out to the living room with a few generous bowls of food to have a conversation with his future son-in-law, most likely.

“Thank you for the meal.”

Minori begins eating hungrily as soon as the food is laid in front of him, forgetting to mind his fancy proper table etiquette. Takayuki’s father waits until he is finished to begin their serious conversation.

_I’ll sound him out._

“I am Katsumi Yoshiyuki, Takayuki’s father. He’s sleeping right now, I gave him some pills. He probably didn’t realize how much pain he was in until the adrenaline wore off. Tomorrow, I’ll take him to the hospital to get a full check up and proper medical treatment. But enough about that, I’ve heard a lot about you from Takayuki, Minori-kun.”

“Yes, it’s an honor to talk to you face to face, Father.” He bows with perfect posture.

 _Well, no use beating around the bush with him._ “Minori-kun, my son was beaten to a pulp because of you. I know it’s not your fault, but you can’t deny that it is because of you. Because of that, I can’t exactly say that I am keen on accepting you as my son-in-law.”

“I know that my apologies will not fix what has already transpired. If you want, you may retaliate against me so that we are even. But, excuse me for my insolence, Takayuki-san and I already knew what we were getting into from our first kiss. If you don’t approve of our relationship as well, then I’ll just have to work harder until you accept me, because frankly Father, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re strong-willed but being strong-willed does not necessarily equal seriousness. You’re still young, how can you gauge whether this is true love or if you’re just getting caught up in the moment with false emotions? I’m not giving my only son to someone who isn’t even serious about him.”

“There’s no doubt that I’m serious.”

“How far does your love for him go?”

“Because Takayuki-san sees something worth loving in me, I’ve started becoming more confident in myself. Before, I used to be self-conscious and had low self-esteem.

I can hold my head up high to talk to people now. I don’t have to pretend when I’m with him. He’s the reason I live and laugh. I would do anything for him. That’s the extent of my love.”

“If you would really do anything for him, then would you leave him if I asked you to leave since I believe his life would be better without you in it?”

“I’ll only leave if Takayuki-san says he wants me to. Until the day he casts me aside himself, I’ve made a promise that Takayuki-san will be my beginning, middle, and end.”

“Takayuki didn’t even finish high school. For men like him, doing low-paying or dangerous jobs are their only options of survival. You are still young and attractive. You come from good background. I’m sure you’ll have several better cultivated and educated Alphas proposing marriage to you in the very near future.

If you marry Takayuki, I’m sure your future will not be financially secure and your safety may also be compromised at times. You will not live the lavish life you are used to. Would you be able to give up a comfortable future to marry Takayuki and live a poor man’s life?”

Minori listened intently to his future father-in-law’s advice. He could tell from his brief conversation with Takayuki’s father that he loves his son immensely and wouldn’t want him to be heartbroken if he were to marry a pampered rich boy.

 _Well, I’m not a spoiled young master_ , Minori thinks.

While he was confined in his room, he gave careful thought to what he would be sacrificing and what sort of life he would lead if he married Takayuki but none of that changed his mind.

“I love Takayuki-san very much, father. I don’t care about how poor we will be as long as we are together. I have prepared myself for whatever is to come in the future. Please, accept me into your family.”

“ _I love Seiji! Please let me marry your son!”_ Takayuki’s father chuckles softly as he remembers his youthful memories when he kneeled in front of Seiji’s parents, asking for their son’s hand in marriage, his face determined to not take anything except yes for an answer. Seiji was standing behind him crying happy tears with a red face. Minori has the same look on his face that he did at that time, a look that says he won’t accept any answer except yes.

“Looks like we have another stubborn one in the family. You’ll have to work hard to make me forgive you for what your father did to my son and show me that you're not just some privileged upper-class boy interested in playing with someone of lower class. But I like the serious look in your eyes, son-in-law.”

He draws him into a tight embrace and Minori’s nerves release their tension and he relaxes, wondering if this is what a real home feels like.

“We have a spare futon for guests. We only have two rooms. I’ll go lay it out for you in Takayuki’s room. Get some rest tonight. We’ll finish talking tomorrow.”

Yoshiyuki knows Takayuki is not in physical condition to be engaging in sexual activities so he doesn’t mind letting them sleep in the same room.

“Yes, Father.” 

“No need for such stiff formalities. Call me Yoshiyuki-san since we’re family now.”

“...Yes, Yoshiyuki-san.”

A bright pink creeps into Minori’s smooth cheeks. Yoshiyuki laughs at the innocent youth and can’t help remembering Seiji’s similar pink blushing face after they got married.

Minori walks in and scans his lover’s modest room that has been maintained in the condition that he left it in.

Takayuki is peacefully snoring in his bed with his broken arm nestled carefully on his chest and many fluffy pillows behind him propping him up, the anguish from the pain no longer apparent on his face.

Minori kneels on one leg by his bedside, takes Takayuki's uninjured hand and caresses his own unharmed left cheek with it.

“I’ve got no family, no home, and nowhere to return to now except to you. My life belongs to you, Takayuki-san.”

He kisses the open palm of the hand then slips into his futon laid out beside the bed. The young couple sleep together in the same room for the first time.

In the morning. Yoshiyuki makes delicious and praiseworthy traditional Japanese breakfast, considering that he works as a gourmet chef in a highly-ranked famous restaurant. They wake up to the aromatic smells that waft up to their room.

“Oi! Come down, breakfast is ready!” Minori helps Takayuki down to the kitchen with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. He sits him down slowly on a chair at the kitchen table.

“Are you okay, Takayuki-san?” He is still wearing Yoshiyuki’s jacket from yesterday.

Yoshiyuki watches their conversation nostalgically, _Seiji would fret and worry about every injury I got after my boxing matches_. He feels a twinge in his heart.

“Yeah. That bastard really did a number on me with that surprise ambush.”

“Sorry, it’s my fault.”

“It’s not. Don’t make that face, it should heal in a few months. Minori, bend down.” He runs his hand over Minori’s new shorter haircut.

“He really did a number on your pretty hair too, huh? He made you nearly bald.”

“It’ll grow back eventually. I can wear hats until it does. I look ugly, don’t I?” Takayuki kisses the top of his head.

“You could never look ugly.”

“The food is ready, let’s sit down and eat.”

“It’s delicious!” Minori exclaimed.

“Thank you, Minori-kun,” Yoshiyuki smiles amicably.

“Your cooking got better, Pops.” Yoshiyuki lives alone now so it’s only natural he would learn to take care of himself. “But it’s still not as good as dad’s.”

“Shut it, brat. Or would you prefer to be eating through a straw?” Takayuki stops his teasing and laughs, “No, I already have enough injuries.” Without missing a beat, he asks, “Do you still practice boxing?” recalling the one punch from his father that broke the obnoxious guard’s jaw.

“No, I don’t have the time for it.”

Minori chimes in, “Yoshiyuki-san, you used to be a boxer?” his astonishment obvious in his face.

“It was a long time ago. Now I’m just a normal old man.”

“What sort of normal old man breaks someone’s jaw with one punch? Minori, don’t believe him. He used to be the Heavyweight Champion.”

“Wow, really?! So awesome!”

“Former Heavyweight Champion for a few months. That was all two decades ago though. Now I’m just a chef and single par-”

“We still have the old tapes of his boxing matches. We can watch them together later, Minori.”

“Yes!”

Well, they weren’t listening to anything Yoshiyuki was saying but they look so happy just chatting that he doesn’t mind being ignored.

“After breakfast I have to head in to the restaurant to get preparations underway. I’ll be back in the evening. You two can have the house to yourselves while I'm gone.”

“Sorry Pops. We’re probably a bother for you. We’ll leave once I’m healed up.”

“What are you talking about. You’re my son and Minori-kun is my son-in-law, you aren’t a burden at all so stay as long as you want or need.”

Since they have nowhere else they can stay Yoshiyuki tries his best to be out of the house for multiple hours to give the lovers some space.

Takayuki is too injured right now to be looking for employment and Minori can find part-time employment without much trouble but someone has to stay home to nurse Takayuki back to health, so Yoshiyuki is the primary breadwinner in the small family.

Not that he minds, as he admits to himself that he was lonely by himself without his stubborn son and the beautiful Omega bride his son brought home.

He heads in to work smiling widely, whistling a happy tune, and laughing to himself.

_“It’s because Takayuki is mine and Seiji’s son. Obviously they all can’t help but flock to his good looks, even if he is stupid. Though Seiji was the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Minori-kun is the second. It must run in the blood, like father like son.”_

A-achoo! His chest feels like it’s on fire just from sneezing. “Shit, Pops is probably talking about me behind my back. I’m going to play the tape now, Minori.”

Minori comes from the kitchen wiping his wet hands on a towel because he just finished washing the dishes. Both Takayuki and his father protested but Minori said it was his responsibility to take care of his father-in-law.

Takayuki hasn’t asked him to marry him because of the chaotic elope incident. He plans to propose after his ribs and arm heal and he gets a job, whether normal or otherwise, so that he can support Minori.

Minori doesn’t badger him, he just waits patiently until Takayuki proposes, maybe a few months or years from now.

He shudders at the thought that simply a month from now his father would have forced him into marriage with a stranger that would be climbing in his bed every night with sole intentions of producing an heir.

Takayuki is sitting on the couch with his left arm in a cast and sling and tight bandaging around his rib cage visible from his unbuttoned shirt. His black-eye is healing.

Minori sits to his right so as to not hurt his broken arm. Takayuki puts his right arm around Minori’s shoulder and tugs him closer.

The tape plays to reveal a 20 year younger Yoshiyuki with no facial hair and ripped muscles.

“Is that really Yoshiyuki-san? He looks so different.”

Takayuki laughs. “He still looks almost as ripped without his shirt on.”

“What? No way!”

“It’s true. Maybe you should ask him to take his shirt off so that you can see his sculpted muscles.”

Playful light balled fists hit Takayuki’s chest, careful to not damage the ribs, as he laughs at Minori’s beet red face in reaction to his joke.

“Takayuki-san, you idiot!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He gives him a quick kiss to appease him but the bending down puts strain on his ribcage.

Instead, he takes Minori’s hands into his and brings them up to his lips and peppers kisses on them.

Minori is paralyzed and scarlet red and breathing fast. His eyes are tearing.

“Stop already, it’s embarrassing.” He weakly jerks his hand back.

“I’ll only stop when you forgive me.” A dashing princely smile presents on his face before he pulls the hand up to his lips and places the softest kiss to the back of his hand, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine already. I forgive you.” _Would he cry if I bully him more than this?_

He releases his hand and their attention returns to the godly man in the video obliterating his opponent. A K.O two minutes into the first round.

The bell rings announcing that Katsumi Yoshiyuki is one step closer to challenging the Heavyweight Championship.

The reporters crowd around outside the ring, battering a barely sweating Yoshiyuki with questions.

One reporter asks loudly, “Katsumi-senshuu, why did you start boxing?”

Younger Yoshiyuki answers, “I started boxing so that I could be strong enough to protect the ones I love.” He looks toward the audience seating at someone specific.

The camera pans to show a standing young man with black hair, pale skin, an obvious bite mark on his nape made recently, and a stomach that hasn’t started to show yet, smiling proudly with tears in his eyes at Yoshiyuki.

“Yoshiyuki!” he calls.

Yoshiyuki waves and tries to hurry to him but is blocked by more reporters, “Katsumi-senshuu, is there a special person you fight for?”

“Yes, my pregnant mate who will kick my ass if I don’t get to him within a minute after finishing my matches.”

All the reporters laugh at his humor and his fans cheer at ear-bursting levels. It is very clear that Yoshiyuki is popular and loved by everyone for his mild temperament and sense of humor that other boxers lacked.

“Please let me pass or I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

The boxing venue fills with roarious laughter at the boxer who could bash and K.O men mercilessly but whimpers at being punished by his mate. They step aside and let him by.

He runs full speed ahead up the stairs of the audience seats shouting “Seiji!” at the top of his lungs and grabs the Beta when he reaches him. He picks him up high in the air and twirls him around by the waist.

He puts him down and instantly afterwards pulls him in by his waist and kisses him, causing wolf-whistling from other boxers and his management team.

Seiji pushes him away lightly and averts his red face from the camera they forgot was still recording them. The video cuts off.

“Wow, Yoshiyuki-san looks so much younger and energetic! He was really popular too. Takayuki-san, was that pretty person your dad? Your parents were embarrassingly affectionate!” Minori says with red cheeks. Takayuki looks sullen, or does he just imagine it?

“Yeah.” There’s a second tape, and although Yoshiyuki boxed for 10 years there are only two videotapes. The first tape they just watched was in the fifth year of his boxing career. Takayuki’s childhood memories flood through his mind.


	16. Seiji: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while, huh?
> 
> Anyway, back to the story since no one probably missed me. This is all in the past. The next few chapters are dedicated to Seiji.

* * *

Yoshiyuki and Seiji are walking home from their afternoon university classes together. They’ve been dating for four years, since their second year of high school, and have decided to attend the same university and live together.

As they are walking to the train station holding hands, they are held up by a group of delinquents. Yoshiyuki can sense trouble brewing in the air and hides Seiji behind him.

One of them says to Yoshiyuki while intrusively resting his arm on his shoulder, “Yo, you look like a nice guy, bro. You see, We’re runnin' low on cash this month. How ‘bout helpin' us and lending us some money?”

Yoshiyuki slaps his hand off his shoulder. “Leave us alone,” he says in his most menacing voice.

“Trying to play the hero to impress your boyfriend, you weakling!?” Yoshiyuki is given a jab to the face that makes his nose bleed.

“Yoshiyuki!” Seiji shouts as he stands in front of him and extends his arms out to shield him.

“Getting protected by an Omega? Lame!” The delinquent who rested his elbow on Yoshiyuki laughs as he punches Seiji. He staggers backwards.

After seeing this, Yoshiyuki finds the strength within to get up, albeit a bit wobbly, to throw a weak punch at the man who hit Seiji.

“Haha! Look at this weak muscleless wimp!” His punch is easily deflected and he is kneed in the stomach hard.

Yoshiyuki falls to the floor on his knees, holding his stomach. The same delinquent who punched Seiji moves toward him again with a clear agenda about his actions.

“Don’t… go near him,” Yoshiyuki grits out through the pain, holding the delinquent back by the ankle.

He stops in his tracks and walks back to Yoshiyuki, stomping mercilessly on him as he still lays on the floor. The other delinquents hold Seiji back by the arms from helping him.

“Or what, hero!? Are you going to kick my ass if I go near him!? How can you defend him when you can’t even defend yourself!” His friends just stand back and watch while laughing and donning ridiculing smirks on their faces.

Seiji breaks free of their restricting hold and takes out what they want to stop the delinquent from hurting Yoshiyuki any further, “Take it. Just leave Yoshiyuki alone!”  He holds out his wallet.

“You should’ve given it to us from the start!” the delinquent closest to Seiji says as he snatches the wallet from his hands then shoves him to the floor.

The man stomping on Yoshiyuki stops when he sees his friends leaving and says sneering, “Looks like the heroine saves the hero this time.”

After he leaves, Seiji moves to help Yoshiyuki stand up.

“Don’t come near me,” Yoshiyuki slaps his assisting hands away, ashamed at his own weakness and cowardice. Seiji, baffled by the rejection, is stunned speechless.

“Why did you give it to them!?” he shouts as he looks at Seiji, but turns away guiltily when he sees the wound on his face that torments him as a reminder of his inability to protect him.

“But they were hurting you, Yoshiyuki! I care way more about you than money!”

“Just leave me alone!” Yoshiyuki barks then runs off, leaving behind a stupefied Seiji.

The next day, he approaches him with worry at their university, “Yuki, you didn’t come home last night. Where did you sleep?” His cheek where he was punched is bandaged.

“I stayed with a friend,” Yoshiyuki keeps distance between them which is unusual since he’s usually stuck to him, “I’ll be coming home late tonight.” He turns and starts walking away from him.

Seiji jerks his arm back, “Why are you being so cold to me? What’s going on with you?”

“Don’t touch me,” he shrugs his hand off and continues walking away.

He comes home past midnight completely wasted and passes out in the entrance. Seiji is woken up by the loud thud in the doorway.

“Yoshiyuki, why are you sleeping there!? Come to bed,” he goes to get him off the floor, but his touch is rejected once again. “You reek of alcohol.”

“Stay away from me,” he pushes him away. Seiji can smell perfume all over him and reaches his tolerance threshold.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?! Do you know how many times I called you? Now you come home drunk off your ass and covered in someone’s perfume!”

Yoshiyuki drags his limp body to the couch with stumbling legs, evading having a serious talk with his lover of four years.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Seiji asks sadly just above a whisper, “Why won’t you talk to me?”

Yoshiyuki sleeps on the couch with one leg on it and the other dangling off the side, answering him through mumbles and slurs, “It’s none of your business.”

His habit of coming home drunk every night and avoiding Seiji continue for a week, however on the seventh day he returns to find no one fussing over him and all of Seiji’s belongings gone.

He passes out against his will. In the morning after hours of self-introspection he gathers the courage to go to Seiji’s family home. His mom opens the door, but only halfway and doesn’t let him enter, her face stone cold.

“He’s here, right? Let me see him, please Ayako-san.”

“He came home crying in the middle of the night with all of his things. He said he doesn’t want to see you anymore and not to let you in no matter what,” her expression is icy and her tone even, “I don’t know what’s going on between you but I think it would be best if you gave him some space.”

Just before she closes the door, Yoshiyuki can hear Seiji asking hoarsely behind her, “Who’s at the door?” Ayako turns to the side to answer him, or perhaps lie to him.

Instead Yoshiyuki bursts the door open and rushes in, “Seiji, I want to talk to you,” Seiji dashes back to his room upstairs. Yoshiyuki follows behind him up the stairs and begins pounds on his door, “Let me explain myself!”

“Now you’re dying to explain yourself! I thought it was none of my business!” he shouts from the other side of the closed door.

“If you let me in, I’ll tell you what’s been going on with me. Just please let me see you!”

“Say that to the person who’s been covering you with their perfume every night! You were the one who kept pushing me away,” Seiji slides down with his back against the door and starts crying with audible hicks and sniffles.

“Let’s talk this out face to face!” Yoshiyuki’s shirt is pulled from behind and he turns around to see Sayuri, Seiji’s Alpha mother.

“Stop pounding on his door if he doesn’t want to see you. Based on what he told us, I’d say that you were the asshole, so don’t act like you were the one cheated on.”

“I didn’t cheat on him!”

“Either way, I believe you were broken up with. You already know how stubborn he is, once he makes up his mind no one can change it, so why don’t you just leave?” Her stance and body language are confrontational. Her mate comes to stand by her side guarding their son’s door.

“Shit!” before he leaves he says to them, “Tell him I’ll come again tomorrow.” He goes down the stairs and closes the front door. His parents are still in front of his room, holding hands and worried.

Ayako is compelled by her Omega nature to go into his room and hug his tears away, but Seiji likes to be left alone when he’s in pain. Instead she asks through the door, “Do you want anything? I can make you something hot to drink.” There’s no answer.

Sayuri tries herself, though not as coddling as her mate, “You heard him. What do you want us to say when he comes back tomorrow? You know he won’t give up.”

Seiji sniffles beyond the door, “I don’t want to see him.”

“Then we won’t let him in,” she turns to her mate, “come on. Let’s leave him alone.” Ayako gives one last look of concern to his door before walking to catch up.

At Seiji’s part-time workplace, Yoshiyuki is engaged in an argument with the receptionist. She knows him since he always comes to pick Seiji up, but today she is non-compliant with his request.

“Sorry, I can’t help you. He specifically told me not to tell you where he is.”

“This is important! I need to see him.”

“Katsumi-san…”

“Tell me where I can find him.”

She finally gives up against Yoshiyuki’s dominating look with a deep sigh, “He’s on the rooftop for his break.”

“Thanks,” he dashes up the staircases leading up to the roof. When he finds him, Seiji has his back turned to the door and is standing with his elbows on the ledge. He turns when the door slams shut behind him.

Yoshiyuki grabs his arm before he can run away, “Wait!”

“Let go.”

“Let’s talk this out.”

“What is there to talk out?! Leave me alone.” Yoshiyuki grabs both of his wrists and kisses him forcefully, “Hear me out,” he says pleadingly.

“You have no reason to explain yourself to me," Seiji says harshly, "after all, it’s none of my business whose perfume gets on you or who you spend your nights with, right?” tears well up in his reddened eyes.

Yoshiyuki kisses him again, this time more sweetly, “I’m sorry, Sei. I didn’t mean it.”

“You wanted to explain yourself, so explain.” Unlike the last time they spoke, Seiji is the one not meeting his eyes.

Yoshiyuki begins by way of explanation by scratching the back of his head anxiously, “Since the time we were robbed by those guys, I didn’t know how I could face you. Every time I looked at you or touched you, I was reminded of how weak I really am and became so irritated and disgusted with myself, so I started drinking. I didn’t know how else to cope with that feeling.”

“Whose perfume was that? Who’s ever it was must have been doing a better job of comforting you than me.”

“It was from some woman who was hitting on me,” he lifts his chin up to look into his eyes, “but I made it very clear I wasn’t interested. Will you forgive me, Sei?”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this? Instead of talking this over with me, you chose to drink your troubles away.”

“I was too embarrassed, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“If you came to me and said all of this, I would’ve understood. You don’t trust me enough to confide in me about your troubles and insecurities to me.”

“No! That’s not-”

“This isn't the first time. You never talk to me about things that are bothering you, even though I’m your lover. If you can't confide in me, then what's the point of us being together?” Seiji breaks the hold on his arm and walks toward the door. “My break is almost over, I’m leaving.” Yoshiyuki grabs his hand.

“If you really want to break up, then pull your hand away from mine.”

Seiji stands motionless for seconds, considering his choice before affecting deliberate detachment in his voice, “I don’t care what you do anymore,” and pulls his hand out of Yoshiyuki’s.

He leaves him standing there and continues walking to the door but stops dead in his tracks when Yoshiyuki’s voice calls behind him, “If you don’t care about me anymore, then nothing else matters.” Yoshiyuki is climbing up on the ledge of the rooftop and the wind is blowing violently. He is standing on the ledge facing Seiji with tears running down his face and his hands spread out like wings. There are people down below watching, shocked and fearful that someone’s trying to commit suicide.

“You idiot, get down! You’re taking this too far!”

“If you don’t love me anymore, then I have nothing to live for.”

“Are you crazy?! Get the hell down, you’re going to die!”

“I’m crazy about you! I just want you look at me lovingly again, hear you call me Yuki in that sweet voice of yours. I’m not coming down until you forgive me and if you say you can’t, then I’ll jump off! If you aren’t in my life, then there’s no point living!”

Seiji’s heart shatters into a million pieces as he looks at the despair on his face.

The commotion from the street below has reached the office. Several workers rush up the stairs and slam the door to the rooftop open, watching the craziness with careful wariness.

“He’s going to jump! Just say you’ll forgive him, Seiji-kun!” Similar shouts are directed at Seiji, trying whatever they can to talk the passionately crazed Yoshiyuki off the ledge.

“Take him back, Seiji-kun! He’s really sorry!” the receptionist hurriedly inserts.

“Fine! Just come down here, you crazy bastard.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“I do, so don’t jump!” Yoshiyuki hops off the ledge and Seiji runs to him, hugging him tightly. They navigate through the relieved working employees and the concerned crowd downstairs and head to their home.

“Would you really have jumped if I didn’t forgive you?” he asks curled up in Yoshiyuki’s trembling arms in their bed, “I can’t believe how stupid you are.”

“I’m only stupid when it comes to you.”

Seiji hits his chest with balled fists repeatedly, “Don’t try to sweet talk out of this,” he starts fitfully sobbing, “You have no idea how scared I was of losing you! My heart felt like it would stop.”

Yoshiyuki hugs his shaking body close, resting Seiji’s head on his shoulder, “Sei, I love you. I love you. I love you.” He pulls one of Seiji’s feet to his lips. “There’s been no one before you and there will be no one after you, Sei. I love you.” He kisses his foot. Seiji’s heart feels like it will burst out of his chest.

“Yuki…” He starts to place more kisses on his foot then moves up to kiss his ankle then his thigh. “I love you too…”

“I’m really sorry for making you worry.”

Yoshiyuki starts placing kisses in the crook of his neck, unable to tolerate any further physical and emotional distance from Seiji.

Yoshiyuki wakes up before him in the morning and takes in the dark bags under his eyes and his sallow complexion from many sleepless nights, anxiety, and a poor diet. He pulls the blanket up higher after placing a long kiss on his forehead.

When Seiji wakes up a few hours later, the bed is empty and Yoshiyuki is gone. He strolls to the kitchen, confused by his absence. On the table is a plate of slightly charred food covered with saran wrap with a note that simply says “Eat.” He still can’t cook, but atleast he tried. As he picks at the food, the door opens and Yoshiyuki walks in.

“You’re up. I know that it probably tastes bad, but did you eat?”

“It’s not that bad. Where were you?”

He shows him a pamphlet advertising a renowned boxing gym.

“I’m going to become a boxer,” Seiji tries to understand what he’s being told, “a professional boxer.”

“Boxer? Isn't that dangerous?”

“I want to become a stronger man, so that I can protect you.” He pulls Seiji’s body in close to him, squeezing his arms around his slender waist and back, “So, will you support me, Sei?”

Seiji blushes a bit, “I don’t know anything about boxing.”

“I don’t either, but I need you in my life.”

Five years later. Yoshiyuki is pacing and fidgeting while biting his nails in the living room of their two-bedroom apartment they moved into after graduating from university, Seiji is in the kitchen preparing dinner.

His hands have several cuts and healed burn scars as well as new burns with band-aids on them, on the bookshelf in the living room and interspersed all around their apartment are nutrition books, low calorie recipes, and weight management texts.

Seiji has bought them over the last couple of months to teach himself recipes of healthy foods to make so that Yoshiyuki can maintain his weight on a diet that still tastes good. He places the reduced size bowls of grilled miso chicken, white rice, and simmered kabocha with shio koji on the small table. Yoshiyuki has to eat small portions and drink a lot of water.

“Sit down, you’re getting jittery.” He comes over to the dinner table. He notices the new injuries on Seiji’s hand as he sits down and grasps his hand lightly, “New burns again?”

“I was learning new healthy recipes for quick weight loss.”

Yoshiyuki kisses his hand, “Thank you.”

“Well, I am married to a boxer. I should at least know simple recipes. Eat, it’s going to get cold.”

“You’re only eating that much?” Seiji has the same small portions in front of him.

“I can’t exactly eat unhealthy foods in front of someone on a strict weight control diet, can I?”

“Eat more! I don’t want you passing out.”

“You look more likely to pass out any second than me. Also, if you have to deal with eating that little amount of food until your next match, I’ll make the sacrifice too.”

“There’s no reason for you to starve yourself though.”

He points to the back of his neck, “I’m your mate. That’s reason enough.” Yoshiyuki starts to open his mouth to continue the argument but Seiji stops him, “I’ve already made up my mind. It’s a sign of my devotion, Yuki.” They start eating, both smiling.

Yoshiyuki is sitting in the genkan putting his running shoes on while Seiji washes the plates from dinner.

“I’m going out for a jog,” he announces loudly to Seiji in the kitchen in the back. He appears seconds later, wiping his hands on a hand towel.

“Missing anything?” Yoshiyuki droops onto his shoulder and rests his head there, a habit which his son will later pick up to do with his own mate, and Seiji pats his back, “Hang in there, a few more weeks,” he encourages.

Seiji plays with his silver wedding ring put on a chain while he rests on his shoulder; he himself doesn’t have a matching ring. Yoshiyuki instead gave him an elegant pear shaped blue sapphire necklace passed down as an heirloom through his family. Yoshiyuki straightens himself and kisses him softly on the lips before going out for his jog.

Seiji is standing in an unobtrusive corner watching the intensive training regiments at Yoshiyuki’s boxing gym with awe, learning as much as he can about his mate’s profession. Yoshiyuki is sitting on the bench, wrapping his hands with tape. Seiji walks over to him, “Let me do it,” he takes the tape from him and begins wrapping his hands for him skillfully.

Yoshiyuki observes him in awe at his growing expertise of the sport, considering that five years ago he knew absolutely nothing.

“Yoshiyuki, go warm up with the jump rope. Today we’re doing one-on-one sparring,” says his head coach.

“Okay,” he replies feebly. Before Yoshiyuki heads toward an open space in the gym to do some jump roping, he realizes that Seiji is shivering in his short sleeve shirt.

The gym is kept air conditioned for the purpose of cooling the members off after a hard workout. “Are you cold?”

“A little.”

He takes off his warm sweater and hands it to Seiji to put on. “Thanks.”

“Let me see your hands.” Seiji puts out his hands and they are clasped by Yoshiyuki’s warm ones. As the two just stand looking into each other’s eyes the mood becomes noticeably sexual until Yoshiyuki is dragged away by the ear by the head coach.

“I said get warmed up with the ropes, didn’t I? You’re warming up the wrong part of your body. Stop slacking off!”

“Wait coach, I was getting my motivation by staring at Seiji!”

“How aren’t you embarrassed saying something so cheesy like that with a straight face.”

“Because it’s true. I need Seiji!”

“I change my mind, your stupidity is pissing me off. Let’s do some medicine ball exercises instead.” He turns to the smiling Seiji, “Seiji-kun, you can take a seat at the bench until we’re done.”

Yoshiyuki gets into a half sit-up position on the floor as the coach stands above him with the heavy medicine ball. He drops the 50-lb medicine ball into Yoshiyuki’s stomach, which knocks the wind (and saliva) out of him.

“Coach, are you trying to kill me!?”

“Focus! You’re still staring at Seiji-kun.” After the medicine ball exercises, Yoshiyuki is given orders to do three sets on the jump ropes, four sets of lateral leap and hops, and three sets of sit ups before stepping into the ring.

The head coach inquires of Seiji’s opinion, “How do you think he looks?”

“The diet’s been taking a toll on him, I think.”

“He’ll be in tip-top shape come match day though, so don’t worry. As long as he stays motivated, he can do it. It’s because you’re a good influence on him, Seiji-kun.”

Seiji shyly looks down, “I haven’t really done much.”

“On the contrary, I don’t think he was kidding when he said that his love for you is his motivation,” Seiji blushes and Yoshiyuki finishes his warm up and gets into the ring, “Yoshiyuki, do some shadowboxing until I strap into my equipment.”

“You yell at me to stop playing around with Sei but there you are getting too comfortable with him,” Yoshiyuki mutters under his breath as he tightens his hand wraps.

“I should get back,” the head coach leaves Seiji and enters the ring. Seiji observes with keen eyes, Yoshiyuki’s a bit sluggish and his guard is weak but he should be ready by the final tune-up before the match.

Yoshiyuki nuzzles into his neck when they get back home later that night, obviously turned on. “Wait, aren’t you tired? Maybe we should wait until after your match.” He ignores his protests and lifts him up effortlessly to carry him to his room, the reaped benefits of his boxing training already becoming apparent.

Yoshiyuki tosses him onto his bed and takes off his shirt seductively as Seiji watches propped up on his elbows, his tightened abdomen forming sexy six-packs from the long hours of intensive muscle training. Seiji blushes a deep red and he smiles temptingly at the reaction his chiseled body has elicited from Seiji.

“It’s been too long and you’re right in front of me looking enticing everyday.” He hops into the bed and starts stripping his clothes off. Seiji’s legs are pulled apart and he gets in between them, placing kisses on his pale thighs. But suddenly Yoshiyuki dozes off, leaving Seiji dumbfounded.

“Seriously?” Seiji puts the blanket around him and lets him sleep peacefully in his lap. “I already told you, didn’t I? You’ve been training and dieting nonstop this entire month. Get some rest,” he kisses the back of his head.

On the morning of the match day before he leaves for last minute tuning at the gym, he packs his mouth guard, hand wraps, boxing shorts, and impressive boxing shoes that Seiji got for him as a gift into his duffel bag.

Seiji is still sleeping. They have taken to sleeping together in only one room of their two bedroom house. However, before Yoshiyuki makes to exit their bedroom, a drowsy Seiji with his face turned toward Yoshiyuki says, “Yuki, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Huh? I have everything,” Yoshiyuki responds with his hand on the door.

“Your gloves,” said incredulously. Yoshiyuki strolls back to retrieve his gloves on the nightstand. “And my morning kiss,” Seiji continues with the side of his face in the pillows as he looks at Yoshiyuki who is a few feet away.

The kiss first begins innocently then deepens into one fueled by lust. Yoshiyuki gets back into the bed and his hands explore Seiji’s supple naked skin under him. He lets out craving moans until he realizes that he’s running out of time.

“Shit! I’m going to be late! I don’t wanna leave now,” he whines on his chest, “It’s all your fault.” Seiji chuckles. He pulls away.

“What time does the match start?”

“At 3.”

“I’ll be there at 2.” Yoshiyuki gives him a quick kiss before dashing out the door.

Backstage in Yoshiyuki’s dressing room before the match, he looks to be in good shape and he passed his pre-match weigh in. His mental condition is also good and he’s well rested.

He’s building up a light sweat as he boxes in the corner with the shadow he casts on the wall. Seiji walks into the dressing room familiarly and is greeted by all of Yoshiyuki’s fellow boxing friends and gym members. He heads over to his mate.

Yoshiyuki stops his warm up, “You’re here already?”

“Should I leave?” Seiji fires back jokingly. He hands him his water bottle.

“Do you mind if I borrow him for a little longer, Seiji-kun?” the head coach interjects.

“No, I’ll get out of the way,” Seiji moves to his usual corner of the room.

“Your opponent today isn’t a particularly hard-hitter, but he has stamina and endurance, the exact opposite of you. Don’t get dragged into a slugfest, you won’t win.”

“I know.”

“Remember your footwork, we didn’t spend all this time improving it for nothing.”

“Your nagging is annoying. I just have to go win, right?”

“As long as you win, I won’t have any complaints.” It’s already 2:30. Seiji moves back into his spot next to Yoshiyuki once the head coach leaves. Yoshiyuki remembers the incident with the group of delinquents that acted as a catalyst for his boxing career as he looks at Seiji.

“I’ll be sitting in the second row to the left.” Yoshiyuki hugs him out of the blue.

A member of Yoshiyuki’s ring corner looks on at the married couple with embarrassment, “Coach, what are they doing?” he says pointing to them.

“Oh, them. Don’t disturb them, that’s their pre-match ritual. According to that idiot himself, this is how he gets motivation. But honestly speaking, in the five years that I’ve known him, his chances of winning once he does this are guaranteed.”

Seiji reaches up and grabs Yoshiyuki’s face to hold between his palms, looking into his eyes.

“You have to win.”

“I will,” Yoshiyuki responds with resolute eyes and takes off his wedding ring on a chain and looks at it for a moment. He puts it around Seiji’s neck and says, “Hold on to it for me until I win.”

“Yoshiyuki, we’ll be called up anytime now.”

“You should go. I have to go find my seat too.”

Yoshiyuki caresses his cheek where the bruise from the punch five years ago had healed and kisses him on the cheek quickly before final advice giving and being called to the ring.

Seiji passes by the innocent embarrassed ring corner support man as he leaves.

The match begins and the bell dings.

They start out slow to gauge the other’s skill. Once the match gets heated in the fourth round, it is clear to see that they are equally matched and this could be either one’s game. Yoshiyuki makes a misstep and slips a little due to the slippery sweat on the floor of the ring. He falls right into a combo of left and right hooks.

It’s not only a hard-hitting opponent that a boxer must watch out for, even a boxer such as his current opponent becomes a huge threat when they deliver consecutive hits that land cleanly. The blows start to affect him, he starts wobbling and hanging onto the ropes to support his weak legs but also leaving himself completely open.

The head coach yells from his ringside corner, “Yoshiyuki, you could dodge weak punches like that with your eyes closed any day! Get yourself together!”

He’s taking an unrelenting beating from his opponent. The coach and his management team are at his ringside screaming encouragements at him but their words seem to fall on deaf ears.

“Yuki! You can’t lose!” Seiji grasps his wedding ring around his neck tightly from where he is sitting.

“Yoshiyuki, fight back!” the coach shouts into the ring at Yoshiyuki who seems to be falling in and out of consciousness.

His opponent comes for him with lead fists ready to deliver the finishing blow but Yoshiyuki clinches onto him. In the time it takes the referee to break them apart the bell dings to signify the end of the round. He unsteadily heads back to his waiting supporters at his ringside, slumping into the small chair at his corner and taking off his headgear. His head is bleeding.

His management team immediately get to work in the short amount of time they have before the match restarts, adjusting his mouth guard, giving him water to rinse out his mouth and spit out, changing his hand wrappings, and dressing small wounds.

The head coach digs into him in the midst of all this activity, “What the hell were you doing out there!? Letting someone so weak beat you this bad, are you stupid or something!” Yoshiyuki stays silent.

He sighs before continuing even more loudly, “Look at the second row of the left audience seats and remember who you’re fighting for.”

“Yuki!”

Yoshiyuki turns his head slowly, “Sei…” As Yoshiyuki turns around to see the familiar voice coming from his ringside, his eyes fill with life again.

The coach continues, “You’re too beat up to last the rest of the match. You have to finish it in this round, you hear me?”

He’s recovered. “I said I got it. Just calm down.”

The bell dings and the match restarts. Yoshiyuki takes one more look at Seiji then gets back up. He's practically undefeatable once he gets serious.

He puts his hands up in a guard. For the next punch that comes his way, instead of being unable to dodge, he steps back quickly with practiced agility.

He brings out his prized footwork, untouchably finessing around the ring. The outstanding discrepancy between his proficiency now flitting around and dodging punches in comparison to the previous round angers his opponent. Once he loses his temper, Yoshiyuki takes it as a chance to step in and slam his signature uppercut under his opponent’s chin and thus ending the match.

In Yoshiyuki’s dressing room. “Does it hurt?” Seiji asks him, his face full of worry and his hands trembling slightly as he delicately wraps the bandage around his reopened bleeding head wound.

"I've had worse."

Even after Yoshiyuki’s K.O win, the head coach doesn’t let up with his complaining and chastising. But the words pass over Yoshiyuki’s freshly bandaged head as he sits there tightly holding Seiji’s waist.

“Are you listening to me, Yoshiyuki!? Stop clinging to him and pay attention!”

“I am.” Obviously not.

“You were taking a beating and then all of a sudden, you came back to life when you saw Seiji-kun. As a boxer you should always be concentrated and focused.”

“Why are you so mad? I won, didn’t I. And I could’ve won a lot faster if I didn’t slip on my sweat.”

“Do you know how stupid you sound? You slipped right into his fists, dumbass! How lame can you get? I don’t know if I should laugh at you or cry for you.”

“There, done.” Seiji says after he finishes the bandaging and steps back and takes off his wedding ring necklace. He puts it around his neck and smiles brightly.

Yoshiyuki returns the smile, “It really woke me up when you told me to remember who I’m fighting for,” he holds Seiji’s hand.

“Stop being sappy, you lazy bum of a romanticist.”


	17. Seiji: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Some angsty feels coming your way.
> 
> Seiji's eye color:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/60/Heterochromia.jpg/220px-Heterochromia.jpg

* * *

Seiji starts to feel sick a few months after Yoshiyuki’s win but decides to not tell him until he returns from Tokyo. He goes to a hospital after he’s been throwing up the contents of his breakfasts and lunches so as to see what is wrong with his health.

The doctor walks back in holding a clipboard after the physical examination and wearing a smileless composure as he spoke to Seiji sitting on the edge of the pristine hospital room’s white bed.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ll be happy to hear this news or not but you’re one month pregnant.”

“Pregnant?”

Seiji’s heart leapt out of joy in his heart, it was harder for a Beta to get pregnant. He grinned from ear to ear at the thought of being pregnant with Yoshiyuki’s child. He rubbed his flat stomach fondly.

“Yes. Do you have a mate you would like to share this news with or are you planning to raise it alone?”

“Yoshiyuki- my mate- is actually in Tokyo right now for a boxing match. He’ll be back by tomorrow.”

The doctor’s grim face turned even grimmer as he contemplated what, or rather, how to say the other upcoming bit of information that would change not only Seiji’s but Yoshiyuki’s and the yet unborn Takayuki’s lives.

Seiji asks warily, “Is there something else, Doctor?”

He stays silent for a minute. “Unfortunately, it’s not all happy news. There is something else we found.”

“Something else?” Seiji asked as he began to sweat from anxiety.

The doctor looked down at the floor. “A cancerous mass is growing on your lung. The cancer has started to metastasize, and while it may not affect your pregnancy, it will have more serious effects in the future which may possibly end in death.”

“I don’t smoke or drink,” came out of Seiji in a disbelieving breathless whisper.

“Sometimes, a patient may present symptoms in a few months or few years, but usually it takes a few years for the cancer to progress. However, although we may have caught it early it has still spread and will do its damage. We can't start you on chemotherapy due to the pregnancy, and even if we do the chances of a remission are high nonetheless.”

Seiji froze to digest the doctor’s revelation. Lung cancer. First stage. His mind kept repeating the doctor’s words: he’s pregnant with Yoshiyuki’s child, he has first stage lung cancer that has started to spread and will possibly end with death.

The doctor continued emotionless as he delivered the death sentence, not letting Seiji wallow in his sorrow at his simultaneous gain and loss exchange of a life for a life.

“I will be honest with you, Fumio-san. I doubt you will live up to ten years from now, you’re living on borrowed time. Your child, you will not live to see him or her grow up to be an adult. You and your mate should talk this over and begin making plans as to what sort of life to provide for the child…”

Seiji spaced out as the doctor kept droning on about his future child without a second parent and how he and Yoshiyuki can prepare themselves for the future. Once he got home, he picked up the phone and delivered only the good news to Yoshiyuki when he picks up.

He starts out, “Yuki, you’ll have someone calling you papa in nine months.”

Loud yelling and excited chatter can be heard in the background from Yoshiyuki’s side, “What? The guys are being too loud. Say it again, I couldn’t hear you.” Yoshiyuki is moving to a quieter place.

“I said that you’re going to be a papa in nine months.”

“Wait, you mean you’re-”

“Yeah.”

“Hey everyone, I’m going to be a father!!” His excited shouting over the phone was so loud that it felt as if it could be heard from cities away. Seiji chuckles into the phone.

“I really wanna kiss you right now. I miss you so much.”

“I’m missing you too, so come home soon,” Seiji said morosely, hiding the sadness in his voice and his tears. When the doorbell rang early morning the next day, he was grabbed in a tight hug the second he answered to open the door.

“Yuki!” Yoshiyuki planted a loving kiss on his lips without sparing him any time to gasp for air. When he did finally separate from Seiji, he lifted his light body up effortlessly to their bed. He strips Seiji in less than a minute, already with ragged breath. He places a large hand to feel Seiji’s heartbeat as he delves in for another heated kiss and the large hand travels down to rest on his stomach.

“Yoshiyuki, calm down. There’s no need to rush. I’m already pregnant,” Seiji manages out with a large grin and through pants and gasps. Yoshiyuki calms himself down and rests his head on Seiji’s narrow shoulder.

“I’m just so happy I don’t want to let you go today. You’re pregnant with my child! I’ve never felt any greater joy than this so I just want to hold you in my arms. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Seiji feels wet tears drip on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through Yoshiyuki’s bowed head on his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, so take your time,” Seiji says with a stricken voice as he thinks about when would be best to tell Yoshiyuki the second part of his news; he can’t hide it forever.

Yoshiyuki proceeds again but this time much slower and adoringly.

The coach has come over to talk with Yoshiyuki about areas he needs improvement in before he can officially challenge the champ as an eight month pregnant Seiji does the simple household chores that Yoshiyuki will allow him to, namely washing the dishes and vacuuming.

“You have a habit of losing speed when you charge at an opponent. You have natural talent, so if you can put in the effort, I know you’ll win against the current champion.”

“Teach me different punches. My punches are predictable. If I can learn different combos it’ll add variety to my range of options.”

“If you want to-”

 **Shatter!** Yoshiyuki sprints into the kitchen where Seiji is standing over broken glass.

“Sorry, it slipped out of my hands,” he says quietly. He’s been spacing out and having nightmares lately.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Yoshiyuki pulls him away from the dangerous scattered shattered glass into their bedroom. “Your feet must be hurting. I’ll finish up the rest of the chores, so just rest.”

He covers him with a blanket and kisses the top of his head and walks out, leaving Seiji to think about how or when to tell him eventually.

Seiji drowses off for a short nap and wakes up a few hours later to find Yoshiyuki crouched in his chair over the desk in his study, the second room of their apartment, with a boxing magazine open and a lamplight shining brightly over it.

He nudges him to rouse him awake. “Yuki, come to bed. You’ll catch a cold if you sleep here.” Yoshiyuki groans. Seiji puts his forehead on the top of Yoshiyuki’s head. Suddenly animated arms reach out to wrap themselves around his protruding abdomen, listening for soft heartbeats.

“If you’re awake, come to bed.” He pulls Seiji carefully into his lap on the sturdy chair able to accommodate two grown adults plus the extra weight of an unborn child.

“I’m awake now.”

“You look stressed,” he rubs his thumb on the bags under his eyes, “worried about the upcoming match?”

“No, I’ll win easily since I have you by my side.” He looks up at Seiji’s lamplight painted visage and feels his heart being stolen not for the first time by the image of his beauty.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Your skin is glowing. You’re getting even more beautiful by the day.” Seiji looks down embarrassed.

“Stop exaggerating.”

“It’s not an exaggeration. Every day, you look even more heart-stoppingly breathtaking than the last. Maybe it’s the pregnancy. Let’s have ten kids,” Yoshiyuki’s smile turns perverse.

“Your son has been kicking nonstop lately and it hurts like hell. You can give birth to ten kids by yourself. I’m going back to bed.”

Seiji begins to push himself off with some effort knowing full well what Yoshiyuki intended to do once that smile was broken out. But Yoshiyuki grabs his arm and pulls him back onto his lap, suddenly serious again. “Wait, I was just kidding.”

“About the ten kids or about me becoming more beautiful?” Seiji asks teasingly.

“About the ten kids. I’ll settle for five.” Seiji rolls his eyes.

“That’s practically the same number. Think about how I feel, I look like a balloon, my feet and back hurt, and I have to go pee all the time.”

Yoshiyuki laughs. “But it will be worth every minute when you see his cute face for the first time. It would be nice to raise a large family together, right? We can watch our beautiful children grow up together and then they’ll find their own mates and give us grandchildren.”

Seiji’s heart breaks from Yoshiyuki’s simple optimism as he remembers the doctor’s words, “I doubt you will live up to ten years from now. You’re living on borrowed time. Your child, you will not leave to see him or her grow up to be an adult.” He forces out a smile to comfort Yoshiyuki. “Yeah. That would be a nice future to look forward to. But I would prefer if he had your looks, Yuki.”

“Mine? Why? Your black hair and white complexion are far more appealing. In fact,” he looks deeply into Seiji’s eyes, “the first time I saw you, it was love at first sight.

One of my club member dragged me to watch the swimming race and then there you were in your swimming shorts after having just completed the relay. You were getting out of the pool soaking wet and water was dripping down your face and off your exposed body.

I began to wonder why I hadn’t noticed you the last two years because I definitely wouldn’t have missed you. I got instantly hard and it was hard to walk back so I just stayed behind and watched until the races finished. Your team won with an easy victory.”

“You’re a pervert,” Seiji says softly.

Yoshiyuki chuckles, “But I couldn’t help it. You were ridiculously hot. You took my breath away with just one look in my general direction. You weren’t even looking at me, but still, I couldn’t concentrate on what anyone else was saying. I kept thinking about you for weeks after that and I would ask your friends for information about you since I was too nervous to talk to you.”

“How surprising, you don’t look like the type to get nervous to talk to a person. You kept coming to my races and you were so obvious but you never said anything to me.”

“I was serious about you. That’s why it felt like I got stabbed through the heart when you rejected me after I confessed to you on the baseball field.”

“I didn’t reject you! All I said was that-”

“You would go out with me if we won at nationals. Fortunately, our baseball team was strong. And that’s how you agreed to date me.”

“What would you have done if your team lost?”

“I wouldn’t have given up. If it came down to it, I would have grovelled before you on my hands and knees for a date.”

“Where’s your pride, idiot?” Seiji joked as his own heart beat wildly and he leaned in for a close kiss with his serenely smiling avid admirer turned mate.

“I remember everything about you. From your favorite foods to your strange habits. Like how you were a complete virgin the first time we had sex.”

“You were a virgin too! You were shaking and your hands were trembling when you tried to take off my shirt! Now you’ve just turned into an uncontrollable pervert,” Seiji fires back with his hands pulling Yoshiyuki’s ears.

Yoshiyuki’s eyes fill with mirth. “Fine, fine. You were my first kiss and my first time too, as uncool as that may sound to admit.” Yoshiyuki buries his face in Seiji’s stomach again.

“I never said it was uncool. I would have gone out with you even if your team lost, anyways.”

“Would you really have?”

“It was cute that there was a guy exactly the same age who never talked to me but always stared at me and never missed my races. I just wanted to tease you to see how serious you were about asking me out. So I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings at that time.”

“Well, that’s all in the past. Oh! He’s kicking.”

“He recognizes your voice.”

“We should think of some names for you, right baby?” he coos to the protruding stomach.

“What do you have in mind, papa?”

“How about something to do with ‘noble’ in it maybe?”

Seiji stays silent for a few seconds, lost in thought before he responds dejectedly with, “What if I said I would die sometime soon, maybe in the next ten years? So how about the name Takayuki to remember me by in case I die: it means ‘filial happiness, noble.’"

Yoshiyuki’s eyes open wide and he pinches his nose hard, “You know how much I hate morbid jokes like this, so don’t say something like that,” the anger is apparent on his face, “Don’t joke about dying or leaving me, I can't take it.”

Seiji gives a sad short-lived laugh, he can’t find it within himself to tell him that it’s not a joke, “Sorry. You’re right.”

Yoshiyuki calms down and breathes out a sigh of relief, “But I do like the name. Takayuki. It sounds nice.”

He’s at the gym, he’s only been training for three hours everyday lately instead of his usual eight hours because Seiji is so close to delivering and he has to stay close to home. He is standing with his trainer in the middle of the sparring ring getting advice when a gym mate yells, “Yoshiyuki, Seiji-kun’s parents just called! The baby’s coming!”

When Yoshiyuki gets to the hospital out of breath along with a large group of his gym friends, there is a lot of panicked bustle and Seiji’s screaming beyond the operating room doors.

“What’s going on?” He apprehensively asks the sobbing Ayako.

“The baby’s turned upside down. They said that giving birth to this child could cost him his life. They’re in there now and trying to save both of their lives but-” she chokes on her sobs.

A doctor in white scrubs comes out of the operating room door with a lit red neon “Operation in Progress” sign above it. Yoshiyuki jumps on him, “Tell me what’s going on with Seiji! Is he alright?!”

“Sir, please-”

“Is the baby okay?!”

“Sir, please! The position that the baby is in is causing complications in the delivery for Fumio-san. He is in a lot of pain right now.”

“Let me see him!”

“The baby is in Footling Breech position, which means that we will have to do a C-section. I cannot guarantee that Fumio-san will survive the surgery though, since there are more health complications involved with Beta pregnancies. There is a possibility that Fumio-san or the baby both may die.”

The doctor continues walking on after diverging this discouraging update coolly and Yoshiyuki slumps back in his chair. “W-What do I do at a time like this?” Sayuri squeezes his hand.

“Yoshiyuki, now more than ever, you stay strong.” He begins praying with his head bowed between his hands. Five hours later, the operating light goes off and the doctor strolls out looking fatigued and drained of color.

Yoshiyuki stops his pacing and waits dreadfully for the verdict of who survived and who didn’t.

“The worst has passed. Fumio-san is still unconscious but he will be fine.”

Yoshiyuki exhales a relieved breath. “And the baby?”

“You have an extremely strong mate. He never gave up, he delivered a healthy boy.”

Both lives were saved. Yoshiyuki falls to his knees and says, “Let me see them,” through grateful sobs, leaving the thank yous to Seiji’s exhausted parents.

Seiji’s damp hair is stuck to his face and his clothes are still soaked in sweat when Yoshiyuki, his parents, and the gym members walk into his room. He brushes his hair out of his face. Beside Seiji’s bed is a short nurse cleaning a bundle in a crib. She motions to Seiji, “He’ll be awake soon,” and finishes cleaning the small, squirming bundle and holds it out for him.

“Would you like to hold him?”

Yoshiyuki gently takes the quiet, squirming being with a mat of black hair that Seiji nearly lost his life to bring into this world and looks deeply in his half-opened steel gray eyes, feeling utter and immense love. They all gather to look at the angelic new life. Seiji starts shifting in his bed and wakes up to see Yoshiyuki cradling the bundle. He puts his hand on top of Seiji’s, “He’s perfect.” Yoshiyuki kisses him the baby in his arms, his eyes filled to the brim with love.

“You know that I’ve never been a religious person, but today I fell to my knees and begged God to let you and our child live. I’ve never been more scared. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful son, Sei.”

“We won’t tell him you were crying like a baby yourself,” Sayuri throws in with a patronizing smirk.

“It’s natural to cry at the birth of your first child!” Yoshiyuki retorts defensively.

She says smugly, “I didn’t cry, you wimp." Ayako nods her head in agreement to her mate beside her. Seiji smiles warmly at all the loud happy chatter and arguing.

“Yuki. I want to see him, let me hold him,” he says weakly. The bundle changes hands slowly and is swaddled by Seiji’s loving arms. Seiji’s complete heterochromatic left brown and right hazel green eyes meet the snuggled bundle’s steel gray ones and he feels an electric jolt run through his body.

“Have you chosen a name yet?” Ayako asks. Seiji says hoarsely still staring into the baby’s eyes and smiling, “Takayuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor or a boxing expert so if you find anything incorrect or inconsistent, feel free to correct me.


	18. Seiji: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem feels~ I had to write this chapter through tears.

* * *

_Five years after the first videotape._

The month is June. A five year old Takayuki and his daddy are watching Yoshiyuki who has now grown out a goatee train with the punching bag for his upcoming championship belt match.

The goatee suits his face very nicely, accentuating his defined features. He finishes a round and grabs the towel hanging around his neck to wipe away the sweat. Seiji walks up to him and hands him a water bottle.

“Your form looks good.”

“Coach says I have to maintain my weight before the weigh-in a week from now.”

“I know good recipes. Remember to drink a lot of water, too.”

Takayuki runs up and interrupts his parents, grasping Seiji’s larger hands in his small ones, upset about being left out and ignored.

“Oh sorry, Ta-kun.” Seiji bends down and hugs the small boy in his thin body. Yoshiyuki bends down as well and says playfully, “Hey Ta-kun, wanna practice with papa?” He puts his guard up. Takayuki also does the same, having learned from watching him. They both use peek-a-boo style, looking for each other’s weak spots.

Yoshiyuki lowers his guard coyly and Takayuki pounces, landing a left hook with all of a five year old’s strength behind it right under the chin just like he’s seen his papa do so many times.

“K.O!” Yoshiyuki yells as he splats onto the floor and pretends to be knocked out. Seiji gives a hearty laugh at this cute scene. “Looks like there’s already a challenger coming after your Heavyweight Championship belt after you win it, Yuki.”

“It would be troublesome to have to defend my title against my own son when we already compete everyday for your exclusive attention.”

“Mine?”

“Ta-kun, this time let’s fight seriously. Whoever wins gets to kiss daddy.”

“I wanna kiss daddy!”

He is holding Seiji from behind as a robber would a hostage. “You want your daddy back? You’ll have to defeat me, little man.” Seiji plays along as the innocent victim, “He’s going to cry, Yuki,” he whispers under his breath.

“Don’t bully daddy! Bullying daddy is off limits.”

“You can’t save daddy if you’re a crybaby,” Yoshiyuki jeers at him, "If you won’t do anything, then daddy’s kiss belongs to me,” he turns Seiji’s head back.

Takayuki kicks him in the shin and Yoshiyuki lets Seiji go. Seiji picks their son up and Takayuki smacks a wet kiss on his cheek. “Doesn’t papa get a kiss too?” Yoshiyuki says after the stinging leaves his shins.

“No!” Takayuki turns away from him.

“Oh no, I’m sad now. When I get sad, do you know what happens?” He tickles the child in his mate’s hands until he is writhing and breathless, “The tickle monster appears!”

When he finishes he asks again, “Do you wanna kiss papa now?” Seiji hands him over with a smile and Takayuki kisses him on the cheek this time, afraid of the reappearance of the tickle monster.

Everyone in the gym forgets their own training and upcoming matches. Their point of focus is drawn to the entertaining small family.

“Yoshiyuki!” A deep voice bellows from in front of them.

“Shit!” Yoshiyuki mutters under his breath and hands Takayuki back over to Seiji.

“Is this called training? You have a championship match in 8 days!”

He chuckles nervously, “I’ll get back to training now.” He kisses his mate and child before getting back to the punching bag.

Snickers everywhere from the other gym members who can’t resist laughing because Yoshiyuki always get yelled at, whether because he is physically enjoying his time with his family too much or mentally losing focus during sparring practice because he is thinking about them.

If he’s not doing either of those, then he’s shoving pictures of Takayuki giving a toothless smile to the camera or of Takayuki and Seiji sleeping curled up together in the faces of reporters, gym members, fans, and even his coach. Everyone dubs him the doting idiot parent.

“Sorry coach, it’s my fault for distracting him. He’s training very hard.”

“It’s fine Seiji-kun. It’s not your fault. This idiot is always going on about ‘Look how cute Takayuki is in this picture where he lost his first tooth.’ He needs more focus and discipline. Yoshiyuki, step into the ring.”

He turns to Seiji, “I’ll be done at 8:00 today. Wait for me.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

The coach turns around a second time and it seems everyone in the gym misses the look of concern he sends Seiji’s way except Takayuki but he is just a child and cannot understand it’s implication as he looks between them.

Seiji looks down at Takayuki with a smile that seems shrouded with untold sadness. “Let’s go sit at the bench so we don’t disturb papa, okay Ta-kun?”

Takayuki gets up and removes the tape that ended and replaces it with the second tape. He sits back down without looking at Minori, his eyes sullen. The second memory comes back to him, as he recalls the coach’s concerned eyes.

It’s 8:00 and Yoshiyuki has finished his training session for today. The small family is walking home together. Yoshiyuki is holding a sleeping Takayuki in his arms and with his free hand holds Seiji’s.

“He’s already asleep.”

“He didn’t take a nap today. He said he wanted to see papa practice with sparkling eyes. We were probably distracting you, though.”

“You weren’t, I was motivated to train harder today because you two were there. Although the coach did tear me a new one for playing around instead of training.”

Seiji has a coughing fit and covers his mouth with his free hand in the middle of laughing. Yoshiyuki grips his hand tighter, worried that he’s caught a cold.

“Sei, you aren’t getting sick, are you?” Seiji removes his hand from his mouth and places it to the side of his body so that Yoshiyuki doesn’t see.

“No. I’m properly taking care of myself so you don’t need to worry about me, Yuki. You already have enough to stress about with your upcoming championship match.”

“Listen. When I win the championship belt, I’ll be able to earn more money. It won’t be a huge amount but I’ll earn enough so that we can live in a bigger house and afford an air conditioner for the summer and a kotatsu for the winter. We can also send Takayuki to a good school in a better neighborhood.”

Seiji smiles that same heartbreaking smile that is shrouded with hidden meaning. It’s dark so Yoshiyuki cannot see it. “I’ll cheer the loudest for you in the audience. And I’ll wait until you return to us with the gold championship belt around your waist.” He stands on his toes in front of him and initiates a kiss, careful to not wake the sleeping bundle in his muscled arms.

Yoshiyuki heads out early at the crack of dawn for his roadwork the next morning while Seiji and Takayuki are sleeping curled up together wearing his matching jogging clothes, feeling even more anxious as the championship match approaches. Takayuki is still sleeping and Seiji is awoken by the knocking on the front door. The coach drops by their house hoping to catch Yoshiyuki before he leaves for his run but misses him by twenty minutes, as Seiji informs him.

“So he’s actually not slacking off, huh?”

“I can tell him you came by-” A sudden intense coughing fit worse than the one from yesterday lasting two full minutes comes over him. The coach looks on frightened and helpless because he can’t do anything to help him.

As Seiji lifts his hand away from his mouth, a thread of blood runs down the corner of his lip. He wipes it away quickly.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?” The coach asks, petrified.

“No, there’s nothing that can be done at this point,” Seiji answers with a forlorn voice.

“You should tell him, Seiji-kun. It’s not fair to keep it from him. He has a right to know.”

“He’s already stressed out about his match which is in a week. I don’t want to burden him with worries about my health. Yuki has given up a lot of things and trained for ten years to win the Heavyweight Championship belt, I don’t want to stand in the way of his dream.

“How do you think he’ll feel if something happens to you while he’s away? I feel guilty facing Yoshiyuki everyday keeping this grave secret from him.”

“I know it seems like I’m running away from telling him but the one thing I never want to see is Yuki’s crying face again. That’s why I’ll tell him after he wins, so please keep it from him for just a little longer, coach.”

“Daddy, who’s at the door? There was no one sleeping next to me so I got scared,” a child Takayuki in his pajamas says as he walks toward the door carrying a patched up teddy bear and rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. He clings to Seiji’s leg, still dozing.

“It’s just the coach, Ta-kun. Let’s go back to sleep, okay? You can sleep with me.” A long drawn out sigh that reflects the turmoil he is experiencing in his heart about keeping this secret from Yoshiyuki escapes his lips, “I understand. But please tell him as soon as possible. As your mate, he deserves to know.”

The coach leaves. “I’m sorry,” Seiji says behind him and shuts the door with an apologetic face and carries the child falling asleep clinging to his legs back to bed.

Once Yoshiyuki returned, the small family sat down for breakfast. Yoshiyuki is slowly eating his food as he absorbedly watches Seiji in an apron pampering a fussy Takayuki.

“My soup is too cold, daddy.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll go heat it up. Drink your milk.” Seiji takes the small bowl of soup into the kitchen as Takayuki grumbles “I hate milk” under his breath. Seiji returns moments later with a lucrid bowl of soup for the five year old.

“Are you just going to look at me or are you going to eat your soup, Ta-kun?” Yoshiyuki places his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand, contently watching his mate and child, a large grin playing on his features.

“Your hair,” Takayuki blurts out.

“My hair? What about my hair?” Seiji asks confused, playing with strands of his fine sticking up hair. Takayuki beckons Seiji to bend down and plunges his small hands into Seiji’s dark black hair and starts to attempt to fix his bedhead but only messing it up even more.

“Your hair is so black, daddy! It’s shiny and super soft and so pretty. When I grow up, I wanna marry someone with hair like this. Someone kind and pretty like daddy!”

Seiji blushes and gives an amused laugh, “Maybe you’ll change your mind when you grow up,” he gets up, “You can fix my hair for me after you finish eating and drink your milk, okay?”

Seiji says as he stands back up, knowing that Takayuki couldn’t stand the taste of milk. The child hesitates for a second and then nods agreeingly. Seiji kisses his forehead and begins to clear away the plates and head into the kitchen when he feels a strong arm stop him and wrap around his hips.

“Doesn’t papa get any attention? Papa feels so lonely being left out.” Yoshiyuki clings onto him and rubs his face on Seiji’s side. Takayuki giggles at his papa’s childishness, watching them very closely.

Yoshiyuki rises from his seat with his arm still wrapped around his waist. He pulls Seiji’s body against his, wanting to be coddled too and affects a pout on his face. Seiji smiles and kisses him, intending for a quick peck, but Yoshiyuki instead pulls his waist flush against his own for a prolonged kiss. The child turns red and squeals for the duration of their kiss. Seiji pushes him off, “Inappropriate. Papa’s getting too far ahead of himself.” He continues clearing the table.

“Looks like papa got in trouble, huh?” he asks the still blushing child while scratching the back of his head. Seiji gets the bath ready once he finishes clearing the table and washing the dirty plates.

He is crouched on the floor undressing Takayuki, Yoshiyuki is leaning against the doorframe watching them silently. “Yuki, you’re being creepy today, just watching us without saying anything. It’s annoying.”

Yoshiyuki chuckles before saying, “Sorry, I was just thinking that this must be what true happiness feels like.” Takayuki is unconsciously pulling his shirt down to reveal the perfect structure of his collarbones and his chest, unaware of the effect this is having on his papa trying to keep himself under control.

Seiji takes off his outer garment and throws it in Yoshiyuki’s face. “Papa’s being inappropriate,” their son says disapprovingly, mimicking Seiji without knowing the meaning of the word. Seiji nods and smirks at his mate. Yoshiyuki turns away with a flushed face as Seiji takes off his undershirt to reveal his C-section scar.

Takayuki always winces when he sees the scar, he traces his finger over it. “Daddy, does it hurt?”

“No, not anymore.”

“I’m sorry. It’s because of me.”

“Since I’m a Beta, I thought that the chances of me having a child would be fairly low. This scar is a reminder that your life is extremely precious to me and papa nearly at the expense of my own, so don’t apologize and don’t look so sad every time you see it. It means we love you very much, Ta-kun. You’re our little miracle.”

"It’s true,” Yoshiyuki says as he hugs Seiji from behind, “that’s why you’re not allowed to be out of our sight."

"I love daddy and papa very very much too!"

"But who do you love more?"

Takayuki squats, thinking too seriously at the silly question. "I love papa because he plays with me and he's so cool like a superhero but I also love daddy because his cooking is really good and it feels good when he sleeps with me and hugs me."

"Ta-kun, papa's just playing," he slaps Yoshiyuki on the chest, "aren't you, papa?" he finishes with the words coming out through clenched teeth.

“He's too cute, it makes me want to bully him."

"Don't, or you'll be sleeping on the couch, papa," the papa part is said sarcastically.

"It's fine to love both papa and daddy the most. Me and daddy would be very very sad if something bad happened to you. But don’t worry, papa’s strong so he can protect you and daddy.”

“Wow! Has papa always been so strong?”

“No,” Seiji says flatly, “I’ve seen papa get beat up many times.” The sparkles disappear from Takayuki’s eyes.

“Sei! You’re making my son lose his respect for me!”

“I was just telling him the truth.”

“Papa’s a big liar!” Seiji laughs in the midst of Yoshiyuki stuttering, trying to earn back Takayuki’s disillusioned trust and respect.

The night before the championship match. The small family is sleeping comfortably on their large bed in their 2-bedroom house. Seiji is woken up by his immense urge to cough, causing a fit of loud coughing to burn his throat.

He peels Yoshiyuki off his body and heads to the toilet. Yoshiyuki is in deep sleep, having been training with the coach all day long. As soon as he came home he fell asleep on Seiji’’s chest and Takayuki settled himself at Seiji’s side and drifted off to Sleepland.

Seiji’s stomach burns with nausea and bile and he leans over into the toilet and spews up blood. Tears streak his cheeks and he holds his abdomen from the intense pain. He draws in deep breaths and looks to see if Yoshiyuki was woken up.

“Just one more day and then I’ll tell him,” he promises himself. He flushes the toilet, rinses out his mouth and heads back into bed as if nothing happened.

Takayuki babbles in his sleep and mutters, “Daddy, I want that candy.”

Seiji twirls his soft hair and stares at his innocent sleeping face, remembering the lines and contours, the shapes of his lips, eyes, nose, so that he never forgets. The manifestation of his and Yoshiyuki’s love, a separate beautiful and dear existence.

Yoshiyuki shifts and clings onto Seiji tighter and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck. “Sei,” he mutters in his sleep just like his son. Seiji laughs at their similarities and before he knows it, searing tears roll down his cheeks, “I’m sorry, Yuki.”

The morning of the match. Yoshiyuki intends to run to the gym which is about three miles away for roadwork and warm-up. He’ll stay at the gym for some light last minute training and head from there to the boxing hall.

He’s already dressed in his running gear and he looks well-rested as he heads out the door and begins running but is as forgetful as ever.

“Yuki! You forgot your duffel bag with the spare gym clothes! And your boxing gloves!” He jogs back toward his small house and takes his forgotten equipment from Seiji. “How does a boxer forget his boxing gloves?” Seiji laughs.

“Thanks.” Yoshiyuki grins with an embarrassed expression then pulls him into a drawn out and passionate kiss first thing in the morning. Seiji, having learned as his mate, knows that Yoshiyuki is a bit more nervous than usual today but he also knows that his condition is the best it has ever been in months.

He looks focused and his weight is within range. He’ll win today, Seiji thinks. “A good luck kiss,” Yoshiyuki says. He turns to start jogging again but Seiji pulls him back by the hood of his jogging sweater and begins a duel of tongues bringing his body flush close and rubbing against Yoshiyuki’s.

“Good luck.” He sends Yoshiyuki off with a burning face,  thankful for the cool breeze blowing. Before Seiji can leave for the match, he has some chores to finish. He gets a light traditional Japanese breakfast ready and wakes the slumbering child up.

Two quiet “Itadakimasu” before Takayuki devours his meal. Seiji giggles, “Slow down, Ta-kun, you’ll choke. We have plenty of time before the match.” “It’s too delicious. Daddy’s cooking is the best!” Takayuki shouts with his mouth full.

Afterwards, he washes the linens and hangs them to dry outside on the clothes line. Then he goes down to the laundry room and washes the dirty laundry. After that, they go to the local market to pick up ingredients for tonight’s celebratory meal.

It’s one hour before the match, Seiji notes as he looks at his watch on the train. They should reach the boxing hall in a half hour. Perfect timing for claiming front row seats close to the ring before the hall becomes packed.

There are a few fans already inside the hall but they still find good close seats in the first row. Takayuki sits in his lap. “Daddy, where’s papa?”

“He’ll be here soon.”

“Who’s he going to fight today? The giant teddy bear evil villain?” A vibrant laugh at his son’s childish innocence.

“Today daddy is going to become the Heavyweight Champion.”

“Heabyweit Shampion?” Seiji can’t stop the laughing attack that escapes from his body. “Yes, the Heavyweight Champion. So let’s cheer really loudly okay Ta-kun?”

“I’ll cheer so loud that papa won’t be able to ignore me,” he jumps up and down excitedly.

Seiji says with a playful smile on his lips, “What if papa loses because Ta-kun is cheering too loud?”

"Then I’ll cheer only loud enough so that papa will hear my voice and not lose.” Seiji bends down and ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek, “I don’t know how much longer I have.”

“Huh?” Takayuki is too young to comprehend the meaning of those words and their impact slips his mind.

“But let’s cheer loudly so that papa can win the belt, okay? Let’s make a promise that we won’t stop cheering until papa wins.” A large pinky wraps around a small pinky and when they notice their surroundings they realize the hall has already become full.

Fifteen minutes left before the match begins. “Let’s go see papa for a bit, Ta-kun.” A small plaque with “Katsumi Yoshiyuki’s waiting room” on the door. They open it and enter. Bustling activity: Yoshiyuki’s management team is preparing buckets of ice and mouthpieces and water bottles. Yoshiyuki is in front of the back wall doing some shadow boxing with a towel draped on his head.

“Papa!” Takayuki shouts at him, causing him to lose concentration.

“Don’t yell when papa’s doing his warm-up, Ta-kun. Sorry, Yuki,” he picks the child up and holds him on his hip so that he doesn’t get in the way of the busy preparation.

“No problem. I’m all warmed up and ready to get in the ring to snatch that belt. You just have to hang on for a short while longer and you’ll be kissing the Heavyweight Champ.”

Seiji giggles as he remembers the kissing on camera incident from five years ago when he was pregnant with Takayuki. He leans up to his ear and whispers, “I hope the champ will come back early from his interviews tonight.” Seiji grins with no hint of shyness.

The coach comes over to deliver last minute advice. “Yoshiyuki. Are you sick? Why the hell is your face deep red?”

“I-it’s nothing.”

“What’s with the stuttering? Never mind, that doesn’t matter right now. Remember to watch out for his uppercuts. If he lands one on you, you’ll be seeing stars for a while. Avoid them at all costs.”

“I know.”

“If he comes within your hitting zone, then knock him out, but otherwise don’t be too hasty trying for a hit. Watch him closely for weaknesses, think you can do that?”

“You’ll have the belt in your hands by the end of this match,” the coach puts his mouth guard in for him with a proud expression.

“I expect nothing less from you. We’ll be called into the ring at any moment now.”

“We also have to get back to our seats.” Seiji reaches up and grabs Yoshiyuki’s face in his hands and looks into his maroon eyes. His eyes aren’t wandering nor are they wavering.

The management team all slow down on their bustling activities to watch the married couple’s pre-match ritual with intrigue.

“You have to win,” Seiji says, looking into Yoshiyuki’s eyes. He takes off his ring on the chain and puts it around Seiji’s slender neck. “I will,” comes the answers. He puts his lips on Seiji’s soft and warm ones.

Seiji releases his face and smiles a gorgeous smile meant just for Yoshiyuki’s eyes alone. He picks Takayuki up and brushes his hair with his fingers, “What about you, little man? Papa looks pretty cool, right? Think I’ll win?”

“Papa never lies to daddy because he loves him a lot. If he says he’ll win, then he’ll win. My papa can beat anyone.”

“That’s a good boy. You can brag about me to all of your friends and watch your papa show off for daddy,” Seiji rolls his eyes but smiles happily, “You know how papa’s gonna win? Show me.” He puts the child down on the floor.

Takayuki begins hopping around in weak imitation of Yoshiyuki’s skillful footwork, “First papa does this. Then he looks at daddy,” he turns to Seiji and smiles like Yoshiyuki would, “Then he punches the bad guys", he swings at air, “and then they go to sleep and papa wins!” Seiji and the ringside crew are laughing in the background.

“It really looks like you too,” Seiji adds in still laughing.

“Except I don’t flail around.”

Seiji gets all the laughter out. “We’ll leave now, come on Ta-kun. Papa has to punch the bad guys.”

Yoshiyuki holds out his fist and Takayuki hits his small fist against his in a fist bump. They leave to find their seats close to the ring.

Five minutes later Yoshiyuki, the challenger, is called to the ring first with a sea of supportive fans (“Papa! Look here!” “Yoshiyuki!”) and after his entrance, the champion makes his gallant grand entrance, making his fans on one side of the hall go wild. The bell dings.

Yoshiyuki breaks out his perfected footwork and holds his hands up in the defensive peek-a-boo style. He moves around the ring. The champ starts on the offensive, immediately trying for a hook, underestimating Yoshiyuki’s skills. Graceful dodge. “Yuki!!” Seiji cheers him on. They gauge and test each other’s limits. The bell dings to signify the end of the first round.

Yoshiyuki heads back to his ring corner lightly sweating. “Think you can last against him?” the coach says as he dabs Yoshiyuki’s forehead with a towel.

“He’s nothing special,” he turns to his right to look at his passionately cheering family and gives them an OK hand sign.

“That’s good but don’t be too passive against him, you make the first move instead of waiting for him to come to you.” The bell dings again and Yoshiyuki gets up.

He follows the advice offered and tries for a right cross that gets deflected by the champ’s high guard. Yoshiyuki tries again with a cross hook to the body, the champ retaliates with an aggressive jab that Yoshiyuki side-steps. The second round ends.

“It’s annoying how impenetrable his guard is,” Yoshiyuki says with ragged breath.

“Well, the belt he wore around his waist before the match began wasn’t just for show.”

“It’s like I can’t get too close to him and if I do, he blocks the punch.”

“Aren’t you breathing too hard already? We’re only entering the third round, don’t quit on me now.” Yoshiyuki looks more worn out through the fourth and fifth rounds. “Daddy, papa looks tired,” Takayuki observes quietly.

Seiji clasps his ring slightly nervous, “Papa doesn’t lie, right?”

The fifth round ends. “You won’t last much longer.”

“He has more endurance than me,” Yoshiyuki drinks a little of the water and spits out the rest.

“Don’t make me have to use emotional blackmail on you.” He’s still trying to catch his breath, “Fine then. Look to your-”

“I already know who I’m fighting for!” he shouts.

“If you can’t break through his guard, then get him to lower it. His guard may be impregnable but it doesn’t make him invincible. Think you can end it in this round?”

Yoshiyuki gives his answer through his action of grabbing a water bottle close to him and emptying the cooling liquid all over himself to refresh and renew his energy. He looks to his right and smiles confidently at his mate and their son with an unfaltering expression.

“Yuki!”

“Papa!”

His footwork is more energetic and his attacks are more aggressive. He purposely stops in a corner of the ring to ensnare the champ. “Papa! Don’t lose!” The champ, believing he has cornered the unqualified challenger drops his guard as he swings too wide to try to deliver a straight for the K.O to end the match.

Yoshiyuki steps in and slams an opportune deafening right hook, uppercut, and cross combo into the champ’s exposed solar plexus. He spits out his mouthpiece and his eyes lose their light. He sprawls onto the floor. The referee stands between Yoshiyuki, who is breathing hard, and the fallen champion without missing a beat and begins counting.

“Eight… nine… ten.” Ding ding ding! The spectators fill the boxing hall with loud roars and excited cheers. The referee holds his arm up for all to see. And then wraps the gold belt around his waist.

“The match is over folks, and as we can all see, we have a new Heavyweight Championship holder!!” the announcer proclaims.

“Look daddy! Papa won! Papa won!” Seiji is holding his heart and crying though he has a pained expression on his face. The reporters crowd around the bottom of the ring, throwing questions so fast that Yoshiyuki can’t even comprehend them.

But he does catch the question, “How does it feel to be the new champ?” He answers, “Well, I’m pretty cool so I knew I would win easily.”

“What easily are you talking about when you’re still so out of breath, you lameass idiot,” the coach throws in beside him. The hall fills with lighthearted laughter.

Yoshiyuki turns serious, “Honestly though, It feels like I can finally give Seiji and our son a better life.”

“Is your mate your motivation for success?” Another reporter asks.

“Seiji is my everything. It’s because I’ve had Seiji by my side all these years always supporting my dreams that I am standing before you as the Heavyweight champion today. I owe everything I have accomplished in my life to him.”

“Yoshiyuki, your one minute is almost up,” a loud fan merrily warns into the ring.

“Papa!” a small voice cheerily beckons from the front row. He makes to exit the ring and be with his family to celebrate his elation and this time the reporters all move aside for him without being asked because they all know from years of experience.

Yoshiyuki wouldn’t be able to completely focus on answering their questions if he doesn’t run to Seiji and kiss him, completely disregarding the several hundred watching eyes in the hall. They also wouldn’t want him to be put out on the couch especially tonight after his championship win if he doesn’t get there in under one minute after the end of every match as he always jokes about.

Seiji’s clenching hold on his shirt tightens. His heart feels like it’s constricting, he can’t breathe. “I-it hurts…“ The child beside him is too beyond himself with joy at his papa’s win to notice his heightened breathing and his fingers digging into his skin. The pain reaches its intolerable climax and he throws up a pool of blood then his vision blurs and blackens. Seiji loses consciousness and falls out of his chair.

“Daddy!!” Takayuki screams, scared and confused. Screams and gasps from the people sitting around them as they watch in horror. Alarmed, Yoshiyuki nearly trips over himself running to Seiji’s unmoving bloodied body and the terrified child next to him.

His heart is racing and his tongue feels like lead in his mouth but he forces the words out, first barely above an audible whisper and then a roar, “Call an ambulance. CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!!”

Many of the concerned reporters and the gym members are in the hospital waiting room trying to pry Yoshiyuki off the doctor’s collar. Sayuri is holding Takayuki. “You quack doctor! What the fuck do you mean he’s dying?! He was just fine a few hours ago!”

Ayako joins into the overpowered group failing to stop Yoshiyuki’s abuse, “Yoshiyuki, get off him! We're all frightened and lost but don’t take your anger out on him!”

“I want some answers and I want them now! What the fuck does he mean that Seiji is dying!”

“Katsumi-san, unhand me or I’ll press charges for assault and disruption in a hospital!”

The coach punches him in the face, “Don’t throw the word 'fuck' around in front of your son. We’re in a hospital and you’re creating a scene. Get a hold of yourself!”

The doctor fixes his clothes and speaks calmly, “The cancer has been spreading for the last five years. Fumio-san himself was well aware of it and how it’s progression would affect his body and possibly lead to his death.”

“Is this supposed to be a joke, you piece of shit!?” His eyes show killer intent.

“I assure you that it’s not a joke. He’ll be dead within the week.” He walks away wearing his indifferent mask after imparting the harsh reality. The hours pass and Takayuki has cried himself asleep without Seiji’s warmth to snuggle with.

Seiji is hooked up to I.V drips and a respirator with breathing tubes. He’s been sedated to make sure his health doesn’t worsen. But the doctors don’t have any hope he’ll live much longer, a week at the very most.

Yoshiyuki is so beyond grief and fear that he cannot shed any tears because he can hear what the doctors are saying but he cannot understand it, as if they are talking in an alien language to him.

He thinks, “How can Seiji be dying? He doesn’t even look sick. I talked to him just before my match. And in the morning. He was perfectly fine. It must be a lie. Maybe this is a nightmare and I haven’t woken up yet.”

Takayuki sniffles in his lap.

“Excuse me, Katsumi-san? Fumio-san is awake now.” He carries the child into Seiji’s immaculate hospital room and as he enters, Seiji’s dull eyes regard him. “Can he talk?” Yoshiyuki asks the nurse nearby adjusting some equipment.

“Yes, but not for too long.” She leaves to give them privacy. In the space between their silence, it felt to Yoshiyuki like his whole life was condensed into one breath.

It felt like just a year ago from now he and Seiji were in their second year of high school and he was standing in his baseball team uniform in front of the swimming club’s ace on the baseball field he called him to, shouting across from him.

“You said you would go out with me if I won at nationals. My team won, so please go out with me!” with his cap being crushed between his hands from the anxiety. Followed shortly with Seiji’s meek “Okay” as an answer.

It felt like just a month ago his and Seiji’s bodies joined for the first time after dating for a year and moving in together three years later.

He dressed in a suit and went straight to Seiji’s parents’ house and got down in a prostrating position and yelled “Please let me marry your son!” with force and determination that said he would not accept anything besides yes. Seiji’s parents gave their consent and blessings.

It felt like just a week ago Seiji called him crying happily into the phone at the hotel he was staying at in Tokyo for a match. He dropped the phone and dashed to his coach’s room out of breath, slamming the door open without warning.

“Coach! Please let me go back home!” Surprised eyes turn angry, “Go home?! Your match is in two hours!”

“But Sei is pregnant, I have to go back home right now!”

“He’ll still be pregnant by the time you get back, you dumbass!” When he did return home a day later, he remembers not letting Seiji leave the bed even once that entire night.

It felt like just a day ago Seiji bore him the most beautiful and sweetest son… His heart drops to the floor as it finally catches up to the current situation. He fully takes in the sight of Seiji’s body being supported by the machine putting breathe into his lungs and the I.V needle in his arm dripping clear fluid.

He hugs Takayuki’s small sleeping body closer to his large trembling one. All of his emotions explode out, his tears and mucus mix on his face and say what his heart fears most between loud choking sobs.

“Sei… don’t leave me alone. Please, don’t leave me… we need you… I need you…I can’t live without you.“

Seiji lifts his weak and frail hand with a finger heart rate monitor attached to it to caress Yoshiyuki’s wet and tear-mucus smeared cheek.

His voice barely above a whisper, “Don’t cry. I’m sorry, Yuki. I love you both.” He passes out and goes into critical condition. The doctor ushers them out of the room and says there’s nothing more he can do, that if he makes it past tonight he will be in the safe zone for a few days at most. If not, Yoshiyuki should prepare for a funeral right away…

Yoshiyuki takes Takayuki who is still sleeping home. As much as he wishes he can stay with Seiji, there is nothing he can do and Takayuki will need to be fed and bathed when he wakes up. He has to be strong for Takayuki.

He enters the house that has only been vacated for a day but already feels empty and cold. He lays Takayuki on his own small bed which is rare because usually all three of them sleep together on the bed in his and Seiji’s bedroom.

He releases his painful feelings by wrecking the living room, throwing the cooking books off their shelves, emptying first aid kits onto the floor, and smashing boxing equipment against the wall. He falls to his knees in tears still panting once the room is in total disarray to match the image of his heart.

He falls asleep on his own empty bed without removing his jacket or shoes. “Ahh!!” A shrill scream in the middle of his sleep wakes him up. He sprints to Takayuki’s bedroom, “What’s wrong!?”

“I had a scary dream that daddy was cold and he didn’t wake up when I called him.” He can’t reassure his son when his own fears are exactly the same. So he moves closer to Takayuki’s small body and pulls his head into his lap, rubbing his head to relax him. “I’ll sleep with you.”

“But it doesn’t feel the same without daddy. When is daddy coming home? I wanna sleep with daddy.”

“Daddy will be home soon.” Would they be like this every night if Seiji…? Would he have to raise their son alone?

The food on the table the next morning is unappetizing, as is clear from the young child’s face. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to eat?” Yoshiyuki asks with irritation in his tone.

“But it doesn’t taste like how daddy used to make it. When daddy-”

“Daddy this, daddy that! Well, daddy’s not here, is he?! What the hell am I supposed to do? You don’t think I want to see daddy too!?” Takayuki starts crying and Yoshiyuki pulls his hair in frustration. He steps outside and calls Seiji’s parents to watch Takayuki for a few hours. He takes out a full pack of cigarettes and by the time he heads back inside the pack is empty.

Once Takayuki is with Ayako and Sayuri, he heads to the gym to vent his anger. How hard he’s hitting the punching bag by no means can be called training with it, it’s more like demolishing it. The coach stops with with urgent force, “Yoshiyuki! Don’t you notice there’s blood coming from out of your gloves, did you forget to wrap your hands!?”

“Get the fuck off me!” He continues pummeling the punch bag relentlessly.

“You smell like tobacco,” he holds his stinging nose, “I thought you quit smoking years ago.” Yoshiyuki doesn’t stop hitting the punching bag with all of his strength, his blood is dripping onto the floor. Two close gym members hold his wrists.

“Why are you stopping me?! Am I not allowed to be in pain?!” The coach takes off his gloves while he’s held back by the two members. His hands are bloody but the bones aren’t crushed. It’ll heal in a few weeks.

“Where’s Taka-kun?” Yoshiyuki is huffing and his eyes are slits. “You can’t box as you are now. You have no motivation nor inspiration. You’re falling apart, Yoshiyuki” he says guiltily.  

Seiji is out of critical condition a few days later and can have visitors now. “Come in,” a hoarse and barely audible voice beckons. When Takayuki and Yoshiyuki walk in, both of their faces look like they have just seen an apparition. Seiji’s face looks grayish, indiscernible from the color of his gown, and he looks like he lost too much weight in too short a time.

“Daddy?” Takayuki doesn’t even recognize his own daddy. He is hooked up to more machines than three days ago. They sit on two chairs at his bedside. His voice sounds anxious when he speaks, “How are you feeling, Sei?”

“I can smell the tobacco on you from here.” Yoshiyuki looks down silently and ashamed. Seiji holds his hand forgivingly, “You won the championship belt. I’m just sad that I didn’t get to kiss the champ.” A faded version of what used to be his heart-stopping smile.

“You can kiss the champ anytime you want since he belongs to you, now and always.” A hoarse, strangled laugh.

“There will be a lot of challengers aiming for your title. Do you have any defending matches coming up soon? If I’m well enough, I could come to watch.” They both know that this is a lie, Seiji will never get well enough to watch one of his boxing matches again.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? How long have you known?” Yoshiyuki holds his tears in. He shouldn’t cry in front of his son.

“Five years. I found out at the hospital when I first realized I was pregnant with Takayuki. You were working so hard to fulfill your dream to become champion so we could have a better life, I couldn’t find the right time to tell you. I didn’t want you to lose your motivation right before the match by worrying about me.”

“It’s because I’m a selfish man that you always put me before yourself. I made you suffer in silence all this time without even realizing how much pain you must be in.  I'm sorry I’ve always taken everything you’ve done for me for granted.” He bites his bottom lip and his tears pool up.

“I don’t like to see you cry, it breaks my heart. I’m glad that I fell for you, you selfish man,” he squeezes his hand tighter, “Oh, What’s that, Ta-kun?” He asks, noticing the paper in a trembling Takayuki’s small hands.

Takayuki looks up, biting his lower lip and mustering courage unbecoming of a five year old. He hands the paper to Seiji. “It’s a picture papa helped me draw. He said we can go to this beach when you get better.”

“It’s the beach we went to together when we first started dating. It was where I said ‘I love you’ to you for the first time.”

“I remember. It’s a nice picture, Ta-kun. I love it.”

“I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go…”

“I want to go home one last time, Yuki.”

“Daddy’s coming home?!” A childish face interjects, beaming yet missing the underlying meaning of the request. The doctor gives Seiji authorized leave for a few hours. That evening, all three return home together for the last time.

“Thank you, Yuki,” Seiji says out of the blue as he is sitting on the edge of their bed with his small son curled up in his thin lap.

“For what? I didn’t do anything. I became a boxer so that I could become strong enough to protect the ones I love. But now I can’t do anything to help you.”

“For giving me a happy life. For loving me.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Yoshiyuki says as he lowers his head and covers his face with his arm to hide the tears streaking his face. Takayuki starts crying too. He couldn’t do this. He doesn’t want to have this conversation right now. He doesn’t want to let go of him.

Seiji pulls his hand and draws him close so that he on kneeling on the floor in his lap as well and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. “You’re strong. Yuki, look at me,” Yoshiyuki does, “You’re a strong man.”

“If I were really strong, you wouldn’t be-” he still can’t say it: dying.

“You are strong. This isn’t something neither you nor I could’ve beat. I won’t be selfish and ask you to never love someone again. If after I’m gone, you fall in love with someone else, then don’t hesitate on my behalf. I don’t want you to be lonely.”

“I can’t love anyone else; you’re the love of my life, my first and last. My heart hurts so much, I want to die with you.”

He encompasses both Seiji and Takayuki in a tight embrace and sniffs in Seiji’s scent. The last time he will ever smell this scent… He kisses him slow and thoroughly as if to keep the memory of his lips safe in a vault in his mind so he can remember it for the long and arduous decades of his life to come after Seiji’s death.

“Do you remember what I said when I was pregnant with Takayuki? I wanted to name him Takayuki as something for you to remember me by when I die. Every time you look at him with such love in your eyes, it makes me so happy that a part of me is in him. Will you take care of him for me?”

Yoshiyuki’s eyes have become puffy, “I can’t raise him alone without you.”

“I know it will be hard, but will you listen to my final request?” He looks up into Seiji’s heterochromatic eyes sincerely, “Make sure that he lives a happy life.”

Seiji looks out the window at the gray June sky that threatens to rain at any moment and makes an internal prayer, “Please, God. Watch over them.” Yoshiyuki walks back to the hospital with his hand grasping Seiji’s hand with strong force and the five year old taking the other hand and babbling about going to the beach, candy, and teddy bears, and how he wants to sleep with daddy again.

Seiji smiles and does something that becomes seared into Takayuki’s memory. He bends down to his height and lifts his long bangs from his lukewarm forehead. He places a long kiss there and stares directly into steel gray eyes and says, “I love you Ta-kun. I’m sorry.”

If you love someone, why should you be sorry? Takayuki’s young mind ponders. “It’s okay, daddy.” Tears from Seiji’s eyes fall moments before the rains begin. “I wish I had more time…” He sniffles after a minute and puts on his brave face.

Yoshiyuki’s eyes have become really red from all the crying today. The small family continues walking hand in hand until they reach the hospital room. Seiji is hooked back up to the machines and is not allowed any more visitors and they return home silently.

Yoshiyuki drinks himself asleep after Takayuki cries himself to sleep for the fourth night in a row. The phone rings the next morning. Yoshiyuki is called down to the hospital. Last night. Passed peacefully in his sleep. The white sheet covering Seiji’s face, that is what Takayuki remembers most painfully.

During the funeral, many reporters and boxers and gym owners offer their condolences to a lifeless, unshaven Yoshiyuki and an uncharacteristically somber Takayuki.

Neither responds or looks up when they are being spoken to and no one minds as they remember Yoshiyuki’s statement fresh in their minds from five days ago after winning the championship: “Seiji is my everything.”

After the funeral Yoshiyuki heads down to the gym still in his funeral clothes. The coach is sitting remorsefully on the bench facing the door and finally speaks the truth that he has kept hidden for many months now.

“Yoshiyuki, Seiji-kun told me that he was sick. But he told me to keep it from you until after you won the belt. He wanted to tell you when you became champ… I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“Coach, there’s nothing you have to apologize for. That’s just the type of person Sei was. Stubborn. That’s why you don’t have to cry. I’m going to quit boxing.”

“Quit? Why?”

“I can’t raise my son on my own with my boxing wages. I have to strap myself down and get a decent job, for Takayuki’s sake.”

Eventually the name Katsumi Yoshiyuki started to disappear in the boxing community after his fifth month defending his title.

Yoshiyuki is holding a dejected Takayuki’s hand after he retires from boxing. “Sayuri-san, Ayako-san, I know that it’s rude of me to ask you to do this for me when you’re both grieving as well.”

“We’ll do anything for you, right now your heart is broken beyond repair. Ask us for anything, don’t be afraid. Even though Seiji is gone now, we’re still family, Yoshiyuki,” Sayuri says through tears.

“Please look after Takayuki for a month. I need a month to get all of these trapped emotions out. A month to seclude myself to drink, smoke, and cry them away.”

“Yoshiyuki,” Ayako caresses his cheek, “Take as much time as you need to grieve. Thank you for loving my son so much. You were faithful to him and loved him from the bottom of your heart, thank you for making him happy.”

“I was the one happy to have him by my side. I never expected that Sei would die so young,” Yoshiyuki cries as she wraps her warm arms around his shaking shoulders, “I always expected us to grow old together surrounded by grandkids.”

“Come stay with us, don’t stay here all by yourself.”

“No, I need to do this. Let me deal with my feelings face to face for a complete month. Once a month has past, bring Takayuki back to me. By then, I’ll have coped with his death.”

When Takayuki comes home one month later, the house is spick-and-span clean, all of the alcohol has been dumped out and their bottles thrown out, and Yoshiyuki is wearing an apron cooking something nostalgic in the kitchen with one of Seiji’s recipe books open.

“Welcome back, Takayuki,” when he turns around he looks like a new man, not a healed man, but a coping man. A half dead man whose sole purpose for living is for the sake of his son. His goatee’s been shaved off and his hair has been trimmed shorter.


	19. Advice for Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I've been gone for a bit too long, sorry y'all. But life was happening.

* * *

In Takayuki’s office, sitting across from him is a beaten up dirty old man that has been delinquent with his debt payments. When Takayuki stands up from his chair and takes a step toward him, he shuffles backwards and falls down on his ass.

He sighs with annoyance and moves in. “This is the third month. I know that you have the money, so what’s taking so long?” He continues shuffling backwards until he can no longer run away with his back against the wall.

“I-I need the money because my daughter is getting married,” he stutters hoarsely.

“I don’t care. I’m running a business here, you see? Every month that you don’t pay me the money you owe me affects my business. So either pay back everything you owe this month plus interest or your daughter won’t live to see her wedding. Got it?” The old man lets out pathetic whimpers.

His body is trembling and his head is uncontrollably bobbing up and down to demonstrate his compliance. “Please spare my daughter, I’ll pay you. Please, she’s innocent. She’s-” Takayuki kicks the wall, purposely missing his head by centimeters.

“Sanou, get him out of here before he shits himself.” While Sanou is dragging the dirty man out, Tsuyoshi comes into the office to inform him that the car is ready.

Maki is sitting with his elbow on the car window frame and his cheek rested on his palm rebelliously, “He’s ridiculing us by making us meet him in that kind of place, how tasteless,” he doles out bitterly whilst headed toward the destination of the meeting.

Tsuyoshi spits his disgust out the window in the front seat. “Even though they’re the ones dealing drugs on our turf. Who do they think they are?”

Takeo keeps to his characteristic quietness but his revolted face alone speaks volumes, “They’re looking to pick a fight.” Takayuki’s expression is schooled and his arms are crossed wisely in the back seat.

When they reach the meeting location, Takayuki leads his group of Alphas inside at the head of the pack and finds the man he intends to discuss business with, the wakagashira of the Inokawa-gumi, Hiromi Yoshida enjoying being surrounded by attentive Omegas fawning all over him.

“Oh, you’re here, take a seat. I ordered you a drink.” Once Takayuki sits down  on the exotic deep red loveseat and his men find their places behind him, Hiromi continues his subtle sarcasm, “I’ve been to this club a few times, it’s nice and quiet. And the ‘service’ here is good too for an Omega sex club. If someone catches your eye, just tell me, I’ll get you a private room.”

“Sorry, but I’ll have to reject that offer. I’m not here for pleasure.”

He pushes a compliant Omega fawning all over him to Takayuki’s lap to give some attention as well, “Don’t be so cold like that, they’ll let you do whatever you want. You’re too stiff for a yakuza. Everyone has at least one mistress, right? I mean, you must be pent up being so busy all the time. It’s okay to have some fun with no strings attached on the side.”

“Thanks for the concern, but my sex life is more than satisfying enough,” Takayuki takes a large bill out of his breast pocket as a coax to get the Omega to leave them alone, but before she leaves the three underlings receive heated looks in case they want to do ‘business’ with her instead since their impenetrable boss is clearly not interested.

Tsuyoshi and Takeo share a look of disinterest while Maki watches her exiting form with disdain, “What the hell are you playing at? You already know that Kashira has a family, stop fucking around!”

“Your man is hot headed, isn’t he? I thought we agreed this would be a peaceful talk with no weapons or confrontations.”

“Maki, be quiet.”

“That was before you invited Kashira to a damn whorehouse! You call this considering him your equal? Don’t look down on us, bastard!”

“You’ll have to forgive him. He has trouble controlling his temper and he is extremely loyal to me, so he tends to get overprotective over me. To the extent of embarrassing me like this.” To a yakuza, appearance is everything. Maki’s outbursts are creating the illusion that Takayuki is a weak leader that has no control over his men.

“I don’t think your men like me. Why don’t you guys go sit over there and enjoy yourselves like them?” he points to his five guards sitting over at a separate table engorging themselves with liquor and each with an escort attached to his side, “I’ll foot the bill for you,” his attempt to win their favor is met with resent-filled glares.

“Go. I won’t need you here, we’ll just be talking,” the one-sided smirk that he’s donning says he doesn’t intend to just talk though. If it weren't for that condescending half smile he wears when he intends to do something, they wouldn't have left his side willingly: that evil smirk, besides being a tool to ridicule opponents, has the meaning of "stay on your guards." They begrudgingly shuffle their feet to sit at the table opposite Hiromi’s men but order no drinks and their pointed glares disallow any interest to be had from the working Omegas.

“Yoshida, let’s get down to business. I know that you and your boys are dealing guns and drugs on our territory. I want it to stop.” Hiromi shoos his mixed-gender group of Omegas pawing him away.

“It’s not my group, my sworn brother.” Takayuki slams bundles of papers on the table between them.

“I have detailed proof and even witnesses.” Hiromi reluctantly picks the bundles of papers up and begins skimming through the pages, his eyes going between Takayuki and his own men sitting meters away. He takes a long drag of his cigarette and slams the organized stacks of papers back on the table with indifference. He places his hands in his pockets defensively.

“This information is false. Someone is trying to frame us.”

“I have everything on you, so why don’t you just own up like a man? What you’re saying is that your men are acting on their own? That’s hard to believe. Your men find product manufacturers, set up client lists, establish high paying routes, and bribe corrupt policemen to turn a blind eye all without your knowing? Are you really that incompetent as a leader?” Takayuki finishes sitting back with a hostile smile, an arm wrapped around the back of the sofa, and his legs crossed.

Hiromi grits his teeth menacingly with his hand digging deeper into his pocket, possibly concealing a small weapon of some sort. “What are you trying to say?” His men leave their company and stand by their boss. The Omegas scurry away, sensing the impending altercation.

“I’m saying that your group is falling behind in its payments to the syndicate. You aren’t making as much revenue as we are and you don’t have as much land as we do, that’s why you thought you could get more potential clients in dealing on our turf but you’ve been caught red-handed like a trapped rodent.”

“You arrogant prick.” Hiromi brings out the switchblade from his pocket and rushes at him. Tsuyoshi and Takeo make easy work of the five burly men, but Hiromi continues to lunge his knife straight at Takayuki who doesn’t even move a millimeter from his place.

Maki moves swiftly and stops his hand just inches before it goes through Takayuki’s eye. The sharp knife clatters to the floor. “Your men are so weak, it’s funny. Drinking affects your reaction time, don’t you know that? How are they supposed to protect you when they’re knocked out so easily?”

“I’ve always hated that conceited air you give off! Yeah, you make the most money for the syndicate because you use your brain but the way you act like everyone else is so beneath you makes me wanna put you in your place.”

“I’m not interested in power play because I always win, though, and especially if it’s against you since you never use your head.” Takayuki rises from his seat with the pre-ordered drink that he hasn’t touched at all during their talk in his hand, “If it were just dealing drugs and guns in our territory, I might’ve let you off a bit easier, but I have reports saying that you are involved in human trafficking too. That’s unforgivable.”

Maki is still restricting his hand in a tight grip. Takayuki lifts the glass of alcoholic drink and spills the contents onto Hiromi’s head in a slow, steady stream. “You were also disrespecting me by inviting me to a place like this when it’s common knowledge between us that I have a mate. Your idea of a joke?”

Hiromi tries to lunge again at Takayuki but is held in place by Maki’s overwhelming strength, his eyes flash with intense hatred. The emptied glass is set down, but the still full glass that Hiromi was drinking from is raised above his head another time for continued public humiliation.

“You have one week to put a complete stop to all of your operations on my land. You know that the higher ups would side with me too if we brought this issue before them. But if you're really desperate for money to pay off your group's debts, I’d be happy to lend it to you any day, that is if you come beg me on your hands and knees,” his haughty expression is the salt rubbed into Hiromi’s gaping wound.

The cowering club owner is handed a card with the office’s phone number and Takayuki’s name on it, “I’ll pay the bill for what my men damaged in the little scuffle, even for the furniture that Yoshida can’t afford to compensate you for since I’m feeling charitable. In exchange, let’s not involve the police.” His perfect poker face is restored.

“Yeah.” The small owner moves out of the way for the dominating Alphas to make their exit, leaving the other group passed out among broken tables and glasses and one indignant drenched leader to swear revenge on Takayuki for the dealt public shaming.

Maki harshly rebukes Takayuki on the walk back to the car, “This is why I always tell you to carry a weapon. What would you have done if I’d gotten there even a second late? You would’ve lost an eye.”

“I have the utmost trust in you guys, so I knew you would stop him in time.”

“Yeah, but what if? Don’t just sit there all calm as hell while someone tries to stab you, at least move out of the way. That eccentric personality is the main reason that everyone worries about you.”

“If it was hand to hand fistfight, I had confidence I would win.”

“It wasn't, though. Please be more aware of your surroundings. For someone so smart, the things you do are really inexplicably stupid. That eunuch bastard was hiding a knife all this time and had the nerve to question your morals. Everything about him pisses me off, even his damn face.”

The two brothers offer sounds of agreement as participation in the conversation. Tsuyoshi concedes, “He does look like an eunuch.”

Maki continues on, “Yeah, like a big eunuch. Has no balls.”

Takeo talks to their backs and without even turning back to inspect his face, they know he’s grinning with amusement, “You two need to improve your limited vocabulary. But you make a good point, he does look like an eunuch.” He opens the back door for his kashira, “They’re going to retaliate,” he says as he fixes his disheveled clothes.

“We’ll be ready. Maki, take me home.”

“You have a meeting with the president of Koyama Trading.”

“Cancel it. I don’t feel like doing anymore work for today.”

“Kou! Yuu! Papa’s here!” The seven year old comes running to the front door as fast as his short legs can carry him where he is lifted high up in the air in his papa’s arms and covered in kisses. The short legs of the four year old come chasing in after him and he is also lifted into the strong arms of their papa and enveloped in love.

Minori strolls up to the three comfortably wiping his hands on a towel, and in a saccharine singsong voice whispers out, “Doesn’t daddy get a kiss too?” Takayuki lifts his chin and gives him a familiar kiss.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back. Wanna take a shower before or after dinner?”

“After.”

The kids put their laid out toys away and trail behind Minori into the kitchen where he is still cooking dinner. They dip their small sticky fingers in the bowl of strawberries set out on the table while he is turned around cutting some ingredients on the chopping board to add to the broth. Yuji starts giggling at their sneakiness which intrigues him to turn around but misses the secretive two in action and whispering as close as thieves.

“What’s going on behind my back?”

“Nothing,” comes the answer from both a little too quickly with innocent and suspicious tones. He gets back to his chopping warily.

“Kou-kun, why don’t you go show the picture you drew to papa while I finish up dinner?”

Kouji hesitates for a moment before acquiescing, “Okay.” Their papa is unfastening his tie at the living room small table when his sons seat themselves comfortably on his wide lap. He hands him the picture of the colored in stick figures and his papa beams with delight. In the picture there are facsimiles of the even numbered family, with “Papa, Daddy, Yuu, Me” written above them in sloppy handwriting but a short unrecognizable figure named “Kan-chan” to the side.

“Who is Kan-chan?”

Minori snickers in the kitchen as Kouji starts to redden. “Isanami Kanata. A boy at his school,” his daddy answers for him, feeling bad for picking on his beautiful son.

“Hmm. I wonder why Kan-chan is in our family drawing, right Yuu?” Takayuki digs at him, having realized the situation.

“Because Kou-nii likes him,” the younger brother confirms, unabashedly adding to the embarrassed pink tint on his older brother’s face.

The oldest son defends himself in a small voice, “I’m going to marry Kan-chan and then he’ll become a part of our family.”

“So I’m looking at a picture of my future son-in-law? Papa already feels so lonely,” he whines with feigned sadness in his voice.

Yuji pats his thigh thoughtfully and affects understanding of the topic at hand, “I’ll never fall in love. I don’t want papa to be sad.”

His large arms squeeze both children simultaneously in a warm hug, “You’re good boys, papa loves you. But one day you'll grow up.”

“Papa will still have me by his side, even after Kou-kun and Yuu-chan grow up. Now go wash up for dinner, boys.” They race to see who can get to the sink first.

“This is no time to be playing around. Kou has already discovered love. Next thing you know he’ll be talking about dating, or marriage, or leaving home.”

“He’s seven years old. It’s a childish crush. You’re becoming more and more like Yoshiyuki-san with your doting as you get older.” Minori sticks his tongue out at him.

Takayuki retaliates by flicking him on the forehead, “Who’s a doting parent?” their intimate kiss is broken up by sideline giggles. Minori gets back up and Takayuki clears his throat. “Don’t do what we just did with Kan-chan, okay Kou?”

“I know. The right thing to do is first ask Kan-chan to marry me.”

“Well, not always. That’s the old-fashioned way, I didn’t even-”

“Takayuki-san!” Minori grabs him by the ear, leading him into the kitchen. Their children guffaw as they follow them to the table and take their respective seats. Kouji stealthily moves his cherry tomatoes off his plate and onto his younger brother’s as he thinks Minori is not watching, but a dad of two kids with another on the way is prone to have an active watchful eye.

“Stop pushing your food on Yuu-chan. You have to eat your vegetables.”

“But they taste gross.”

“You want to marry Kan-chan right? I bet Kan-chan likes boys who eat their veggies and grow up to be big and strong.” Kouji eats the cherry tomatoes reluctantly with Kan-chan used as an effective bargaining incentive. Minori: 1, Kouji: 0.

“Isn’t he a bit too gullible? All you had to do was mention Kan-chan and he ate his vegetables without a fight. He’s the type to get easily taken advantage of and be led around by the nose by the one he loves.”

“Like you?” Takayuki kicks him under the table, “You’re just a worrywort, darling. As his dad, I know what to say to get him to do something, that’s all.”

“Both Kobayashi and Tsuyoshi have mates and Maki will hopefully find someone who can deal with him soon. I feel like a dad whose sons have grown up and is not needed anymore.”

“You’re being dramatic. I’m sure they still think of you as their fatherly figure. They have their own lives now so let them fly out of the nest when they are ready.”

“I know.”

“Yuu-kun, do you want some more?”

“Yes, please.” Minori takes his plate to the kitchen. Kouji watches him leave until he is certain their conversation won’t be overheard.

“Papa there’s something Kou-nii wants to know,” he whispers in a hush as his way of making up for embarrassing his beloved onii-chan.

Takayuki looks to his eldest son, “Is it something you’re too scared to ask daddy?”

“It’s too embarrassing to ask daddy,” he fidgets slightly before rushing out with, “What’s the best way to talk to someone you like?”

“You want advice on how to start a conversation with Kan-chan?” A small nod. “You’ve come to the right person. Hmm, why not try introducing yourself?”

“I already did but some other boy is always with Kan-chan so he never plays with me.”

“Sounds like a rival, you’re naturally blessed for success because you’re my son. No one in our family has ever lost to a rival when it comes to love, I never lost, your grandfather never lost, and your great grandfather (most likely) never lost. It runs in the genes. Steal Kan-chan away from him.”

“But every time I get near Kan-chan this other boy pulls him away from me.”

“Here’s what you do, Kou: if that other boy tries to take Kan-chan away then you intercept and grab Kan-chan by his shoulder and tell him you’ll make him fall in love with you. This is a charm that your grandfather taught me and now I'll impart it to you. Repeat to yourself in your head, "The Katsumi blood runs through me" three times and you can get any person you want. Works every time.”

Minori walks back in with more potatoes on his plate. “I could hear you. What sort of advice is that? Just approach Kan-chan normally and tell him you want to be friends with him.”

Story time. “You see, I once had a rival for your daddy’s hand. Daddy was almost forced into an arranged marriage but I, the Prince Charming, had to slay the dragon (Minori’s father) and rescue the princess (Minori) out of the tower (the Japanese-style house). I snatched him away gallantly on my trusty white steed (Yoshiyuki’s white car). After the injuries I sustained from fighting the dragon healed, I-”

“Enough, darling,” a spoonful of food is shoved into Takayuki’s exaggerative tale-spinning mouth, cutting short the children’s absorption in the blown out of proportion account of how their papa got their daddy which evidently involved a tower, another Alpha, and a dragon for no explicable reason.

The next morning as Minori is walking them to their schools Kouji breaks into a sprint when he spots platinum blonde hair shining in the sunlight that could only belong to his hopeful future mate if following his parents’ advice. _The Katsumi blood runs through me, the Katsumi blood runs through me, the Katsumi blood runs through me._

Minori’s surprise evaporates when he sees who his target to catch up with is, sending a “Don’t run so fast or you’ll trip!” fast behind him but as usual his admonitions are ignored. He continues walking in his steady pace holding his younger son’s hand thankfully, _at least one of them is obedient today._

“Kan-chan, wait for me!” Kanata pauses and looks in the direction of the blazing short figure as he finally reaches him. “Uh, good morning. Why are you running, Kou-chan?”

Kouji breathes hard, trying to catch the air back in his burning lungs, “Good... ha, ha, ha... morning.” His rival for Kan-chan’s love was already starting to make his way toward them. His breathing stabilizes.

“Isanami Kanata, fall in love with me and marry me when we grow up!” The bold declaration is loud enough for the other students, parents, and teachers outside the school to hear and stop dead in their tracks to look at Kouji who is blushing an obscene red color lightly press his lips to Kanata’s.

Kanata covers his mouth after the separation as if his lips are on fire and his face reflects the warmth in his chest more from the action of the soft kiss than the marriage proposal that he’s still too young to appreciate. He runs away without giving a response. Minori recounts the morning’s events to a hysterically laughing Takayuki in the evening while brushing a sleepy Yuji’s honey blonde curls.

“He mixed both of our advices. So bold and aggressive. He’ll grow up to leave a trail of broken hearts behind him.” He wipes the joyful tears from his eyes.

“You don't know how embarrassing it was, Kan-chan's mom was looking all disapproving and everyone kept staring at me. He probably didn't even understand what he was saying. It’s all because you gave him weird advice.”

“It wasn’t weird. See? He got Kan-chan’s attention.”

Kouji untwirls the spongy curls of his dozing brother’s hair, “Papa, does this mean Kan-chan hates me now? He ran away from me,” he asks sadly.

“No, Kou. All you have to do is give Kan-chan a few days and he’ll fall madly in love with you. Trust me, papa knows all about this because that’s how I got daddy to marry me too. Right, Nori?” A large grin on his face.

Minori scoffs past the huge ego of his mate, “Kan-chan will come around when he’s ready.” He carries the light sleeping child to bed.

A few days later, Kouji spots Kan-chan who has his back turned to him talking to his love rival at the school gates. Minori notices the sudden downcast expression on his face. He begins to offer words of consolation to Kouji but Kanata comes over and grabs his hand which fits perfectly inside his own little one as if they were made for each other with rosy pink cheeks. Minori and Yuji let them walk in front of them, watching the distance close little by little.

“Good morning, Kou-chan.”

“Kan-chan!” Kouji shouts excitedly.

“Want to walk to class together?”

"You're not mad anymore?"

Kanata shakes his head, "I wasn't mad. I just felt weird when you... kissed me."

"My papa said that's what people who are married do." _What is that man teaching our kids!_

"Don't do it to anyone but me, okay? I won't talk to you anymore if you do." _...They're too young for this. Should I stop them?_

"I won't kiss anyone but Kan-chan." _He really is gullible and easily controlled!!_

Minori thinks best not to interfere, a large smile playing on his lips as he admits to himself, “Takayuki-san was right, it does run in the genes.”

Sanou and Takayuki are driving back to the office after a day of several long and tiring meetings. “He skipped town, huh?” Takayuki asks in a not all too surprised tone from the back seat.

“It was a lie, his daughter has been married for two years now. He’s an alcoholic with a worsening gambling addiction. What do you want me to do?”

“Have Kobayashi and Arata deal with it.”

“Arata?” the new member, “Why him?”

“He needs to gain on the job experience. Have him shadow Kobayashi until he can do collections by himself. Send them to his house and have them search places he could be hiding out. If none of that works, go to his daughter and get some information out of her.”

“You anticipated this, Boss.”

“I was too lenient with him; this is what happens when you’re too lenient with people. Mercy is the sharpest sword of them all, and it can either cut down you or your enemy. Sanou.”

“Yes?”

“Tell Kobayashi to break his legs if he doesn’t pay on the spot. If worse comes to worse, his debt will be transferred to his daughter. I’m tired of being taken for a fool.”

“Yes, sir. But isn't it strange that the Inokawa-gumi haven’t made any moves since then and they even stopped operating on our turf.”

 _They been indiscreetly tailing me for a while, though,_ Takayuki does not say.

Takeo takes pity on the struggling parent trying to keep two young energetically bouncing children under control and carry a heavy bag outside the office building. “Let me carry this inside for you.” He instantly recognizes him once he sees his face.

“Minori-san!” _Kashira’s mate._

“Kota!” short for KObayashi TAkeo, the high voices screech out upon running into him.

“I appreciate it, Take-kun. Would you mind carrying it to Takayuki-san’s office for me?” Minori clasps Kouji and Yuji’s hands to make them stop jumping around.

“S-sure.” Kouji in turn holds Takeo’s hand. From an outsider’s perspective, they look like a nice, happy, loving family.

“Kota, I’m going to marry Kan-chan one day,” Kouji relays with an air of pride inherited from his boastful papa out of the blue as they stroll holding hands.

“What happened to being in love with me, Kou-tan? I feel cheated on.”

Minori’s keen sense of hearing picks up that his stutter disappears completely when he’s talking to a child or either a Beta or Alpha. _Why is he nervous around only Omegas then?_

“I still love you but I love Kan-chan more.”

“Kou-nii, you can’t love two people at the same time. It’s against the rules, you have to choose one: Kota or Kan-ta.”

“No, I don’t. If you have a big heart, you can break the rules and love many people at once, papa said so.” _Aren’t they confusing loving someone with being in love with someone? What is that man teaching our kids!?  
_

“That’s wrong!”

“What if you can love many different people but have different places for them in your heart?” Takeo tries to diffuse the disagreement while Minori giggles to himself at the unnecessary seriousness of it all.

An over-complicated philosophical debate about polyamory and “heart bigness” that would allow for multiple forms of love at once ensue that would rivet even educated scholars.  

Takeo replies under his breath, “I’m hoping to get married sometime soon too,”but they don't hear it because they are too engrossed in their argument.

Minori hears but chooses to not reply, however beams internally. “How are you doing, Take-kun? Are you well? You look good.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I heard you have a mate now, Sora-kun, are you happy together?”

“Right now things aren’t so good. We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Takayuki-san’s been talking about how you and Yoshi-kun have looked ridiculously happy these past few months. You’ve stopped coming over since you’ve gotten yourselves lovers. We're not important anymore?”

Takeo feels guilty looking at the pout on his lips, “W-we didn’t mean for it to be like that, Nori- Minori-san.” Takeo breaks out in a sweat.

Minori smiles invitingly, “You have my permission to call me Nori-san.”

“I’ll get yelled at.”

“Come over this weekend and extend the invitation to Yoshi-kun and Azuma-kun.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose on you.”

“I’ve been wanting for company lately since Takayuki-san is getting more and more busy with work and keeping up with two kids by myself is hard. I just don’t have the energy for it, they want someone to play with but it’s kind of hard for me right now as you can see,” he points to his obtruding stomach.

Takeo raises the white flag, unable to win against someone as silver-tongued as Minori, “We’ll take you up on your offer, then.” Minori: 2, Takeo: 0. On their way to Takayuki’s office, they are met with Maki whose apparent excitement at seeing Minori summons everyone else to see what is causing the commotion.

“Norin! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Kashira won’t let me visit your house anymore because I always end up staying too long” Maki complains.

Minori chuckles good-humoredly, “It’s good to see you again, Makin.” Kouji runs to him with a loud “Makkun!” and Yuji follows right behind with his own drawn out “Macki!” Their debate about the principles of love concluded with the mutual acceptance that a person can love many people at once but must love one person the most.

“Hey chibis! You’ve gotten taller, haven’t you? Missed me too?” he lifts them up and swings them around then turns to Minori, “You’re here to meet kashira, right? He hasn’t come back yet.”

“I can wait in his office. He actually doesn’t know that I’m coming today, it’s a surprise.”

“Ugh, I already know that he’s going to nag and yell and worry…”

“I’ll tell him you said that.”

“No, I didn't mean it like that," Maki breaks out in a cold sweat, "I'm sorry." Minori: 3, Maki: 0.

"I was lying," he pats his shoulder while Takeo laughs at him for believing such a simple lie.

"You're in a devilish mood today, aren't you?" The rest of the gang arrive to inspect the cause of Maki’s unadulterated excitement.

“Minori-san!” Tsuyoshi and Takeo exchange brief elated glances, delight present in Tsuyoshi’s eyes.

“Hello everyone,” He bows respectfully, or at least as much as he is able in his current physical state. His graceful posture is still straight and his mannerisms still ideal even after seven years of leaving his father’s lavish mansion filled with servants and having two kids. As they all chatter excitedly to Minori whom they rarely see, the car pulls up and parks in front of the building.

Although it is not a secret to his group that Takayuki has a mate and two sons, they are rarely seen in the office because he doesn’t want to expose them to potential dangers involved with being in the organized crime business. So the few rare occasions that Minori is seen at the group’s office, his presence always attracts a large crowd seeking his comfort; on top of that he is still breathtakingly beautiful as when they met seven years ago, if not more.

However they all fear Takayuki who incessantly worries about him and the baby in his stomach’s health even though he’s only been carrying for six months so they all maintain a respectable distance.

He opens the door and approaches the center of the circle to find his pregnant mate surrounded by the group members and his kids playing with Tsuyoshi and Maki familiarly.

Yuji’s small hand is tugging Tsuyoshi’s shirt down as he looks up pleading for attention from his second most favorite Alpha, first place is of course his papa, “Tsuna, Tsuna.” TSUyoshi SeN.

“Nori!? Why are you here?” Takayuki sprints toward them, his booming voice causing the dispersion of the animated crowd save for Tsuyoshi (his left hand man), Takeo (his right hand man) and Maki (his bodyguard).

“Papa!” Yuji wraps his tiny arms around his waist. His large hand tussles his honey blonde curls with adoration. Kouji holds out his arms to be picked up and spoiled by Takayuki. “Hey, soldiers.” He bends down to pick him up. “The doctor said that too much moving around isn’t good for the baby’s health,” he directs to Minori.

“See? It’s exactly as I said, Norin.”

“You’re right, he does nag and worry a lot.”

Maki flinches a little when the glare comes his way, “Only I’m allowed to call him Nori.”

And cue the quarrel that Maki ends up losing every single time, “That’s so childish! Why are only you allowed to call him that? I want to call him Norin-”

“10% Pay cut.” Maki clamps his mouth (and heart) shut.

“You’re too mean to him. I just felt lonely and anxious holed up at home by myself so I thought it’d be nice to stretch my legs every now and then. I needed the exercise and I wanted to see my boys.”

“This isn’t a good time for you to be outside, you have no idea how dangerous it could be for you and for the kids.”

Tsuyoshi, especially, cannot help being attached to Minori since he reminds him so much of Hajime, which is why he takes to stealing quick glances when he thinks Minori doesn’t notice, unbeknownst to him that he has perfect all-around vision.

Minori catches his eyes in their game of stealing glances, “What’s wrong, Yoshi-kun?” he smooths down his hair as he would to his own sons, “Has it really been that long since you’ve seen me? You keep looking over at me. Want to get a closer look? I won’t bite.” Minori gives him a friendly smile.

“My apologies.” He looks away flustered. Minori: 4, Tsuyoshi: 0.

“Daddy, I want to play with Macki, Tsuna, and Kota.” Yuji whines, unrelentlessly stuck to Takeo this time.

“Next week,” Minori attempts to pull him off his shirt, “You’re going to bother Take-kun if you stick to him like glue.”

“I wanna play with Kota more!”

“He has to go back to work, you’re disturbing him. Come on, Yuu-chan, let go,” Minori fails to peel the clingy child off him with a defeated sigh, “Sorry Take-kun, he refuses to let go so would you mind playing with him for a while?”

“Makkun, make me fly!” Maki throws Kouji's fragile body high up in the sky and catches him when he comes down from his maximum height, dispersing high pitched “Whee!” sound molecules into the air when he is tossed up again and again.

“Nori, come sit down,” Takayuki commands as he leads him to his office and offers him his luxurious spinning chair. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Just water.” Tsuyoshi leaves without any orders and returns a minute later with a full glass of cold water. Minori drinks half of it before leaving the glass on the corner of Takayuki’s desk with the piles of paperwork. The group of three Alphas hang around the small family quietly, unwilling to be apart from Minori’s soothing presence.

“Kobayashi, take Arata and go see Sanou after you’re done here, he has work for you. Maki, reschedule my dinner plans with the president of Kindaichi Pharmaceuticals for a more convenient day. Tsuyoshi, stop stealing peeks at Nori.” Tsuyoshi once again averts his face self-consciously. To his bonded mate, “Now that you’ve enjoyed yourself, please go back home. Putting too much strain on your body is not good.”

“Aww, is that all I get? I was expecting something more romantic, like a kiss or things you say to me all the time at home. You know, like ‘I haven’t seen you all day. I’ve missed you. Give me some affection too, Nori. You’re too beautiful, like perfection created by the hands of the gods. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you, Nori.’”

Maki pretends to be blind to the insane red hue he’s never seen on his boss’ face while Takeo and Tsuyoshi pretend to be deaf to anything said in the enclosed space, both looking in opposite compass directions, but all three have similarly been struck dumb by the unmasking of their fearless kashira, Katsumi Takayuki, as an overly-affectionate doting father and an even more overly-passionate lover. None of them would've pegged him as the type to be jealous of Minori's affection for the kids or the sentimental poet of love. Looks like his success in love was not all he inherited from Yoshiyuki.

Takayuki clears his throat awkwardly and begins coughing needlessly, turning his head away from his devious smirking mate who just exposed his real face. When he looks to the door, what he thought was an audience of two small children and three flabbergasted Alphas turned out to be a gathering of at least twelve men floored at Minori’s calculated words peeking in the doorway.

Takayuki facepalms hard and gives in to what Minori wants, as is usual. Minori: 5, Takayuki: 0. “All of you, get back to work now! You three, face the wall.” Both directives are obeyed immediately, Takayuki approaches Minori sitting smugly in his chair, two curious and equally amused eyes peer up at him with anticipation, but are closed into darkness by their daddy’s hands.

“Aww, we wanna see too!” one voice hollers and the other nosy higher one protests to see what their parents are doing eagerly.

Takayuki bends down, placing his hand on top of Minori’s on the chair’s armrest, to plant a zealous and consuming kiss on the waiting parted lips. But before he gets back up he whispers something sickeningly sweet into his ears, as is evident by the happy simper that breaks out on his fair freckled face. Their places seem to have swapped, Minori now the embarrassed and Takayuki the embarrasser. Takayuki: 1, Minori: 5. He tucks his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear.

“You’re happy now.”

“I am,” the hand he has over his irregularly fast thumping heart for stabilization proves just that. What, exactly, could he have said to cause him to be unable to lift his eyes from the floor?

“I’ll have Nakayama take you home and stay with you until I get there.”

Minori starts to get up from his seat slowly in a daze but is assisted by Takayuki to make sure he doesn’t injure himself. “Watch your step”

He smiles at his over-protectiveness as he walks him to the front gate of the building, the Alpha entourage following close behind to see him off. The car pulls up.

“Bye papa,” the drained duo sadly mumble. “Papa will be home in a couple hours, okay? Your job is to watch over daddy, cadets,” he releases the small bodies from a hug. Kouji salutes then enters the car, Yuji does the same.

“When you get home stay off your feet and drink plenty of water. If you need anything just call me.”

“Yeah...” Minori is still in a reverie even through the brief kiss they share so that he is not kept on his feet for too long. Whatever Takayuki whispered in his ear must’ve been an madly ardent love confession of some sort. Before he enters the car Minori caresses each of the younger Alphas’ cheeks adoringly.

“Drive slowly and carefully,” Takayuki orders Nakayama, the driver. He taps the hood of the car twice and it drives off leaving behind a rejuvenated Takayuki and three dumbstruck persons forlorn with parental infatuation for Minori dazing into space.

Tsuyoshi braves himself to ask the question they are collectively pondering, “W-what sort of thing did you say to him that made him unable to speak?”

Takayuki moves closer and looks directly at them, “I said 50% pay cut for anyone who doesn’t stop gawking and get back to work!” they step over each other as they hightail it back to their work stations while he roars in laughter by himself. Until he spots the same black car that’s been tailing him all day long. The easygoing face of a father and a lover falls and is instantly replaced with the serious mask of a hardened, threatening yakuza boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swag runs through the Katsumi bloodline, lol. I'll stop now.
> 
> Nori on a savage winning streak, move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch. I'll really stop now.


	20. Why Are You Scared of Your Reflection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Kaede is first mentioned in ch. 8
> 
> Abe no Seimei is like the Merlin of Japanese history. He is said to have had great spiritual powers. 
> 
> *A saying from the Bible's story of Cain and Abel. After Cain had murdered his brother Abel, God asked him where his brother was. Cain answered, “I know not; am I my brother's keeper?”
> 
> KUROkawa MaKI.
> 
> **chapter 13

* * *

The sound of the shower running lulls Sora, lying on his stomach, to let himself be lifted away into a satiated and calm sleep. Takeo’s phone rings, jolting him back to the conscious world, and he answers almost as naturally as if it were his own phone. “Hello?”

Tsuyoshi on the other side of the line notices that his voice is raspy and low. _They probably just finished having sex_. “Sora-yan, sorry to bother you this late but is Takeo there?”

“Oh it’s you, Yoshin. He’s in the shower right now. Do you want me to tell him to call you back?” But that won’t be necessary, Takeo steps fresh out of the shower with hot steam rolling off his body and a towel wrapped around his waist, drinking a bottle of water.

“I heard my phone ringing. Who is it?”

“Here, it’s Yoshin. You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair properly.” Sora dries his hair for him while the phone is put on speaker. _Why do they always use speaker?_ he muses as he stifles a chuckle on his stool at the counter in the crowded bar.

You can tell from their relationship that when you’ve known each other practically your entire lives, you don’t need to start conversations with stiff greetings or struggle to produce conversation. “You’re still getting pampered at your age? When will you ever learn to do things by yourself? Dry your hair yourself,” Tsuyoshi scolds into the phone.

“It’s too much of a pain. Did you call to nag me to take out my trash on time and eat three square meals a day, mother?”

“Hell no. Get yourself cleaned up and drag your ass to this bar tonight, we’re drinking.”

“I’m not dragging my ass anywhere tonight. I’m planning to spend the night with my precious Sora.”

“What about me, Take-chan? I’m so lonely~ Abe no Seimei is visiting his parents tonight and I have no one to keep me company. Spare some of your time for your dearly beloved hot, kind brother.”

Takeo’s stomach turns at all the self-praising, “I’m hanging up,” Sora tries not to laugh too hard at the vein popping out on his forehead at being called Take-chan.

“Fine, fine. But it’s not just because I’m lonely that I’m asking you to come out and drink with me. I have a request from someone who’s been dying to see you.”

He bends down to pick up his change of clothes, “Who is it?”

“Come find out for yourself. It’s someone you haven’t seen in awhile but you’ll be happy to be reunited. It’ll bring back memories of cherry blossoms, first loves, and soccer cleats.” Takeo knows that he most likely has a devious grin plastered on his face judging from how excited he sounds; he’s scheming something.

But Sora’s attention is caught hook, line, and sinker just as was his intent. Who could it be? _Someone who’s dying to see Take-san, could it be a client or someone from work?_  “Can I come too?” _I want to see the part of his life he never shares with me._

“Perfect,” he rolls his tongue at the r, his aim wasn’t Takeo to begin with in the first place, “Bring Sora-yan along with you, I haven’t seen any catfights over you in a long time.” _All the pieces are in place._ The puppet master takes the phone off his ear for a moment to high-five the bartender, the person who wanted to see Takeo. Kaede, aka hot trending part-time model Kai, continues polishing the stirring rods and elaborate wine glasses.

“He’ll be here for sure, he already bit the bait. All that’s left is waiting.” He breaks out his maniacal laugh while downing yet another glass of amber colored alcohol. _I love it when a plan comes together._

“Sena, tell me something. Who was the person you called ‘Sora-yan’ that answered his phone for him?”

Kaede’s beauty has become refined from his childhood cuteness. His red lips have become full and plump. His skin has lost its darkness from playing outside and was instead replaced with a healthy light glow. His bone structure complements his appearance and even his light and airy voice was anything but off-putting, warm like the sunlight. The naturally curly sunburnt auburn brown hair was turning lighter into a dirty blonde. The years he’s been away have only made him more radiant and prepossessing.

It’s easier to show than tell. He takes out his phone and scrolls through his pictures to find one of Sora on Takeo’s back with his arms wrapped around his neck grinning at the camera. “I have pictures of them together. Sora-yan is his boyfriend. He’ll be coming too.”

He snubs at the image with disinterest and returns to his equipment cleaning, “He looks like an airhead. I already don’t like him.”

“Come on, don’t say that, Kae. You were the one who dumped him. Sora-yan is a good guy and even if you don’t want to admit it, they do look good together. See, there’s more,” he pulls up a picture of Azuma and Sora laughing with their arms around each other’s shoulders.

“Stop shoving it in my face. Take a hint already, blockhead. You don’t think I know they make a good couple?” He pulls Tsuyoshi’s hand closer to get a better look at the picture of the two smiling college students. “Who is the other guy?” he asks looking very closely at Azuma.

“Oh, you mean Abe no Seimei? Don’t stare too long, he’s mine.”

 _Abe no Seimei as in the Onmyouji? Strange pet name._ He kisses the picture on the phone as Kaede stares at him still in shock. “Yours as in YOU are dating him?”

“That’s offensive, you know. He’s my mate. Why does everyone always react the same when I tell them? If you can be nice to Sora-yan, I might show you more pictures of my lovely violent monster.” _What the hell sort of relationship do they have?_

Kaede’s attention is turned to the dinging of the doorbell above the door as the customers enter the bar. “Oh, welcome!” His smile turns bright when he spots Takeo who is more dressed up than usual with his hair combed back and is in a cheerful mood but drops when Sora walks in meekly behind him.

Takeo’s reaction to the surprise reunion is as to be expected from the serious and naive Alpha, he noticeably stalls a little when Kaede waves him over to the counter and huffs at the nerve of the cackling villain.

“Aren’t you happy with my surprise, Take-chan?” He angrily occupies the stool next to the man who orchestrated all of this. _So this is what he had in store._ It’s a given that Sora slides in on the empty stool next to him which earns him a scowl from the jealous bartender.

He hopes there’s nothing more to the reuniting other than friendly catching up. “It’s been years. I almost didn’t recognize you, when did you move back?” he asks with cordiality.

“One month ago. I started working here recently. Order anything, my treat.” Sora looks between them and their genuine smiles as they talk to each other, but he notices that although they are friendly with each other they still maintain some personal distance.

“One martini then.”

“Coming right up.”

“I’ll have just wat-” Kaede doesn’t spare him the time of day, he walks away before he finishes ordering. He is blatantly ignored and shut out like a nuisance. _Why is he being so rude to only me?_ “Take-san, who is he?” Takeo is staring misty-eyed at Kaede masterfully shaking a cocktail shaker.

“Oh yeah, this is Kaede. My...”

“Ex-boyfriend,” he completes the sentence for him. _Ex-boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, ex-boyfriend_ . The word keeps repeating over and over in Sora’s head. He can’t wrap his head around it, Takeo’s ex-boyfriend. _That explains why I’ve been getting glared at since I’ve walked in._

Sora notices the tense expression on Takeo’s face and wonders why he is making that face upon meeting his ex, his palms are also getting clammy. The glass of martini is put down in front of him civilly but the full glass of water that he ordered is slammed down hard in front of him, the content splashes out of its container.

“Sorry, I was just so excited to meet Takei’s boyfriend that my hand slipped.” There is no hint of remorse to be seen in his tone or his face. A small sip and some ice cubes are all that remain in the previously brimming glass. _I never did anything to him. Why am I getting bullied?_  Tsuyoshi is watching the faceoff unfold between current and previous lover from a front row seat with amusement.

Kaede takes opportunistic moments to brush his finger against Takeo’s hand on the counter. The man himself seems oblivious to all of his forward advances, “If you wanna catch up on old times, I get off in an hour. Is it fine if I call you later tonight?” Sora squeezes Takeo’s hand tighter as a sign of refusal.

He acknowledges that although Sora is not one for confrontation or possession like Azuma who would probably be screaming, “Get away from my man!” right now beneath those schooled features is the suppression of jealousy. The only thing that he’s missing that would make this situation even more entertaining is a bowl of popcorn.

“As you can see, I’m dating Sora. Since that asshole called me here for this, he must’ve told you already.”

“Since you know him so well, you must already know he gave me your new number, Takei.”

He counts off using every finger on his hand, “And probably my current address, height, weight, shoe size, and the name of our dead cat.” Tsuyoshi is grinning unapologetically on the sidelines and to the side of him, Sora crunches on the ice cubes disruptively loud with a disturbingly protruding lower jaw.

Kaede’s short breathy laugh fills the space around them, “Yes, all of that minus the last part.”

“Tama.” _Why the hell are they getting along so well!? Is this how exes are supposed to be with each other?_ He takes out his carton of cigarettes, “Can I smoke here?”

“Sure,” Kaede uses holding out a lighter for him as an excuse to stare at him up close and make his lovesickness more apparent. The scene of them standing so close reminds Sora of paintings of lovers of old, the kind painted with heavenly light streaming down on them in exuberant water colors and has cupids and angels above the infatuated lovers.

“Sora-yan, aren’t you going to fight back?” he whispers close to him as they let the two continue on chatting, “You’re going to lose if Kae-chan becomes serious about winning Takeo back.”

“Weren’t you the one who planned this in the first place!? This is your fault, Yoshin.”

“Yes, but I did it for your benefit.” _And for my own entertainment_ , he doesn’t include. “Takeo is romantically inept, so he won’t understand unless I create situations like this for him. Don’t you want more from him in your relationship than just sleeping over at each other’s places weekly? Take a page from Seimei’s book. Fight for your man.”

“That’s a tall order, not everyone can be as brash and outspoken as Azu-man!” Azuma’s nose tingles and he sneezes several hundred miles away as he finishes airing the futon out to dry.

Takeo steals the almost empty cup of liquor out of his hands, “Sen, you’re drunk, aren’t you?”

Kaede points to the straight line of emptied glasses in his indulgence fair by his hand, “That’s his fourth cup of scotch.”

“Put that cup down or I’m calling Azuma-kun.”

“Go ahead, what’s he gonna do? He’s not here right now so I can let loose and have as much fun as I want.” Takeo takes out his phone to make good on his threat. The glass is instantly put down. 

“Haha, you’re still the same just like in high school: fighting over every little thing and having to be your brother’s keeper.* I wonder what I was thinking when I such a good man like you let you go. You know, no matter how many other men I dated, in the end none treated me as well as you did, Takei.” He ends with a wry smile at a heartfelt sympathetic Takeo.

Sora stands up fast and his stool clatters backwards. “I’ve had enough of this! We’re leaving!” Takeo gets up slowly but before he makes way to follow Sora out, he is caught by his tie and his lips are locked in a french kiss with not his current boyfriend, but his ex-lover and first love.

All the bar patrons and working bartenders gasp with open mouths and fast beating hearts, more embarrassed for watching the PDA than the two kissing themselves as Tsuyoshi’s wolf whistling acts as the BGM.

Every cell in Sora’s body is screaming in rage. Takeo is pulled away from him by the arm with force. Sora wipes traces of Kaede off his mouth with his sleeve and places his own possessive kiss right afterwards as a direct challenge. The gawking and murmuring from the astonished audience amplifies, and they are drawing far more attention but Sora wraps his arms around his neck and continues the public spectacle shamelessly until he turns red from lack of oxygen.

Tsuyoshi’s lone clapping is the only sound in the bar after they pull apart. Takeo who is being fought over looks absolutely dumbfounded. All that’s left is for Sora to tell Kaede to back off or something to a similar effect. However, he runs out of the bar with a loud “AHH!!” following him out.

One guy’s heart who still hasn’t settled down is in a daze as he envies Takeo, “Damn, I’d like to be that guy. He’s got two babes fighting it out over him. What I wouldn’t give to tap either of that.” His date does not share in his sentiments. She looks revolted and unenthusiastic,” Excuse me? How could you say something like that while I’m sitting right here?” It’s no question that the date didn’t end well.

“You’re being envied, Take-chan,” he points out the couple arguing about the guy’s crude compliments but when he turns to Takeo there is nothing there but an open seat and a forgotten carton of cigarettes.

He closes the apartment’s front door softly and puts the speedy Omega’s discarded shoes on the shoe rack neatly. He follows the light of the open bedroom door and finds a Sora-shaped mound bundled up in every sheet they own on the bed. He tries to pull them off but the more effort he puts in the less willing Sora is to come out. He sighs and gives up, might as well just talk like this.

“That was unexpected.” The sound of his lone voice floats in the air, ”If you won’t talk then I’ll come in there with you.” The bundle scoots further away toward the edge of the bed.

“I’ve never done something like that in public, okay! It was so embarrassing! But why was he clinging all over you!? This is also partially your fault, ‘Takei’. It’s because you’re too nice, he was putting his hands all over you.”

“There’s no need to get jealous over Kaede. We’re just friends now, our relationship is in the past.”

“You’re so dense! It’s obvious he’s still in love with you. Possessiveness is not in my nature, but even I’d get mad if someone kisses my boyfriend right in front of me.” Takeo kisses the forehead of the covered Sora.

“Come out, it’s hard to talk when I can’t see what face you’re making.” He earnestly struggles to pull Sora out of the sheets.

 _I just said the most embarrassing thing ever!! I’m never going to come out. Please let me die in here!_  “You just want to laugh at me, I can hear it in your voice!”

“I promise I won’t laugh,” the immense embarrassment lends him more strength than usual but Takeo eventually coaxes him out. _Whoa_. Sora’s red blush creeps all the way up to the tips of his ears.

What he wants to do now is anything but laugh. His heart swells with love, “You’re really super cute.” They’re both shy and avoiding each other’s eyes only to sneak glances moments later.

“You’re staring again.” He covers his face with shaking hands but you can very obviously still see his burning red face through his fingers.

Takeo gulps down his lust. “Can I kiss you?”

The answer is delivered through adorable quivering lips, “Stop asking every time. Just do it.” He is laying on top of Takeo naked underneath the sheets several hours later, studying the face of the romantically dense Alpha. He hesitates for a moment to make sure that he really is asleep before tracing a single delicate finger over his dark eyebrow.

His finger moves lower to trace the shape of his straight nose, then his sensual lips. His own rouge red lips cover Takeo’s relenting ones in a seamless stolen kiss then again for a second time. Then a third time on his collarbone. _This would be embarrassing if he were awake._ “It’s because you’re too handsome that I had to fight for my man.” He rests his head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat.

Takeo’s arms resting at his sides come up slowly and he is caught unawares in a binding bare chest to chest hug, and only then does it dawn on him that he’s been feigning sleep this whole time. “Please tell me you didn’t see or hear anything I just did.”

“Everything from beginning to end. I saw you going crazy kissing me because you thought I was asleep then you said-” He clamps his hand over his mouth. How many times must sweet, innocent Sora be ridiculed in one night?

“Forget about it.”

“Denied. I’ll remember it for as long as I live. But I may just pretend I never saw anything if you kiss me again.” Sora accepts happily. He tilts his head, pressing his lips gently to the older man’s reciprocating ones and leads in with his tongue.

He can feel Takeo’s racing heartbeats under him and his own attempts in trying to stop his heart from exploding are laid to waste when Takeo slides his finger down his spine, sending electric jolts throughout his entire body.

Takeo kisses his shoulder with grace and maneuvers him so that they are spooning. “You have a class in the morning, right? You only have four hours to sleep.” He draws his slender body closer as he tries with the utmost effort to contain himself being held in his lover’s warm arms. He wraps Takeo's arm tighter around his chest. He wakes up to find more stickies with daily reminders on furniture around the apartment. The most recent one has more of an order than a reminder though, left by his sweetheart before he left, “Speak more.”

“So, what do you think that means?” he asks his beaming brother as they are filing papers away. He’s gotten over the events from yesterday because in the end it did more good than bad and he got to reunite with Kaede, though only on a friendly level, nothing romantic.

“Exactly as it sounds. You really don’t talk very much. Everything you say is blunt and straight to the point. I rarely notice anymore though since we’ve been together for so long, so it doesn’t bother me, but try communicating with other people more,” Takeo already looks lost on the point, “… you know, like actively participating in conversations.”

He echoes him with bewilderment, “Participate...?”

“Yes, idiot, participate. It’s hard to know what you think or feel when you barely say more than five sentences to anyone besides me. You’re more of the actions speak louder than words type of guy but Sora-yan is the opposite.”

The perfect chance to practice being more talkative is presented like a wrapped gift when the usual rowdy Alpha squad, whom Tsuyoshi and Takeo refer to as the Evil Alphas behind their back, walk in past their respectful bows and take over the break room. The most ruthless of the Evil Alphas, Maki, is leading the conversation with his attentive group of listeners, recounting yet another rejection from yesterday. A shortened version of what happened:

_Maki is fidgety and anxious as he and Tsuyoshi, who was dragged along, are heading to wherever he is practically skipping to. But that’s not the most unusual part: he’s carrying a bouquet of red roses. “What the hell is wrong with him today?” passes through Tsuyoshi’s mind more than once that morning._

_“Maki-san, what’s up with you today? You seem out of this world.”_

_“Nothing is up with me. Am I acting strange or something?”_

_“Yes, very. You even shaved. Why are you carrying those flowers around?”_

_He starts humming coyly in a singsong, “You’ll see.” They reach a restaurant owned by their group and he starts fussing with and straightening his clothes before he goes in. His eyes dart to a specific person._

_The person that he is staring at is a very good looking waiter serving a table. Everything becomes clear, his odd behavior and his suave appearance. “You dragged me along to act as your wingman? I don’t have time to help you fail at picking guys up.”_

_“Just shut up and mess up your hair. Look as homeless as you possibly can so that I can look like a damn prince standing next to you. I have a feeling that I’ll succeed this time. Hurry up, he’s coming over.”_

_Tsuyoshi’s appearance has taken a major hit, like a backwards before and after. Before he looked like a clean and charming young man and his after looks like a wild and unruly jobless man who’s had a tempestuous life. “This time? How many times does this make?”_

_“Three, so don’t jinx me.”_

_As much as he would like to tell Maki off, Haruto maintains his professional composure, what bad luck that all the other wait staff are busy with other tables. “Welcome. Would you like to order anything?” the waiter asks politely albeit without much energy at having to deal with his most annoying and obsessed admirer, “What do you want?”_

_That’s when Maki dropped the world’s cheesiest pickup line. “You.” Whoever said that you can never go wrong with corny lines was lying. Even Tsuyoshi cringed and threw up a little in his mouth. He does his job of being the unappealing friend well._

_Haruto smiles and not out of kindness but mockery as he proclaims, “I’m not for sale.” He starts walking away, which he’s wanted to do since Maki came in through the door, seeing as he’s not really there for the great view and good food._

_But does that deter someone as persistent as Maki? No. He shouts at him across the packed restaurant as he continues his stubborn gait, “You haven’t said yes to a date this saturday!”_

_Tsuyoshi’s head is put down to hide his embarrassment at being associated with this well-known obnoxiously loud man. The patrons seem familiar with this scene playing out in front of them, so he must’ve gotten rejected enough times for them to recognize him by now. And the screaming contest that he brings with him._

_“Stop bothering me, I’m working! You ask me this every month and I always give you the same answer.”_

_He’s halfway to the back of the house now so Maki has to shout louder, “You won’t regret it! Just one date!”_

_He points to Tsuyoshi before opening the door, “I’d much rather date your hobo friend!”_

_He flaunts his gold wedding band with a charismatic smile, “Sorry, taken.” He can’t disguise his natural God-given good looks as much as he wants to._

_“What a shame!” He disappears behind the door thus missing Maki’s gaping mouth and his draining color. Even the bouquet of red roses start drooping.  
_

Now that his synopsis is finished, the comments flood in, some expressing false pity for Maki’s naturally bad luck in love and others ruthlessly destroying what little self-confidence he has for losing against Tsuyoshi, even looking like a hobo. He’s always calling his kouhai ugly but the truth of the matter is that on any given day, whether taken or single, Tsuyoshi could bed anyone he makes eye contact with, or so the rumor goes.

Takeo tries to put Sora’s request into action, attempting to actively participate in roasting Maki. “Not only could you not get the guy, he said he would choose a hobo over you. You’ve reached a new level of being rejected.” The room goes dead silent, the group of close Alphas and Betas turn toward the unusually involved man with perplexity.

The boisterous atmosphere picks up again as they process how Takeo is really talkative today, “Kota, you bastard. I’m already depressed enough as it is, I don’t need the guy who I just lost to’s brother telling me that.” He punches Takeo in the chest.

“Don’t take your anger out on him, you’re being a sore loser, Kuroki. Takken agrees too, you would get more dates if you weren’t so corny. I mean, what century do you think we’re living in! No person asking for a date would answer ‘you’ when asked ‘what would you like?’ This ain’t the Stone Age,” Sanou rants.

Tojo interjects his own berating opinions, “You lack class. You’re giving every Alpha in our group a bad name, that’s why I don’t feel bad Yoshino stole that guy from you. If he weren’t bonded to Azu-man, he’d still have a mountain of Omegas and Betas throwing themselves at his feet. Remember in the past when he practically had to beat them off with a stick?”

The topic shifts from Maki’s disgraceful rejection count to Tsuyoshi’s past reputation. Gotou, a fairly older and trustworthy experienced member, adds in, “I used to call him ‘Viagra’ because he was always receiving sexual invitations and he never said no. I lost count of how many he's devoured.”

‘Yoshie’ raises his hand awkwardly, “Um, I’m right here, you know. And I’m not exactly proud of the kind of person I was back then so can we stop talking about it?” _Why do they have so many nicknames for me?_

Sanou kicks him in the back with his knee, “Liar, you were legendary. We used to make bets on how many days it would take for you to get someone into your bed. It was never more than three.”

Takeo is stressing himself to make more of a contribution to the topic. _I don’t know what to say. Something relevant, something relevant._ “By the time we were in our second year of high school, he’d slept with half of the student body.”

This seems to be too relevant to people who have been experiencing a sexual drought this entire year. Tsuyoshi can already sense that they’re fashioning nooses in their minds, he inches closer to the door in case they choose to get physical. Sanou’s jealousy explodes first, “In a way, as an Alpha, you kinda piss the shit outta me! Seriously, how many people have you slept with!?”

A bulging vein pops out on Maki’s face as well more at Tsuyoshi’s misguided popularity than his own multiplying failures in romance. “What is so irresistible about this redheaded clown?! You probably have a small dick. They all have to be attracted to something so let’s see what you’re hiding in your pants, Viagra!” He was right to move closer to the door.

But he doesn’t run fast enough, he is tackled and held down by many cursing hands, Takeo included among their numbers. “Senpai, please stop! Why are you suddenly taking my pants off?! This is sexual harassment!”

“Who cares! What the hell are you, a porn star!? Why is it that every person I’m interested in always falls for you instead?” Maki makes no effort to control his acrimonious feelings.

“I was trying my hardest to look ugly like you told me! I didn’t even say or do anything to your waiter!” His pants are halfway down, but no help is coming to his rescue from his brother enjoying his futile struggle. Instead, Takeo muses how this situation would be perfect if he had popcorn.

“That sounds like bragging to me!” and in one fell swoop the pants and boxers together go flying clear across the room. The excited cheers and chants turn back to serious and the faces look more impressed with the size than ridiculing.

Maki’s anger passes, “Well, at least now we know it’s not small.”

Tojo expresses his own admiration, “Damn, no wonder your nickname was Viagra.”

Sanou, “Seriously, are you sure you’re not a porn star, Yoshie?”

Arata tries hard to not stare, “Is it really flaccid right now? I kinda wanna see it fully erect.” Tojo tries hard to not stare at Arata.

“Oi, oi, oi. You’d have to be a violent Omega whose first name begins with S and ends with I and under him on a bed for that,” Maki jokes. They lose their minds laughing at his remark to Arata’s charged curiosity.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Tsuyoshi covers up his exposed genitals with two hands. “You can stop staring. If you guys are done being assholes now, then please let me up.” He finds his pants and boxers on the potted plant in the far corner.

Well, the plan to be more talkative didn’t go so well. Other than saying one or two sentences, he really didn’t have much more to say. An angered Tsuyoshi jerks his collar, “This wouldn’t have happened if you just kept your mouth shut, Takeo!”

He formulates his reply, “You were the one who said I should communicate more. Active participation,” but before he can speak the horned ringleader places a chilly menacing hand on his shoulder.

“You’re next, take it off, Kota,” Takeo swallows around a lump in his throat, “Let’s see what you’re packing. We’re going to compare sizes.”

The demon crew turn their claws and fangs against Takeo. “I think Nakayama-san is calling me. I better go.” Tsuyoshi grabs his ankle as he tries to speed away and he trips into the lynching circle awaiting their next prey.

“Wait, wait, wait! It’s really average, really.” _Their mob mentality is terrifying._

“We believe you less and less every time you say it’s average.” He twists his body in a honest attempt to pry himself away from the devilish pointed tails. This time Tsuyoshi is the one doing the pantsing for revenge, while Maki takes it upon himself to remove his shirt too just for the fun of it.

It is extremely rare to hear Takeo raise his voice, but that only fuels them to bully the normally quiet Alpha more. It was usually Tsuyoshi in his very position, but today the more quiet of the close duo is due for some taste of his own bitter medicine. “Sannan-san, don’t pull it off! I’ll pay you money!” His desperate panic doesn’t stop him from peeling the thin layer of undergarment off to undress him completely.

Once again, the faces are awe-struck against their wills. Tojo crumbles like a fallen tower of cards, “What the actual fuck! How is this even possible? You’re not even blood related. I feel like less of a man.” Arata pats his back. Sannou mentally notes their interactions. “Your perception of average size is flawed! I feel offended.”

“Huh. It’s actually larger than the last time I saw it,” he has already put his own pants back on while they feel Takeo’s sculpted abdominal muscles.

“Your abs are rock hard. What sort of exercises do you do?”

“Sex.” He made a joke and it seems like time freezes as they pause to process it in their heads. He’s different from his silent withdrawn self today. Only after a minute passes does the rolling laughter sweep over them.

“Who knew you were such a funny guy, Kota!”

“But if we are talking about hot bodies, take a look at these washboard six-packs!” Tsuyoshi takes his shirt off and drapes it over his shoulder, modeling and flexing his pecs and biceps.

“We’ve had enough of you, Mr. Perfect!!”

Gotou snaps his finger as an idea forms in his head, “Azu-man just got back today, right? You must be happy he's back.” They catch his drift and don their satanic smirks.

Sanou locks the door with a loud click and the remaining eight block his way. If this situation could be likened to anything it would be to Roman decimation, and Tsuyoshi is the unlucky one out of ten chosen for punishment.

Maki bares his teeth, “That’s smart. I’ll call him.” He got dressed so quickly no one even saw his hands move.

“Maki-sama, this can’t be considered a joke at this point. Getting Seimei involved is dirty. You’ll get me killed. I won’t brag anymore and I’ll even wear a paper bag when I go out with you.” They tape his mouth shut and hold his arm in a tight grip against the wall so that his screams can’t be heard when Azuma answers his phone and is blindly fed lies. As a former pickpocket, Maki steals his phone effortlessly without him even realizing it. As expected, Azuma’s number is at the top of the call list.

“Yep, it’s me. Yoshino was groping and making out with some random person at the bar he usually frequents. He just left with said person,” his jovial tone turns antagonistic as he locks eyes with a shrinking Tsuyoshi, “When (if) he comes home check his back. As always, your faithful reporter, Makina.” He snaps his phone shut dramatically and dusts his hands off with satisfaction at a job well done.

Takeo is already making funeral plans and obituaries in his head. He slides down the wall slowly once he regains his freedom. His crying makes his voice more slurred and nasal as he waits for his lover to pick up, no longer able to form coherent sentences, “Meimei, I really didn’t do anything I’d be ashamed to admit to you.” Takeo finishes putting his clothes back on while debating internally on whether to laugh or not, _He called him Meimei._

“I don’t care. Grope whoever you want.”

“Why do you never hear my side of the story? I’m not saying trust everything I say blindly but at least believe me when I tell you I wouldn’t knowingly cheat!”

Sannou’s thoughts: _Now he’s mad? What a dumbass. So you’d cheat unknowingly then?_

“Why do I have to deal with you being mad at me?!”

“Ask me for my side of the story first instead of getting mad without knowing what happened!”

Maki’s thoughts: _Bro, just stop. Although I started this, you’re just making it a million times worse than it needs to be._ “Do I sound mad to you?!” _Yes, we can hear you through the phone clear as day.  
_

_“_ I was the person being held down and groped against my will and none of them are Omegas. They think I should be a porn star because I have the size for it and because I’ve never needed Viagra. That’s all!”

Takeo’s thoughts: _Who the hell said pick an argument with him while trying to explain yourself! All you had to say was that we were teasing you too much but now it sounds way worse than what it really is._ It’s at times like these that being a bit slow in the head unfortunately guarantees digging your already dug grave further.

“I wouldn’t want to disturb your group orgy then. Don’t bother coming home at all.”

“I also own that house so you can’t just kick me out!”

“You’re right, then you can live there by yourself.” Azuma coldy hangs up without anything else to say. Tsuyoshi redials his number again but the call is rejected at lightspeed. The light at the end of the tunnel vanishes. Though, It’s kind of hard to feel sorry for an idiot who’s somehow also partly to blame for making his own situation infinitely worse through trying to salvage the wreck.

Takeo assists in his impending death by being the one to make the first long red scratches on his back. The others take turns but Tsuyoshi is not awake to feel the pain, he has fainted (or maybe died).

...

At this time, Azuma is with Sora in the kitchen in the evening while all of these events are transpiring. They have started having weekly cooking lessons, for today Azuma is in loose fitting shorts and short sleeves while Sora has his hair held back with a wavy headband in stretched out home clothes.

“Why was someone calling you from an orgy? Who was that?” Sora looks up from the salad mixing bowl of multi-colored vegetables.

“My EX-husband,” he looks neither joking or serious, “Don’t worry about it.”

He decides to not think too much about it, “So what do I do next?”

“Put it in the oven. Now check if your miso soup is ready.” He takes a sip from the tasting spoon with a blank expression. He hands it over to Azuma for positive reinforcement. None grace him. Azuma tastes his salad next. There’s no way someone can mess up making a salad. He waits expectantly for the positive critiques to grace him. What he receives instead is looks of disappointment and disgust, “No.” One word packs so much punch. But it doesn’t stop at just that one harsh word, Azuma goes on, “How is it possible to make something taste like this? Even the salad tastes like death.”

“I copied everything you did, so why?” he tastes from Azuma’s pot. It tastes good, better than his by a long shot.

“That’s what I’m asking you. What sort of secret are you hiding from me?” Azuma’s loaf of bread tastes top-class in comparison to his grainy solid outside doughy raw inside loaf.

“Like how my ancestors used to be ancient poison makers?” Azuma’s hands have fallen to his side and he slams his head against the wall. Sora shakes him by his shoulders in desperation, “Azu-man, you said you would help me. I can’t feed Take-san this.”

“You’re being led by the instinct to make poison, though. How am I supposed to help you with that?” His shoulders have began to sag at the impossibility of the task.

“You’re the best cook I know. Don’t give up on me!” Azuma is saved by the doorbell.

Sora openly scowls at the person standing on the other side of the door. “How long are you going to keep me outside? Let me in.” He moves aside reluctantly to let the catty high maintenance ex-boyfriend in. _He really does know Take-san’s address._ He takes his coat and shoes off and makes himself completely at home. “So you live together, huh, Sorata?” _Sorata? Am I a cat or something?_

 “We don’t, Kai-san.”

“You might as well be, your things are all over this place. Your small clothes, your dirty books, your ineffective hair care products. Whatever, make yourself useful and get me something to drink.” _Grr, why do I have to be your slave? Just because I’m too shy to speak out against you doesn’t mean I’ll let you boss me around._ He grinds his teeth.

Azuma is standing on one leg and leaning against the wall with spatula in crossed arms. Sora sighs in relief, now that his blunt friend is here he can be of assistance in telling off the equally hard-headed Kaede; let the two monsters duel it out themselves. Although he knows he should handle his own problems, someone as stubborn and hard to deal with like Kaede is past his level, _Take him down for me, Azu-man._

“Hey you, who are you to be bossing people around when you’re a guest in someone else’s home?”

“I might as well be living here too. All three of us grew up together so I know both Takei and Sena better than both of you put together. Besides, it’s common knowledge to introduce yourself before asking for someone’s name.”

“You know them better than us but you don’t have your own spare key to let yourself in?” he holds the key in his hand with arrogance. Azuma plops down opposite him with all of his characteristic pomp. “I’m in a bad mood right now, so either we can pretend to be civilized or we can try to see who will last longer at this game.”

His opponent already gives in. “Yamaguchi Kaede. I’m here to see Takei.” He smirks at Sora at the last part.

“Reason?” Azuma is in full pissed off mode complete with arm crossing and eyebrow arching.

“Ask the short caveman,” he flips his hair off his shoulder with attitude. _I’ll grind my teeth all I want even if I look like a caveman! And I’m not short_. He looks to his friend, _Azu-man, defend my honor._ Azuma looks between the static electricity generated by their dislike of one another as they stare each other down neutrally.

 _Well, you are pretty short so stop looking to me to say something. This could get interesting,_ Azuma’s line of thought runs along the same path of his ‘ex-husband.’ “Now that I’ve introduced myself, it’s your turn.”

“Azuma. Just a spectator dealing with an idiot of a mate.” _And part-time pot stirrer_ , he leaves out.

“I was wondering where I recognized you from. That picture. You’re Sena’s guy, right?”

“That depends on how well ‘Sena’ explains himself.”

“How long do you intend to stay, Kai-san? Me and Azu-man are-”

“It’s Azuma and I. How old are you to not know something so simple? I forgot you were still here, Sorata. Maybe if you weren’t so boring and flat as a pancake, I’d notice you. Grinding your teeth that much is going to make you biologically devolve.”

“Well, how does it feel to have lost your man to someone so flat and boring then!” _Nice counter_. Azuma whips his head to see the first glimpses of Dark!Sora’s appearance. “And, guess what, I ain’t givin’ him back neither.” _Wow, even his grammar is deteriorating. Being raised by six women created a split personality._

“So you do have a backbone.” Kaede’s face screams challenge accepted. He carries himself to the kitchen where Sora’s mysteriously bubbling purple miso soup is boiling on the stove. He tastes the concoction and immediately regrets having done so right afterwards, “Bleh! What is this, puke?! Who were you planning to assassinate?”

“I was trying to win Take-san’s stomach through his heart.”

“Uh, it’s actually win his heart through his stomach, Sora.”

“You’ll kill him if you feed him this gruel. This one isn’t that bad,” he’s trying Azuma’s still warm bowl.

“I made it.”

Sora’s ringtone disrupts what he was going to say, and luckily on the caller ID is none other than the popular Alpha. “Yes, TAKE-SAN?” he looks at Kaede the whole time, the phone’s loud speaker only furthers Dark!Sora’s purpose to show off his relationship.

“So you set a goal to try saying more than five sentences but you lost your pants because of it? Can you use more than five sentences to make me understand, please? Stop laughing, I really don’t get how one thing would lead to another.”

 _Why do they always have to talk in speaker every time they’re on the phone? So annoying._ Azuma takes out the casserole that’s been in the oven, Kaede is crushing the tomatoes in his hand, and Sora is oblivious as he sits on the counter and swings his feet like a teenage girl.

“You don’t have to push yourself to do it if you can’t. I like you either way and I know it’s a part of your personality to barely speak, but sometimes I’m scared you wouldn’t notice even if I turned into a Siberian Husky because you rarely show emotions on your face. Of course, I don’t mean it literally. Azu-man? He doesn’t look very mad, which means he’s probably ten times more mad than usual.”

“What are you saying about me?” Azuma takes off the oven mitts. Kaede is on the fifth tomato in his vegetable crushing spree. There’s no space for him to squeeze himself in in their world.

“He said Yoshin is an idiot when he was trying to explain himself earlier so have mercy. The guys took the joke too far by making the marks on his back so don’t get mad-”

“Tell him I’m not mad.”

Sora delivers the opposite message, “He’s at anger level 100. Yoshin can stay here with you until this blows over.” Although Takeo heard loud and clear what Azuma said he chooses to deliver the more accurate Sora version.

“Will you believe him if he comes home with an apology letter written and signed by all of the guys with their handprints in blood?” Kaede is on his eighth tomato and counting.

“I might let him off easily.”

“I have to go. Sen’s starting to come to. I’ll be coming in half an hour.”

“Got it. I’m learning how to cook, but it’s not really going well. Don’t expect too much.” Tsuyoshi scratches his head at what happened as his memories catch up to before he passed out. Takeo pushes a paper with still wet ink and ten drying blood fingerprints into his face. He explains on the way home.

Kaede has kindly shown himself out after crushing every vegetable and fruit in sight. This round goes to Dark!Sora. “I’m taking a book from your page, Azu-man. Praise me.”

“I’m not praising bad grammar and that doesn’t even make any sense at all. It’s page from your book. Go back to being normal Sora already.”

“But aren’t you proud of me? I did a good job fighting for my man, Azuma Seimei-style!” he does sloppy whooshing imitations of Azuma’s fighting moves.

“Azuma Seimei wouldn’t let an ex who’s still hung up kiss his boyfriend in front of him in the first place.”

“Sorry that I can’t speak well or compete with Take-san’s part-time model ex, but not everyone can have an unnecessary amount of jealousy and possessiveness bottled up. It’s only thanks to me you have a mate that can put up with your impossible personality.”

“Wanna try repeating that?!”

“Sure, why not! I’ll say it as many times as you want. If it weren’t for your looks, every man would run the other way once he got to know how you really are.”

When Takeo and Tsuyoshi carrying the letter with precise instructions to NOT open his mouth go through the front entrance they find neither Omega. Then comes the booming clattering from the kitchen, pots and pans and lids are thrown around. They rush in expecting danger but a mad Azuma is a danger in its own league. They conceal their presence in the doorway, afraid to be noticed by the raging Omega.

Sora is in a half nelson, and turning blue. His tap outs are ignored completely as his face continues going through the spectrum of all shades of blue. Only once he starts hitting purple does Azuma put an end to his almost attempted murder. He coughs air back into his body while Azuma dusts himself off, “Next time you think to talk shit about me, think again. And that’s how you handle a problem Azuma Seimei-style.”

“How do you spend every day with him? Your mate really scares the shit outta me,” Takeo whispers to Tsuyoshi on the other side of the doorway.

“I feel sick. If this is what he meant by going easy, I might as well pick out my casket now.” Tsuyoshi alone is experiencing an earthquake, his world is getting shaken up and his feet are unsteady, another wave of lightheadedness comes to him.

The oozing pot of cooling miso-flavored death that Sora made explodes all over them for some inexplicable scientific reason. “What the fuck?!” Azuma is covered in purple liquid that should have theoretically been miso soup.

“This is karma! If you’d had gone on for a second longer, I would’ve turned every color on the rainbow. A black belt shouldn’t be taking advantage of normal people.”

“How can it be karma when it got on you, too? Shit, strange things like this always happen whenever I’m with you,” he takes his short sleeve off and wipes himself off with it, “you must’ve added something chemical in there.”

“Yeah, my love,” Sora has also taken off his shirt to clean himself off.

“Don’t say such gross things,” even though it is remarkably cheesy it still earns a good laugh from him, his bad mood already dissipating into thin air at just spending time with his good friend.

However, unbeknownst to them, the two Alphas hiding in the doorway haven’t broken their stares at their half naked bodies. “Hey, we seem like perverts watching them like this, let’s just walk in,” Takeo halfheartedly suggests in a whisper but Tsuyoshi is in another world of his own. Not to mention his flowing nose bleed.

He's not the only one watching Azuma though, Sora is admiring the slender toned body of his athletic companion as he continues wiping himself off with annoyed cursing. In addition to the muscles formed from years of practicing Taekwondo, every part of him looked unintentionally seductive though he was unaware of it. The lightheaded Alpha hiding just out of plain sight would wholeheartedly agree with him. 

Azuma jolts at the warm hands that reach out of nowhere to feel his defined abs. “Hmm? What are you doing?”

Sora pulls his hand back with surprise at his audacious lack of self-control, “It felt tempting. I never knew years of picking fights with everyone would give you a body like that.” He starts losing confidence, maybe he really was as flat as a board as Kaede pointed out.

“There’s nothing wrong with your body either.” He runs his hand down the entire length of his lean body from chest to navel, “your skin is so smooth. Feels good to touch,” Sora starts trembling from the exploratory hands.

“Wait, Azu-man! You know I’m ticklish!” Azuma doesn’t relent with the tickling attack, Takeo’s nose starts to bleed this time. _This feels so wrong, but when will we ever get another chance to see something like this again?_   _Sorry, Sora. Five more minutes..._

 _Those legs!_ He looks over to see Tsuyoshi with smeared blood from his nose recording all of this on his phone with complete (overwhelming) dedication. He can’t decide if he should stop the increasingly terrifying habits of peeping he’s developing or get his own phone out and record this himself.

Sora launches his own counterattack in hopes of defending himself before he pees himself. He pinches his pink nipples and immediately Azuma goes weak in the knees. “Hehe, I know your weak spot too, Azu-man.” R.I.P Tsuyoshi. The trembling mess that he has been reduced to decides that anymore teasing of the slim Omega would not be a good idea.

Their fooling around is brought to a halt when Takeo finally reveals himself with attention grabbing throat clearing. While Azuma may not seem embarrassed being shirtless and in shorts in front of him, Sora is an entirely different story. He uses Azuma as his shield to hide his exposed upper body as he tries to not turn the reddest shade on the rainbow.

He scratches the back of his head nervously, “U-um, we j-just got here.”

Azuma doesn’t buy it in the slightest, “Yeah, right. Your nose is still bleeding.”

Tsuyoshi reveals himself too but he has frozen into ice. His arms creak up to lift the letter with a foolish grin, that’s the only reaction his brain can muster at this time. Azuma reads it with divided attention while the heat coming off Sora’s face heats up the entire kitchen as he is swathed in Takeo’s arms.

_I don’t care if he’s still mad, I just wanna take him home. Shit, I’m so turned on. At least he doesn’t look too mad. I don’t care how many times I gotta apologize, I really just wanna fuck him senseless right now!_

“So you’ll come home now right?”

“Why would I? I’m glad you had a fun time doing this just ‘cause you were bored.” He crumples the letter into a ball. _Huh? What the hell did they write?_ _Why do they always do this to me?!_ He’s dripping sweat profusely. He should have probably proofread it and known that it would contain more terrible lies to get him in trouble. A back roundhouse kick to the head is what’s in store for him. Sex can wait until later. Or never.

“Take-san, is he… alive?” Taking a kick like that from a Black belt, if he’s not dead it’d be admirable. Azuma checks his back to see the many red nail scratches all over.

“He’s not moving. At all. U-um, Zuma-kun,” he is literally vibrating in his spot, even unintentionally giving Azuma a new nickname, “You see, the scratches…” Azuma waits patiently but that doesn’t reduce the intensity in his stare, “I made SOME of the scratches on him… uh… I-I’m sorry.” He has sweated through his shirt.

“Yeah, I know.” Takeo dabs the sweat off his face. _He’s walking towards me. Should I run?_ Too late. The heavy frying pan that he picked up from off the floor clangs on the top of Takeo’s head with no strength held back. Another unconscious problem dealt with in the iconic Azuma Seimei-style. Sex can wait until later for him too. Hopefully.

...

Tsuyoshi and Takeo are sitting around the kotatsu. “That’s why I said don’t do it because he’ll kill me.” He's not dead, it turns out. They’re eating Sora’s poison-flavored food but don’t notice the flavor in the slightest because the hits to the head are affecting their sense of taste. They both have bandages wrapped around their heads.

“What a demon,” Takeo lets drop once the short tempered ‘problem-solving’ Omega has gone to sleep peacefully in Tsuyoshi’s old room, “I kind of feel bad for you Sen, falling in love with someone like Azu-man.”

“It’s your fault. Why did you have to say that in the first place? Why didn’t you stop Maki-san and the others from writing ‘Please punish them twice as harshly in our steads by way of apology’? You even signed it, idiot!”

“I was the first person to sign it, Maki-san had it last. How was I supposed to know he would use us as sacrifices?”

“I’m the innocent victim here, but with how beat up I’m looking, I might as well have been caught cheating red handed. Now I’m sexually frustrated and I still have to get the silent treatment for something I didn’t do.”

“They were planning to have Arata dress up like a girl and take pictures in compromising positions. You’re lucky I told them that would’ve been going too far.”

“You did jack shit!! In fact, you were the one shoving me up against the wall the most while Maki-san stole my phone.” Sora walks in on their conversation, fresh out of the shower in Takeo’s oversized white cotton shirt that exposed his nape and with short boxers that reveal sexy toned legs all the way up to his upper thighs.

“If you’re too loud, he’s going to wake up. I don’t think he’s really that mad at you Yoshi, just be extra nice to him and he’ll forget about this eventually. But I think we’ve all learned our lesson to not mess with Azu-man today.”

“My head was almost split open. I more than learned my lesson. You too, right Takeo? Next time keep your mouth shut.” Sora’s jade pale skin is turned a light pink from the hot shower and his lips are redder. Takeo stares with magnifying intensity as his lower half rises. “Hey, Takeo. Were you hit too hard? That frying pan damaged some brain cells?”

“Take-san, what’s wrong? You can go take a shower if you want, the bathroom is free.”

Sora is oblivious to Takeo’s dilemma but his brother sitting next to him doesn’t miss his lower half’s honest response. He sneers as he looks down at the mound rising in his tightening pants and nudges it with his foot, “He’s right. Go use the bathroom, Takeo.”

He laughs under his breath as Takeo gets up painfully and shuffles his feet awkwardly to the bathroom. “Is he okay?”

“He’s perfectly healthy.” _Sorry, buddy_. _You’ll have to make do with your right hand for tonight but at least you’re not put on a sex ban like me. We’ll be out of your hair tomorrow._

...

“Psst! Azu-man, come closer,” the talking bush prompts. Azuma does so warily. Sora is hiding in the bush on the college campus dressed in a suspicious cap covering his face and black fashion sunglasses similar to Maki’s.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to know more about Take-san’s daily life so help me by tailing him around today. You can also see what Yoshin does when he’s not with you since they’re bound to be together anyways. Come with me.”

“As tempting as that sounds, my mate already tells me everything he does five minutes before he does it now, even though I’m ignoring him. I’m going to pretend I don’t know you if you get in trouble.”

“Just come with me, you’re my best friend, right?”

“I think your definition of a friend is skewed. If you want to get arrested for stalking your boyfriend dressed like that, go ahead, but don’t get me involved.” The college students start to give Azuma weird looks for talking to the shrubs. “Bye. I’m walking away now.” And walk away he does.

He finishes giving his reasons for the current situation, “And that’s why I need you to tell me about Take-san’s exes.” Takayuki was about to get in his car when he was held up by the suspiciously dressed stalker whom Maki almost violently apprehended if it weren’t for the familiar body and voice calling out to him just in time.

“Well, now’s not really a good time, Kaiten-kun.”

“Anything you can tell me would be good. You’re his boss, right? You’ve met a few of his exes, I’m sure. What sort of people were they?”

He taps his wrist watch impatiently, “Sora-chan, we're in a hurry. Kashira, the executive board meeting.”

“Give me a minute. Hmm, let’s see, they were… normal? Their appearances were varied but shared the common theme of unique features, like red hair. Sorry, that’s all I know. Maki, help him out.”

“I think he likes foreign features in general. That’s about all I know, other then that, he’s usually tight lipped about his relationships. There’s a guy who’s an expert on all things Kota though. Ask him.”

That’s exactly what he does. “And that’s why I want to know more about the types of people Take-san used to date.”

“Why not just ask him?”

“If I had enough courage to ask him, I wouldn’t be in front of you now, Yoshin.”

Tsuyoshi  holds out his flat palm, “I’m having some problems with my memory. Perhaps I’ll recall something if I’m reimbursed for giving away my valuable information.”

“That’s highway robbery! You know who I am, you wouldn’t take money from me, right?”

“Business is business, Sora-yan.” A yakuza through and through. Sora takes out his wallet and puts a 500 yen note in his hand with an exasperated huff. His lips are still zipped so he adds another 500 yen note. Now they are bought and ready to sing like a canary. _I’ll get him back for this._

“Despite what you’d assume because of his personality, he’s had many exes. All of them were the nurturing motherly type since although on the outside he looks like a very capable man, he actually can’t take care of himself. They would clean, cook, and even do his laundry for him. There were more Betas than Omegas.”

“Appearance-wise?” The greedy hand is held out once again. “Please give me a discount. I’ll help you make up with Azu-man.” His saccharine offer has no effect. Tsuyoshi gets up and makes like he’s leaving. The third 500 yen note finds its way into his hand grudgingly. He sits back down with villainous demeanor.

“Let’s just say that if you left him in the middle of a bustling area and he were single he’d be leaving with someone on each arm in mere hours. I think he’s mostly attracted to redheads because my dad had red hair and he really admired him but any color’s really fine.” _How haven't they slept with each other then?_

“Their personalities?”

“Instead of asking me all this, why not just meet them? It’ll be faster if you talk to them yourself, I have all their numbers.”

“I can barely hold my ground against one ex. Kai-san is more than enough for me. Has he always been scared of commitment?”

“Not that I’d notice.”

Sora calls Takeo but is nonplussed when the phone rings on Tsuyoshi’s person. “Isn’t that…?”

“He looked a bit scared when he handed his phone to me this morning. You’re not fighting, are you?”

“All I said was I want him to meet my family. He started looking shifty-eyed when I was talking about my sisters.”

“How many do you have?”

“Four. They’re all Omegas. My entire family is composed of women, I’m the youngest and only boy.”

“No wonder… Takeo isn’t good around Omegas and even less so with women because of some childhood trauma with his aunt. She used to abuse him and take her frustrations out on him until he came to live with us.”

“How was I supposed to know that if he never says anything! Where is he?”

The money loving hand again robs Sora of another 500 yen. “He’ll get mad if I tell you since it’s in a dangerous neighborhood. But you look like you wanna bite my head off so I’ll tell you. You didn’t hear it from me, though.”

“I can still catch him if I hurry.”

“You’re going dressed like that? I almost called the police on you when you showed up at my house looking like a serial killer.” The door slams shut.

...

Takeo is going home using the back alleyways as a shortcut. Sora tiptoes close on his trail. He takes a left and Sora takes a left some meters behind him. He takes a right and Sora takes a righ- He bumps into dangerous looking customers with scars all over their faces leaving a host club, evidently ready to start a fight over the smallest nonexistent sparks. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he pushes past them in hopes of catching up to his target but the coast is clear. His shirt is pulled rudely from the back.

Bald Guy, whom has been labeled as the Aniki literally only because he is the tallest, looms over him. “Is that all, bro? An apology you don’t even mean? You can’t be expecting us to just say yes yes, go ahead, do ya?” This is the worst time for Dark!Sora to rear his grammatically deplorable head.

“I already told youse I’m sorry, aniki. I’ll let you leave with youse lives so please slink away without any more butthurting.”

Henchman # 1, “Hey shorty, aren’t you getting too far ahead of ‘youseself’? Why don’t ‘youse’ kiss Aniki’s feet?” He’s pulled up face-to-face with the talking Beta’s bad breath by his shirt collar. If it’s a showdown of extremely abominable grammar, Dark!Sora has the upperhand as a natural prodigy.

“Youse hot breath is like a cross between rot milk and died cow. My face is melt away. Please unhand me, don’t you have childs to go make cry?”

Henchman #2 scratches his head, “Yo, what does he said, yo? He can’t speak Japanese but I think he really burned your ass, Hayashiba.” A razor sharp blade is made part of Hayashiba’s plan to gain back lost face. Dark!Sora returns to normal cowering Sora.

A hand comes out of nowhere and smoothly wraps around his shoulder in a poised manner. “I hope my boyfriend wasn’t bothering you too much, Nii-san. You’ve scared him enough, won’t you let him off now?”

“Yo, where the hell did you come from, yo?”

“Let’s go. What are you even doing here alone?”

A large foot belonging to Bald Guy trips Takeo. The Bad Grammar Bros don’t intend to give up without a fight. “‘Youse’ just can’t walks away while ‘youse’ talk like we don’t existed.” He picks himself off the dirt with repressed vexation. Any other day, this couldn’t have even continued for more than ten minutes. They’d be lying face down or on their asses, but today he can’t show the wild side of himself to the one person he never wants to show.

He keeps his voice cool and detached, “He already apologized didn’t he? If you really wanna do this, let’s move to a different location. I’ll gladly oblige all three of you at once.” They stop to think about whether he’s really bluffing or if he could take all of them on singlehandedly. He definitely has the physique for it but he can’t cover all of his blind spots alone.

He sees that they won’t back down without a fight so he tries a political angle to avoid having to get bloody in front of Sora, “You guys are with the Inokawa-gumi, right? How would it look if you attacked a defenseless member of the Daiseikai Group? Isn’t your boss already under surveillance by the cops?”

They jump backwards, “You work under that Katsumi Takayuki bastard!?”

“You wouldn’t wanna create anymore problems for your group, would you, ‘Aniki’? I wonder what Yoshida-san would have to say about that.” His stare contains the power to subdue them completely.

Henchman #2 gasps, “Yo bro, I know him, yo!! He’s one of the ‘Guard Dogs’ that Takayuki bastard takes everywhere with him. ”

“So he’s Kurokawa Maki, huh?” Although the Bald Guy is the tallest in his squad, he’s the least brightest crayon in the box.

“No, no, no, Aniki, that guy has bleached blonde hair. He’s an ex-conman, they call him his Knight. The redhead who always wears white is his Mad Dog. This guy is…”

He’s already started walking freely away with Sora in his arms without any more obstructions in his way. The still cowering Sora doesn’t hear the completion of what he says. “This guy is Kobayashi Takeo. His Doberman.”

“Why are you walking around in this area and picking fights with terrible grammar? Do you kiss your mothers with that mouth? What do you think would’ve happened with those those Youse Guys if I weren’t there?” Sora’s remorseful face shows that he has learned his lesson so Takeo stops grilling him.

“That aside, you’ve been stalking me all day.” Sora’s eyes show incredulous surprise. The unvoiced question is answered with a tired scoff, “Yes, I noticed from the beginning. Your clothes are drawing attention, if you really wanted to blend in, you should’ve dressed like a host or something. ”

“If you hadn’t abandoned your phone, I wouldn’t have had to follow you around!”

“That’s not all. You’ve been asking everyone about my past, right? If you wanted to know so bad, you could’ve just asked me instead of wasting 1500 yen.”

“How did you already find out?!”

“Haah, look. Go stand at that spot and hail a taxi for us. I have to make a call.”

“But you don’t have your phone.”

“Sen and I have been using each other’s phones all day. Now go.” Sora drags his feet to the taxi stop area. Hailing taxis proves to be difficult when you’re dressed like an outright lunatic. That was what Takeo planned on so that he would have enough time to deliver what he found. He was actually on an assignment from Takayuki. His face drastically changes as he slips back into Yakuza mode from Jekyll into Hyde.

“Kashira, it’s Takeo. They’re hiding their drugs in areas we wouldn’t suspect right under our noses and changed their clientele to exclusively the underground market. They have men patrolling in groups of three every two hours pretending to be regular bar goers so that they aren’t caught moving their merchandise from place to place.”

“Do you think you can keep on their scent? That eunuch bastard can be real slippery if you leave him to his own devices. If the situation takes a bad turn, leave right away.”

“They haven’t realized that I’ve been watching them for the past four days. I’ll have all of this written in a report and on your desk tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks for your hard work. You’re a reliable man, Kobayashi.”

“Take-san, I’m not having any luck~! They’re all passing me by.” Takeo hangs up the call and transforms back into Jekyll to help his foolish lover.

…

Maki is goofing around with Sanou when they conceive another one of their little “brilliant” Get Tsuyoshi in Trouble plans. After using rock paper scissors to decide who will call him, they dial his number with eager anticipation at how the dimwitted Alpha will try to talk his way out to Azuma but undoubtedly fail. Even though he still is suffering the consequences of the “group orgy” misunderstanding, they take no mercy nor shame in wrecking their junior’s love life. Tsuyoshi picks up after a few rings.

“Yo, Yoshino, come with us to the karaoke bar. We’re going to have a mixer with the guys from the cabaret club and-”

Now that he’s listening closely, Maki can hear heavy breathing and sticky sounds on their side of the line. Tsuyoshi is holding the phone to his ear between his neck and shoulder, everything Maki just said went in one ear and out the other. What he is focused on is delivering Seventh Heaven sexual gratification to his easily angered lover. _As if I’m getting involved with them after what they pulled earlier._

Sanou has no idea why he's breaking into a cold sweat, “Oi, if you have him on the line, ask him to give me that guy’s number, you know, the model Kai.” He bends Azuma over and raises his hips higher behind him. The sound of the bed creaking is louder than before and so are the moans and groans.

Azuma gathers what little shattered rationality he has left to reach behind and pull his mate into a persuasive kiss, “Turn it off, Sen-san.” Doot doot doot. He dreads having to call them back later because he knows they’re up to no good as always.

“So, what did he say? Did he tell you the number? Is he coming?”

Maki stares at the phone in disbelief, “I think that was his own personal way of telling us to go fuck ourselves, Sannan.” Sanou has no idea what he’s talking about, his face is clueless.

Azuma is dragging his sore limbs to the bathroom and cursing over Tsuyoshi’s roughness during sex. As he limps to the bathroom, Tsuyoshi voices his concern, “Hey, are your legs okay? Do you need me to help you wash up?”

“Shut the hell up, you pervert. Whose fault was it in the first place? If you come in, you’ll just get hard again and want to do it in the shower.”

“Of course I would, I’ve been starved for a week. I feel like I’m going crazy whenever you aren’t in my arms.” He pulls him back to the bed again. The deep light brown eyes suck him in.

“Not again. I haven’t even walked three steps away!”

“I can’t stop it, I’m craving for you like a fool.”

“Go easy on me, my body’s no match for a potential porn star with the nickname Viagra.”

“That’s the old me. This is the new me who’s fallen hopelessly head over heels for you. I don’t need anything else as long as I have you.”

“I wonder how many before me have heard that same line.”

“Zero. You’re the first person I’ve said it to.” Azuma wraps his arms his back and pulls him closer until their heart beats are transmittable through their bare chests. And if Tsuyoshi feels a little feverish Azuma attributes it to his wildly thumping heart and not what’s actually going beneath the surface in his mind.

After several threats from the Evil Alphas, Tsuyoshi finds himself in a karaoke booth at a mixer party of six on each side. Three Alphas and Betas from the group, Tsuyoshi excluded since he’s only there as the decorative piece to draw the hotties in, and three Omegas and Betas on the opposite side who have not yet arrived.

“You know your job when they get here, Yoshie. You’re our wingman, you’re not allowed to go home until you help all of us get laid.” Maki has been glaring daggers since he came in. He took a shower before rushing over as per their orders so he shouldn’t be able to still smell Azuma’s scent all over him, or at least he hopes.

“Why does it always have to be me?! I’m always getting taken advantage of, I have better things to be doing than babysitting your asses. You can ask Takeo if you just want a handsome face for bait.”

“You’re the maneater and you have more experience than him. Besides, Sora-chan doesn’t get as possessive as Azu-man so it’s easier to blackmail you.”

“That’s called abusing your authority, Sannan-san.”

The awaited six arrive looking ready to throw down and perhaps something more if it leads to that. They enter with high energy and brighten up the drab room of pent up losers who can’t even recall the last time they held someone’s hand, save for one glowing kouhai.

Maki and Sannou go full force desperate within the first five minutes in the introductions.

“Yosh!☆ Is it my turn? I don’t mind what you call me, you can call me Makkun, Makkin, or Makina!” Tsuyoshi’s eyes are popping out, _Who the fuck are any of those people?! I don’t know who this guy is! Even his voice became higher, such a poser._ They could care less about whether his name is Maki or Makoto. Their eyes haven’t wandered from Tsuyoshi since they walked in.

“Let me introduce myself, anyone who knows me knows this about me,” Tsuyoshi’s thoughts interject, _You’re a two-timer and have a complex about your dick?_ , “I like to be referred to as San-nan or Nana-san! Haii ♡!!” They wouldn’t have realized Sannou was talking even if his voice were coming from his asshole.

_Their desperation is mad obvious. They’re not even trying to hide it anymore, the intros are getting more and more strange the further down the line they get. Do they think using falsetto voices is the key to getting laid? Hmm, Tojo’s hand's been squeezing Arata’s thigh this entire time. That’s weird. I wanna go home and push him down again. Make him cry out over and over again. Haah, I’m going to get hard if I keep fantasizing about it. Oh, it’s my turn.”_

“They usually call me Yoshie or Yoshino for no reason, so feel free to do the same.” His brief intro contained no sparkles, stars, or hearts, not even a falsetto voice. However the droll barrenness of it increases the “air of mystery” surrounding him. Their eyes take the shapes of hearts. “I was dragged here by Maki-san so I had no choice. I’m in charge of making sure everyone gets home safe. Please take care of me.” They swoon at his polite smile.

“Ne, ne, are you single Yoshie?” The guy Maki had been aiming for since the beginning starts the Q&A. Once again he’s stolen Maki’s guy without even doing anything, he didn’t even look his way.

_Their eyes are saying “Go die, you playboy bastard.” Didn’t you guys invite me here in the first place. Now I have to get beaten up after this even though I did or said nothing._

“I have a mate. His birthday is coming up soon.” No one else exists in their eyes except for the prince ‘Yoshie.’ Loud tongue clicking all around Tsuyoshi as he brings out his phone to show recent pictures he secretly took of Azuma sleeping hugging his shirt and him changing clothes. “Look for only ten seconds, please.”

An unanimous “YOU’RE dating him?”

“Why does everyone always ask that?! Am I hideous or something?”

“No, it’s hard to explain, just… you literally look too perfect together.”

“Thanks. This one is from one hour ago when I told him I was going to a mixer but before I could explain I got punched in the gut. I managed to not drop the phone so I thought it would be the perfect time to take a picture of his cute angry face.”

They’re not the least bit interested in Azuma. He’s just talk for warming Tsuyoshi up to them. “Is he an Alpha too?” As experienced as the Alpha is though, he’s no match against the craftiness of determined Omegas and resilient Betas with set goals to get in his pants.

“He’s an Omega, but he could kick my ass to the moon and back. Sorry, but you’re a bit too close.” He scoots away from a tenacious Beta.

 _They’re not even looking at us. They just ignored the pictures of Azu-man like he never said he has a mate. Viagra will be the only one scoring tonight so I might as well try screwing Kuroki, better than nothing. I’ll try to get him drunk._ The Evil Alphas’ dead eyes empathize with Sannou’s back up plan. They repeat their rock bottom mantra mentally: _If push comes to shove, shove it in your closest friend._

Itsuki, Maki’s guy, proves to be the most determined among them. He unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt and puts his hand on top of Tsuyoshi’s on the floor, “Isn’t it a bit hot in here?” He has put his claim on Tsuyoshi as the most dominant Omega.

The others disband and settle bitterly for the chumps who although shameless, still maintain their pride as men. The mood has dampened considerably and alcohol flows more freely than conversation. Just because they can’t have Tsuyoshi doesn’t mean the other group members will come to them wagging their tails now that they’ve seen their true colors.

Itsuki is literally all over him. “Excuse me, but right now you’re in the danger zone. If you come any closer your smell will get on me and that’ll be pretty hard to explain to Seimei. Do you mind sitting farther away?” He measures out a distance of one meter with his finger.

Tojo is shocked speechless _, WTF?!! Did he just say no? The guy who’s never said no to anyone since for as long as I’ve known him just rejected a sexual invitation._

Itsuki doesn’t take the rejection too well, “Hey, can you drop this act? You have rumors following you around that you put out way too easily. All someone has to do is press up against you. Don’t pretend to be a saint who’s cleaned up his act now. You had serial one-night stands with anyone who caught your fancy for even a second! You’re no better than a male prostitute.” The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

They leave after ten minutes of nothing to do and much less to say. If the guy they want isn’t going to put out then what’s the point of sticking around? His senpai are not as high quality as him therefore deserving none of their biased interest. But Tsuyoshi still assumes responsibility for himself, if he weren’t… whatever he was being, his senpai might have had their droughts quenched.

"I love you guys~ You're my bestest friends, I don't need nobody's love~" Nakayama is barely seeing straight as he talks doing handstands. It's a miracle he's not throwing up.

"The next person who looks at me or talks to me has to sleep with me," Gotou tries hard to catch someone, ANYONE'S, attention by making strange faces and stranger sounds but no one even looks so much as in his general compass direction.

“I give up on this life~ I don’t care whether it’s even Kashira or you Kuroki, just someone sleep with me~” Sannou: Utterly wasted.

“Leave me out of this, that’s too rock bottom even for you. Why are you so pent up when you’re leading two people on at the same time?”

“The sex isn’t anything to get high about. It’s like having sex with a dead fish but I can’t break up with them ‘cause I got my own circumstances, man.”

“Get up, San-nan, I’ll take you home.”

“Tojo, you bastard, there’s something you’re not telling us. Tell us now or I’ll reveal your secret to everyone! I was with Kashira and he told me leaving Ari-chan under your care wouldn’t help him learn on the job ‘cause he’d be learning things not related to work.” ‘Ari-chan’: Passed out.

“Just pull his ears real hard and he’ll shut up, Tojo” Maki throws the heavy man off his back. He falls asleep once the power button in his ear is pulled. Tojo takes four members home and one makes the half conscious choice to call a cab. Only drunk Tsuyoshi and contemplative sober Maki are left alone. Their familiarity makes them comfortable as they bask in the silence. Maki speaks first, “I thought you weren’t trying to drink tonight. Did what he say bother you that much that you drank like a fish?”

His head is put down on the table, “I’m fine.”

“If you were fine you wouldn’t be so affected right now. The trigger words were male prostitute, am I right? If it bothers you so much, I'll tell the guys to hold off talking about your body count.”

“I'm not that sensitive, I know they're only joking. Besides, he was right. I'm no better than a male prostitute. Like father like son. Can you not look at me right now? It’s pretty uncool to be seen like this. The others won’t remember so please keep this between us. I have to save face.”

“I’m going to take pictures of you naked after you pass out and hand them out around the office so hurry up and pass out.”

He hiccups, “Why do you hate me?” _On the contrary, you remind me of my younger brother._

Maki’s teasing stops to give way to earnest concern, “Stop forcing yourself to smile if you don’t feel like it.”

“Don’t tell me you invited me out tonight to cheer me up. It’d sound cliche coming from you. More than usual.”

“That meeting with Yoshida in the Omega sex club brought back too many memories from your past, right? It hit too close to home for you both. I know I can’t be as much help as Kota to you but if you need someone to talk to or just lend an ear, you can come to me,” he holds his fist out, Tsuyoshi solidly bumps his own fist to his, “we’re bros.”

“I know,” he gets up and tries to walk off the alcohol drowning in his bloodstream.

“If you want, I can take you home.”

“I’m a grown man, I can get myself home. I’m just going to take a stroll to clear my head,” Maki lets him go and tries not to fuss too much about him. Tsuyoshi is collapsed in a gutter also clearing out the contents of his stomach.

Takeo is asleep with Sora curled up next to him when his phone won’t stop ringing off the hook. He forces his lead weight limbs to grab the phone on the nightstand. “What time do you think it is!” Only one man would call him in the dead of night after he’s had too much to drink. Instead of his usual unsteady “Take me home, Take-chan,” Tsuyoshi’s voice is barely audible but his labored breathing rings clearly in his ear.

What comes next is a broken, “I… need… you.” No matter how drunk he gets, it doesn’t make him this emotional. Something’s wrong with him, Takeo can just feel it in the pit of his stomach. If he’s acting like this, then it must’ve started up again.

He’s already out of bed and dressed in seconds, “Where are you? I’ll be right there.” Sora stirs awake.

Sleep is still intermingled in his voice, “Take-san, where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.” Takeo is already out the door. He’s still crouched over in the gutter when he finds him hyperventilating but he doesn’t move even when he calls behind him. When he turns him around, his eyes are tied with his tie as a blindfold.

Takeo pulls him up but his weak body falls in his arms like a newborn. This wasn’t by accident, he’s hugging him. “Hate me. Hate me more, Takeo. I took the one person you could call family away from you. You have every right to hate me.” He gently strokes his back.

“I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you. You’re my family now.”

“The eyes keep watching me. They won’t let me go. If I look, they’re everywhere… Save me from myself… Seimei...” He’s lost consciousness. This confirms it, they’re starting back up again and they’re worse than last time.

“I’ll take you home.” Azuma stomps to the door expecting to give his drunk mate an earful for going out to get wasted and forcing him to take care of him but his heart crashes when he sees blindfolded Tsuyoshi inseparable from Takeo.

 _He doesn’t look injured._ Azuma’s knees wobble uncontrollably, “What…?”

“Don’t be scared, he’s fine. He gets bad panic attacks like this sometimes when past memories come back to him. When he wakes up keep him away from any reflective surfaces and don’t let him see anything red. If he starts talking about eyes, turn the lights off.”

His hands are shaking violently, “Wait, I still don’t understand…”

“He’s losing it all over again and you’re the only one that can help him.”

The main point of praise from the Evil Alphas that he receives about bedding anyone and everyone who had a pulse, while they may admire him for his impressive amount of game, at that time that was Tsuyoshi self-destructing with trying to cope with the emptiness brought along by Hajime’s death and his regrets toward him.

“The one he needs is not me, but rather, you,” he hands Tsuyoshi’s lifeless body to collapse into his terrified quivering mate's arms. His smile is neither happy nor sad.

“I don’t know how I can help him though,” the always confident Azuma is no longer confident in himself. His courage is wavering.

“These panic attacks are his way of punishing himself, even if he has nothing to make amends for. He said ‘save me from myself, Seimei’ before he passed out. Just stay near him, that's all you need to do,” this time his smile is sincere, “If you have any other questions, don’t hesitate to call me.”

He starts walking away but then turns back to say something important he almost forgot, “I’m sorry that I just thrusted this responsibility on you out of nowhere. Don’t touch him unless he touches you first. The first thing he’ll ask when he wakes up is what color his hair is. Just say it hasn’t changed.” Takeo hugs him tightly as he trembles in his arms, “I’ll call later to explain the rest. Please take care of my brother, Seimei.”

He is wrapped in three blankets but no matter how many more layers he adds on Tsuyoshi keeps shivering. His body is not cold, it’s actually burning with a fever, and he’s sweating through his clothes which he's changed twice already. Whatever sort of bad illness this is, he’s shocked that he’s never noticed it until now.

Azuma is standing over him as he sleeps. _Takken looked too calm when he was telling me all this, that means that he’s pulled through several times before, right? This is what you meant when you said you could never choose between me and him.**  How long will it last? All night?  Days, weeks, years? “Save me from myself.” I don’t know if I can… not when I’m too scared to close my eyes and find you cold in the morning myself._

Tsuyoshi reaches a damp shaking hand out to grasp only air, “They’re watching me… on every side. I can’t… breathe.” Azuma turns the lights off. _I can’t even touch him to comfort him. Panic attacks, self-destruction, atonement… How many other people know that you’re scared of your own reflection, Sen-san?_ He sits at the side of the bed hugging his knees close vulnerably.

Sunlight filters through the blinds and morning birds chirp their songs to welcome the new day. Tsuyoshi’s shaking has become manageable and he’s no longer drowning in his dreams or imagining eyes looking at him with guilt. He ruffles the head of dark brown hair sleeping by the side of the bed. Azuma wakes up with a start. He has already turned the mirrors around and covered the ones he couldn’t. Everything with even a tint of red has been removed out of sight.

He doesn’t seem to be delirious anymore. He moves aside and pats the empty space beside him. _I can touch him now, h_ e gets into the bed with him. He’s pulling strands of hair out to see, “What color… what color is it?” Azuma grabs his hand.

“It’s red.”

“Are you sure? You’re not lying to me?” He’s going into a frenzy, pulling hair out so that the fallen strands look like thin red blood lines on the white sheets.

“I’m not lying. It’s the same color as always, red as blood.” He lifts his head up and puts it on his lap, pulling him closer to snuggle up, Tsuyoshi gladly accepts the affection. “That’s not something that happens from just drinking too much. Are you fine now?”

“Did Takeo bring me here?”

“He left after saying that seeing his face when you go into panic attacks is both your way of asking for his help and hurting yourself in the process. Be sure to thank him.” Azuma says as he dozes off sleeping again on his stomach where a new life is beginning to grow. “Tell me about Hajime-san when you wake up,” he concedes, letting him sleep peacefully after the frightening night, placing a lingering kiss on his head and enveloping him with his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a light cute chapter before we got into the dark arc coming up but it got dark anyway ;_; My poor Tsuna T-T
> 
> Who knew Maki was such a perceptive man, right?
> 
> Did anyone notice the Hannibal quote? I'm actually a major Fannibal of NBC's Hannibal though (lol). 
> 
> I'm not really religious at all. I'm agnostic.


	21. Take these damn condoms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember that scene in episode 2 of Black Butler when Sebastian was running after the car and stirring up a sandstorm? Yeah, that’s how Azuma looks. I’d be running too.
> 
> Akazukin-chan is how you say Little Red Riding Hood in Japanese. My fingers would hurt if I had to type it out every single time in English.
> 
> Hime means princess, which is her nickname because she’s spoiled and arrogant.

* * *

Azuma and Sora are eating in the school cafeteria when Sora points out something that has been playing on his mind for awhile now, “Azu-man, did you change your body wash or something?”

Azuma finishes eating before speaking, “No. Why do you ask?”

“You haven’t noticed it yourself? Your scent is different. When was the last time you had your heat?”

Takeo and Tsuyoshi are walking toward the group headquarters, Tsuyoshi has been shaking all day for reasons apart from the panic attacks or the weather. Takeo is too indulged in eating his bar of chocolate to care though.

“T-Takeo, you love me, right?” He’s noticeably sweating and keeps checking his back anxiously.

“Sure, I guess.”

“You would take a bullet for me, right? Or say, presumably, a well-deserved stabbing?”

He has to stop to think about what this is leading to, “Did you do something worth getting shot or stabbed for? If you really did, I’d appreciate not being used as your shield, no matter how close we are. Handle that shit yourself.”

“Today just might be the day I kick the bucket, man. You have to promise to save me. He’ll notice soon, so when the time comes you have to come to my rescue, got it? Promise!” His eyes are bulging out crazily. _I don’t know what he’s talking about but I don’t want to deal with his stupidity._

“Whatever, I promise. But I still don’t know what I’m promising to do.” He shoves the chocolate wrapper in his hands. “Throw that out for me, would you?”

“Why the hell would I? Do I look like a trash can to you?”

Takeo smirks, meaning yes, “Hey, was there a high winds forecast today? Something’s kicking up dust behind us.”

“Huh?” he looks back, his legs wobble madly but fight or flight kicks in and he chooses flight, “Run!!” Takeo is dragged into a half run half drag and Tsuyoshi has lost any sense of rationality at what or who he’s struggling to escape from.

The time for Takeo to fulfill his promise has come as they slam open the gates. The members are put on alert as the dust storm follows them into the headquarters. “You said you would take a bullet for me, so go be useful, Takeo!” He is used as a sacrifice thrown in the path of the demonically fleet-footed Omega.

“Wai- what!” Azuma pushes him out of the way. Takeo’s body goes crashing into the wall face-first. There’s no malice in it, it’s just that he’s in the way.

“Stop running, you wimp!” Maki and Sanou are playing poker when the sound of property being damaged and humans being used as sacrificial pawns hits their ears.

“Hey, clown. Where are you running to so fast? If you see Gotou, give him these pap-” They come out of the break room expecting trouble from members of their rival group, the Inokawa-gumi, but are instead used as objects to slow down Azuma’s momentum.

“Maki, protect me!” _Huh? Did he just call me Maki with no -san?_ He is thrown directly in his path but Azuma zooms over him so he tumbles until he collides into the closed door of the bathroom.

Sanou is grabbed by his clothes and pushed into Azuma but he is kneed then sped past to continue the hunt. “Get over here and explain yourself, Sen!!” _He’s so mad there’s no -san with my name._

“I’m focused on this plot of land. It’s important that it falls into our group’s hand, it’s in a prime location and because we own everything around it, once we have it I can build what I’ve been planning to since the beginning.”

“But Kashira, what they’re asking for is double our set budget. We’re already losing the bidding wars, if we don’t pull out now we’ll go bankrupt.” Gotou is his primary financial advisor because he is five years older than him and therefore five years wiser.

“We’re not pulling out. I’ll figure out a way but don’t pull out. We’re going to go pay some old friends who I’ve lent money to in the past a visit. Getting the money won’t be a problem. Gotou, have there been any problems with Yoshida?”

“I found something that might be of interest to you. The Inokawa-gumi have recently began working with a man who’s funding their group and helping them pay off their loan debts. As for his identity, I still have not figured it out.”

Takayuki’s train of thought is broken along with his door off its hinges. His chair becomes Tsuyoshi’s protection from Azuma’s wrath. Gotou doesn’t have time to react so he is left standing there looking befuddled.

His heavy breathing is fogging up in front of him, “You can’t run anymore. Take a seat and let’s discuss this like adults, Sen.” His canines are gleaming in his angered scowl.

The broken men collect themselves with heaviness and soreness settling into their bones at the injuries dealt from both the Alpha being chased and the Omega giving chase. They assess their wounds.

“I think my nose is broken, Sannan, check for me. Is it broken?” Maki’s voice is nasally and there’s no stop to the stream of blood gushing from his nose. He sucks in a tingling breath through clenched teeth when he tries to touch the deep red body part.

“Fuck your nose, what if I can’t have kids? My balls…” Sanou is still on the floor holding his mangled testicles. He’s having trouble getting up. Takeo looks like a panda with his one black eye that he’s gained from crossing paths with the beast. The commotion is getting louder from Takayuki’s office, many voices clashing all at once. They hobble to the scene since they can barely walk.

“Azuma-kun, get off him! He’s going to die.” Nakayama is trying to get him off Tsuyoshi. This is more than just the Evil Alphas’ jokes going too far, whatever Tsuyoshi did this time has really got him pissed. He’s choking his mate now as more of the guys show up to relish the sight of their arrogant junior making funny sound effects while getting his ass handed to him.

Now that Azuma is kept away from him with four people in between them, Tsuyoshi can explain what’s going on to not just his mate but essentially the entire group without having to worry about being violently assaulted. “I was supposed to already have had my heat. Why is It late? You said you were using a condom.”

He gulps before opening his mouth, “Condom… um, you see, the last time,” his voice is getting quieter with every word spoken, “I might have taken it off halfway through… You didn't realize because you were too far gone...” Azuma jumps on him again. This time more viciously as they all gasp and rush to pull them apart.

He continues explaining once Azuma is held back by eight men now. “I didn’t expect you to find out so soon. It wasn’t just the condoms though… your suppressants…” he peeks at him with fear knowing even before he finishes speaking his face would be covered in more blood in addition to his bruised ribs, “… I dumped them out and switched them with placebos…”

What he expected Azuma to do was break through the restraining bonds of eight men and attack him again. What he expected was what everybody present expected, therefore they went mute when Azuma did the unexpected.

Maki, still holding his blood dripping nose, _“He’s… the stubborn, fierce Azu-man is…”_

Takayuki, who can’t exactly just kick them out of his office out of the goodness of his heart and especially now that he’s realized the fault lies entirely with his subordinate, _“Wow, he’s beyond anger. I never thought I would see someone like Azuma-kun…”_

Takeo, who has been painfully transformed into a panda, _“He’s crying! Holy shit, he’s crying!! The world must be coming to an end if the always stoic Azuma-kun is crying with such a red face.”_

“Who asked you to do something like that?! You didn’t think about how that would affect me! You piece of shit! Asshole! Dumbass! Go die!” _You went too far, Sen. And next time, I’ll let the bullet hit you, damn bastard. I look like I belong in a petting zoo._

Takayuki whistles using two fingers and they snap out of the spell. Gotou, having been with him for so many years, is one step ahead and has put the important papers in his folding briefcase for him. “We’re all going out to eat, my treat. Whoever wants to go has to be out of here within the next ten seconds. Ready? 10, 9, 8, 3, 2, 1!”

Only half of the men made it out before the time limit. The three injured Alphas were trampled as they were limping out the door, which is the reason they didn’t make it. “Looks like you three don’t get anything to eat. Three less mouths for me to feed.”

The deep voice which has become nasally complains, “Kashira, you didn’t even count properly from ten. That’s cheating.”

Takayuki smirks condescendingly, “I’m not good with numbers. We all know I never finished high school, right Maki?” _I still haven’t forgotten, I’m going to hold it against you forever since you always have something smart to say. You called me naggy and a worrywort, too. You’re lucky to even be getting a salary this month._

The injured Three Musketeers are hauled out of the room. “You have the entire office to yourselves for the next two hours to talk this out. I’ll pretend I never saw anything. Since I’m such an understanding boss, you’ll be working overtime all of next month to make it up to me.” _I was planning on slacking off and calling Nori anyways. Kou talked my ear off about Kan-chan coming over. I’ll ask Nori how the play date went. I also have to visit the old man and give him this month's money, not that he really needs it. I can push my work on Maki.  
_

Azuma is not in the mood to talk so he breaks the ice, “Are you mad?” He lures him closer, “Don’t be mad.” Azuma’s body is tense and his muscles are rigid. “If you don’t want to talk, then just listen while I ramble to myself. If it gets on your nerves, just stop me.

“Once upon a time, there was a boy created out of lust between an Alpha and an Omega. This boy had been struggling for so many years to accept himself and his mistakes. He’s hurt so many people that having gained this happiness in his life should be a sin, a privilege that should be barred from someone as dirty as he is. ‘Hair so red it burns your soul from the inside with passion.’ My dad once said that to me.”

Azuma is still crying but at least he’s attentive. “When I’m with you I feel like it’s okay to forgive myself for all the bad things I did. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve never been reborn. Your love has saved me in more ways than one. I wanted to bind you to me through ties stronger than blood. I wanted us to start our own family; I’ve never wanted something so much. But I know that I should’ve talked to you first instead of going behind your back, I’m sorry.”

Azuma lays a smooch on his lips and Tsuyoshi wipes his tears from the corner of his eyes with his thumbs, “I can’t say I’m not mad but you’ll have to come with me to explain this to my family.”

“Right, almost forgot your family… ahaha. Or maybe we could keep it from them until after the birth?” Azuma smiles and shakes his head. _I try to avoid them as much as I can, I’m pretty sure they hate everything about me._

“Stop playing around. You’re going to come with me to tell them this weekend.” _His younger sister takes Jiu-jitsu, his older brother does Muay Thai, his dad does Judo, his father is a world-renowned Karate master, and he’s a Taekwondo black belt. The definition of an MMA family. If it weren’t happening to me, I would be laughing._

“Of course. I’m a man, I gotta take responsibility. No sweat, no sweat. What’s the worst they could do to me.” His eyes are darting from one corner of the office to another with beads of sweat rolling down his temples.

A cool day with the breeze gently lifting the leaves of the trees, in front of the Azuma nameplate on the front of the house, Tsuyoshi and Azuma enter the latter’s family home. The house is quiet and it seems like nobody’s home. “Hey Seimei, maybe they’re not home? Let’s come back another time.” Azuma keeps walking to the back of the large traditional house.

“Aniki! Are you here?” As he continues walking, layers of clothes are coming off. _I’ve never been to this part of the house. So someone is home? Why is he stripping?_ Azuma pauses in front of a door with his hand on the handle, trying to catch any sounds from inside.

When he opens the door, his Aniki’s body slams to the floor at his feet. Tsuyoshi jumps out of his skin. “Seimei, there’s a murderer in your house! He just killed your big brother. Police! I’ll call the police.”

“What are you doing? Put that phone away.” Azuma is lifted into the air by his presumably murdered older brother dressed in nothing but short shorts. His arms are squeezing around Azuma’s as he is twirled around in the air like a rag doll and tries not to get nauseous. He wiggles out of the hold. “So, everyone was in here. What were you doing on the floor?”

“I was helping Emiko practice. She threw me too far.” _How far did she throw you? And Since when did you have a dojo inside your house!?_ Tsuyoshi looks past the older brother to see Azuma’s parents sparring if you have an experienced eye and beating each other to death if you are a faint-hearted redheaded Alpha.

“Seimei, your parents are trying to kill each other! Shouldn’t we stop them?”

“I see that you brought Little Red Riding Hood with you this time,” neither younger nor older brother seems concerned at their parents’ vicious sparring session. Kazuki rests his arm on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder, “You wanna get your ass kicked again?”

“Jiro-san, my arm! You’re going to break my arm.” The person tapping out has his arm being held in a tight grip behind his back and is pinned to the floor while the person above continues pulling the arm further back until the tap outs become rapid on the dojo’s hardwood floor.

“You give up already, Gen-kun?” the person beneath him has long since given up, he’s sweating profusely and his face is turning red. His own face is cool and basking in his sadistic cruelty. _That’s where Seimei gets his personality from. Scary._

“I do! I give, I give! So let me go, honey!” He is released. Emiko is toweling the sweat off her face. She greets her brother by attempting to sneak a punch in from the back but the punch is easily dodged because Azuma saw it coming from a mile away.

“You’re too fast, Nii. I can never hit you.”

Tsuyoshi, on the other hand, does not dodge her punch because he wasn’t on his guard. “You’re still as slow as ever, Little Red Riding Hood.” _I would’ve liked a hi or a hug better. No one cares that I can’t see straight? Is everyone in this family made of steel?_

The parents come over both covered head to toe in perspiration and fanning themselves with their hands, “You’re here, Seimei.” They’re both wearing their respective martial arts gi. _No time for being intimidated. Today’s mission: Get his family to love me._ He respectfully holds out his hand for them to shake as an act of warming up to them, “Hello, Gen-san, Jiro-san, thank you for letting us spend the weekend.”

Genichiro, the Alpha Karate master who was just getting his arm twisted, shakes it first but since he can’t control his immense strength Tsuyoshi’s hand is crushed, “Long time no see. What was it again? Tsunada Shin, right?” _We’ve known each other for a year and a half and he still doesn’t remember my name?_

Jiro, the Omega who was just twisting his arm, corrects him, “It’s not Tsunada Shin. I’m sure it was Sawada Tadao.” _I feel like crying._ They make eye contact before bursting out in loud laughter which the younger sister joins in.

“Both of you need to stop this, his name is Tsuyoshi Sen. I’ve told you a million times. And Hime, don’t attack him out of nowhere, he doesn’t have any basic training so he could really get hurt,” _You’re defending me, Seimei? I feel so loved! “_ Only I can do that. No one else besides me is allowed to hit him, got it?” _You just wanted exclusive rights to abuse me?!_

Kazuki ruffles his hair, “We’ll stop when he can win against any of us. If he can at least defeat a 15 year old girl, I’ll address him as a man. Do you have a problem with that, Akazukin-chan?”

Azuma kicks him in the thigh and smirks evilly, “I got a problem with that. He’s my mate, so let me fight for him.” Azuma is already wearing nothing but his workout shorts as well. _You were eager for a fight so you were stripping before you even came in. Just how much do you love to fight? Never mind that, I should probably stop him._

He whispers in his ear, “Is it fine? You probably shouldn’t be doing anything extreme. Maybe you should sit out this fight?”

“It’s only the first month, if I really am pregnant. It shouldn’t affect anything to do a little stretching and exercise.” _It’s going to be a real struggle to keep him from practicing his kicks and flips when the stomach starts showing._

“Stop gossiping over there like little girls and come fight, Seimei. Or what, do you want to run away with your tail between your legs like you used to crying ‘Kazu-nii beat my ass’?”

Azuma tosses his bags over to the side, all ready for the confrontation. Tsuyoshi tries to stop him, “Wait, aren’t you going to put on your training equipment?”

He huffs and smirks with one eyebrow arched in conceit, “No point, he won’t land a hit.”

Tsuyoshi watches from the outlines shoulder to shoulder with the most intimidating man of the house, Genichiro, while Emiko and Jiro change out of their uniforms. Azuma and Kazuki are just getting warmed up with some stretches. He takes this opportunity to make a better impression on him, “This dojo is nice. When was it built?”

But Genichiro is not one for meaningless small talk so he replies with grunts and mhms. He stands still with his hands behind his back with practiced calm and mental stability. He tries again, “Your whole family is strong.” ‘ _What’s the point when you look like you could kill someone with one finger?’ Haha, yeah right, as if I’m going to ask a question that’s going to get me slaughtered._

“Shin, I can see right through you. Stop trying so hard.” _He still got my name wrong… He doesn’t want to put up with me. At least it’s not Akazukin-chan._

Kazuki is holding Azuma’s leg up high in the air for a stretch that demonstrates the flexibility and balance of someone proficient in Taekwondo. “You have some nerve to be ogling my son’s body right in front of me. You wouldn’t wanna be put in a coma, would you? Be careful of accidents standing so close to me, sometimes I lose control of my body.” _Was I just threatened?! Did he just threaten to put me in a coma?! He wants to end my life._

“Yes, sir.” Their fight begins and right off the bat it’s a fight to the death. They were supposed to be sparring but now it looks like they’re really out for blood. Every kick is filled with animosity and every punched is aimed with fierce destructive malice.

One side of Tsuyoshi’s smile is twitching uncomfortably, internally he is trying to decide which is more terrifying: standing next to his mate’s father who hates his guts or having to be an eyewitness to a murder committed. “Gen-san, are they really fighting? They won’t die, will they?”

Azuma is maintaining distance from the Muay Thai kickboxer’s legs, it would be deadly if any direct hits from the mounds of muscles landed. “So, who’s winning?” Jiro smoothly transitions in between them and wraps his arm around both shoulders. Tsuyoshi stares at it for a few seconds, _His arm’s on me. This arm could be used to strangle me out later when I tell him I got his son knocked up._

“Seimei is faster than him but Kazuki is stronger. But as they say, bigger fall harder. This is just a practice match, so try not to faint, Shin.” His patronizing laugh is guttural.

“Gen-chan, you do actually like him, you know. Just be more honest with your feelings.” _Jiro-san, you’re defending me? Maybe he’s starting to like me._ “Just call him by his name, right, Taizo?” his face is in a sneer as he looks at Tsuyoshi. _Yup_ , _they_ _all hate me._

Emiko slides in between them, looking up at Tsuyoshi with disdain, “Hey, why didn’t Sou-chan come with you? Sou-chan lasts longer than you in a fight.” _Sora-yan is also used as their punching bag?_

“Um, Seimei,” they all glare at him when he says his name, “... I mean Azuma, is really strong, huh? All of you take a martial art. Is it something that is passed down through generations in your families?”

“Akazukin-chan, it’s just that you’re too weak. If Nii weren’t here to protect your softass, I’d beat it halfway to Sunday.” Jiro pulls her ponytail. _I just got cursed out by a high school girl._

“Watch your language, Hime-chan.” _From every angle, I’m getting nothing but threats. Even the little sister wants to beat me up._

Azuma decides it’s time to end the fight. He sweeps Kazuki’s legs out from under him but Kazuki recovers quickly and gets back up, “Get up, A-ni-ki. We're not done yet.” His feet are swept from under him a second time but this time when he gets back up with his head aching a little, Azuma is waiting in front of him with a 360 turning kick. Kazuki stumbles back up instinctively with unsteady legs but his vision goes black when Azuma’s wheel kick lands squarely on his head, “Goodnight.”

He walks away from his KO’d body mercilessly as the winner with the largest boastful grin, Tsuyoshi’s mouth is gaping and searching for words that he has difficulty finding and even more difficulty passing through his teeth. “No, he’s not dead, dumbass,” Azuma answers the question he would’ve eventually asked, “he’ll be up soon.”

 _It’s like watching a real life Kung Fu movie. This is what I’ve been sleeping next to every night! He could’ve done this to me anytime he wanted. Life goal: Try not to piss him off._ Genichiro whistles, “Beauty and brains. How many wins is it for you now? Isn’t it past a hundred?”

“Nii, me next. I wanna go against you.”

“Uh, Emi-chan, why don’t you let Seimei- I mean Azuma- rest a little?” She gives him a hostile ‘who are you to be bossing me around’ look. Teenage girls are hard to deal with and Tsuyoshi has never been a fan of dealing with them to start with. But he intends to hold his ground against her, Azuma’s had enough of this “little stretching and exercise” for one day.

“He’s right,” Azuma’s large hand pats her head, “we still have tomorrow, Hime.” She glares at her nemesis who her brother has chosen to side with instead of her. Her jealousy at having him stolen away from her is obvious when you read in between the lines.

“That’s not fair. Why are you defending Red? He should be able to defend himself.”

“His name’s not Red and I’m defending him because he’s my mate. He can defend himself but you just want to give him a hard time because you have the home advantage, so I have to intervene.” She glares even harder at Tsuyoshi for making her brother angry with her. If it weren’t thanks to him, they wouldn’t be having this fight right now.

Jiro is hugging Azuma from behind while resting his chin on his shoulder, “Don’t baby him, Seimei. Taizo, you know how things are done in our house. You have to be able to fend for yourself.” The sinister expression remains plastered on his face. Kazuki has regained his consciousness.

Genichiro is preparing himself with stretches in the spot where the previous fight took place. They’ve already predicted where this is heading but Tsuyoshi is left out of the loop, “You wouldn’t want Seimei to lose face since he’s under fire for your sake, would you? Go earn your stripes.” _What is he trying to say?_

“Oi, stop pussyfooting around. Let’s get this fight started, Shin! Get over here.” _He wants me to fight him?! He’s a Karate master! He’ll destroy me in seconds!_   He looks to Azuma for guidance but his face is expectant. _Haah, I always get beaten black and blue every time I visit, but if it’ll make them respect me even just a little more so that they don’t kill me when I tell them, it’d be totally worth it._

“Nii, your mate is quaking in his boots like a little bitch.” Jiro tugs her ponytail harder, “Ow! I’m sorry, excuse my language. I meant like a fragile leaf.” Tsuyoshi is not fazed by her scowl because the thousands of ways he could die within the next ten minutes are running through his mind.

“If you don’t want to fight Gen-chan, how about me? I’ll go easy on you.” Looking closely at Jiro’s smile, he can tell that something’s brewing underneath the kindness of his gesture, “Hime-chan, go get him your head gear.” She sucks her teeth and storms off.

Tsuyoshi places his hand on Jiro’s shoulder as he begins walking to replace Genichiro, “Wait, I can’t fight you. It’s against my policy to hit Omegas.” Something dark flashes in his eyes, almost as if he was waiting for those exact words to leave his lips. Emiko smushes the headgear in his back.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m the one asking for a fight. If it eases your conscience, you can think of me as an Alpha.” Genichiro taps his shoulder and they communicate through looks and stares, he hands the man of few words his glasses.

Tsuyoshi takes off his white tracksuit and stays in his tank top to reveal impressive biceps and begins doing leg and back stretches to warm up. Azuma pushes him down further as he does the spine stretch with his feet open wide and his hands in between until the limit of his elasticity. “Don’t go easy on him.”

Tsuyoshi stops and looks behind to see Azuma’s wicked expression, “Huh? You actually want me to go all out against your dad? Of course I’m going to be pulling my punches. I don’t hit Omegas.”

“Yeah, yeah, save your upright moral speech. I’m sure normal people would be impressed with that but no one cares in my house. It’s eat or be eaten. He’ll have you knocked on your ass before you know it if you think you can win holding back. Don’t think of him as an Omega, think of him as your enemy. Rip his head off!” _Crazy runs in this family. Aren’t you supposed to be stopping me from committing crimes and not encouraging me to kill your family members?_

Genichiro is holding a bell in between them to act as the referee in case things get out of hand. “$20 on Red losing,” Kazuki nurses his throbbing head. _Akazukin-chan is done for, he called him an Omega._

“$40 says he won’t last five minutes.” Emiko is stuck to Azuma’s side. _Why are they betting like this is an exhibition fight? And why are all the bets against me? Don’t they see these gorgeous muscles? Jiro-san even said he was going to go easy. At least Seimei will bet on me._

“$60 says he’ll get one hit in,” he rests his arm on his shorter sister’s head as is the rite of the older sibling. _Et tu? You’re supposed to have my back no matter what. Why do you never take my side?_

“$80 on my honey mopping the floor with him.” _Aren’t you the referee?! You’re way too biased!_

“That’s not how betting works! Someone has to bet on the opposing side, so one of you has to put money on me!”

“Tch! Why does my Nii have to be dating such a sore loser. No one wants to bet on you ‘cause you’re going to lose, Redhead!”

“He’s right. I’ll put $100 on Sen lasting ten minutes.” Azuma smiles a wholeheartedly supportive smile. _That’s more like it._ Emiko makes a blegh sound.

“Anything below the waist is prohibited. Start!” The bell dings. They circle around each other and find their comfortable stances. They stare each other down and visualize the opponent’s first possible move and run scenarios of counterattacks in their heads.

_It’s not like I don’t know how to fight. I’ve been getting into fights since high school since I’m an ex-delinquent. And I have to defend someone like Kashira every day, if you know Katsumi Takayuki, you know that he’s the eccentric type who won’t even try to dodge someone coming at him with a knife._

_The man’s strong, I’ve seen him fight before, but he has a natural born talent for making enemies. Compared to the hundreds of enemies swarming around him, how hard can taking down a single Omega be? I won't even need ten minutes.  
_

Tsuyoshi makes the first novice mistake of charging headfirst at Jiro. He is grabbed by the tank top and Jiro demonstrates a perfect two-arm shoulder throw (morote seoi nage). He finds himself on the floor just as his mate predicted, Genichiro blows his whistle. “One point!” _Huh? What just happened?_ _Am I looking up or down?_

“Dad, you’re already done? Fork over the money, Seimei,” Kazuki has already lost interest at the premature match. Emiko is walking out of the dojo for something else fun to do.

“Sen, on your feet! You’re embarrassing me.” Tsuyoshi regains his bearings and gets back to his feet with noodle legs.

“Shut up! I already know.” Emiko returns with renewed curiosity.

“It’s impressive that he’s not done yet, honey.” _Why is the referee kissing one of the competitors! That’s not professional. Is this rigged against me?_

“What number do you want today, Gen-chan?” _Number for what?_ _Stop making out and get back to the fight! You were the one who started it. What going easy was he talking about? Seimei does the exact same thing, he says he’s going to go easy and then I get knocked out cold._

“Hmm, let’s see. Four times should be good enough,” Jiro gets back to the fight with a different expression on his face, “Don’t kill our dear son-in-law, honey.” The bell dings again, Tsuyoshi learned his lesson the first time. He waits and baits Jiro to come to him.

He intends to land a solid punch once Jiro is within his strike zone but the situation is flipped on him. Jiro delivers a heavy cut down kick and once again Tsuyoshi can’t tell up from down. “One point!” Thankfully the pain is slightly dulled by the headgear.

“Dad! You said you were going to go easy on him. Sen is...” _I can’t hear anything. Who’s talking? Is this the floor or ceiling?_

“Just two more times to go, Sei-chan.”

“This bitch ain’t gonna last ten minutes,” Azuma pinches her arm, “Ow! Ughh, excuse my language!”

“Don’t call my man a bitch, little sister. You haven’t seen what he can do yet, he learns fast. Oi, Sen, I have a hundred riding on your ass! At least put up a fight, idiot.” Kazuki is grinning ear to ear from the amusement.

“Stop yelling at me! Can’t you see that I’m trying? Why didn’t you tell me your dad knows Taekwondo too?”

“Why the hell wouldn’t he, dumbass! Use your mind, who do you think teaches us in the first place?” _Then he’s a MMA master too! Fuck that shit, Omega or not, come next round I’m going to drop his ass!_

“You’re not even breaking a sweat, honey.” _Stop being all over each other and resume the fight! You’re the worst referee in history._ “Even though you’re being generous and leaving yourself wide open, he’s still the one taking naps on the floor.” _Wide open, my ass!_

“Gen-chan, I want new workout clothes with Sei-chan’s money. Buy them for me.”

“Hey, can we stop with the making out and get back to fighting? Don’t assume you’re going to win just yet, I haven’t given up.”

“There’s nothing worse than an annoying man who doesn’t know when to stop,” _Did his personality just change or something?,_ “Don’t disturb my precious couple time with Gen-chan, Akazukin-chan.” He vigorously dings the bell himself.

He tries to do a hip throw on Jiro by imitating the steps he’s seen but his opponent has a large arsenal of deadly techniques he could make use of if he takes too long in his attempt. Jiro has a firm counter grip and his feet are planted on the floor, Tsuyoshi gives it up.

He tries for the easier arm grip lock that he saw him doing on Genichiro when they came in. Jiro breaks free from the amateur execution with no difficulty. His world is turned upside down once more when he is put in a standing arm lock. “Ahh! It hurts!”

“You said at the beginning that you don’t hit Omegas because they’re too weak, right? Don’t judge someone by their appearance. Fight harder, Red,” he dodges the punch from below just in time but it does graze his cheek. “There. That’s more like it.” He lets go. Tsuyoshi apprehends him like a crazed madman, his loud war cry filling the dojo with high frequency sound vibrations.

The 540 kick and reverse hook kick combo send him flying to where the three intrigued siblings are standing. He falls right into Azuma’s outstretched arms. “Oi! You all there? I’ll lose more than my money if you don’t win; I won’t be able to hold my head up high. You’re my mate, you know!”

“Yeah, I do know but can’t you see that I’m getting my ass kicked past Sunday? It’s already halfway to Monday! Why don’t you help me out by putting a stop to this beatdown? No one told me that both of your parents are masters.”

“Don’t whine like a little bitch, my pride is on the line,” Azuma kisses him but his head still has to catch up to his body, “You love me, right? Then get in there and fight for my honor. You have six minutes left.” He is shoved back into the fighting pit. _That’s easier said than done._ _A street fighter going against someone like your dad, if it weren’t happening to me, I’d be laughing._

He tries doing a high kick that he saw Kazuki use on Azuma but loses balance and his center of gravity shifts. Gravity does its work and pulls him down to the ground. He has put himself in prime position for Jiro to perform a bare arm choke. His nails are clawing the hardwood floor. _I can’t breathe… Everything is going black..._

Tsuyoshi’s body’s thud echoes throughout the large training hall. “One point! Hadaka Jime.”

“Sei-chan, I think your mate is pretending to be knocked out. Tell him to stop lazing around since he wanted to fight.”

“What makes you think he’s pretending!? He’s really out cold.”

“Don’t be mad at my honey, Seimei, it’s your mate’s fault for having such weak defense. Anyone can get out of such a beginner move, right Hime?”

“Yeah. Your little bitch isn’t even twitching. What a disgrace.” Emiko is swept off her feet and on her ass right after she finishes talking.

“How many times do I have to tell you not call him a bitch?” Kazuki slaps him on the back.

“Seimei’s going on a rampage. Stop him dad, you know he’s a sore loser.”

“Stop taking your frustrations out on us, hand over the money, Sei-chan. You lost fair and square. Daddy needs some new clothes.”

“Honey, is your face okay?” His calloused fingers glide across the red mark made by the punch he was blindsided by and avoided in the nick of time with honed cat-like agility.

Azuma mumbles under his breath, “Fucking shit. You lasted four minutes, you redheaded bastard. You owe me a $100. Which pocket is your wallet in?” _Where was I again? Whose legs are these? Why are my pockets getting searched? Whose voice am I hearing?_  “You awake yet? You were choked out.” _Oh, it’s you, Seimei._ “We’re going upstairs to eat dinner. Get your ass off the floor.”

Kazuki helps him up, “I’m starting to like you, Sanada. You didn’t give up.”

“Brother-in-law, my name is Tsunayoshi Shin.” Azuma pushes his brother out of the way and takes his place at Tsuyoshi’s side with a honestly worried expression.

“No, the hell it’s not! Is your head on straight? The blood flow to your brain must not back to normal. See, this is why I said go easy on him. Now he has amnesia and he can’t remember his own name. He took too many kicks to the head. We have to take him to the hospital and get his head checked out.”

“Seimei, I was making a joke. I know my name.” _I don’t know if his brother knew I was joking though. He probably does think that’s my real name._ He earns a laugh from the family excluding of course his frowning mate who would’ve also kicked his ass two days into the future if he didn’t just survive an ordeal against a Judo master.

Even Emiko stops glowering at him long enough to have a contagious smile break out on her angelic face against her will. _I think I’m winning them over. If I just continue on like this, maybe I won’t leave here in a body bag when we tell them the news._

Dinner was spent with ordered takeout food eaten around the TV while they all put in their two cents on professional MMA fights. Kazuki’s comments mostly ranged from “I could do better than him” to “That’s a good move.” Genichiro kept to his reserved nature unless he was complimenting or being lovey dovey with his savage double personality honey.

Emiko and Azuma were acting as commentators for the fight, and they were doing a good job of it, really. Tsuyoshi was left out of it, but he wouldn’t want to intrude on their family time, and he wouldn’t comprehend anything other than the fact that taking some of those kicks and throws in real life hurt like a bitch.

“His legs are so scrawny. Taking a kick from him would be like taking a kick from a baby, right Tsunada?” It takes him a moment to realize that Kazuki’s question is directed to him. “What are you spacing out for? I’m saying look at that fighter's legs. There’s not enough muscle on them, don’t you agree?”

“I’m not an expert. You’re the kickboxer here, so if you say so, then it must be so.”

“Seimei, what do you think are the ideal legs for a kickboxer? The type that look obviously strong and muscly on the outside or the type that look normal but are packed with power?”

“Does it matter? As long as the person is strong, I want to face both.”

“All this talk of legs is making my food unappetizing. Why don’t you just shut up and go eat in your room, Kazu-chan. I can’t focus on the fight.” 

“I think Seimei… has the most perfect legs.” His voice was a soft whisper that would have gotten carried away in the wind but in this silence it echoes and repeats like booming thunder. It seems to Tsuyoshi’s paranoid mind that he must’ve been yelling at the top of his lungs, even the neighbors overheard, that’s why the world has stopped rotating and every living being has stopped moving to hear his comment.

“Did you just say that my brother has perfect legs, you creep?” Genichiro pulls her hair, “Stop pulling it! Excuse my language! But how often do you stare at them to know they’re perfect? That’s a bit on the creepy side.”

The food is stuck in his throat. Azuma is enjoying watching him struggle to find a way to explain himself out of this situation. His expression says ‘don’t ask me for help.’ They all turn back to take a look at the proclaimed perfect legs belonging to the young man still in workout shorts. “Gen-chan, aren’t Sei-chan’s legs just ordinary?”

“They look normal to me, honey. Maybe Shin is just a pervert.” _This is a step backwards. Not even one step, like ten steps backwards. Now I’m a pervert and a creep with a leg fetish. This is almost as bad as that time my porn stash got discovered._

“You guys are so old-fashioned. All kids these days have some weird kink,” _Kazu-yan, you’re coming to my rescue? I’m so happy I could cry,_ “Let’s let him explain what he meant.” _I should’ve known I was going to get thrown under the bus._ “What did you mean by ideal legs?”

 _This is my chance to salvage myself._ “Like his thighs, the muscles are developed but not too developed. That’s why I love using his lap as a pillow. His legs are long and toned, not too skinny or meaty. They have just the right amount of muscle in all the right places,” _I didn’t realize I was trailing off. The hostile looks they’re giving me feel different. Did I say something?_

“Well, yeah. There’s a lot of kicking involved in Taekwondo. But how long are you going to grope my legs? We’re not at home, Sen.” _Oh my god!! I forgot I was doing that, my hands were moving on their own._

He tries to laugh his awkward tension away with more awkward laughter, “Don’t mind me! I was just showing Kazuki-san what I meant, right Seimei?” the glares burn through his skull, “I mean, right Azuma?” _There’s no chance for recovery after this. They know that their son-in-law is a perverted creep who has a major leg fetish who touches his legs all the time at home._

“You’re a strange guy, Taizo. We have to get out the sleeping bag, Gen-chan. I really thought that this time we would be able to let them sleep in the same bed, but I don’t trust him to keep his hands to himself. Gen-chan, are you listening to me? You’re going to get more wrinkles if you keep furrowing your brows.”

“We can’t let them sleep in the same room. This guy has a dangerous smell on him.”

“We could just let this bitc- Akazukin-chan sleep in the dojo.”

“You guys are too conservative. He’s not going to sleep anywhere but in the same room as me, he can’t go to sleep otherwise. The final say is mine.”

“Your chastity is at stake, Seimei. As your big brother I can tell that guy is…”

Tsuyoshi has drowned out the rest of his words, _“What chastity are you trying to protect? There’s none left. Just hours before we came here, I had your precious younger brother writhing in pleasure beneath me for nine rounds. Yesterday we did six rounds, the day before four. Each time, I had him screaming out my name while fucking him into the mattress in every possible position._

He doesn’t see the swift chop to the throat that hits his Adam's Apple, “You were giving off shameful pheromones. We go over this every time you come here. Don’t leer at my son. You’ve tested my patience far enough.” _I'm choking!_ _Do I have four hands? Am I spinning or is the world spinning?_

 _He really tried to kill me._ “I understand, sir. I’ll close my eyes when I’m in the same room as him under your roof.”

Jiro cracks his knuckles antagonistically, “I would’ve done it if you hadn’t gotten to it before me, Gen-chan.” Kazuki and Emiko are nodding and mhming in the background but Azuma is humming happily at Tsuyoshi’s characteristic habit of making things worse for himself every time he opens his mouth to deliver a self-explanation.

He hesitates before opening the door, “Kazuki-san, have you seen… Azuma?” Kazuki is lying on his bed reading a magazine and listening to music at the same time with his legs on top of each other.

“Well, well, well, If it isn’t Akazukin-chan whose legs have been more in the air than on the ground today. Don’t you knock before entering someone’s room?”

“Not really, Takeo and I always enter each other’s rooms without knocking so we’ve caught each other many times in some embarrassing positions as you can imagine.”

“Stop talking from the door, come in here.” He closes his magazine and sits in front of the bed with both legs crossed. “Takeo is the big quiet guy who’s dating Sora-chan, if I remember correctly. Even if you guys are family, you should still knock.”

“We don’t hide anything from each other. Wait, why do you remember Takeo when you’ve only met him like four times but you can’t recall my name even though I’ve been coming to visit once a week every month for the last year?”

“Because he took five kicks from me before passing out. You can never take more than two.”

“I’m bonded to your brother, doesn’t that count for something?”

“How did you force him into dating you to begin with? I’m surprised you two are even together.”

“Even my in-laws think that too?” _We’re talking like normal friends. He’s starting to like me. He’s even laughing. Don’t mess it up, Sen, just keep your mouth shut about anything perverted._

“Here, take these,” he hands him a handful of condoms, “I know you try not to look at him every time I see you, you’ll need them. You’re welcome.” _If it weren’t happening to me, I’d make a joke about how it’s already too late for these to serve their purpose._

“I actually don’t need those.” _Well, I’d have to do it eventually. Might as well tell him now._ “Seimei is already-” Kazuki’s rippling laugh breaks off his sentence. _Did I say something funny?_ He waits for him to catch his breath and when he does he gets lightheaded from a second round of hysteria.

“You won’t need condoms because you have a strong pullout game?” _I never said that, but it’s not wrong,_ a third wind of hysteria washes over him. It is cut short abruptly, his voice changes back to its aggressive tone. His legs wrap around his neck and choke the life out of him.

“Take these damn condoms! When we were sparring earlier, I saw many covered up hickeys on his inner thighs. You better be having protected sex with my brother. If I find out you’re not, I’ll castrate you!”

Tsuyoshi was seconds away from having the familiar feeling of darkness come over every one of his senses. _I’ve had too many close death encounters today, I’ll just tell them nine months from now._ He shoves the condoms in his pants pockets. “That’s more like it. Now go look for Seimei somewhere else before I knock you into a different time zone.” He trips over himself running out.

 _This is the only room I haven’t check yet._ He raps on the bathroom door but there comes no answer, he lets himself in. Azuma comes up from the bottom of the tub, the water flows off his body like a sheet. “You never knock. We need to fix that.”

“I did knock, but you ignored me.” He sits on the edge of the tub. “I probably shouldn’t be in here with you.”

“Then get out.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t want to.” Other than when they entered the house together, they haven’t had any alone time. This moment must be savored before any of the protective family members notice and threaten his life for the nth time today, or worse, act on it, “Why don’t they like me? I can’t even call you by your given name without having a dirty look thrown at me.”

“They do like you, you just have to closely observe their actions. It's a special brand of love. Remember how you thought I hated you when we first met?” He splashes his face with cupped hands.

“That’s because you did. I had to deal with so much abuse even way back then.”

“You gave me reason to. Don’t go around undressing people in your mind at the first meeting, pervert.”

“And now? How do you feel about me now?”

“I don’t feel like bashing your head in as much.”

“I’m really feeling the love,” Azuma pulls him backwards into the full tub of water as it overflows outside and is soaked up by the high quality floor mat, “Why did you do that? My clothes got wet.”

“Then take them off, Akazukin-chan,” his ridiculing smile brings back memories of when they first met, ”Let’s take a bath together.” _Why is your bathtub so large, geez._

He starts getting out of the tub but is pulled in again, “Are you trying to put me in a vegetative state? I’m going to be put in a coma if your father finds out.”

“If I say get in with me, then you get in with me. It’s your fault that my joints have been feeling sore. This is only the beginning, I’m going to make it as hard as possible on you since you were so desperate to get me pregnant. I’m going to send you out in the middle of the night for weird foods I’m craving, keep you up on nights I can’t sleep, rub my feet, get hormonal and cry over the littlest thing like not fitting into my gi.”

“How many times do I have to apologize? I’m more scared of you, making you angry is worse than your family’s threats so go ahead and boss me around to your heart’s content,” his clothes are discarded. He eases into the warm water across from him, staring at the dews of water dripping off the tips of his bangs and his eyelashes. _Now you choose to go dead silent?_

“Why are you quiet? It’s not like it’s our first time bathing together.”

Azuma turns gravely serious, “How is it? Is it still bad?”

 _How is what?_ “What are you talking about?”

“The attacks. Are they still happening?” Tsuyoshi’s face becomes flushed, Azuma's staring at him, “I won’t ask about the story behind them until you decide you’re ready to tell me yourself. I’ll wait as long as you want me to.”

 _Why do you look so pained? Is it because of me?_ “They’re not as bad as they were in the past and they rarely happen anymore. You had something strange sprung on you so thanks for putting up with me and sorry for being a pain.” _I’m too stiff._

“Just say my name and I’ll come save you,” _Save me my ass! How many asskickings do you think I took today while you sat back and chortled?_ But the look serious look in his eyes say he’s not referring to saving him from beatings, but something far more significant, more sentimental, “I’ll save you each and every time. From whatever or whoever.”

 _As I expected, they already laid it out._ In Azuma’s bedroom, Tsuyoshi’s sleeping bag is laid out far from the bed. “Considering what I said earlier, I’m just glad they trust me enough to let me sleep in the same room. Last time, it was the couch.” He gets into his sleeping bag.

Azuma has his finger on the light switch, “Lights on or off?”

“You can turn them off, I already said I was fine, geez.” He tries to make himself as comfortable as possible while Azuma falls right asleep in his soft accommodating bed. Two hours have passed and Tsuyoshi is still tossing and turning.

_I can’t fall asleep, I feel lonely. Ten deaths threats in one day and I still don’t have the heart to tell them. Takeo can take five kicks. The guys are going to grill me when I get back. Is Jiro-san stronger than Gen-san or does he just let him win? Probably not. I can’t imagine Abe no Seimei having a craving for pickles and ice cream in the middle of the night. Stop thinking about random things, go to sleep, go to sleep._

Azuma’s scratchy voice comes through in the darkness of the room, “Stop moving around and go to sleep,” Tsuyoshi can hear his blankets rustling so he must be sitting up, he lets his eyes get adjusted to the lack of light, “If you can’t sleep down there, you can come in here.” He moves closer to the wall to make room for him on the bed, “And don’t say anything about being scared of my family, you won’t be able to sleep unless you’re right next to me.” _You know me so well._

“Heh, is this you being nice to me? How unusual. But if a hot guy is begging me into his bed, of course I'd be crazy to say no.” _I’m not begging you, idiot. I just don’t want to be kept up by your twisting and turning._ He slips in under the blankets, Azuma cuddles up to him. “You’re being clingy today.” He kisses where he assumes his lips would be but the kiss is placed on the tip of his nose.

“Is that a problem?”

Tsuyoshi pulls his body closer. “I never said I didn’t like it. Do it everyday.”

“You’ll feel suffocated if I acted like this every day.” Azuma hears soft deep breathing from the warm body next to him. _You’re already asleep._ He cozies himself using his arm as a pillow and joins his mate in some much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would get back to the main story, but there were some technical difficulties. Sorry if this chapter was not up to par, I've been a bit under the weather. Next chapter, I promise.


	22. Wreaths and Laurels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Refer to ch. 16.

* * *

_Takayuki wakes up at the crack of a pale blue dawn and flips the sleeping figure nuzzled up on his chest over to face him, admiring the exquisite contours of his sculpted profile. He spends his mornings in this lazy relaxed way on a daily basis, just drinking in his beauty til his cup overflows. 20, 21, 22, 23… Minori covers his face. “You’re awake? Come on, let me finish counting them.” He turns the other way, amplifying the Alpha's persistence in having him remove his hands to resume his count._

_Minori groans and gets out of the bed, cooling his side of the firm mattress. He heads over to the bathroom down the hall and stares at his reflection. He doesn’t notice Takayuki enter until he hugs him from behind and rests his head on his shoulder as he is wont to do on a normal occasion, staring hard at him through the mirror on the wall. 24, 25, 26, 27… The hands hide his insecurity again._

_“I can never finish,” he weaves his fingers with Minori’s to lower his defenses, “Do you hate being looked at that bad? Even though they’re the most beautiful part of you?” Takayuki kisses his neck, Minori tilts his head to make access for more displays of affection._ **_Stay distracted for just 30 more seconds, almost done._**

_“It’s because your eyes get all intense when you stare at me, stop counting them.” 28, 29, 30, 31. “What did I just say!”_

_“Too late, I already got a complete count. You have thirty-one freckles across your nose, twenty-two down your back, and fourteen on the back of your thighs.”_

_“Gah! You counted them while I was asleep?!”_

_“You don’t have to cover them, I hate it when you do that. There’s nothing to be shy about,” he peels his hands away and turns his head, “We’re going to fix this low self-esteem, Nori. Every time you do this in front of me, I’ll kiss each one,” his lips grace the first freckle on the bridge of his nose, “all thirty-one of them individually.”_

Sora is holding up seven fingers in Azuma’s annoyed face. Azuma is curled up with a blanket on the reclining couch and has a face mask on. Minori is tying Yuuji’s shoelaces for him, Kouji is bouncing to and fro chanting “Kan-chan.”

“Seven full days. I get to be alone with Take-san for an entire week at a hotel with no disruptions and we can sleep in the same bed without having to worry about school or my part-time job.”

“That’s nice. Good for you,” Azuma’s tone is blasé. Minori tries brushing the curls out of Yuuji’s hair, if it isn’t brushed every two days, they become unmanageable. Kouji has recently been trying to act like a big boy by taking care of himself and puts his own shoes on without help, but they are on the wrong feet.

“Wow, you look so proper today. Who dressed you, Azu-man? You’re wearing actual pants and your shirt is buttoned to the top. Where are your iconic shorts?” He snorts sarcastically, “Those clothes look too big, they aren’t yours. Kekeke, you share clothes?”

“If I weren’t feeling so weak, I’d throw your…“ Kouji is putting on Minori’s sun hat next to them, “Never Mind.” He holds back on swearing in front of the children.

“Now we’re matching, Sora-tan.” Sora adjusts his beanie and fixes the hair underneath. Their smiles are also matching, both grinning like happy fools, “Daddy, let’s go! Kan-chan is waiting, I wanna see Kan-chan!” Yuuji’s hair is somewhat straight, at least presentable.

“Azuma-kun, maybe you should just stay here. Your body is extremely sensitive to smell right now.” Azuma switches the blanket for his jacket, even though it’s not that cold out. “You don’t have to push yourself.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. That’s why I’m wearing these clothes, the scent calms me down.” The overly joyed duo of Sora and Kouji have already sped out the door with their hands held out like Superman and running at super speed in hopes of creating a rip in the time-space continuum so that they can teleport to the park. “Those two are way too excited, they’re going to get hurt.” And Azuma's prediction was right, the older of the two trips and skins his knee.

Yuji is shaking his head judgmentally while Minori kisses his boo-boo, “Sora-yan, you’re like a little kid. You have to be careful, you can’t run so fast.” _An eight year old is lecturing me about safety. Did you forget that you were my partner in crime, Kou-chan._ Even Nakayama who is their guard for today is laughing at him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shameful display. Are you sure you’re really a college student? Act your age.” He watches as Minori sprays the disinfectant on his knee and puts a band-aid on it, since the young boys are always so energetic, he carries a first-aid kid with him everywhere. Luckily, it came in handy even before they’ve reached the park.

“I’m embarrassed too, okay! I tripped so dramatically, don’t make fun of me anymore than this. I won’t be able to take it.” Yuuji offers a hand to help him up now that the humiliation of a college student falling over his own feet has worn off.

“Shora-tan, walk, don’t run. Daddy said running with scissors is dangerous.” _A five year old is lecturing me about scissor safety. I wasn’t running with scissors, though._

“Now, now, now. Let’s all stop making fun of Sora-kun. Everyone has moments where they trip over air,” _Minori-san, I know you’re trying to help me out but you’re making it worse._ They continue on their way without any more hitches.

...

Takeo is checking every room of the office, searching for someone. There is a huddled clique of men squatting in the smoking room chatting about something, Sanou is one of them. “Takken, wanna join in? We’re talking about how wild it was two weeks ago when Earthquake Azuma hit! You were also a victim.”

“No, I don’t have time. Sannan-san, have you seen Arata?”

“If it’s Ari-chan you’re looking for, I just saw him and Tojo together over that way. What do you need him for?”

“Kashira said he wants him to come along to Natsuki-san’s.” Sanou’s face turns sullen and his pep disappears.

“Oh yeah, I forgot he’s still assigned to you. Well, you’ll have to pull them apart, so good luck. Give my regards to Natsuki-kun.” With a dip of his head, he flourishes out the door towards the sitting area.

Takayuki is smoking and staring wistfully off into the distance, Takeo’s smooth driving relaxes his nerves. Although it is relatively quiet compared to when Maki and Tsuyoshi are present, the peace and quiet is just what he needed. They have arrived at a polished silver multi-story high-class condominium, “Please go in while I find parking. Arata, go with him.” Finding a parking spot was challenging and he had to circle around for ten minutes but he finally found a good spot. He takes the familiar elevator to reach the room number that he’s frequented several times before and catches up to them. Takayuki swipes his key card in the allotted space and the door opens before him automatically.

“Kobayashi-san, who lives here?” Arata whispers out of earshot of Takayuki. The question requires no answer, the person who lives there is sitting in front of the 25th floor's panoramic windows. Takayuki raps on the small rectangular shelf before letting himself in any further.

“Natsuki-chan,” he sits beside him and appreciates the scenic imagery of the glowing red afternoon sun shining brightly on the world. This is strange to Arata’s mind, by now he would’ve expected the host to stand and greet his guests, but Natsuki has done none, so Arata mentally labels him rude. He hasn’t moved from his spot, but he does smile when he sees Takayuki.

They sit on the squishy cushions of the sofa, “Kobayashi-san, why isn’t he standing? He should be showing respect, but he’s just looking out the window, not even offering us tea. What are we here for, exactly?”

“Keep your mouth shut. Don’t let Kashira hear you talking like that.” Takayuki hands him the white money envelope but he adamantly refuses, so he shoves it in his hands. He returns his smile, then points to Arata. Takeo smiles and waves but Arata tries hard to keep his expression from betraying him.

Natsuki tries getting up using the furniture around him but his knees buckle. He reaches for his assisting cane, Takayuki aids him to his feet, “I got you.” Arata loses his unfriendly edge when he realizes that Natsuki didn’t get up because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t. “Your legs are getting better. You don’t need the wheelchair anymore.”

“It’s all thanks to your support. You even spoil us by letting us live in a place like this, and every month you give us money to cover all of our necessary living expenses. I’m sorry to rely so heavily on you, Takayuki-san. I must be a heavy burden to you.”

“If you were really a burden, I wouldn’t come to deliver the money in person.” Arata’s attitude changes from dislike to sympathetic.

Takeo explains it to him, “He’s one of our widows. Used to be married to a member who was accidentally caught up in a gang dispute and killed some years ago. He left him with kids to raise alone but because he can’t work, Kashira provides a place for them to live and pays for the kids’ schooling. I never knew the guy, but Maki-san, Sannan-san, Nakayama-san, and the rest were really good friends with him." The younger boy understands his behavior was unforgivable and apologizes. _Maybe I was too harsh. Have to communicate better. Communicate, participate._ “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know. But, don’t say things like that in front of Kashira, it’s personal to him.” Takayuki takes him over to the sofa to rest.

“Maki-kun’s not with you this time? Yoshi didn’t come either, no wonder it seemed quiet.”

“Are you bored since it’s only me this time, Natsuki-san?”

“Ehehe, no, I didn’t mean it like that, Koba.” Takeo repeats his own advice internally and it reaps him some benefits, he’s not stuttering, he’s more confident, and he can keep the conversation going longer without getting winded. It feels more natural.

“And you’re Arata-kun. So young,” Takayuki must have been introducing him earlier when he pointed to him, “Please make yourself at home, if you want any refreshments you can help yourself to the kitchen. I’m sorry, usually, it’s my daughters who tend to our guests, but they’re at school right now.”

“No, no, no! We don’t need anything, please don’t trouble yourself on our behalf,” he shakes his head vigorously from side to side and pushes his hands out in refusal. “I’m fine just swallowing my saliva. Don’t need any tea or water.”

“This one’s interesting, Takayuki-san. The things he says are so funny.” Takayuki puts down the framed pictures of the deceased man who once used to be known as the life of the party, in the picture with him is Natsuki in a wheelchair and no glasses. In front of him is Natsuki with a cane and wearing glasses.

“Interesting is an understatement for our ‘Ari-chan.’ He doesn’t think before he talks, so it’s not that the things he says are funny, it’s his brain in general that’s a joke. And you won’t believe it, he’s dating Tojo.” There are two gasps that follow his revelation.

“When did you find out?!” _I was trying so hard to not get discovered. What gave it away?_

“You suck at keeping secrets. I knew from the start, I saw you coming from the bathroom fixing your hair and clothes many times. You two are always stuck together, anyone with eyes could figure it out.”

“What a steamy office romance! But is it fine letting your members date? Won’t it influence their decisions or get in the way of their jobs?”

“They’re responsible adults, they can make their own choices. In fact, I wish they would’ve openly told me, it’s not like I’m a scary guy to talk to.” _That’s your own opinion! There are only a handful of our guys who can tell you things as they are to your face and that’s mostly because they’re reckless idiots._ “The twins are so grown up now. I wish I could’ve come at a time when they were home,” he puts down the picture of the two girls with pigtails and contrasts it to the one with their high school uniforms on. “They’re already about done with high school. Have they decided on any colleges?”

“Of course they’re grown up, they’re not little girls anymore. They’re so moody all the time and Reo eats everything in sight. Having to deal with two 18-yr olds and a 16-yr old every day is so draining. When I ask them if they’ve decided on where to go after high school, they snap at me.”

“I’ll have to deal with Kouji’s rebellious stage soon. I gave my old man a lot of trouble back then. Being a parent makes you respect and appreciate everything your parents put up with. Ahem, I sounded like an old man myself just now,” Natsuki chuckles behind his hands, “Anyways, don’t worry about repaying me, I’m doing this because I want to. I’ll pay for everything until they can find financially stable jobs.”

“Thank you, I don’t know how I can thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I can’t thank you enough times.” Natsuki has thrown himself at his feet and is kissing them. Takayuki takes him by the shoulders and raises his head high with dignity, “You don’t have to do something so degrading. Hold your head up, we’re family.” _When dad died, Ayako-san and Sayuri-san helped us a lot. I can relate to your situation.  
_

He glances at his wristwatch, “We have to go pick up my loyal dog. Natsuki-chan, I’ll come again next month as usual. If you need more money before then, don’t hesitate to call me.” The door automatically locks behind them.

...

Maki is waiting in front of a pub wearing a disguise, “Woof woof!” He slinks over to the small black vehicle, Arata evacuates the passenger seat for him. “As expected of my pet dog, you come when your owner calls. You weren’t seen?”

“I wouldn’t be alive if I were.” _What a smart ass. He’s gotten more cheeky lately, but he won’t bite his master. “His bark is worse than his bite.” Very true._

“Did our informant give you the numbers?”

“5642, 0017, 9938. They’re locker numbers in a bank where he’s hidden cash earned from illegal money laundering. It’s top classified information that only high ranking members of his group know. Now we know where his weaknesses lie. On a different note, how long are you going to keep that damn mustache?”

“What are you talking about? This suits middle-aged men perfectly. I think I look wise and fatherly, don’t you agree, Kobayashi?”

“You're going to send me to the branch office like Sen, so I won't answer.” _You already did. I'm going to demote you.  
_

“Arata? What’s your opinion, does it look good or not?” _He said he’s an easy guy to talk to, so maybe I can speak my mind._

“I think it adds ten years to your face. It makes you look like an old-fashioned gangster, like The Godfather but in a bad way.” _Only an idiot would be that honest, Ari-chan. The real truth is that this guy’s personality is rotten to the core. I only get away with it because I spend the most amount of time with him. I’m practically his second wife._

“Oh, Is that right. You can live off Tojo for the next two months.” Takeo drives one handed and hands him the box of tissues with the other. Maki is snickering and making childish taunting noises. “I was thinking of growing a full beard. It’s not for you jokers anyway, Nori says he likes it.”

“I bet you were just too lazy to shave. Any man knows that when your significant other says they like something, they’re lying. He just doesn’t know how to tell you that you look like an old fart.”

“Haha, you sure do have a lot to say today. I’m in a good mood so I’ll let it slide this once.” _He never gets mad when Maki-san is the one saying these things.  
_

_The autumn sky is gray, the winds are turbulent, and Heaven is unleashing its stormy rains. Takayuki and Maki are running toward a crime scene with a gathered crowd on the riverbed chattering and murmuring hearsay and speculations. They lift the yellow and black checkered “DO NOT CROSS” police tape line to inspect the body._

_The detective on the case hands Maki papers on what they have found so far while Takayuki kneels next to the bloated body, not caring about getting wet or dirty. “They found him like that an hour ago floating in the river, think he’s been in there for a day,” he says with nonchalance, “is he one of yours?”_

_Maki holds his suit jacket over them to prevent them from getting anymore soaking wet, “Kashira… you came to such a dirty place to see me… thank you..” His lips have turned blue and his face is unidentifiable. He barely has any life left in him but he makes an effort to upright himself respectfully. Takayuki stops him, no need for formality. “Ah, I’m seeing a holy light around you. It’s because you took over our group that we’ve transformed from being violent gangsters into legitimate businessmen. I can tell that to my children with pride, Kashira.” His dreary laugh makes him cough up water sitting in his failing lungs._

_He holds his hand, transferring his warm heat into his cold hands, “Izumi, did you see who did it? How many were there?” The light is getting dimmer in his eyes and he begins wheezing as the throes of death begin taking over him. He won’t last another five minutes. “Can you hear me? Is there anything you want to say?”_

_“Natsuki…”_

_“I’ll give your last words to him.” Halfway through the last syllable of his dying words his eyes shut permanently. Maki’s tears are camouflaged by the typhoon’s rainstorm._

_Takayuki puts his hand down and hands money under the table to the detective, “Once they’re done investigating the causes of death, let me have his body.” This crooked detective is weak, easily intimidated, and greedy, thus he is often bought out by him so making a transaction is no major hassle._

_He looks at the money with affront, “that’s too little for the trouble that would take. I’d have to explain to my superiors.” Every single yen note in his wallet is put in his hand uncounted. He looks from the money with wide eyes to Takayuki and bobbles his consent countless times._

_“Rina-nee, his car pulled up!” Two girls and one boy hide themselves and their giggles behind the front door waiting in ambush for him. Takayuki is carrying white chrysanthemums without having bothered to change his clothes against a croaky Maki’s advising that he could catch pneumonia. He wanted to deliver the news as soon as possible. Two more black cars pull up behind his._

_“You don’t have to do it personally. You can send someone to break the news to him," his bodyguard dressed in funeral clothes tells him.  
_

_“I’m the leader, I’m assuming full responsibility.”_

_They listen to the tap tap tap of the footsteps in their everyday game of hide and seek. Izumi always played along and faked for an adequate amount of time to search in places where they obviously aren’t hiding, feigning playful ignorance. After minutes of pretend searching, he'd find them and they'd tackle him all at once._

_The footsteps have already passed the threshold of the entrance and still he has not made it loudly obvious that when he finds them he’s going to cook them and munch on their bones for dinner. They start to suspect something is off. Natsuki is smiling, expecting the same daily scene to play out today as it has everyday, “They forgot to close the front door again.” They pop out of their hiding spot with a loud boo. If he won’t come to them, then they’ll go to him. Nakayama’s shrunk spiritless eyes meet their bright, innocuous ones._

_When the door opens, he thinks expectantly that his mate will be bringing them in caught and dangling, ecstatically laughing, but is confused when he doesn’t find him at all. He looks past the despondent men in funeral attire, hoping that perhaps he is just somewhere to the back. Thirty men have entered the room and Aoyama Izumi is not among them._

_“Takayuki-san, what are you doing here? If Izumi is out there, can you tell him to bring the children inside? It’s raining cats and dogs, they’re going to get sick.” He moves his wheelchair so that they can take the available seats, those who don’t have a seat stand by the far side of the wall but all the same, zero have looked up since coming in. He wheels his wheelchair toward the kitchen but Maki halts him._

_“We don’t need tea, we won’t be staying long. Natsuki-chan, I need you to listen.” Nakayama places the wound up balls of energy in his lap._

_He’s still in denial, “Why is everyone here? You’re not going to complain to me that he hasn’t returned money he borrowed from all of you, are you? You’ll have to take it up with him.”_

_Thirty heads prostrate themselves in an empathetic dogeza, his smile falls, and the balls of energy stop squirming and behave. He swallows hard. “Where is Izumi? Why is he not coming in?”_

_Takayuki takes a deep breath, “Izumi is dead. He got involved in a fight between two gangs. They found his body an hour ago.” Natsuki starts laughing, much to all of their dismay._

_“Did he put you up to this? He’s always trying to pull one over me.” He yells to the closed door, “Izumi, come in here! Your joke’s gone far enough.”_

_“He’s not coming, he’s dead Natsuki-chan.” Now it really starts sinking in. He launches himself out of his wheelchair using his arm strength since everything below his waist is paralyzed and assaults the leader._

_They all rush to pull him off but Takayuki holds his hand out to not interfere and accepts all the punches, slaps, clawing, and cursing coming his way. “What do you mean he’s dead?! If this is a bad joke, I want it to stop right now!”_

_“He’s dead,” a hard slap marks his cheek, “His body is placed in our custody. As soon as it is returned to us we’ll hold the funeral for him,” a punch splits his bottom lip. Finally, Natsuki’s tear ducts give way and release all held in bursting emotions, he screams the bad reality away._

_“Give me back my Izumi!! How am I supposed to raise three kids by myself with a body like this?! Give him back to me! Izumi, Izumi!” His head falls heavily on Takayuki’s shoulder, his tears soak his already wet shirt._

_He hugs him, hoping that at least the human contact would ease a tiny portion of the pain. “Don’t worry about anything, Natsuki-chan, I’ll take care of you. I know it won’t rewind time but let me help you out any way I can to make it easier for you.”_

_“Make it easier for me? Where were you while he was dying?” his voice is breaking, “What were you doing while he was all alone and the life was draining out of his body? You are the head of the group, so why couldn’t you save him? If only he hadn’t decided to follow after you… why aren’t you the one dead instead of him?”_

_**“Natsuki… you’re probably going to be breathing fire when you hear this but please hear me out for the last time. I want you to scatter my ashes in my hometown where we grew up. I have some money saved up… not a lot but some to last you awhile. I’m sorry to be leaving you like this. I’m sorry I can’t take care of you. I’m sorry I was an useless man until the bitter end…”**   _ He shuts down after the dying words are regurgitated verbatim. "My condolences."

_Sanou carries his fragile body back into his wheelchair, Takayuki has shown himself out along with his retinue of colorless thin faces. “You know, two days ago he called me to ask for advice on what present to get for your anniversary. I told him I was too busy for that. Maybe if I had gone out with him, I could’ve dragged him around and gotten him so smashed he’d have stayed home. Then we’d have gone back to messing around like usual. Everything might’ve been the same.”_

_“Izumi was the kind of guy who always asked to borrow money and swore up and down he would return it the next time he saw you and then he would avoid you like the plague so that he never saw you again. But when you really needed money from him he always managed to be broke. He chose to follow Kashira for the same reason all of us did, he’s the only man suited for leading us unruly misfits and ending our moral stagnation by bringing fresh change to our group. He’s accepted us as we are and given us a family and place to belong in society. You didn’t mean what you said, Natsuki-kun.”_

_Maki covers him in the umbrella, Sanou has rejoined the group, and Nakayama is crying in the rain. Even at a time like this, he still has to lead so he leads, the orders are distributed with composure, “Sanou, you have twelve hours to bring me a list of names: I want to know the people who did it, anyone who saw anything, the last person he was with, whatever you can find. Natsuki-chan won’t get closure otherwise."_

_His phone is already whipped out and making calls to make use of the group’s extensive information supply network as he heads to the second car that he came in. “Maki, lean on the police and detectives to see what information they’re keeping from us.” He opens the door for Takayuki, his clothes are thoroughly drenched. He doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the night. He silently gets out, but Maki has to shout his name five times for him to realize that he’s standing in the rain without an umbrella._

_Maki is offering him the umbrella but he stares distractedly at it rather than taking it. “Kashira, you look like a drowned rat! I said, take the umbrella. I won’t need it as much as you.” He’s seeing his lips move but not hearing a word. He walks off empty-handed. Minori is baffled when he finds large puddles of water coming from outside snaking to the_ _bathroom, the shower is running._ **_I just put Kouji to sleep and now this?_** _“Takayuki-san, look at how much water you brought in with you! Who do you think has to clean that?”_ _The temperature is cooler in the bathroom_

_Through the glass of the shower door Takayuki is still fully dressed as the water sprays his face._ **_What is he doing?_**   _He rushes to turn the stream of water off and realizes why the bathroom is colder than the rest of the house, he was showering with ice cold water. “Were you trying to turn yourself into a popsicle?! You’re freezing cold!” He enters the shower with his clothes on too and turns on the hot water._

_“I know that you forget things a lot but forgetting to take your clothes off in the shower is too much! That’s something I would expect from Kouji, not you.”_ **_Why is he unresponsive?_** _He is grabbed from behind and pulled down to sit between his legs on the floor away from the stream of water._

_“What is it now?”_

_“Stay like this with me.”_

_Minori deduces that he’s been affected by something from work. He shows compassion, “What’s bothering you? Tell me what’s causing you pain.” Takayuki’s expression is vulnerable as he leans his bowed forehead on his reliable back._

_“I couldn’t save him. He was a good guy, everyone loved him, there was always laughing wherever he went. Why did he have to be the one to die?” While he was talking to Natsuki, he couldn’t help imagining Minori in his place. As yakuza, Izumi’s fate could have been any one of theirs. Any day could be their last, but the image of leaving Minori to raise his kids alone shot a chilling terror down his spine._

_“You can't save everybody, you're not God. Cry. You don’t have to appear stoic or keep up appearances with me, let it out. Cry.” His words bring sweet deliverance from the hurt and loss._

Back at the park, Sora is playing Tag with the trio. There have been no more trips and falls for him, or the kids for that matter, so everything is going smoothly. Azuma is covered in Tsuyoshi’s scent and his face mask is off, enjoying the fresh breeze and sunshine lowers his acute smell sensitivity.

He comes to sit beside the pregnant Omegas and slumps with exhaustion on the bench, “I can’t keep up. They have too much energy.” Today, Minori is having bad headaches almost as if to foreshadow something wicked heading his way in the near future. Kouji is bullying his younger brother and love interest by chasing them around with a huge rhinoceros beetle that he caught earlier.

“It’s not that scary. See, Yuu?’ Yuji hides behind the large tree.

“It looks gross. Nooo, stop, Kou-nii!”

“Come look at it, Kan-chan.”

“I don’t like this, Kou-chan” Kanata is thrashing to shove the beetle out of his face, “Kou-chan!” Kouji’s mischief stops when Kanata looks seriously mad. _Kan-chan has him wrapped around his little finger already,_ Nakayama observes.

A red car has been following them around since they left the house, but it has gone unnoticed to the party of Omegas, children, and their guard. “Which ones are his?” the bespectacled man with his hand on the steering wheel asks his companion dressed in a tailored suit. The driver is watching the children particularly with intense interest as his passenger points out Kouji and Yuji. “The guy with them, is it him?”

“No, that is not him. What should we do with them?” He gestures to Azuma and Sora.

“They’re irrelevant.” The car stalks stealthily as they walk back to the house. Minori is holding his head, the headaches seems to be getting worse. Nakayama, asks him, “Is everything okay, Minori-san?”

“Just a headache, thank you.”

“Would you like me to get anything for you?”

“No, I’ll be okay.”

Kouji and Yuji glance with concern at Minori’s ill appearance today and resolve to do something to cheer him up. “Kou-nii, what should we do? Daddy looks sick today and he’s not happy,” the younger child looks at his big brother with unrealistic expectation in his ability to solve practically any problem, even one like dissolving their daddy’s low mood.

“Oh, I got it!” Kouji snaps his finger and shouts, “Follow me, I know how we can make daddy smile again! You come too, Kan-chan!” He pushes them and sprints to a specific place in mind.

“Where are we going?”

“Daddy likes flowers,” was the only answer.

“Kouji-kun, Yuji-kun, please stay within my line of sight!” Nakayama shouts to their running backs, he goes to run after them but at that moment Minori’s head throbs and feels like it’s going to split in two, noticeable by the expression on his face.

Should he stay or should he go after them is his internal dilemma, Minori looks like he could pass out any minute but Takayuki would kill him either way if any harm befell his sons. He chooses to chase after them, knowing from the direction they’re running that they’re going to a close by local field where wildflowers grow, “Minori-san, please wait here.” 

Minori uses the little energy he has to say, “Please bring them back, Yama-san.”

“I understand.”

“Kou-nii, this flower will look so pretty in daddy’s hair, right?” He holds a small blue flower.

“Yeah! And this one too!” A violet flower is held gently in between his thumb and index finger.

The dapper man wearing the tailored suit comes their way. He grabs Yuji by the back of his shirt, “How disgusting that we’re related, you really do take after him,” scrutinizing every detail of his face.

“Wahh! Kou-nii!!”

He bites the man on the leg, Yuji is released from his hold. “Leave Yuu alone!”

“You must take after that uncultured man.” Kouji shields his sniveling brother and Kanata behind him with a petrified glare aimed at the kidnapper who walks away with, “We'll come visit your dad today, kiddos.” Nakayama arrives just in time to catch a glimpse of his retreating form.

“Who was that? Did he do anything?” he asks the older of the two. His heart has leapt to his throat.

“He tried to hurt Yuu!” he presses his shaken younger brother’s body closer to lend him warmth.

“We’re heading back.”

Yuji is still stuck to Kouji’s side. Kouji bends down to offer him a piggyback ride, “Yuu, get on. Here, Kan-chan, hold my hand. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“You’re a good big brother, Kouji-kun.” Nakayama is admiring him and smiling but he still has to report this incident.

Minori is standing by the window as the wind swooshes by past him, lifting his silky hair in soft, quiet whispers. His loose soft hair that reaches down to touch a little lower than his shoulders is swept to the side as he adjusts the blue and violet floral wreath atop his pate, the only thing missing is his pure white angel wings. He adjusts the fragrant crown of flowers on his head and blue kimono again after seeing their reactions. “Does it look strange?” _Yoshiyuki-san gave me this kimono but I’ve never tried it on. It used to belong to Seiji-san._

“Daddy looks so cute!” The kids have been giddy since seeing that their efforts to cheer him up have worked.

Azuma goes outside for some fresh air. The driver of the red car does pay a visit as the tailored man promised, he is engaged in a confrontation with the guards at the gate refusing to let him in, and rightfully so. “Nakayama-san, what’s going on?” Everything about him screams wealth, from the limited edition gold watch to his expensive cologne to the sports car he drove in. _This guy smells like trouble. I don’t think he’s one of their boss’ friends._

“You, would you happen to be one of the servants here?” he points to Azuma with his index finger, “Would you mind telling them to let me in?” _Mistaking everyone for a servant, that’s a typical Richie Rich for ya._

“I’m not a servant, hasn’t anyone ever told you that pointing at someone is rude. What business do you have here?”

“If you don’t work here, then you don’t matter. Move aside.” He shoves Azuma out of the way, his weakened body falls back with little resistance. _What great timing to be feeling like this._ Nakayama stands in front of him, if the Omega really started fighting, things would get out of hand.

Matsu tries to intimidate him, “What group are you with, bastard?”

“I’m not with any group. I already told you my business, I’m here to meet someone.” His conceited face falls when he is slapped for his insolence. The fashionable primped hair falls out of its strong gel hold and his glasses clatter to the floor. He scoffs with impertinence, “To hit someone like me- Do you know who I am?”

“No, and I don’t care. You best better be getting along now, rich boy!”

"I could buy and sell you and everything you own over lunch." Things start getting heated.

“Matsu, what’s with all this noise?” Minori peeks out to see. He turns to ice when he recognizes the man exuding the air of opulence with a sweater tied around his neck bent down to pick the glasses up.

“Minori-san, this guy says he knows you. Should I let him in?” The man is beside himself with joy from seeing the familiar face. Minori unfreezes and hardens his demeanor. His companion also comes out of the car, putting him in a state of shock.

“Let them in.”

“Hmm… you’re living really well. Better off than I imagined,” they’re inspecting every room of their house curiously, or more accurately, invasively. “You don’t have servants, maids, or cooks? What a shame. It’s cozy but you could’ve lived more luxuriously if you had married me instead.”

“I have everything I could ever want and more here.”

Nakayama stays by his side, Kouji and Yuji are peeking out from behind each of Minori’s legs warily. “I had the pleasure of meeting your kids earlier, as you can see by the scratches and bites on my hand. Bring that one here to apologize, won’t you?” the tailored man singles out the older child, “An animal like his father, lacks manners. Leave it to you to be so useless as to not even teach your repulsive bastard offsprings proper etiquette."

“No one’s apologizing to you. I won’t stand for my family being insulted in my own home. Please show yourselves out if that’s all you came here for today, Brother.”

“Let us all calm ourselves. You’re right. We hold fault for stepping over the line. It was a difficult task finding you, we've been searching for years.” When he tries walking toward the two they hide further behind their protector. “Are you shy? Let me get a good look at you little one,” Yuji fights against the manicured hands attempting to touch him. Kouji growls at him.

But that doesn’t thwart his resilience, he picks Yuji’s jerky light body up to the light to marvel at how much he resembles the one that got away. “The hair is lighter, but everything else is similar. I can see traces of your mate in here too if I look closely, the eyes for example. Light gray.”

“Daddy!”

“Put him down.” Yuji is put into his arms but wild Kouji is lifted to the light next for a close inspection, “You got yourselves a popular little prince here. Coal black hair like him, but the freckles and Jade green eyes come from you.” Nakayama plucks the frowning child out of his hands with displeasure.

“Well, it seems I am hated here. But no matter. I’m just so sentimental because they could’ve just as easily been my sons if you hadn’t eloped one month before we were set to marry, but I’m no longer holding a grudge over that. You,” to Nakayama, “would you mind leaving us alone so we can talk in peace?”

“I can’t leave Minori-san alone with you. Kashira gave me direct orders to safeguard his and the unborn child’s well-being, therefore leaving him alone with you-”

“You talk too much. You’re one of Katsumi Takayuki’s men, yes? I’m not carrying anything on me, I’ve already been checked, so there should be no issues. When someone of higher status addresses you, you reply with ‘Yes, Master.’ Even apes rank higher than you on the social hierarchy.”

“What!? Don’t go throwing your weight around just ‘cause your momma and poppa left a fortune for you to sit on! All you’ve ever done is ride their coattails, I take no orders from a pampered brat!” Nakayama is too heated up, one more comment from Masayoshi will have him flying off the rail.

“Yama-san, can you take them to another room? If it’s just to talk I’ll be fine.”

“Minori-san! This guy is probably hiding something up his sleeve, I don’t trust them. Kashira will have my head if I leave you alone.”

“It’s fine, I can handle myself.”

He takes the two frowning brothers, Kan-chan, and Sora and excuses himself with heavy stomps out the door to illustrate his dislike for the pompous fool, “Just yell if you need me. I’ll be in the next room so don’t even think about getting fresh with Minori-san.”

He plops down in the brown leather armchair without invitation and puts his legs on the coffee table. His repulsed companion does the same. Minori sits opposite them with clenched fists. “No need to act so distant, I'm your relative,” the person he never thought he’d see again says.

“Is this how  you treat your guests? I haven’t even been offered any beverages. Has spending nearly ten years surrounded with low-class mongrels ruined your manners?”

That old feeling of having to grit his teeth to keep from attacking this insufferable man returns again to the pit of his stomach, “I’ll get you something to drink.” He stops him as he struggles to get up again, “You still can’t take being teased. Sit back down, no matter how spoiled I am I’m not heartless enough to order a pregnant person around. What do they call this, ‘swollen with happiness’? You’re already on your third kid. You two must never leave the bed.”

He takes his seat again with more annoyance, “What are you really here for? I doubt it was to flaunt your money in my face. Or maybe you wanted to make me regret choosing Takayuki-san by showing me what I’m missing?”

“I bring a business proposition for you.”

...

Takayuki looks suspiciously at the red car parked in his driveway. Azuma’s prickly mood can be sensed from far off and the guards are all outside. _Who’s car is this? I feel like I’ve seen it before. What are they all doing out here?_

“Matsu, where’s Nakayama? Who does this car belong to?” Matsu is whimpering and Azuma has been cracking his knuckles, “Azuma-kun, did something happen?”

“Yeah, I’m fixing to give Richie Rich the beating of his life!” The three behind him exchange looks. _Richie Rich? Is it Yoshida or one of his men? If it were, they wouldn’t be allowed inside._ Takayuki decides to check it out himself. The conversation gets louder the closer he gets to the living room.

“I have a daughter. I don’t have any heirs to take over my business. My mate can’t have anymore children. I love my little girl as much as any other father would love his child but thoughts of you have been racing through my mind as of late. What might’ve been if you and I actually ended up together, we'd have made a power couple and stood at the top of the world. You’re a high-born member of society, far too unsuited for this type of dangerous lifestyle. Name your price. Come be mine.”

“You came to try to buy me? You want me to leave everything and come with you to act as a surrogate to bear you a son, is that right? Hah!”

“Stop being so hardheaded. You owe us a large debt for your selfishness. You don’t understand how Father’s reputation is still suffering from the scandal you caused. He has too much pride to ask you for help himself, so I came in secret because his health has begun to drastically decline. However, our family’s social standing can still be preserved if we tie our blood with the Masayoshi family through you. Be useful for once in your life and fulfill your birth obligations.”

“Why must it always be my responsibility? I’ve been cast out and disowned. I am not wanted in that house yet I’m always needed as a tool for making money. I’ve decided to live for myself, if the family is having financial problems, then that does not concern me. I refuse to play anyone’s puppet again.”

“An ingrate will always be an ingrate. If the choice were entirely up to me, I would’ve rather never lay eyes on my Mother’s illegitimate love child again as long as I live. Your very existence alone revolts me. However, Mother and our second brother implore this of you. Do their pleas count for naught to you?”

“The one who brought this suggestion to your ailing father was me, I’m willing to extend a helping hand due to the long standing relationship between our families. You’re the only valuable bargaining tool they have left in their arsenal so they are desperate to keep themselves out of destitution. That’s not the only reason; I also wanted you to be among my trophy conquests.”

“Not once has anyone from that house so much as smiled at me when I lived there. They’ve washed their hands clean of their disgraceful stain, and I of them. I have my own family that loves and accepts me as I am right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ohohoho! It appears you have misunderstood, Minori, I’m not asking for your opinion. After you have given birth to Katsumi Takayuki’s child, I’m ordering you to lease your body to me until you produce me a heir. Since the probability of it being a girl is half, if you give me a daughter, I’ll hand her over to a good orphanage, all I want is a son. You will be well taken care of and given your own living quarters complete with household staff.

"I'm well aware of the possibility that it could take a few years, that's why I'm going to compensate you handsomely for your time. Triple, no quadruple, the pocket change your husband makes! It’s a great deal, all I ask in return from you is to spread your legs for me. You should know very well how wide my influence goes. Rejecting my offer when I’m asking very kindly will only serve as a disadvantage to you in the future. I can destroy Katsumi Takayuki and his group of social pariahs without even lifting a finger, keep that in mind.”

The sound of the slap resounds in his ears and Masayoshi holds his stinging cheek with his face still turned from the force of the hit. He cranes his neck slowly back to look at Minori. “Keep in mind that I’m not leaving Takayuki-san regardless of how you try to blackball me! You speak of manners yet you lack a shred of common decency.”

“I’ll crush everything you love if it means having you belong to me. I want someone strong-willed like you ruling my empire by my side. You were originally my property until you were unfairly stolen from me by that beast.”

“I don’t owe anyone any debts. I’m not an aristocrat anymore. I’m not going to play surrogate for you.”

“You’ve turned into an untamed animal too, I see.” He flicks the opening of his kimono open, the action makes him queasy, “You possess ethereal beauty. The defiance adds to your overall charm,” Minori slams his head back into the armchair, not caring about his status or class.

Takayuki reveals himself, “I don’t know how they do it in high society, but are you not supposed to announce your arrival before showing up unexpectedly? Unless you were aiming to come at a time when I wasn’t home? That’s really sneaky.” _How long were you there? How much did you hear? “_ Your hair is down today.”

“I didn’t have time to put it up.”

“Let me do it for you.” He gathers the flowing hair back and up, running his fingers through it lovingly, and holds it with one hand while using the other to tie the hair to stay in place. He kisses the top of his head, a faint tint of pink blooms on Minori’s flustered face.

The children run into their papa’s arms when they catch his recognizable gravelly voice, Kanata trails behind morosely. “There are my boys! Were you good today?” They nod, Takayuki sniffs their heads. _This smells way too familiar. They aren’t too chipper._

“So you do know them?” Maki asks with disbelief, “How would someone like you know egotistical bastards like them?” _What do you mean ‘someone like you’? Your mouth is getting out of control._

“Well, that one with the premature male pattern balding used to be my irritating master. In other words, my brother-in-law whom I’ve always loathed.”

_Master? What did you used to be, a failed cleaning maid? I can’t see him wearing a maid’s outfit._ “He’s Minori-san’s brother? They look nothing alike.” Maki looks him over from every angle.

“Half-brother. The other guy, I feel like I’ve seen him before but I can’t remember from where. It’s on the tip of my tongue. This smell is really bothering me.” He sniffs around for the origin of the strong smell, sniffing the half brother’s clothes. He is caught sideways by a punch and splats onto the floor anticlimactically.

“Hey, who is this man?” The man who Azuma has dubbed Richie Rich asks the half-brother. Takeo who has begun sighing with fatigue, _“That man is the one you called a beast and a mongrel, my boss. I’m tired already, dealing with him.”_

_This is why I tell you to at least carry a weapon around. Your guard is always down. Having a crazy person for a boss is so annoying._ Other than reprimanding him mentally, none of his men look the least bit surprised, not even Minori. As if this is commonplace and occurs every other day. All except Arata who is unaccustomed to the peculiar workings of his personality. _“Aren’t we supposed to protect him? The reason he’s always taking so many men with him is because he doesn’t know how to defend himself, isn’t it?_

“Is he one of the bodyguards? I don’t care either way. Back to what we were discussing, Minori.”

“Hey, how long do you intend to stay there, Takayuki-san? Get off the floor already.”

“I don’t think he can hear you. I believe he is in a state of unconsciousness, haw haw haw.” Kouji and Yuji pull his mustache and Kanata joins in by pulling his hair. Maki takes this optimal opportunity that he’s been waiting for for half a decade to nudge him (kick him) to get up. _I’ve seen you take worse punches. Stop pretending, you tyrannical king._

“Papa, Daddy’s going to get mad if you go to sleep here. You have to sleep in a bed.” Wise Yuji advises his strange father. _Don’t play with papa’s mustache, Yuu. I’m not sleeping, I’m thinking. The beautiful Kan-chan came over again, I can tell this kid is going to be a heartthrob when he grows up. The next generation of the bloodline is in good hands._

“Stay away from me and my family. I’m not leasing any parts of myself to you.”

“Is that the best decision to make? Even if you lose everything? Even if you happened to ‘miscarry’ your beloved Takayuki-san’s child? I don’t think you would want that, so sign here.” He hands him a binding contract and a pen. Takayuki’s right hand starts twitching slightly, his attempt of keeping his hair-trigger temper under control, he kicks himself up.

“I got it now. I’ve smelled that terrible cologne many times in the past. We’ve never met face to face, but I assume you and I have some complicated history, wouldn’t you say, major industrial tycoon and owner of Masayoshi Steel, Masayoshi Junpei?” _Can’t you just think in a normal way, Kashira?_

“Ma-Ma-Masayoshi as in THE Masayoshi Junpei?!” Arata’s jaw has gone slack. Nakayama and Matsu are at a loss for words as to why a millionaire is visiting their boss. Sora, Takeo, and Maki are impressed, while the children don’t understand either way. Takayuki’s right hand starts twitching uncontrollably and his men gulp and take a step back.

His good mood has gone sour, “Now that we have been reacquainted, let’s get down to real business,” he gives orders at rapid speed, “Maki, take Sora-kun and the kids somewhere else. Kobayashi, treat my brother-in-law to some top class hospitality in the guest room.”

The directives are hastily executed. “Hey, who wants to see a magic trick?” Maki pulls a quarter from behind Kanata’s ear. They lose their minds with captivation, “I have cards too. If you want to see more, you'll have to catch me.” _I’m surprised my scamming tricks are useful for keeping little kids entertained._ He leads a straight line of three munchkins plus one Sora elsewhere away from where blood was most likely going to be spilled judging from Takayuki’s hand twitching. _The King in him is going to awaken. How long has it been since I’ve seen him this livid?_ _If he’s letting Kota fight without restraints, it’s better Sora-chan doesn’t see._

“Here, hold this,” he hands Minori his suit jacket. Masayoshi visually shrinks, his shirt collar is grabbed and a punch bangs into his gut. He falls to the floor and Takayuki wastes no time climbing on top of him and whaling without letting up even at the loss of his front teeth.

“Who’s going to spread for you? Who did you say was going to miscarry my child? You want me to lend his body to you, did I hear right? Why not try repeating it, I dare you! Don’t talk about Minori like you know him! You have no idea what he’s been through, so don’t take his name unless I’ve given you permission!” Each word said after a blow lands, restructuring Masayoshi’s supercilious appearance. His blood splashes on Takayuki as his men watch frozen in place at the sheer brutality of the physical assault in front of them.

Nakayama and Matsu hold their tongues and don’t even attempt to pacify his fire lest it be turned on them. Once his right hand starts twitching uncontrollably, you either got out of the way or you were beaten to a pulp regardless of whether you were friend or foe, though it was rare to see him lose control like that in the first place. He mostly opted for pretending to be weak and letting his men handle his fighting for him since he has anger management issues and lacks self-control.

He lets him talk, “There’s no reason two intelligent people such as ourselves should not get on well. You have exceptional business sense, you’d know a good deal from bad, you are also level-headed. We might’ve even become friends if not under these pressing circumstances. An Omega is nothing but property to be shared for the sole life purpose of bearing children for an Alpha, what is there to be so possessive about? All I need is one son to carry on my name. Letting me plant my seeds in him would be for our mutual benefits, he'll make you more money and I'll get what I want. I’ll return him to you when I’m finished…”

The blows land harder, “Don’t try to shove your deranged ideals on me. No one’s coming with you, put a stop to your power trip, Young Master. You’re not going to destroy anything that belongs to me, no matter how much money or influence you have. The next time you step foot in my home, I’ll send you back to your mansion in pieces!” Masayoshi’s blood splatters on his face. Takayuki swipes the fallen strands of his hair back from his face with a bloodied hand and gives a bloodthirsty demented smile when he finishes beating Masayoshi to within a literal inch of his life.

He stands up from his barely breathing body satiated and wipes the blood off his face with his bloody knuckles but that only smears the warm red on his forehead. Minori  flinches when he approaches to get his jacket. “Matsu, clean this up.”

Takeo comes back in the room looking similar, “10/10 service. I put him in his car.”

“Arata, take this guy to his car and tell them to drive off before I change my mind,” Arata breaks from his paralysis and scurries to follow orders as does Nakayama, roughly manhandling the elite out of the house, both no longer impressed with his status or class. This kind of guy who thinks with money instead of his brain is no match for their boss or the boss’ mate.

“You don’t need to help him, stay right there, Nakayama. You were the guard in charge today. You look like you had more than enough spare time to sit around and twiddle your thumbs, so why didn’t you call me to notify me that two strangers barged into my home in my absence? Shall we go have a little civilized talk?”

One of Nakayama’s worst traits is his uncontrollable nervous laughter that appears when he’s absolutely terrified, Takayuki is well aware of this little quirk of his, but when he’s angry nothing can quell the rage, least of all being laughed at. Minori grabs his hand, “W-wait, I was the one who asked him to leave the room. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me.” His hand is heartlessly shrugged off.

Rubber tires screech against the gravel, they have barely escaped with their lives. Arata walks back looking more traumatized and in time to hear Takayuki’s response, “Stay out of this. How I choose to discipline my men is no business of yours.” Minori is left by himself to wallow in remorse as Nakayama goes with Takayuki to take responsibility.

The home office door slams shut, Takeo guards the door with cigarette dangling from his lips in case anyone walks by, “So explain to me why you would let him stay in a room alone with people you don’t know? What were you doing while my mate was being insulted and threatened in his own home? You left the room because he asked you to leave? Do you take orders from me or from Masayoshi?” Takayuki’s voice as well as sounds of things breaking and blows landing are audible through the heavy oak door. Nakayama’s nervous laughter gets worse as do the hits. Only ten minutes have passed so far.

Takeo was right to guard the door, Sora approaches his blood-covered lover with uncertain steps and wide eyes. His emotionless eyes meet Sora’s distraught pools of green, “Take-san, whose b-blood is that?” The volume of the one-sided fury from the other side of the portal rises.

“Are you paid for being worthless? Tell me what your job is! A children’s entertainer? A babysitter? A gatekeeper? Try not to disappoint me again.”

“Don’t worry about it, I let a little too loose. What you’re really interested in is what’s going on behind this door, right? I’ll let you have a peek.” He cracks the door open just enough for his boss to not notice. Sora’s faint heart palpitates in his chest at what he sees. “This is our world and I am a part of it, I do things like this too, almost every day. I was trying to protect you from it but there would’ve been no point, you’d have found out eventually.” He runs to find somewhere to throw up. _You’re not built for this world, Sora._

“Tch, why are you already done? I got blood on my favorite pair of shoes. What shitty luck I have today,” the door opens and he walks out with new blood stains. Takeo hands him a wet rag to clean the dried and fresh blood on his hands and face with. “Hurry up and take him to our doctor.” He drags Nakayama’s unresisting body down the hall.

Maki is in the kids’ bedroom showing them all of his cool sleight of hand card tricks with the door closed to keep the chaos at bay. The afternoon has already turned to dusk. They’re starting to get sleepy and he hasn’t been given the order to let them out yet so he continues his magic show until all three have dozed off. He tucks them in the beds and gently closes the door.

“Ari-chan, how bad was the damage?” He’s still traumatized. _That bad?_ Takayuki waves him over. _Covered in blood from head to toe. You had way too much fun, Boss. I don’t see Nakayama or Kota around. Sora-chan said he was going home with Azu-man._ “What are your orders, King?”

“Handle Matsu for me, then have Arata take him home. Cancel all your other plans, you’re going to sleep over tonight.” _Your hands are still shaking. You need me to hold you back so that you don’t lose your temper again? I don’t know why I can never say no to this guy. I really must be your loyal dog._

“Yeah, I figured. I wonder how many of them know that their abnormal leader is actually just a monster.”

“Stop chattering and do as I say.” Maki’s heart rate starts picking up at the rarely heard serious commanding tone, faster and faster by the passing second, “I have no need for incompetent subordinates.”

_I believe that in this world, there are charismatic men who are born leaders that can subjugate men with simply their words. My eyes can’t help but be enchanted as I dance to the tune of his beat. This is why you’re my king and I am your faithful knight. Like a moth drawn to a flame._ Perhaps that is the reason he could not resist gravity’s pull on his body as he dropped to one knee and kissed his hand in spite of himself. “Don’t disturb me for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, sir.”

He passes by the living room and Minori follows the cue, his gait matching Takayuki’s speed upstairs to the bedroom. “Lock the door.” The deafening silence makes the tension in the air more oppressive. His vexation has still not vanished, he pays no regard to his mate at all and heads for the closet but changes his mind in the middle of changing out of the reddened clothes.

He sits on the edge of the bed as he looks at him with callous detachment, “There’s no reason to stand that far away, you know I’d never hurt you. Are you scared of me?” Minori steps forward with reservation. “Strip.” _What?_ “You heard right. I’m asking you to strip your clothes off.” He throws his last garment of clothing at his feet.

Takayuki’s eyes scanning every inch of his skin feel like they’re peering into the deepest parts of his soul, leaving no part unviolated. More than being naked, this feels like being exposed to the very core, the type of nudity that is used to shame. His belt clinks and the pants fall to the floor, “Come here.” The hair tie keeping his long locks in place is removed and they come rolling down in waves.

...

A loud moan escapes from his lips when he puts the third finger in, “Hold your voice in. They’ll wake up,” he bites his thigh. Minori covers his mouth with his hands. “You’re dripping slick. Do you like it better when I’m rough?” he curls his fingers in his hair and pulls hard, “Like this?” He spreads his legs far apart. He rams in inside him as he forces his legs wider apart. Minori grits his teeth and looks away.

“Takayuki-san… Please.” _He won’t kiss me._

“How did it feel seeing your brother after all these years? Were you so happy that you wanted to be left alone with people who want nothing more than to control you again? Do you want to go back to your millionaire ex-fiance?”

“Hah… hah… Ah! I’ve never spared another man a passing glance.”

“Try harder to keep your voice down. Have you ever slept with him?” He lifts up one leg for deeper reach and fastens his hips with more aggressive grinding. “Have you shown him this lewd face you're making? As long as he can satisfy your lust, any man is good enough for you.” Takayuki stops all of a sudden, his phone is vibrating.

“I have to take this,” he slides the green answer button, “Gotou, I’ve been waiting on your call all day. How did it go? Did you get it done? Nice work. You don’t have to research the identity of Yoshida’s client anymore, I have a clue who it is." Minori’s body aches and gnaws for release from the physical and emotional torture, his toes curl, “I need it done soon. There’s no time to waste.” His habit of covering his freckles reappears. “Call me back later, Gotou. I’m taking care of something important right now.”

Takayuki leans down and covers his soft lips in the sweetest kiss, “Sorry, I went too far. I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I was just too frustrated. What is it that Masayoshi Junpei can offer you that I can’t? Is it money? Love? Security? Do I not give you everything I have with every fiber of my being?”

His legs draw around Takayuki’s waist and push his body closer. Takayuki picks up where he left off, Minori’s vision becomes dotted and white as he reaches climax at the gentler and doting thrusting that leaves his back arching and his nails digging into Takayuki’s back. “I have neither interest nor desire to return to them. There’s no amount of money that anyone could offer me that would tear me from your arms. So please, don’t doubt my fidelity, I wouldn’t carry any other man’s child. Only… yours. I’m yours.”

Takayuki gives a final pump before his body folds over itself and his abdomen clenches as he reaches his own melting white hot climax with heavy breaths, and electrifying twitching. He collapses on top of him as he strokes his back after he is finished. The breathless rise and fall of his chest normalizes. “Avoid being alone with other Alphas besides my men. I can’t risk anything happening to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you were hurt in my absence. I’m an obsessive, small-minded man who’d do anything for you, Nori. You mean that much to me, so much that my love for you is going to turn me into a murderer if it came down to it.”

“I’d choose you every time.” his heart is packed into those words, “Not because I am your Omega, but because you’re the man I love,” his love is shown as clearly as he can convey through his delicate fingertips brushing against Takayuki’s lips as well as his long fragrant reddish locks being kissed as if they were the most precious treasure.

Now that tempers have been abated and sexual appetites sated, Minori exacts his revenge. He kicks Takayuki off the bed and suffocates him with the pillow, “I don’t think this is what people mean when they say ‘being smothered by love’!” Takayuki’s muffled voice calls from under the pillow.

“First things first, let’s get something straight: I don’t care how angry you are, don’t talk to me like that ever again! I’m not some cheap whore bought for your pleasure, I’ll have you treat me with due respect as your mate and your equal! Next, what in your right mind gave you the impression I’ve slept with Masayoshi-sama before? I hate everything about him. Lastly, I don’t like it rough, and not just any man is not good enough for me!” _I have half a mind to have you sleep on the couch tonight, hmph._ “Okay, now I’ll allow you back in the bed.”

Takayuki holds him to his chest as he reenters under the covers with a crooked smirk, “I offer my sincerest apologies, Master. Please have mercy on your most unworthy servant, for I have erred and my rationality stolen by my seething jealousy at another man placing his hands on you right in front of me.” Just _like old times, eh, Nori?_ Minori’s elbow strikes him in the chest and knocks the air and jokes out of him.

_You’re really keen on getting on my nerves tonight._ Takayuki rests his chin on the protruding stomach, setting his steel gray eyes on Minori’s hazel green two, staring long enough to get the reaction he wants out of him. Minori’s hands fly to cover his freckles, that’s what he was waiting for, “Heh, now I have an excuse to kiss you thirty-one times.”

“Don’t kiss me, your mustache scratches me and it makes you look like Yoshiyuki-san. Shave it off already.” _So Maki was right. He’s in pouting mode, it only makes me want to pick on you more though, Nori._

“I’ll grow it as long as your hair for your insults then since you hate it. And here I was, thinking that you found it sexy.” _Oh! I felt a kick._ He rubs his stomach to calm the movements, _Seems like he’s awake now_ . _He’s full of energy today. Even though your daddy doesn’t believe me when I say you’re a boy, I’m almost always right about these things. If you really are a boy, kick once within the next 24 hours.  
_

“Takayuki-san, you’re planning something dangerous.”

Takayuki evades with coyness, “Hmm, am I?”

“You are, I can feel it. Don’t go outside, stay home this month, I keep having bad premonitions of something happening to you if you leave.”

“Are you sure this is not a ploy to get my attention? Have I been neglecting you? You don’t have to make up such elaborate stories to get me to stay home, you can just ask me.”

“I’m dead serious right now, don’t make light of my warning. Weird things like your favorite cup breaking, your clothes falling off the hanger by themselves, worse headaches the more I think about you have been happening all week. Your men are all very dependable, have them take care of things for you until you get back. I’m scared to sleep at night because I keep having nightmares of you cut up and bleeding.”

Takayuki wraps his arms around him in a reassuring hug, “All this stress isn’t good for the pregnancy. I keep those three idiots around me every day so that your mind can be set at ease.” He kisses his forehead tenderly and plays with his elegant pear shaped blue sapphire heirloom necklace that Yoshiyuki gave him to give to Minori when he got pregnant with Kouji. It used to belong to Seiji before him.* 

But he still feels uneasy and duped, “I’m begging you, Takayuki-san, stay here with us. Your life is in danger, I know it… you’re going to die. I won’t let you leave me on my own.”

“I'll stay home if that's what you want. I’d be the worst man to ever live if I left someone as alluring, naive, and expressive as you by yourself. God himself may not forgive me for such a transgression,” his exaggerative words followed by a truly princely smiles negate all his anxiety, “I still owe you thirty-one kisses.” He gives specific love to each individual freckle with no rush, each kiss lasting five seconds before moving to the next. _I really wish you wouldn’t have noticed, Nori. Your perception’s too sharp for it’s own good._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Takeo is always like, "I'm not going to answer" but he does anyway.
> 
> I need to work on writing better smut scenes ;-;
> 
> An entire chapter without Tsuyoshi. *Gasp*


	23. 105 Love Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers who have been leaving kudos and bookmarking me (Cuppa_Char), thank you and sorry I've been unappreciative lately! :) Don't think I take you guys for granted. I love you. ≧◡≦
> 
> Just in case you don’t know, yankees/yanki are gang members or juvenile delinquents in Japan.

* * *

The red winged black bird lands gracefully on a tree raining down a seasonal riot of red, yellow and orange leaves that become trampled underfoot on the streets and roads, the winds blowing them away as if they were flames being whisked away. Black avian eyes set aloft in his round and flat head flit and survey the world that has turned into a burst of colors until they settle on a large quiet house.

Yuji is hiding in the kitchen cupboard trying to erase his presence while his enemy searches for places he could be. He breathes quietly, hoping that he will pass by without being detected. The older brother leaves the kitchen after finding no traces. The younger and stealthier of the two tiptoes to the living room. Takayuki is in his armchair alone delightfully writing something in a green notebook wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Yuji is pressed up against a corner of the wall which is in a blind spot that you can see only from where Takayuki is sitting. His concentration breaks from his scribbling, “Yuu, why are you hiding?”

“Shh! Kou-nii is going to find me.” They are dressed in military green camouflage dress up sets accessorized by black war paint under their eyes and equipped with state-of-the-art water guns. _Oh, they’re playing the Soldier Game._ “Papa, pretend like you don’t see me.” _No problem,_ he whispers.

Kouji has been looking everywhere and still has yet to capture the enemy spy. From the bathroom to the kitchen, nothing. All the bedrooms and storage rooms, nothing. No one in the backyard or in the driveway. Yuji is small so he can sneak into tiny spaces, that is one advantage he has. But being the older, he uses his wits. _He’s gotta be hiding somewhere that I wouldn’t think of. Yuu is such a baby, there’s one thing he can’t resist._ Takayuki is pretending to not see anything as he covers for the enemy. “Ah-aah-ah, what so ever shall I do with all these sweets? I’m so full but I have too many cookies and if I don’t finish them Daddy’s going to yell at me.” He shouts at the top of his lungs cunningly so that no matter where he is hiding in the house he will still hear.

 _Candy! Cookies! No, must resist~_ Their father struggles to keep his face straight since he’s the only one that can see the drops of sweat forming on the child’s face. “This whole mountain of them! If no one wants them, I guess I’ll throw them out. I’m going to the garbage now.”

He springs out from his cover, “Wait, Kou-nii! I want them!” A torrent of water dampens his uniform. A fire fight ignites between them, Takayuki tries to dodge the stray squirts of liquid. “You tricked me? This means war!” Little Yuji is overpowered by Kouji’s larger gun, but both sides take multiple critical hits and head shots. Kouji retreats for now to revise a game plan for the final showdown.

The adult makes an alliance with the weaker force, he cannot act as a bystander while the weak are being bullied, justice must prevail. The water weapon transfers from small hands to large hands. “Okay, let’s brainstorm. Where do you think Kou is hiding?” _Hmm, Kou-nii’s favorite hiding spot…_ They stalk out for him. Yuji is the decoy, while Takayuki leads the attack. Once again, he’s checked everywhere there is to check in the house. The only place left is the laundry room. Places where the small boy could be hiding: A) inside the large washing machine, B) in the smaller drying machine, or C) in the dirty clothes hamper.

He goes with the most obvious, choice A first. “Buzz! You guessed wrong. Papa, fire!” Minori comes down at just the right time to be given a cold splash from the flow of water that was not intended for him. His finger is still on the water gun, he’s too frightened to take it off. Yuji regrets giving the water gun to his papa, because being so caught up in the moment, there was an important piece of information that he forgot. Takayuki has no aim. Finally the water stops. Minori wipes his face, his voice sounds normal, but in reality if you had an iota of intelligence you’d run. “3, 2, 1…” The two fighting sides have joined into one to get out alive.

The soldier boys have retired their enmity for today, a truce has been called. They feed on a steaming plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, which Yuji is pleased as punch about, and sit on the bad aimer’s lap watching their favorite children’s DVDs. Takayuki gets back to being a mature father and scribbles in his notebook, Minori folds the laundry that had to be dried twice with an evil eye at all three of them.

“Papa, what are you writing so much?” He looks at his curious firstborn.

“Are you interested? I’ve been waiting for you to ask. I’ll teach you if you want.” He shows him the contents of the book.

“Kou-chan, stay away from papa. He’s a nerd who crunches numbers in his spare time for fun.” _Huh?_ A red vein pops out on his temple.

“Just because I solve complex math equations does not make me a nerd. It’s not like they’re going to lose anything if they learn this at a young age.”

“Except you intend to drive them hard into the ground so they can be prodigies. You are the definition of a nerd, filling hundreds of those notebooks front to back with your advanced college-level mathematics and scientific equations and formulas.” _Weren’t you the one who taught them to me?!_

“Is it so bad to be intelligent?”

“Not everyone has an IQ of 145. You’re a genius. Don’t shove your expectations on the kids.” But they cling to their papa, not worried about catching his nerd germs. _Hpmh, see, my kids love me. So what if I’m a nerd?_

Minori sighs and rubs his temples. _Guess I got to do this the hard way_ , “Kou-chan, do you know what nerds do? They rarely leave their houses so they never get enough sunlight. Do you think Kan-chan is going to like you if you become a shut-in as pale as a vampire?” He waves goodbye and sits on the carpet to continue watching his video.

“Bye papa.” _Why is everything about Kan-chan for you?! Is Kan-chan your be all and end all?_

“Don’t you love papa, Kou?”

“But papa was the one who said that a married man must always agree with what their mate says. If Kan-chan doesn’t like pale vampire nerds, I don’t either.” _I did actually say that. What sort of advice was I giving you! But at least I still have Yuu._

 _Yuji’s too easy. There’s one thing that he’s crazy about._ “Yuu-chan, I’ll let you have an extra cookie after dinner if you get away from papa’s nerdiness.” He sits next to his brother at a reasonable distance from the TV.

“Bye papa.” _You’re so cheap! One cookie, that’s all it took. Do you love your sweets more than me?_

“Mi-no-ri!! You turned my kids against me!” He triumphantly ambles away to put the folded laundry away in their rooms. _There’s actually a bigger nerd than me in this family. But, it’s not like I was trying to tutor them starting off with Calculus or something._

He hovers protectively over him as he goes in each room to clean up the mess his boisterous family has made. Takayuki reaches for things he can’t reach for him, makes sure he doesn’t slip on toys left lying out, and keeps an eye on the kids all while continuing to solve his quantum physics equations and writing the full formula for the Lagrangian of the Standard Model. The last stop is their bedroom, Minori puts their home clothes in their shared wardrobe and Takayuki’s work clothes, ties, and socks in his separate drawer. His hands are moving the pencil across the paper quicker, “Hey, Nori, can you check if the work for this is correct?” He hands the green notebook to him.

“You don’t need me to check your work anymore. I’m sure it’s right, so what’s the point?”

He gives him a smile that is so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through Minori. “Just check!”

The math problem written in perfect, upright noble penmanship is: _9x- 7i < 3 (3x -7u). _ The work and steps leading to the answer are precise, _The answer is -7i < -21u. When simplified, it equals i <3 u. _Minori realizes that his intent was just to have him read it. “Hahah, sure it’s nerdy, but I’m confessing to you using math. Aren’t you impressed?”

“Sure, sure. I’m verryy impressed.” Apparently not. He’s still busybodying all over the place, there are more chores to do than there are hours of daylight, if he stopped to entertain Takayuki’s whims- which have multiplied since he can’t go anywhere this whole month- there’d never be an end to them.

Another red vein appears on his forehead, “Don’t just brush me off, I’m being honest.” He pushes him down by the shoulders so that he and his afterimages are not in multiple places at once. The soft bed rests his sore soles. “You’re way too active, take a break. I’ll rub your feet.” He uses his thumbs to make small circles up and down the length of the sole, adding extra pressure as he nears the heel.

Takayuki’s foot massages have reached professional-grade, they’re making Minori want to exhale a few more “oohs” and “ahhs” at the discomfort being alleviated from his body. “What’s wrong with you today? You’re acting strange.”

“Do I need a reason to tell you I love you? This is my devotion, subordination, adoration, and second confession to you.” He softly kisses his foot, brushing his lips against the sole and toes, “I’m going to tell you the meanings. Kissing someone’s foot: I revere you, I worship you, I’m subservient to you. I’ll do anything and everything for you." The world falls away, drained of all noise and color but Takayuki. His heart trembles within its shrinking cage. _Reverence, subservience, worship._ The words coalesce and lodge into a barricade in his throat.

Takayuki gently grasps his hand, brings it to his lips, and places a kiss into the palm. The kiss is soft, non-lingering, touch of the lips to hand. “I respect you.”

His quavering hand over his hammering heart is ineffective in calming it down, “Stop. I can’t handle this.” _Too bad, I’m planning to spoil you today._ He doesn’t give him time to think about the slow heat that rises from where his fingertips traced his cheek, that it made his heart trip over its own beats, or that his tears were threatening to spill over.

He brushes his lips against his closed eyes and kisses them lightly, as well as his eyebrows and the corners of his eyes. “Let me protect you.” Minori sniffles but the tears haven’t fallen yet. “I’ve confessed to you twice today. Your reply?” Minori takes his notebook and turns it to one of its last empty pages. He scribbles with a slow, steady, practiced hand despite its unsteadiness.

He hands it back with eyes squeezed tightly shut, Takayuki’s heart stutters and his breath catches, his body unable to ignore the fire burning deep in him. _This is why you’re a nerd, too. A polyglot nerd._ What Minori wrote: “当我没有你，我所要做的就是想你。 当我想约你我只是想与你们同在。 当我和你在一起就像我所有的梦想已经成真。” _When I'm without you, all I have to do is think of you. When I think about you I just want to be with you. When I'm with you it's like all my dreams have come true._

Takayuki taps his thigh, he shudders, the notepad is back in his lap. His mate’s reply: “J'ai tomber en amour avec vous chaque fois que je regarde dans vos beaux yeux. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de sourire sans raison. Je crois en Dieu parce que vous avoir est un miracle.” _I fall in love with you every time I look in your beautiful eyes. Before meeting you, I didn't know what it was like to smile for no reason. I believe in God because having you is a miracle._

They pass the notebook containing every single one of their earnest love confessions back and forth, one reply in Chinese met with another equally passionate reply in French. All is silent except for their hearts in the privacy of their bedroom. “我从来不知道爱是什么直到我遇见了你。” _I never knew what love was until I met you._

“Tu es mon coeur, ma vie, mon ange.” _You are my heart, my life, my angel._

“我爱你每一寸我的身体，每盎司的我的灵魂，每拍我的心脏。” _I love you with every inch of my body, with every ounce of my soul, with every beat of my heart._

“Mon cœur bat ton nom. Tu es tout moi et honnêtement, le seul endroit je croyais que je me rencontrerais tu étais dans mes rêves.” _My heart beats your name. You're everything to me, and honestly, the only place I thought I would meet you was in my dreams._

The perfect handwriting’s quivering flow hovers over the paper for seconds that pass like eternities between them. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an endless flood. Wet dews drop on the love letter. Takayuki sits behind him and holds him closely, leaning him back into his chest. In the notebook, “我生来爱你。” _I was born to love you._

His hot breath whispers his answer right to his ear, “Être amoureux semblait toujours être une telle exagération, mais depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je sais exactement ce que cela signifie parce que je ferais toutes ces choses exagérées pour toi.” _Being in love always seemed to be such an exaggeration but ever since I fell in love with you, I know exactly what that means because I would do all these exaggerated things for you._ A shiver runs down his spine.

Minori talks through the notebook, his lips are clamped, glued together and quivering as much as his hands. Only this one man can melt him like ice or set him ablaze, only this man can dumb his tongue like this. “我不能想象我的生活没有你。” _I can't imagine my life without you._

Takayuki squeezes him harder, dizzying his light head more by the second as he whispers his heart directly to his ear, “Quand je suis avec toi, je suis un meilleur moi. Quand tu es loin de moi, je suis la seulement moitié de l'homme que je veux être.” _When I'm with you, I'm a better me. When you are far from me, I'm only half the man I want to be._

Minori turns back, their eyes gaze into each other, they look like they are in deep conversation and in their own little world, unable to move or breath. Takayuki’s mind is drawing up blanks. “J'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire.” _I forgot what I was going to say._

Minori tries to laugh but cries harder. He breathes into his ear again, “Il y a des hommes beaucoup plus digne de votre amour que moi, mais vous m'avez choisi. Merci pour tomber en amour avec moi.” _There are men much more deserving of your love than me, but you still chose me. Thank you for falling in love with me._ He wipes his snot away with the sleeve of his hoodie, refusing to look away, even as his own lips tremble with emotion. Minori sobs into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his shirt. He holds him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soak his chest. He had wiped his eyes so much they were red and swollen and his vision is blurry. Softly in his ear he speaks, “在我眼中你是最美丽的。” _In my eyes you are the most beautiful._

His hands caress the back of Takayuki’s head, running his fingers through the raven hair and down his back, he nuzzles his neck with his nose before kissing him repeatedly up to his ears. “Je t‘aime plus que tout.” _I love you more than anything._ Their love has no language, they have not even noticed they have swapped languages, so lost in the stars in each other’s eyes.

He lifts his face with his nose to kiss his parted lips, not letting go of his hand. Their lips connect slow and tender, speaking the emotions that words would fail to express even a mite of. His hand rests below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest. “我想和你白头到老的。” _I want to grow old with you._

He kisses his jawline where tears are still dripping down without cease. “Although your crying face is beautiful too, it wasn’t my aim to make you cry this much. Did I make you happy?” His spinning head goes up and down as if it wishes to drop off his shoulders. “Can you talk?” It shakes side to side. _You didn’t have to lose your voice, did you? I’ll get you some water._

Minori interlocks his fingers with Takayuki’s, _You don’t need water?_ He tugs him back with pleas only Takayuki can read in his eyes. “Ahaha, don’t worry. I’m not leaving,” he smooches the joining of their fingers. “My Chinese is getting almost as good as my German and Italian, but I’m a natural at French. You’re really something special, being fluent in all these languages and intricate subjects well enough to teach me.” He gestures for him to come closer.

Takayuki puts his ear to his mouth, “It’s not… that hard.” _A voice like a violin with a broken string. A creaky wood floor. Nails against a chalkboard._ He howls with laughter. _I can’t take you seriously!_ His balled fists pound on his chest. “This is all… your fault.” The soft wrecking balls thump harder. Takayuki grabs his wrists and kisses his stomach then higher on his shoulder blade. _I can’t stop kissing you. I’m suffocating and you are oxygen._

“We just finished all the pages of my 105th notebook,” Minori tears the pages they wrote on out and folds them, “I’ll have to get more.”

“I’m keeping these.” _Why?_ “They’re love letters from you.” _Hehehe._ _You don’t need to do that, I’ll say all those things to you as many times as you want._ “It still hurts.”

“Tell me where, I’ll make it better.” Minori lifts his chin and bares his throat. He licks the length of it then sucks and gently nibbles on the Adam’s apple, he finishes by kissing the side of his neck three times. “There, fixed. Now that you’re done crying I’m going out to buy cigarettes, I’m all out.” _You’re going out?_ “No need for worry, it’ll take only thirty minutes. You can even watch me until I turn the corner.”

Takayuki holds his chin and kisses him on the forehead _. You don’t even smoke that much. But if I keep him from going to even the convenience store, I’d be making a captive out of him._ “Fine, but you better be back in thirty minutes.” He leaves the room with a smile on his face and finds the children still watching their DVDs.

“Soldiers, come over here,” they run to him, hugging his legs. Takayuki strokes their heads. When they pull away, Kouji begins first with his salute, Yuji falls into a perfect salute of his own by him. He does his corresponding salute, his tone official, “At ease, soldiers!” and bends to their heights, both lay kisses on his cheeks at the same time from the left and right. He holds them around their shoulders, “I have a special assignment for you.” Their eyes light up, “Can you hold down the fort for me until I come back?”

“Are you going somewhere, papa?” Kouji tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

His question is brushed off, “You think you can do it?” They nod twice, “Good, then I’m leaving it to you. But we’re not going to tell daddy about this, okay? It’s our little secret. You know papa loves you, right?”

Yuji bursts out, “I love papa!” and glomps on him, Kouji does the same.

“I love you too, now give papa one more kiss.” Wet sloppy smooches are put on his cheeks again. Minori does watch as he gets to the corner but the bad feeling of this being a goodbye has not faded.

His black car is waiting around the bend on the opposite side of the street, he enters and takes a carton of cigarettes from his breast pocket and pats himself down to find his lighter. “Arata, drive." The black car blends into the evening’s colors of darkening blue background and the overly bright lights of the convenience store front. One naive underling and a sly boss in a small car.

“What do you want me to buy?”

“My brand of cigarettes.” Arata pauses, _Is that all? But you have a full carton of them right there._

“Um, is this fine? Maki-san always says I'm not supposed to leave you alone.”

“Hurry up and go, I’m not a damsel in distress. Just don’t take too long if you’re scared about something happening.” He paces off, Takayuki turns his head slightly to look out the back window, _I know he’s around here somewhere watching this._ When Arata gets back 10 minutes later, the only thing sitting in Takayuki’s spot is his cellphone.

Sanou smacks him to the floor, “How do you lose sight of the boss?! Why were you the only one with him? He doesn’t go anywhere without his phone!” All gathered members are fuming as well in Takayuki’s home office, if Sanou weren’t doing this, they would be themselves. Minori’s teeth are clenched, _I knew it._

Maki pushes his sunglasses further up his nose, “Kashira’s phone has a GPS tracking device in case things like this happen. There was no sign of a struggle, but why would he leave it behind?” he checks the call list on the said phone to see if he spoke to anyone before disappearing. “Gotou, you talked to him last. Did he say anything?”

“Nothing about leaving, just usual orders.” They look past the drop of sweat forming on his cheek and the shifting of his weight.

“He wouldn’t just go missing. Not one person here knows where he went, he would at least tell Gotou if not Maki, Tsuyoshi, or Kobayashi. Even Minori-san doesn’t know.” Sanou shakes him violently, “The truth is that you work for that Yoshida bastard. You delivered him right to his hands.” Arata whimpers and shakes uncontrollably at the accusations. His hands are pulled off by Tojo before any more violence befalls him.

“You’re wrong, San-nan.” Sanou has to take a step back to really swallow this personal slap to the face.

His voice is mellow with disappointment but his body is ready for confrontation, “I’m not wrong, you’re being fooled, Tojo. Me, you, Maki, Gotou, Nakayama, and Izumi. All six of us have the same tattoo on our backs, but it’s only five now. We served under the previous boss and we’ve been through so many things together. Compared to all the years you’ve known us, you're siding with some piece of ass you met a little while ago?”

“You know he’s not just a piece of ass. I’m not choosing any sides. Think about it carefully, why would the boss call only Arata? You don’t think he planned this? Isn't it because Arata is the only one of us who would be careless enough to leave him by himself. He was trying to get away.”

“Of course, he tap danced and waltzed right out of the car on his own! Open your eyes, that guy is a spy for the Inokawa-gumi, we're going to beat the truth out of him. Right here and right now, show us where your loyalties lie.” Tojo doesn’t step away from shielding Arata. “Hphm, you just made your choice. That dragon tattoo on your back is an insult to Izumi, you’ve forgotten its meaning.” Sanou leads the betrayed procession out, Tojo drops his head, and Arata goes weak in the knees.

 _A kiss on the forehead. Which one were you trying to say: Wait for me or goodbye?_ Minori takes out his square-folded love letter and kisses it, allowing bittersweet recollections as vibrant as stained glass to perfume his mind…

A single bare light bulb hanging from a grimy black ceiling in a rundown roach- and rodent-infested three-story apartment building with walls just as sooty. Laundry left out on the balcony railings to dry in the sunlight but are still unclaimed in tonight’s moonlight. An Alpha in a sweatsuit and Omega in clothes as worn out as he is fighting in front of the door of their tiny apartment room.

“If we need more money, where am I supposed to get it from!? Not everyone has money lying around like your family.”

“We’re behind on the rent. All I’m saying is we need more than just this!”

“You already knew what you were signing up for when you came with me, I didn’t trick you. You followed me out of your father’s house on your own!”

A grease-stained overweight man calls from the balcony one floor lower, “You two up there, why don’t you shut up! Day in and day out, all you bastards do is argue. Don’t you think we pay rent too?”

Takayuki leans over the railing to respond, “Why don’t you stay out of our business, you deadbeat!”

“Trust me, I’d love! But the walls here are so thin I can hear you crystal clear down here every night. None of the other tenants have the guts to tell you so I’ll say it: let us get some sleep, you crazy gangster fuck!” Minori pulls him back before the situation escalates.

“Just come back inside.” Takayuki walks off, “Of course, run away like you always do, it’ll solve all of our problems.”

From the sidewalk, he shouts up to the third floor, “Money doesn’t grow on trees! Now you know how the other half lives!” He vanishes into the blanketing darkness of night. Yoshiyuki is woken from his sleep by the banging on his door. “Let me sleep here.”

He puts down a cup of steaming green tea in front of him, the sleep has already worn off, “So what was it this time?” This has happened before, many times before.

“Have you ever felt like a failure of a man?” He pauses momentarily for him to digest and chew on the rhetorical question, “We live in such a shitty place that we have only one room and we use it for everything, to eat, sleep, fool around if the moans of other people fucking aren’t coming through the walls. The bathroom is right next to it, only kept apart by a thin sliding door, there’s no kitchen, no shower. I still can’t even afford it.”

“Every man feels like this sometime in his life.”

“I had to borrow money from you and Ayako-san and Sayuri-san just to rent it. Every damn day, all I do is get pushed around and do grunt work. And what do I earn for it? Pennies.”

“I told Minori-kun it wouldn’t be easy staying with you because, really, how many people would want to hire some uneducated idiot like you? He said he was ready, even if you never have enough to eat.”

Takayuki’s hands close tightly into fists. “Enough to eat? We live off sardines in a can. We use the same cup, same bowl, same chopsticks. The only things we have two of are our toothbrushes. Have you seen him recently? His clothes are so dirty and ragged and he looks no different. Minori doesn’t belong in a shithole like that. What makes me feel worse is that I’m so useless I can’t do anything for him. I feel like shit.”

“Money doesn’t keep couples together. The hard part wasn’t getting your prince, it’s keeping your prince. I’m going back to sleep. If you need money, I’ll give it to you.”

Takayuki returns the next night after wandering around, Minori is sleeping in a corner of the single room illuminated by the uncovered light source curled up with a blanket containing some large holes patched up and others left as they are and a book next to him. He wakes at the rustling of clothes. “Takayuki-san, you’re back?” The makeshift blanket slides off his body.

The antagonism is still existent in his tone of voice, “I only came to get a change of clothes.” Minori strengthens his nerves to bear the unfriendliness and keep it from deterring him.

“If I said… I was carrying your child, how would you feel?”

He takes his clothes in a plastic bag and heads for the door, leaving a bitter taste in Minori’s mouth and foul tension in the atmosphere. “I don’t know. I don’t have the luxury of thinking about that because I’m too busy trying to find a tree that grows money for you.”

Minori takes his hand, “Would you be happy or mad?” and leads it to his belly to tell him.

The shouting starts again for the second night in a row. “Obviously I’m not happy! We can’t even take care of ourselves and now we have to worry about something like this!”

The overweight man below them raises his voice as well, “You fuckers up there need to shut the fuck up! Every damn day. Motherfucking trash of society.” The occupants who have not left their own falling apart living spaces are listening furtively behind locked doors.

“Why are you so interested in what we’re doing? If you got something to say, get up here!” His body fat jiggles as he saunters his swollen calves up the stairs.

Takayuki lifts him off the ground with both hands seizing him by the dirty no longer white shirt front. “If you don’t want him talking back to you, why not just hit him.”

“Hit him? I didn’t ask for your fucking advice, did I, wife beater. Take a real good look at him, buddy, under all that dirt, does he look like someone a person like you should even be talking to?”

The chronic halitosis and stench of stale beer on his breath come before his words, “You wanna sock me, little Yankee fuck? Just you try it, I’ll have your ass sued red.” Takayuki holds him over the railing, the fall to the street below wouldn’t be enough to kill but it would damage organs and bones.

The ineffective threat doesn’t scare him, “Sue me. But by then you’ll be in a full body cast.” He shakes a little in his strong grasp, Takayuki pushes him further against the metal rods. Minori interjects between them and desperately forces his hands to release the obese man. 

He bows a full 45 degrees, “Please excuse us for our conduct. We’ll keep quiet.”

He stares at Takayuki with menace, “This ain’t over.” His apartment door slams and rattles the entire building. The hand that Minori extends to him is brushed off. He rubs the hidden healing bite on his neck, his only solace.

Takayuki sets off to his refuge. Yoshiyuki’s fatigued visage answers the door with annoyance. “Again? I’m not a marriage counselor, y’know.” He slides the door wide open.

The couch has his butt imprint, “He’s pregnant… I’m going to be a father."

“I can tell that you’re worried. But running from it isn’t the solution. What you really need to do is start applying yourself seriously if you want to make things work with him. Takayuki, do you know how men build empires?”

“With money and power.”

“No. Step one of how to build an empire is to have someone strong who will never leave your side. They say that every strong man has someone stronger behind him carrying all the weight off his shoulders that he can’t carry himself. If you have the right person by your side supporting you in everything you do, any man can conquer the world. Seiji was that person for me and Minori-kun is that person for you.”

“I’m not good enough for him…”

“Step two is to breath, think, and live for the happiness of this person. These feelings that you’re going through, I had them too. I once almost jumped off a ledge because of them. You want to protect him, give him the world but you can’t, so you’re frustrated and you hate yourself for it.”

“I’m going to fail as a father too… I can’t raise him. Everything’s going to crash and burn.”

“If you think you’re not good enough, then go say it to him. Right now at this ungodly hour, there’s someone waiting up for you to come back, worrying their poor heart out, and probably crying their eyes out too. Stop being stubborn and start acting like a man instead of coming to me to lick your wounds. Go home in the morning, I’m tired of seeing your face.”

Minori is wrapping the white bandages around the cleaned cuts on the bottom of his feet. The door opens and Takayuki’s worn shoes crunch the first piece of shattered glass among many from the window smashed in from the outside. The air leaves his lungs. The offending rock lies at his feet. He tires to diffuse the ticking time bomb before its impending explosion, “Some of the children were playing games outside… “ His lie is in vain, Takayuki’s upper and lower jaws meet to sharply grind his molars. He picks up the large rock and leaps off the iron rods onto the lower balcony. He smashes the front window of the apartment room, once the old drunkard throws the door open, there’s thunderous voices yelling over each other and women’s shrieking.

All Minori can hear is Takayuki’s voice. “What did I tell you would happen if you hurt him? You like breaking windows, right? How many do you have? Count with me.” He grabs him by his lice-riddled hair and shatters the first window with his face, “One window!” now the second window, “Two windows!” and the last window, “Three windows!” He tosses him to the floor. A few small shards of glass remain stuck in his cheeks and forehead. Soft cries come from behind him, the battered wife is holding a bat in shaky hands, “Oh, good morning. Or not so good morning?” Takayuki gives a disturbing loud, deep cackle.

The only person not present is the Omega with bandaged feet, smiling and drowning in his loud thoughts. _You still care enough to get mad over me._ The usual watching eyes and perked-out ears buzz loudly around him.

“An ambulance… He needs a doctor… ”

“We have to call the cops…!” Their lips stitch together when the sharp gaze pans to them, challenging them to do just that. They part in two rows like the Red Sea for Moses when he comes their way. The warm liquid trickles off his fingers and dye the threshold of their room in the red hue of the essence of life.

“Get your things. We’re leaving.”

…

Takayuki walks fast in front of him. Left foot, drag bag, right foot, drag bag, repeat. Minori’s uneven limping and dragging of one side to keep weight off the other invites mockery. To worsen his needle-sharp pain, he has to carry his heavy bag of necessities. He comes back for him. “Give them here,” the bag strap generously goes around his neck and to the side. He places one arm around his back and the other around the bend in his knees. Minori is hoisted off his feet in a bridal carry. Strangers transfix on the odd sight of a barefoot Omega with red soaked bandages as footwear being carried through by an Alpha.

He supports some of his weight by holding around his neck and burying his face in his shoulders. “They’re all looking."

 _He really lost a lot of weight, he’s skin and bones._ “Let them look.” A minute passes to Takayuki but an hour drags by for Minori. “Is it really mine?”

“Whose else would it be?” He sniffs in his scent, a little of blood, dirt, and Yoshiyuki’s house, “If you really don’t want me to have it, I can…”

“You’re not going to abort it.”

“But you said you weren’t happy.”

“I take it back. I’m so happy I’m losing my mind.” Minori brings his body in closer and nestles happily in his arms as they get greedier for the touch and warmth.

“Do you still love me?”

“I’ve never stopped.”

“You don’t come home at night, kiss me, touch me, or tell me anymore. We only argue when we do see each other. That’s all I’ve been thinking: ‘He’s fallen out of love with me now that the prospect of running off together has worn off. He doesn’t find me attractive anymore. He’s going to leave me for someone else.’”

“I’m not leaving you for anyone, get that stupid idea out of your head. From now on I promise I’ll say it when I wake up every morning and every night before I go to sleep.”

“Then I promise I won’t cry anymore.”

“I’ve never seen you cry.”

“I do when you’re gone. But I won’t anymore unless I’m happy.”

“You’re already breaking your promise. You’re crying right now.”

“I’m not.”

“You definitely are, my shoulder feels wet.”

“I said, I’m not.” _Yes, you are. Does this mean you’re happy?_

…

Minori sleeps on his shoulder on the train while Takayuki figures out where they’re going to spend the night. He refrains from his father’s place out of consideration since they rely on him too much as it is, and Seiji’s parents are too old to be dealing with the drama of a newlywed couple. _I don’t have enough money for a hotel, not even a motel. I can’t let him sleep on a park bench. A friend’s house… no, they’re all shady good-for-nothings._ At the bright neon lights of a love hotel entrance. _This is the only place I can pay for._

“I guess it’s not too bad,” he lays his jacket out on the bed before putting him down on the yellow sheets with disgusting dull stains that someone tried to get out with no success. _Could be much worse. At least we have a place to stay until morning._ He casts off his shoes. Minori hands him money clipped together. “Where did this come from?”

“I pawned them, all my jewelry and anything valuable I had with me. We always fight about money, but it doesn’t really matter to me, I knew we’d be struggling just like you said. I just want to be with you.” His breathing becomes low once more. _I was going to say it but I guess you won’t hear me. You're more tired than I am.  
_

“I love you.” Minori does hear.

…

Yoshiyuki still lives in the same house as when Seiji was alive, in the same beds and same furniture, everything unchanged other than Seiji’s absence. Now the last thing Seiji left him is in his house again for another marriage counseling session. Yoshiyuki’s expression is flat as he talks. “Just tell me how much you want. I want to go back to sleep.”

“It’s a lot this time.”

“So what? Who do you think I’m earning money for? I’m too old to be spending it on myself.”

“With what I make, there’s no way he’ll have enough to eat now that he’s eating for two. I can starve for all I care, he’s more important. So until he delivers, I need more. Don’t think that you’re giving it away for free, though. When I start making money, I’ll pay you back in full.”

“You don’t need to.” _I know but I won’t feel right unless I do._ “Anyway, where are you living now?”

“Hopping from one cheap hotel to the next, internet café, wherever we can sleep with a roof over our heads.”

Yoshiyuki searches for something, he produces an ornate decorated box. “You could always come back to live with me. You don’t have money to buy him something nice, give this to him. This here cost me a whole year’s worth of my paycheck,” he chuckles, “and it’s not really that pretty but you should’ve seen his face when I gave it to him. You’d think I was giving him 24K gold. It’s just going to continue collecting dust in here, it’s better if Minori-kun wears it. Seiji would’ve wanted the same thing.”

…

The spoon goes from the bowl to feed Minori’s mouth, Takayuki’s hand dips in again and gathers more warm sustenance for him to intake meanwhile ignoring his own needs. Minori notes that he’s the only one acquiring the nutrients and protein from the one bowl of food they can afford on their rationed budget. “You’re not eating?”

“I already ate.” _You’ll have more to eat._ He pays no heed to the starvation forming an abyss in his stomach, the empty bowl is pushed away. He walks behind him, “Close your eyes,” he gives his nape a little kiss before tying it around his neck.

Minori touches the cold jewelry hanging from his neck with eyes still closed. From seeing it in countless pictures of bright smiling faces and rewatching the boxing videos he recognizes it instantly, his hands timidly clutch the cool sapphire stone. “I can’t take this…It’s Seiji-san’s.”

“It’s yours now.” The grateful look on his face replaces Takayuki’s hunger pains with heart pangs. “I actually have a request.” On his knees he gets under Minori’s shirt where he can closely feel the heat and existence growing inside his womb. “Teach me everything you know, I want to be an educated man before my first child is brought into this world.”

“Teach you?”

“I don’t want to be used or taken advantage of by the world anymore just because I’m a high school dropout. From math to science to Economics, I don’t care how hard it gets, whatever you know. I’m ready to apply myself.”

“Where did you leave off in school?”

“The last year I really paid attention was in 7th grade. After that I just coasted by. I know it’s shameful of me to be begging this of you when I was the one who so boldly proclaimed I would provide for you, but please fulfill my request.”

“Is there anything to be ashamed of in asking for help? I can’t say that I’ll be a good teacher but I’ll work hard alongside you.” The money he had taken from Yoshiyuki was partially used to buy bundles of subject notebooks, any free time slot he had he used to drink from the fountain of knowledge, every night in their constantly changing rented rooms he’d sneak out of bed to memorize and study things he failed to comprehend.

Wherever Takayuki went, a green notebook followed him. If he was eating, his notebooks ate with him. If he slept, his notebooks slept. The only places he took a break from them was in the bathroom. At first, simple elementary Algebra proved a challenge. But the man did say he would apply himself, and within some time he was breezing through Geometry and picking up on foreign languages. He’s doing his day’s revising in bed silently while Minori watches the light shining on his back in awe, his stare boring into his conscious, “What are you looking at?”

Minori kisses the center of his back, “I’ve always loved your broad back. It means you are strong enough to carry heavy burdens without breaking. I think you’re more suited for leading than following.”

“Me leading the group? Don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon.”

“You _can_ do it, I believe in you. You have that special factor that would make men want to lay down their lives for you. I’ll have to choose out your clothes though, if you’re left alone all you’ll wear are those sweatpants and hoodies.” _Lay down their lives for me? Doubt that. But when you say it so confidently, I believe you._

“Well, the boss _is_ getting up there in years and he did say he was considering retiring soon. I think he takes favor to me even though I’m just a foot soldier and our group isn’t a patriarchy so the new boss doesn’t have to be related to him, but still… “ _Let me just calculate how many asses I’d have to kiss and how many boots I’d have to lick real quick._ “If it’d make you happy then I’ll swallow my damn pride and be the best ass-kissing bootlicker the world has ever seen. If my darling says he believes in me, then I can’t let his expectations down, now can I.”

…

On the rusty steel bed of yet another motel with an obnoxiously buzzing dim wall light, poring over the green classroom, Minori teaches him Chemistry. His nervous eyes go from his stomach to Takayuki’s eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Minori smushes his face into a puffed up ball, “What if he comes out… hideous like this?” _The baby?_

“That’s not possible. As long as it’s you, I think he’ll come out anything but. On the non-existent possibility that he does, I’ll still love him.”

He pinches his eyes to his cheeks, “What if he comes out… abnormal?” _In what way?_

“I’ll still love him.”

“What if…?”

“You're thinking too much, no more what ifs. Even if he comes out with three heads, two tails, and twenty fingers, I’ll still love him all the same.” He sighs in relief, no more ridiculous scenarios plague his anxious mind.

Months later, the hospital bag thumps on Takayuki’s groin early in the sunny morning with a heavy “Oomph!” He grimaces unpleasantly. _What’s the big idea?_ Minori is bent over clutching his stomach, “We have to go… I think my water just broke… “ Takayuki springs out of bed. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Just like we practiced, call a taxi._ He grabs the phone which should have been the closest thing to him and tries dialing the hospital. _Why isn’t it ringing?!_ The phone was actually a shoe. He tries again, reaching for something that resembles the phone in his panicking mind.

 _It’s still not ringing!!_ The pain shoots through Minori and the agitation does not help his situation. “Takayuki-san, that’s a banana! The phone is right next to you, hurry up and call an ambulance!” _I have to hold myself together, can’t be scared! Breath in, breath out._

Seiji’s parents and Yoshiyuki are in attendance in the delivery waiting room and bear solemn witness to Minori’s flood of curses at Takayuki over the doctor’s instructions to push. Yoshiyuki laughs and slaps his knees, _I never thought I’d hear him call Takayuki a shitty mafioso, goddamn no-good crook, two-bit sycophantic slaveboy._ The man inside being cursed out of his socks is having the 27 bones of his hand crushed and trying very hard to appreciate where the “miracle” in the miracle of life lies.

It goes silent. Wailing falls upon their ears but not that of a newborn infant. Sayuri looks to Yoshiyuki with a grin prominent about her features, “He’s definitely your son, all right. Crying harder than the baby.” _Ugh._ _Why do you still remember that? But coming from the boy who used to cry every time he saw Seiji’s C-section scar, I’m not shocked._ Yoshiyuki gets his video camera ready.

Minori holds the wrapped life with black hair peeking out of the knit hat as his tiny fingers squeeze around Takayuki’s finger while he hides his tears behind his hand. She looks to him again with a _Just like you_ grin. “Laugh if you want but he’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen. And I can’t explain it but I love him so much already. And there were so many times I was terrified about whether he was going to come out alright, what if he’s malnourished, what if he’s born with some defect because of the bad living conditions. And what if I can’t be a good father. But seeing his little perfect angelic face right now, all my doubts are blown clear out of the water and it makes it worth all the nights I went to sleep starving and staying up cramming huge formulas and big words I couldn’t even spell in my head.”

“But I still didn’t cry, though.” Sayuri laughs and boasts for the second time to her grandson, Ayako stomps on her foot to reel her in before she goes on an inappropriate bragging spree. _Not right now, Sayu._

“These are manly tears. Men should only cry three times in their lives: at their birth, their parents’ deaths, and at the birth of their first child.” Now everyone starts crying. They all simultaneously think, _If Seiji were here, he’d love to see the face of his first grandchild._ Yoshiyuki’s heart crashes to the floor, both with emotions of extreme elation intermingled with great underlying sadness.

Minori puts him in his arms, his bright jade green eyes peer into his own and he babbles as if he is conversing and he has known him all his life, every one of Takayuki’s senses melt away into nothingness. Sayuri smacks his shoulder, “You’re shaking too much, don’t drop him. Are you going to keep crying or let us see him?” He hands him over to the patient females to keep his heart from overloading more than it already has.

Yoshiyuki hugs him and pats his head, “You’re a man now. You can’t cry in front of your son. He’s going to laugh at you when he watches this one day.” _Takayuki,_ _you lost a lot of muscle._

“Everything’s going so right, I can’t believe it. Things are finally looking up for me, we still don’t have a permanent home but the boss said he’s going to consider me for the head position and everything about my son is perfect and everything will be fine as long as I have Nori…” _Third time you’ve said he’s perfect._ “I want to be a better man. I want to give them everything I can.” _You still haven’t run out of tears yet?_

The infant makes his way to Yoshiyuki, he hands the camera to Ayako, Takayuki continues crying on Minori’s chest. “He has Minori-kun’s freckles.” While they fawn over him and dote on every minute thing he does, Minori runs his fingers through the bowed head of black hair.

“How is he? Did I do good?” _Why ask him, Minori-kun? We all know what he’s going to say._

“He’s the most perfect thing in all of creation.” Minori smiles at the greatest compliment he’s ever gotten in his whole life, “I don’t know which is right for this occasion so I’ll say all of them: Thank you. I love you. I need you. I can’t live without you.” _He's definitely my son, all right. Even says the same things I used to say._

…

Takayuki hands Minori the key while he carries Kouji. He twists it and pushes open the door on their new life, his feet refuse to budge in the middle of the glittering waxed hardwood floor. “This… is really ours? We’re going to live in this big house?”

“Yeah.” Minori twirls around with his hands stretch out in disbelief. _All of this?_ “There’re more rooms upstairs. You can go check them out.” He flies up the stairs. Kouji is put down to crawl and practice using his developing legs, walking three steps by himself then falling down.

He shouts down. “There are so many rooms! This huge bed! This is our bedroom? All these nice clothes in the wardrobes are ours?”

“Yes,” he yells in answer to the Omega unable to contain his happiness, jumping on the bed like a child. Takayuki giggles as Kouji hugs his stuffed teddy bear and cutely calls him “Bapa” and claps, pointing up babbling “Nowi.” _Yep, that’s Nori up there._

He slides the glass door and gets in the shower to get the feel for the inside, then sits in the bath tub imagining himself unwinding at the end of a long day with relaxing hot water loosening his tense muscles. “All these storage closets. A bathroom downstairs and another upstairs. It even has a shower and bath tub!”

He slides down the stair railing and inspects the rest of the house. “Oh my god! It’s an island kitchen! The fridge is big too. It’s all so white and clean. Are you really sure this is ours?” _He keeps asking. So cute._ Kouji imitates his squealing “Uwaah,” pointing to him jumping up and down and spinning like a ballerina.

“There’s a laundry room too. A heater and air conditioner.” _It pales in comparison to your father’s house, though, there are no gardens or servants waiting on you, dressing you every morning and night, and preparing your meals for you. But if you’re this happy, I’m happy too._ Kouji practices toddling again. Minori latches onto his back and squeezes his arms around his waist. “Are you really, really, really sure we’re going to live in such a fancy house? We don’t have to go to bathhouses to get clean or live out of two travel bags anymore?”

“This is our home, we’re staying for good this time. Everything you see here belongs to you. You’ve always stuck by me without once complaining no matter how hard things got or how bad I was treating you, this is just a small token of my gratitude. I wanted to give you more but for now, I hope you’ll make do with this.”

“I don’t need more than this… it’s everything I’ve ever wanted. We’re together, we have Kouji, a proper home. If you give me more, it’s going to go to my head.”

“I want you to get spoiled. Let it go to your head. Which part do you like best?”

“The bed because I have all that space to cuddle up with you, the kitchen because I can feed you my love, the shower because I can look beautiful for you, the family room because I can raise your kids for you when you’re working.” _I said one part, you gave me four._ “I don’t know!! I can’t make up my mind!” He lets himself be squeezed tighter from behind with a chuckle.

“If you keep crying, you won’t be able to talk.”

“I’m not crying.”

“Yes, you are. My back is wet.” _You’re definitely crying._

“I’m not.” _I feel like just saying plain thank you wouldn’t begin to describe how I’m feeling right now._ “Vielen Dank für alles. 非常感谢你. Grazie di tutto. Mille fois merci.”

“You’re welcome.”

_Thank you for everything. Thank you very much. Thank you so much. Thank you a thousand times._

Even on the coldest days of winter the sun is bright. The sky is clear now, a perfect uninterrupted blue. The naked winter trees line the sidewalk. Breaths rise in visible puffs. Cheeks become rosy as people pull woolen hats over their reddened ears and tighten scarves round their noses and mouths. Teeth chatter and the cold seeps into gloves, numbing fingers until they cease to bend properly, stiff and frigid.

Ayako tolerates the frosty winter wind gnawing on her aging bones as a man steps off on the white sheet covering the world. Sayuri seduces her to the love seat, her hands copping feels under her knit wool sweater. “Now’s not the right time, Sayu.”

“All the time is the right time,” she squeezes her breasts, “Aya, who was at the door? You were talking for a long time.” Ayako puts the bound notes of paper in her hands.

“Taka-chan came to hand back the money we gave him in the past.” That is not where the problem lies. Sayuri counts the money. “I already said he doesn’t need to pay it back because we were just being generous, but…”

“ … This is double the total amount we loaned him. Plus interest. Did he rob a bank or something?”

“He said, ‘For all that you’ve done for me, please use this as you see fit. I’ll send money every month.’” Sayuri’s eyes go to a picture of Seiji and Yoshiyuki in college before their filial son was born, _Your son turned out to be such a good respectable man. I know you’re watching over him from above, and you must be proud._

…

In front of a gold plaque with large characters spelling out Daiseikai Group on a stone column of the headquarter’s building, a mixed group of five Alphas and Betas are squatting in a circle smoking and making a ruckus with their noisy joking. “Izumi, when you gonna give me that $100 I let you borrow, man?”

“Oh! Speaking of money, I have some on me.” _Seriously? It must be a blue moon tonight._ “Here ya go. See, I got your $1 right here, Nana. I’ll give you the other $00 the next time I see you.”

“Fuck you! Next time, next time. You always say that. How do you even owe someone $00? Are you trying to say you’re not going to pay me back? Want me to kill your ass? Give me my $99!” The group’s laughter carries.

“Oh yeah, I heard our new boss is so illiterate, he sounds out big words he doesn’t get so Gotou has to read his contracts to him.” They laugh at Nakayama’s funny statement.

“I heard he’s so illiterate he can’t tell the difference between chopsticks and pencils.” They laugh again at Izumi’s parody of their boss struggling to use chopsticks.

“Really? I heard he’s so illiterate he holds the pencil with his feet, so they made him drop out of kindergarten,” Sanou impersonates an ape holding an object with his feet. They shriek with laughter, their sides probably need stitches.

“I heard he’s so illiterate that he can’t even write his own name,” a shadow casts behind Maki, no one’s laughing anymore, they all wave their hands in front of them urgently, _Maki, shut up and look behind you!_ “You could literally write his name as Brown Noser and he wouldn’t know.” Only one deep laugh belonging to an imposing figure rings from behind him.

They all stand at the same time and bend an obtuse degree to show their respect, also being brown nosers themselves, “Welcome back, Boss!!” _Too late to make it up to me._

“All these jokes are so funny, who started them? I’m actually not even mad. Hey Gotou, since when do you read the contracts for a preschool dropout like me?” _Yep, you should have those ‘Oh fuck’ expressions on your faces._

Gotou shrugs in amusement, “Around the time you forgot how to hold your chopsticks.” They fire laser beams from their eyes at him. _Gotou, you turncoat!_

“I’ve only been here a year and I’ve been so busy running around everywhere we never had any chances to talk directly but let’s see if I can put the names with the faces. Maki, Sanou, Nakayama, Izumi, Tojo." _We’re fucked._

“Actually I’m Tojo, I was the only one who didn’t talk.” _No, you’re not! I’m Tojo._

“Nice try, Sanou. Why don’t you guys come to my house. I’m two weeks behind on paperwork because I was slacking off and since I’m so stupid I won’t understand it. Gotou will explain the rest.” The message on Gotou’s face: _You’re all idiots, talking so loud in front of the office. He holds grudges, this is going to be used against you for as long as he lives. The looks on your faces were legendary though._

Takayuki answers the door wearing a matching gray sweatsuit and his casual side part becoming unmanageable curls. Izumi's finger freezes on the doorbell, “Excuse me, we got the wrong address. We’re looking for Katsumi Takayuki.”

“Cracking wise already, huh, Izumi? Get in already.” _Who the hell is this imposter?! How did your hair get so curly since yesterday? He’s like two different people._ “Excuse the intrusion, then.”

They give each other awkward glances before stepping through the entrance. “Just go through there and you’ll find the office, sit wherever you want. I have to run back to check on something.” The floor of his office is heated, the desk is in the middle of the room with a closed laptop on it, there’s a small file cabinet, bookshelf, two end tables, and a calendar on the wall. 

“His personality is a bit strange.” They echo agreement to Maki’s observation. “He wants this avalanche of papers done by today? Slavedriver.” Wobbly legs teeter in and bump against the back of Tojo’s legs, he jumps out of his skin. _Something just touched me._

Their jaws drop, “What is this?”

“I believe they call it a baby, Tojo.” _Yeah, I can see that, San-nan. I’m not blind._

“What I mean is whose baby? Does the guy have a kid or something?” They question it further.

Takayuki swoops him up and swishes him around in the air like a rag doll, “I was looking for you. You got all the way over here, little waddler?” Little hands push the ticklish lips away as they kiss and nip his cheeks with squealing giggles.

Maki speaks as their voice. “Kashira, whose child did you kidnap? Some poor person out there must be looking for him.”

 _Here he goes again with the blunt rudeness._ “Why are you automatically assuming I stole him? This is my son. Go on, introduce yourself, you ankle-biter. Tell them your name.” He gives his small back an encouraging push.

Kouji holds the bottom of his shirt and cutely looks up at the unfamiliar faces, “Soldier.”

“No, that’s just what I call you. Your actual name.”

“Gou,” he rubs his eyes sleepily, “Nice meet you. Name is Gou.”

“Close enough, he’s too sleepy, it’s Kouji. He’s two.”

“Papa, where Nowi? I want sleep Nowi.”

“We have to stay away from Nori for now, okay? Let’s play together out here. See? Kick the ball back.” The ball rolls to Izumi’s feet, he kicks it, and it goes around the room, engaging all of them to play soccer with the little tyke to keep his mind off Minori. _Who is Nowi?_ They forgot to ask. Kouji tires of playing. His smile turns downward to a frown. The floodgates burst free, all six lacking an Omega’s comfort try everything possible from making funny faces to stacking more stuffed animals on his lap to quiet him but unfortunately to no avail, as Minori can see sitting at the top of the stairs with his chin resting on his hands.

They frantically figure that he’ll be quiet if he’s thrown up in the air and that does work but only for a short time. He starts again crying for Minori. _Those are the men he said he was going to turn into his slaves? They look like a fun bunch. He said he was fond of a certain ‘cheeky’ one, which one did he mean? Kouji’s really throwing a tantrum._ “Hehehe, need some help, Takayuki-san?”

Minori’s wearing pajamas and a fever cooling pad on his forehead. Takayuki covers a durable shawl around his shoulders. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed.” Kouji throws himself out of Takayuki’s arms and into Minori’s feverish ones and stops his sobbing.

He shushes him and bounces him up and down, “Don’t bother papa and his friends too much, Kou-chan.” The small eyelids begin to droop shut.

“Those are my Five Stooges that I told you about,” the five stooges absently wave, “Now back to bed.” Maki’s thoughts, _Whose mate did he kidnap?_

Takayuki takes the sleeping child from him to lay him down in his crib and continues shoving him up the stairs to the bedroom. “You’re making a big deal out of a little cold. I wanna meet your men.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Plenty of time for that later. Don’t come down, I’ll check on you every 15 minutes.” They finally buckle down and get work done while the boss does what a boss does: watch his workers while spinning around in his chair doing nothing and giving orders.

When he does speak it seems as if he’s talking to himself, “I’m going to take a major gamble and turn the group into a nonviolent one. That’s what I’ve been planning since I took over. I know that under the old boss we used to sell guns and drugs but we’re not doing that anymore, we’re shutting down all our sex clubs.”

 _Is he asking for our opinions?_ Sanou voices opposition first. “Non-violent as in turning us into a pansy friends club? I doubt we can survive on that.”

Izumi adds in, “We’re barely scratching by. Our group contributes the least amount of money to the syndicate. I don’t think it’s a good idea, we’d be losing a lot of profit.”

“As someone who has kids too I thought you would understand where I was coming from, Izumi. Those people you sell drugs to, you don’t think they’re someone’s child or parent? The gun you sell to someone who kills an innocent victim, is their blood not on your hands too? An Omega that is whored out in our filthy sex shops, do you think they chose that life of their own free will? This world is changing, and we need to change with it or we’ll be steamrolled.”

“Adapting doesn’t mean surviving. If it’s kill or be killed, I’d much rather be the one killing, even if it’s an innocent victim.”

Takayuki points to him, “That right there, Tojo. I’m going to change that mentality. We’re going to start seeing people as people, not money. It’s all about supply and demand, what people really want, what they really need. People want someone to protect their businesses from the other big bad wolves in these areas. They want to borrow money with no hassle. They want to be entertained in host clubs and cabaret bars. There are more than many ways to increase our revenue if we use our heads and break from the traditional mould.”

Nakayama flaps his wrist in the air, “The other members won’t back this.”

“That’s why I need you five plus Gotou. You’ve been with the group the longest. Aren’t you tired of feeling like you’re sliding backwards doing the same old same old? When your kids ask you what you do for a living, what do you tell them, Izumi?”

Izumi looks at his feet with a low voice, “Businessman.”

“I’ll turn you into a real businessman so that you can say it without feeling guilty or ashamed.” _We’ve done too many bad things, hurt so many people, ruined so many lives. It’s not too late to change ourselves? He’ll make me able to hold my head up high for my kids’ sakes? Can he really?_

Sanou speaks again as chief skeptic, “Anyone can talk a big game, why should we believe a word you say? You came out of nowhere and bam! you’re the boss.”

“I knew you wouldn’t trust me if I simply said I’m going to make our group the richest in the whole syndicate. That’s why I’ll let the profits speak for themselves. We’ll be making so much money you won’t have to worry about bills or food again. I’ve been through that before, that’s why I’m going to prevent something like that from ever repeating.”

“The way you talk so confident about every damn thing pisses me off. I doubt you’re going to prove yourself before the end of the year ‘cause there are so many people who’d just love to assassinate a man like you.”

“It’s _because_ I’m ambitious that I’m going to step on a lot of toes. Why not be my personal body guard? I have this air that men envy, I’ll have a lot of enemies so I’m counting on you, Maki.”

“I’d probably be shooting you myself.”

He dons his charismatic crooked smirk with hands folded on his desk, “You won’t.” The veins in Maki’s blood exchange the transportation of warm blood for icy crystals. _I feel like I’m being overpowered, I can’t move,_ he repeats it again as if he couldn’t be more sure of anything in his life, “You’ll never go against me.”

He is released from the spell of paralysis, “You’re like an arrogant tyrant who became king by stepping over mountains of corpses.”

The atmosphere around him makes it look like inspiring men is as natural as breathing for him. “Ahaha! I’m not saying you have to follow me, that’s your decision to make, but I am telling you that I’ll show you new things if you put your faith in me. 15 minutes are up. I’m going upstairs to check on him.”

The five stooges strangely don’t joke around in his absence. Their thoughts weigh the seriousness of Takayuki’s plan of action. They want to brush him aside, but his words were much too powerful, too persuasive, too real. “I’m going to the bathroom.” Maki goes upstairs to absentmindedly look for the bathroom as he is smothered by his feelings.

 _The way he says things like he’s looking into the future, can an idealist guy like that really be trusted? My blood tingles when his eyes focus so sharply on something all of us are blind to, like he hasn’t even considered he might fail._ The door to their bedroom is open.

Takayuki is on the floor leaning his elbows on the bed, trying with all his might to not climb in so that the cold doesn’t transmit to him. He and Minori are laughing about something he is telling him but Maki catches only the sentence, “Hahah, when I say I don’t feel like working, he sometimes takes my phone away and hides it, that evil glasses accountant.”

_He’s a handsome guy when he’s laughing and smiling. The type to make you want to totally believe in him, like he’s hypnotizing you. I hate to admit it but this guy might have what it takes. I hate that I’m starting to accept him. Even when you hate him, you can’t really hate him._

Takayuki takes note of the large form skulking around too deep in thought, “Woof woof!” Maki’s body instinctively enters the room before his mind can stop him. “Ahahaha! Just like a dog. What are you sneaking around for, I don’t have anything interesting for an ex-swindler to steal.” Minori sits up straight, “Nori, this guy is my lap dog. I thought it would be a good idea to let him mark his scent around the house. Then you can get familiar with him since he’ll be coming and going regularly... I think I still have those… Maki, stay.” _I’m not really a dog, you bastard. And yet here I am obeying his commands. Why can’t I refuse him?_

Takayuki leaves to clatter around in one of the storage rooms for something. “You can sit, Makin,” _He knows my name,_ Maki sits on the edge of the bed, “He’s always mentioning how you have a sharp mouth, he’s taken to you, but unfortunately for you he bullies the people he likes.”

“He’s a weird guy.” Minori laughs heartily despite his cold.

He’s still clattering around in the other room, “He likes to get a little out of hand with his crazy antics, so I’d be grateful if you’d watch over him. He’s always coming home in bandages, picking fights with everyone because of that strong character and bad temper.”

Takayuki returns smiling, wearing suave black sunglasses, “Your eyes are really sharp and you have a good build, I could use you for intimidating people. But it’s also misleading, you look scary even when you’re happy. I’ll give you these, but once you put them on you can’t take them off.” The glasses offered to him are more than just a gift, they’re a contract. _You’re asking me if I’m willing to be kept by you?_

_Do you want to stay a stray dog, Maki? If you take these glasses, you’re agreeing to slip my collar around your neck._

_What do I have to lose?_ Maki accepts the sunglasses.


	24. Dancing on graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakama is a play on Nakayama’s name. If you take out the -ya, it makes Nakama which means friend or buddy.
> 
> *The law of retaliation, Hammurabi's Code, an eye for an eye.

* * *

_Izumi and Nakayama are together after getting the loan collections, walking along the bustling street, passing for the norm. Izumi looks to his left then his right then remarks, “Nakama, there’s a lot of people around today, aren’t there. When you have an audience the best thing to do is earn money!” He rips his suit and pants off together and gathers the masses to him, harnessing their overwhelming energy and curiosity to start his showcase. Nakayama heads back to the office alone after face-palming and cursing at him many times._

_Takayuki is snoozing in his spinning chair with his legs on the desk and the piles of paperwork he was supposed to have completed today stacked by his feet. Nakayama purposely slams the door shut loudly. “Where’s Izumi?” He hands him the note, Takayuki reads it aloud. “Dear boss, I discovered my potential for breakdancing. I’m going to become a street performer. Sincerely, Izumi.” Torn in two and balled up, the note is tossed on the floor, Takayuki breathes fire, “Someone get over there and bring that money-hungry dumbass back here now!”_

A pail of ice cold water splashes on Takayuki which breaks him from his reverie. When he comes to, he remembers having his hands handcuffed apart over a ledge in the ceiling of a lavish windowless room of a cabin. Yoshida throws the pail to the side and lifts his face up by the hair, “Who fucked up the handsome mug of the Daiseikai head?” his huge sadistic smile seems about ready to split his face in half, “Was it you?” he points to his men wearing the same faces, “Or you? How about you?” _I think 10 hours have passed since I’ve been here. 2 more to go._

Takayuki spins his head side to side wildly to dry himself off without the use of his hands, “The incompetent leader of the Inokawa-gumi finally makes an appearance. Hey, Yoshida, my boys have a debate going on about something. Mind if I clarify?” Wham! He kicks him hard between the legs and continues crushing his testicles. “They’re pretty small but still there. I’ll tell Maki you’re not an eunuch.” A henchman hits in the head with the butt of a gun, a thin sliver of blood runs down his forehead. His low chuckling goes to a boisterous laugh as Yoshida mutters and tries to get back up.

His voice is interlaced with poisonous venom, “Katsumi… Now that I have you in my hands, don’t think you’re getting away. I’m not allowed to kill you just yet but when I get that order, start praying.”

He scoffs, “So scary. Got me pissing myself.” _When will he show up?  
_

Maki is talking to Gotou on the side. “When we were coming over here, I think we were followed by a black car. More could be coming, so I’m going up,” Gotou says. He claps Maki on the back before leaving the house with a large black briefcase.

Sanou is surrounded by all the men, giving out firearms, some of whom look lost and uncomfortable with the unfamiliar weapons while the others look well-accustomed to it. Along with giving out the arms, he gives his motivational speech for why. “They kidnapped our boss, totaled our office, and attacked some of our young guys. We’re going to go over there and give them tenfold of what they deserve.” The men are riled up and their bellicose tones increase in volume and intensity, rising to the Heavens.

Tsuyoshi and Takeo turn the guns over in their hands and inspect the dangerous weapons closely, “Sannan-san, where did these come from? I thought our group doesn’t use guns.” Tsuyoshi peeks at him.

Sanou cocks his gun expertly, “We don’t use them but we keep them in a secret place that only five of us now know about, for self-defense. There’s a lot you don’t know about the group from before Kashira took over, we were dealing drugs, selling guns, sex trafficking, involved in politics, blackmailing and extorting, assassinating. If you can name it, we did it.” _Assassinations?!_ “The previous boss had so much enemies, even more than Kashira, if he needed someone dead, he’d call one of us six. Our dragon tattoos are signs of assassins.”

Maki shuts down the war party, taking the guns from Tsuyoshi and Takeo, “If you take them over there, you might as well just dig their graves now. They don’t even know how to use them, I won’t stand back and watch you lead them to their deaths.”

Sanou snatches the guns back, “We know who they are and where they are. Should I sit on my ass while more of us are attacked? Did you become a pussy like Tojo too? If you won’t come with us, we’ll go alone.” Minori and the kids are watching their enraged exchanges, the wide innocent eyes keeping closely on the dark black guns so different to their false colorful water guns. Maki points to the door, Minori takes them out of the room.

“Don’t go waving guns around in front of little kids. Sannan, do you really want to return to that lifestyle of aimless killing? I won’t stop you. If your pride is worth so much to you that you’d single-handedly ruin everything he’s worked so hard to build up for the group all these years, go ahead, but don’t drag the newbies into your fight.”

Sanou puts the loaded gun to his head, multiple gasps sound out, “What gives you the right to talk down to me? You don’t know where he is either, so who put your ass in charge?”

Maki doesn’t flinch or move, just as Takayuki would do, “I did. Until we find him, I’m your leader. Stand down and fall in line.” Sanou clicks his tongue as Maki walks off to check on the distraught family followed by Tsuyoshi and Takeo. Within the next moment their eyes grow in shock and fear. In a split second, Maki has Minori pulled to the ground and Tsuyoshi and Takeo have flown to cover the boys just as the gunshot whizzes past their heads.

The barrel of the gun is aimed at Minori who is in the gunman’s scope from outside the window. Maki pulls him over and uses the heavy square table for cover. The bullet aimed at Minori’s head bangs past into the wall. Several more slam into the wall but hit no human targets. Screams of confusion and worry are shouted outside the door.

Maki shouts over the bullets. “Get down! Don’t come in!” The wall is riddled chock full of holes. Minori is held close to his chest. The shots stop and he waits a minute before peeking above the table. The gunmen dash away after all their shots miss. The coast is clear, the men enter. _It’s not shocking that they’re trying to attack us when we’re divided among ourselves. How many were there?  
_

Nakayama is the first one in, “Anyone hurt?!” Minori is shaken up and breathless but uninjured nonetheless. They take in the scene of Takeo and Tsuyoshi covering the wailing but also unharmed children.

Twenty guns cock in simultaneous harmony, Sanou speaks for them as one voice, “They’re going to come back with more men. I was right to get the guns. What are your orders, ‘Boss’?”

“It broke,” a quivering mousy sound cracks the tension in the room, “My water just broke.” Panic breaks loose. Maki filters all his thoughts by priority, by what Takayuki would do, think, say in this situation. _Think fast, think fast. Everything bad that could possibly happen right now is happening: The group is split in two, we’re being gunned down, Minori-san’s water just broke. Which would he take care of first? I need to breathe. Breathe. The answer is right in front of my eyes. He's a family man, his first and foremost priority would be his family. Luckily, ex-cons are experts at memorizing floorplans._

He speaks so fast in a rush that his words pass through him like a blur, “There’s a back passage we can take. We have to get him and the kids to the hospital, it’ll be safer there. I need a search party out on the streets around where he was last seen. Someone might know something. It’ll be easier to take one car so Nakayama, you’re with me. Everyone else, you’re combing the streets for any little thing you can find. I’m leaving home base to you three, I know you can handle it. The rendezvous point is the hospital. Move out!” They split in two divulging roads.

Sanou catches him and shoves a gun in his hand, “You might need it.”

“Gotou’s got eyes from the top. He has your back. But I need to know I can put my trust in you, Sannan.” He holds out his fist, his eyes conveying his message, Maki hits the balled fist with his own. They vanish in a synchronized cloud of puff moving with organized purpose. Sanou and Tojo take off their shirts to uncover their vivid tattoos of a coiling red dragon with many different bursting colors in the flowers surrounding it. _Let’s show them why we were called the Blood Dragons._

Even though they’re still seething due to the incident with Arata, their teamwork is on point. “How many do you have eyes on, San-nan? I see 3 here.”

“Got 5 on my side. Remember that this is a no-kill take down. We gotta take them alive and question ‘em. It feels so strange doing this again, usually it was always all six of us taking down whole groups. There were nights when I could still smell the blood on my hands no matter how many times I washed them. I don’t miss that life.”

“Kekeke, you scared without our assassination squad leader here?”

“Fuck off, I’m a way better shot than Kuroki. Kick over that gun, I’m gonna show you why they call me Sharpshot Sanou.” He twirls and spins and crosses over the two guns in his hands to show off. _You gave yourself that nickname._ “Come on, come on, come on!”

Yoshida glares figurative daggers at him while sharpening his own actual dagger, he licks his lips hungrily. His men whisper insults under their breath but jump back every time Takayuki merely rattles the chains binding his hands. “Why wasn’t your killer knight with you? I thought it would be a lot harder to capture you, but you didn’t even put up a fight.”

“Why did you have to inject me with muscle relaxers if I wasn’t putting up a fight? Are you that scared of me, Yoshida?”

Yoshida finishes sharpening his dagger and runs it down Takayuki’s bare back, “Seeing you as defenseless as a baby is something I’ve fantasized about many times, I can do what I want to you and you can’t fight me off. I’m going to take my sweet time torturing you, so make sure you let out hot sounds for me.”

A shiver of disgust runs down his spine, his face twists in repulsion, “Sorry but I’m not into S&M.”

Sanou and Tojo have finished taking down the gunners. However, they miss one behind their backs. A bullet flies in and knocks the gun out of his hand, they KO him in unison. Sanou leans out the glassless windows and pans the rooftops to find the sniper lying on his stomach. The barrel of his gun reflects off the sun. _So well-hidden._ He yells, “I’m surprised your hands are still steady, old dude.” Gotou shoots right past him on purpose for his disrespect. “Watch it, you bastard! Almost tagged my ass. Just ‘cause you aren’t a policeman anymore doesn’t mean you can indiscriminately kill people for pissing you off.”

Tojo tugs him back in with perplexity dancing in his eyes. _What do you want?_  He points to one of the weakened men on his phone garbling, “San-nan, I think he’s speaking Chinese?”

Masayoshi slams in the door of the small but fancy room speaking in frantic Chinese, all the while oblivious to the multi-lingual Alpha drinking in what he’s saying. _So they attacked my home? Not very smart, I keep some dangerous men around, Gotou used to be on the Civilian Protection unit. I like to think that I know my men very well, so if I’m MIA, Maki would probably be commanding and getting them under control. Sanou would be acting out and getting the guns from the vault. The rest would fall in between and be forced to take sides. I hope my faithful dog realizes that the clue is in my phone._ “What are you looking at, ape?”

“I’m looking at you all wrapped up like a mummy. I was just thinking that you would’ve bought yourself a new face or something with all that cash.” Masayoshi takes out brass knuckles from his pants pocket.

“I already warned you that you’d regret rejecting my business proposal.”

“Need something like that to make you more scary? The last time you punched me, it felt like I was play fighting with my kids. Honestly, I never pegged you as the sort of man to get his own hands dirty. I figured you were too much of a coward for that.” The brass knuckles indent their grooves in his cheek.

_Izumi kicks the slackers out of the sitting room, his voice is intentionally louder than normal because Takayuki is walking past. “You bastards! If you have enough time to stand here and fuck around, go make us some money!” Izumi grins his kissing up grin and matches his fast legs, wrapping his arm around his shoulder naturally, “See how I’m taking care of our newbies? Boss, aren’t you impressed? So impressed that you want to lend me some money?”_

_Takayuki keeps walking and turns to him, he opens his mouth to breathe cigarette smoke right in his face. **He never changes.**  “You want money? Sure, but I can’t be giving money away for nothing. What do I get in return?” _

_Izumi stops abruptly and takes his shirt and pants off with tears glistening in his eyes, he touches his hairy shoulder seductively like a virgin maiden and his gruff voice adapts an off-putting falsetto, “I never knew you were after my body. I don’t want to betray Natsuki but I need the money, I hope he won’t get mad. Boss, please be gentle, I’m delicate~”_

_Takayuki throws the money in his face with a pitying glower, “I think your head is more delicate than your body. I feel like throwing up, don’t come near me with that nauseating persona.” He can hear Izumi’s devilish chortling, bent over to collect the money triumphantly as he rounds the corner. Money, money, money, Izumi chants._

_Three children are crying over the closed casket. Natsuki runs his finger over the smooth tan wood of the casket with pain spelled among the many emotions on his sallow countenance. The pet dog and his owner are leaning against the backdrop and watching the proceedings as calm as twin rivers. Takayuki takes out his pack of cigarettes, Maki takes out his lighter._

_He puts his lighter away as his owner’s cigarette streams its polluting gray smoke in a zigzag up in the air, “He still owed me money.” He nods to the casket._

_“He owed everybody money.”_

_“He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was one of those guys who irritates every person around him, but no one could hate him. There are so many people crying over him. I envy him that. If I were to die today, no one would care.”_

_“I’d cry for my dog.”_ **_Screw you._ ** _“I mean it, I’d really cry for you. You’re selling yourself too short, you’re a lot more loved and respected than you think. If something were to ever happen to me, I think they wouldn’t mind you as my replacement. That’s why I take you everywhere, to learn from me. But that’s all you’d be: a bad copy. I’m the original blueprint.” Takayuki smiles with the cigarette between his lips, its ashes about to drop._ **_Screw you!_ **

_“If you died, I think 60% of the people you know would mourn and 40% would be dancing on your grave.”_ **_Tyrannical king._ **

_Takayuki stops smiling and taps his cigarette in his ashtray, “I don’t have the luxury of dying. Too many people rely on me. Do you know how many widows we have because of all the shootouts we used to get into under the previous head?”_

_“I don’t know, I think it was around 25.”_

_“Yes, 25 fatherless families that are my responsibility. I know that I’m not required to concern myself with them, but if even I turn a blind eye to them while they’re suffering then I would be no better than the spiteful people in society who curse our existence. Really though, no one becomes a yakuza because they want to. First, I obviously have to care for my own family, the group comes next, then I give what I can to our widows.”_

_Behind the black sunglasses, Maki’s eyes are burning with admiration but his relaxed voice does not expose him, “So self-righteous and altruistic. You really are a troublesome man.” The smile returns back to his face, his cigarette sizzles._

_“Which side would you be on, Maki?”_ **_Huh?_ ** _“Would you be a part of the 60 or the 40?”_ Takayuki blinks his eyes slowly and regains his bearings, he’s not at Izumi’s funeral throwing words back and forth with Maki, he’s locked and bound in some room of a place that Masayoshi owns. _I forgot what he said next. How long was I out?_

Yoshida holds a gun in one hand and the same dagger in the other, “You’ve come to. But we’re not done yet.” He turns to a bored Masayoshi for permission to commence his grueling torture methods, Masayoshi holds up his hand to wait.

“I sent hired mercenaries to your house but they failed.” _I already know that._ “What I want, what I truly want, is to destroy your happiness. Why is someone as low as you living in pure bliss when someone as high as me is damned to have no one to carry my lineage? The goal I had in mind was to kidnap your son, the little one, I like him. What was his name again? Doesn’t matter, if I can’t have Minori, your son is the second best choice. You have another one, you won’t even miss him.”

His right hand twitches uncontrollably, the chains rattle so strongly that dust sprinkles from the ceiling and the walls groan. The clear voice that comes from his body is not his own, it is beyond threatening, beyond baleful. It is equal parts homicidal and barbarous. “If you lay your hands on them again, you won’t have hands.”

Masayoshi has to hold his relentlessly trembling hand down with the other. Yoshida as well as his hired hands have instinctively moved back from the destructive pheromones he’s releasing. “S-S-Stop being scared of him! He’s just bluffing, he can’t even move. Yoshida, you can have him. He’s all yours!” He gulps hard and takes the sharp white steel blade dagger that cuts even the air around it with every swish and drags it over the ridges of knife cuts and stabs and healed deep wounds on Takayuki’s body; the body of someone who has been in a lot of altercations. The sharp point stills on his stomach.

“Yoshida, I’m giving you one chance to try to kill me, don’t fuck it up.” _The muscle relaxers are beginning to wear off._ Something bestial and perverse flashes in the dark brown irises of Yoshida’s slanted eyes, at the same time that the blade pierces him Yoshida sucks in chilled breaths and shivers in ecstasy. He shoves his dagger in until the limit of the blade’s length is reached. The blood gushes out in a never-ending pool, where the bright red handle of the dagger begins and where it connects to Takayuki have become one point.

The front of his pants are soiled with a dark stain, “Hah, I think just came.” He licks the blood spurting from where the dagger is still jammed and gives a directive with the shudder still not having left his body, “Aim.” Several guns settle on Takayuki’s head. The shackles on his hands clank noisily. _Time’s up. Checkmate._

At the rendezvous location, Maki is center in the stiff circle of men adjusting themselves to having their easygoing friend-cum-interim leader. The search party of men report with blocky stances, “A car registered to Yoshida was seen leaving the scene. Apparently, Kashira went with them of his volition.” _That can’t be right. Then he left the phone behind on purpose knowing it would land in my hands? There’s nothing unusual about it, so what am I supposed to find?_  “Some of us went to their headquarters and searched around, he’s not being kept there. We tried beating where they took him out of them but they gave us nothing useful. They haven’t seen Yoshida all month.”

“What do you mean they haven’t seen him?”

“Disappeared into thin air. No traces of him anywhere.” _Yoshida has pulled a ghost act and our boss goes missing. What’s the connection?_

“Sannan, Tojo, what did you find?”

Sanou takes out the phone of the Chinese mercenary and throws it to him, “One of them called someone before he went out. All we need to do is trace that number and see where it leads us.” _I’ll have Gotou trace it._

“Where’s Gotou? Wasn’t he supposed to be with you?”

Tojo looks around for the bespectacled account/advisor, “Now that you mention it… he sneaked away before we came here…” _Why would Gotou sneak off?_ “He’s been gone since after we took the gunners down.” _Where did he sneak off to? Why has he been so secretive lately? I don’t have time to be standing around doing nothing, if Gotou’s gone then he’s gone._

“Nakayama, I want you on this door at all times. No one in, no one out unless they work for the hospital. If you screw up again, he’ll have you pushing up daisies.” Nakayama suppresses the nervous laughter that is welling up inside him. Maki walks and talks as he leads the congregation away from Minori’s labor room, the children have been left in the waiting room with their grandfather keeping watch over them.

“The Inokawa-gumi have a second office. There’s no way they would just kidnap him and hold him in somewhere so obvious. If the boss goes missing, the first place we would jump to is their headquarters. They know that too, so we were being taken lightly. Whoever it is wants to keep us from noticing something. Their second hideout is in the outskirts of the city, not many know that.”

They split in two cars. Maki sits in the back and emulates Takayuki by crossing his arms wisely and affecting his tone of voice as he orders around a mute Arata on the far side next to the window who has come with them for fear of going in the same car as Sanou, Tsuyoshi in the driver’s seat, and Takeo in the passenger, “I’ll give directions. Drive.”

Takayuki has gotten out of his restraints, as to how, the hairpin between his teeth clears up the mystery to the crew of men shuffling a step back for every step forward he takes. Masayoshi presses up against the wall, sweating profusely. He removes the dagger and cracks his fingers and his back with his eyes locked on dark brown irises and fingers still dripping wet with his blood. “I said, don’t fuck it up.” The hole in his stomach continues releasing his precious red essence of life. “I took this from my darling before I left. I didn’t put up a fight because my target was you, Yoshida. I’ve been looking for you and none of your men can get a hold of you, you’ve fallen off the face of the Earth. Right as we speak, your group is transporting the largest supply of drugs you have ever moved at once. That’s what I was waiting for. I have all my pawns and rooks in place and acting according to my exact instructions; I’d be killing two birds with one stone,” the steel grays rove to Masayoshi withering and messing himself. The left hand begins shaking slowly, rhythmically, then its rhythmic tremor shifts into an erratic jerk in the right hand. _Who should I start with first?_

Halfway to Yoshida’s hidden hideout, Takayuki’s phone in Maki’s lap vibrates strongly. The caller ID says “Friend.” Maki answers urgently, an out of breath man whispers very quietly with the phone close to his mouth, “Katsumi, you have an hour to get out of there, they're going to begin the raid. I can’t buy you any more time,” his hoarse voice says.

The car has stopped and Maki is already dragging Tsuyoshi out of the driver’s seat, “Where is he?! Tell me where he is!” He makes an U-turn and steps on the gas back in the direction they came from in a race against time. Sanou’s second car follows the change in course with no time for words to pass between them. _We’re practically on the other side of the world. Why is he in a log cabin in the middle of the woods?! Even if we speed off, can we make it in time?_

Unsurprisingly, Yoshida’s men are seeing stars within the first 20 minutes of Takayuki freeing himself. He  is left alone to defend himself against the injured yet somehow even stronger Alpha with a score to settle. Yoshida tries to placate his rage and beg for his life, “W-we’re sworn brothers. The top brass won’t stand for a rivalry between sworn brothers so how’s about we put this enmity behind us.”

Takayuki creeps closer with merciless eyes, “It’s too late for that.” Yoshida gropes around for something that can protect him but to no avail, in an honest hand to hand fistfight with no dirty tricks or men backing him, he’d never in his lifetime beat him due to his shorter stature and his lack of muscle tone. However, even more unfortunate for him is that Takayuki is a stout believer of lex talionis.* "Yoshida, do you remember an Aoyama Izumi?” He rattles his barren head side to side. “I wasn’t expecting you to. It’s not like he’s the first man in the world who ever died, so his death isn’t anything special. But the reason he’s important to me is because he’s the first man who died under my leadership. He got caught in the crossfire between your fight with some other gang.” He tosses and catches the dagger in his hands. “An eye for an eye.” The pointed blade stabs through Yoshida’s eye socket. The scream sounds otherworldly, bone chilling, almost demonic, as if a trapped animal is suffering agonizing throes in the clutch of death.

Masayoshi, now terrified to death for his own life, grabs a gun from one of the formerly conscious henchmen and unsteadily shoots him as he stands over Yoshida’s flailing body with a smirk. The smirk is replaced with a wince and powerful jerk of his shoulder where the bullet exits cleanly. Masayoshi has called all his attention to himself, he is in an earthquake of his own, the phone he took out to call for help has fallen out of his jittery hold and his wavering legs have become unreliable as he beelines for the door. His arm is grabbed in a tight hold, Takayuki holds him down flat on his stomach with his knee digging in his back. “Almost forgot about you, you little weasel. Once wasn’t enough?”

“I-I-I have a lot of money! My parents have millions.” _Not anymore, if Gotou succeeded. “_ If you let me live, you’ll be rich beyond your wildest dreams!”

“I thought you wanted Yuji? Weren’t you going to destroy Nori’s happiness? You sent hired guns to kill my family. Money isn’t going to save you from me.”

“I-I wasn’t going to have them killed, just have them scared a little. That was a joke. You’re an open-minded intellectual. Don’t take it so seriously.” _That was hardly a joke.  
_

Masayoshi tries to wiggle loose and throw him off but he possesses weak fortitude, both physically and mentally. “Hey, which hand did you touch him with when you barged your way in our home? Was it your left hand or your right?” He struggles earnestly out of the painful grip sensing his intentions, “I’ll just make an assumption that you’re right handed, approximately only 10% of the world is left handed. Stop moving around, I haven’t done this in a long time.” Takayuki apathetically tightens his hold on the arm behind his back until he hears the loud crackle of a bone break.

Masayoshi foams from the mouth and curses him with every cell of his being, his eyes turning to slits and the spittle turning from pale yellow to red. “If you want someone to hate, hate me. But as long as you keep coming after my family, I’ll take a limb from you. If that won’t stop you, I’ll take your eyes, ears, nose, fingers, and tongue.” Takayuki himself has started to go into shock from blood loss. The decrease in oxygen intake to his brain makes his vision spotty. His last reserve of strength is used to make a final call from Masayoshi’s phone.

He falls to his knees and lays out on his back, the blood is cascading in a semicircle around him. His cold hands apply constant pressure to his shoulder and stomach as his body continues steadily losing warmth. “Woof woof,” his voice grows fainter, he puts the phone back to his ear after fighting for his breath, “Come pick your master up.” The phone falls out of his limp hand.

“I’m already here, you troublesome man.” Maki comes in right after the phone clambers by him, “Help me take him to the car, we have 5 minutes before the cops come.” Sanou and Tojo assist in carrying some of the weight while the others try to clean fingerprints and hide potentially incriminating evidence as fast as they can.

…

One week has gone by and Takayuki still has not woken up from the ICU ward. The crisscrossing tubes running from his ears, going in his mouth, the oxygen mask, and monitors and patches hooked up to his chest and fingers have yet to be disconnected from him.

The doctor’s wanton assessment is that he’ll wake up when he’s ready to wake up but the hot-headed members have been pressing her to do something every opportunity she sticks her head in meekly among the tall and scary looking gangsters. Half of the group’s numbers in their heart of hearts are preparing themselves for a funeral, the other half are trying to keep their dying embers of hope alive.

Sanou presses a cold can of coffee to the back of Maki’s neck. The old friends drink quietly, only slurping and sipping. Sanou scratches his head awkwardly then passes him a small piece of paper, _What is this?,_ “His name is Haruto, he’s 24, one year younger than us. He’s an Alpha too, his type is guys who take what they want without asking, whatever that means.” _He’s an Alpha? Guys who take what they want. Next time I see him, I’ll kiss him right then and there._

“Is this really his number?” _Probably a fake._

“I called it. It’s really his. I had to beg the owner for it, all I had to say was the guy always wearing black sunglasses and he wrote it so fast I think he’s tired of you making a scene in his restaurant every month. He won’t reject you if you try now. We’re even?”

Maki scratches his head and presses a folded note into his palm, “He’s younger than us. An Omega college student who works part-time as a model. I didn’t ask what his type was but he used to date Kota, so I reckon you have a chance if you seriously want a real relationship. All I did was mention the two-timer and Kota wrote it-”

 _Who are you calling a two timer?_ “Fuck off.”

“Even?” Sanou steals his glasses and tries them on, the unfamiliar darkness pulling the light of his world into various shadows. The people around them start to back away slowly from Maki’s killer glare, though it’s just his natural face. Sanou breaks out in a contagious laugh at their reaction since he hasn’t seen anyone freeze in their tracks when they happen to incidentally catch Maki’s eyes in a long time. Maki’s face softens around the eyes when he laughs, looking like just any normal guy.

He gives them back, “Even.” _I just talked to Tojo and Arata. ‘Everything has gone back to normal.’ That’s what I want to say but without the boss around, it doesn’t feel ‘normal.’_

At the other hospital, around the bend of the hospital cafeteria, up a floor, down the hall in the second furthest room. Sora is carefully cradling a snugly wrapped sleeping bundle in blue blankets with light auburn brown hair and closed blue green eyes while Kouji and Yuji curl their fingers in his soft pink hands or run their hands over the fragrant head of growing hair.

Azuma pictures himself holding his own bundle in just a few more months and the ire flares up in the bottom of his stomach again, he needs to take his anger out on his mate. “Aren’t babies so cute, Azu-man? Look at this.” He shows him the tiny digits, “And this.” He pokes his chubby cheeks. _This one better be cute too, it’s trying to rip me apart from the inside._

While he was talking Takeo came in and stopped in the doorway. He stares at Sora who goes on talking to the Omega paying him no mind and strangling the air with his hands, “I want a cute baby like this too~” Yuji taps his knee and points at the figure darkening the doorway. Takeo leaves as quickly as he came, but the blush on his and Sora’s face doesn’t fade that fast.

Minori is arguing with his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom, telling his hands to not cover up the freckles, but they don’t listen. Each time against his will when he stares hard at them, he sees steel gray eyes not his own peering back at him behind the looking glass. He consecutively loses this fight today as well, and heads back to his room.

Sora sadly has to give the baby back, Kouji squeezes in by his side, wanting some affection from his daddy as well. Yuji has been lethargic and hopelessly forlorn for his papa and is at times inconsolable when the explanations of “He’ll wake up when he’s ready” are not good enough for him. Kouji is just better at hiding his loneliness. Minori taps his forehead against the blonde child’s to check for a fever, his temperature is normal, but he remains gazing deeply into the light gray eyes as substitutes for the emptiness inside. Kouji leans closer into him, begging to be noticed. Minori ruffles his raven black hair that he has taken from Takayuki with adoration.

 _It must be hard on him._ Azuma takes off his face mask to talk, “Minori-san, don’t you miss him?”

Minori squeezes the newborn tighter to his heart, “It’s not like he’s dead. There are a lot of people who rely on Takayuki-san, he’ll wake up eventually. Even if he’s my husband, all of him doesn’t belong to me. The group needs him and people outside the group need him, I just take half of his burdens and lighten the load for him when it’s too hard for him alone.”Minori pauses as the nurse comes to take the baby back to the nursery for the night. He continues after five minutes of silent introspection, “He said to wait for him, so that's what I'll do. I can’t be selfish and say I need him the most when they all need him just as much. The most I can do for him is give him a warm, loving home to return to.”

Sora sniffles into his hands obnoxiously and Azuma puts his mask back on, saying all he wanted to say. _This is how a mature adult thinks. I’m no match for him, I’d never be able to be so selfless. Then again, my mate isn’t the leader so I don’t have to be that selfless over Sen._

His finger twitches slightly, the heart rate machine fluctuates between higher and lower waves then finally stays at a strong healthy pace. The bright ceiling lights pass through the cones and spheres on the back of his eyelids, he opens his eyes and sits up too quickly. Then retches in the closeby trash bin, thanking whoever was sensible enough to place it right next to the bed, he stands to his feet as the memories of being stabbed and shot come back to him in full color, pulling off the tubes and wires and machines he’s hooked up to like it doesn’t hurt. _If I’m not wrong he should be out there._ “Maki, get in here!” A half minute passes. _He’s not there?_

Maki comes in looking as pale as a ghost himself at seeing the man most of them thought was going to become a ghost alive and kicking. “Is the car ready? We’re getting the hell out of here. And for reference, don’t let doctors pump me full of drugs if I’m entered in a hospital. My stomach doesn’t take so well to them…  What? Close your mouth if you don’t have something to say.”

“You’re alive…” _Did you actually want me dead or something?_

“Yeah, can’t you see that. Go get the car, I’m going home.” Maki fills him in on what went down since his disappearance. Sanou drops his paper cup of hot coffee when he gets back to the open room with his revived leader grumbling about stomach pain and ineffective drugs. Maki drapes his fitted suit jacket on his broad shoulders over the bandages. Sanou jumps on him and hugs him close with no regards to professional boundaries.

Takayuki allows himself to be squeezed in a bear hug. Sanou calls for the other guys standing guard outside to come in and behold his extraordinary healing powers which he has developed from getting hurt too often, as the rumor goes. More men crush his body in a group bear hug. He starts getting uncomfortable. “That’s enough already, get off me! Who just wiped their snot on me? What’s that hard thing poking me in the back? It better not be what I think it is.”

Tojo wipes his snot on him again, “That’s my gun, Kashira, don’t mind it.” _I do mind it!_ They refuse to peel off of him, the bear hug lasting so long that the doctor peeks in and misinterprets it as a horde of gangsters picking on a wounded man who has just woken up. Finally after much hugging and arguing, the car is fetched and driven to where those who have been patiently awaiting him are. A cool tropical breeze blows past the treetops outside the bathroom window where Minori has come again to get some alone time from the black loneliness seeping in his heart.

Minori’s heart pangs in its cage, his chest burns with a fire lit by the folded love letter in his hospital gown’s breast pocket. _From the south wing, the downstairs elevator!_ His legs chase the wind. The elevator dings on the second floor. Takayuki reveals the reason behind his disappearance, “Our office was somehow wiretapped by Yoshida, he knew all of our plans. The only way to catch him would be if I went to him voluntarily, I couldn’t tell anyone or he would realize that I was trapping him. I’ve been getting tailed by a detective since last month keeping close watch on me. I knew that he would call to inform me before the cops arrived, so I left my phone behind.”

Maki pushes the button for the fifth floor, and takes another glance back at him, his face still the color of ashes behind the sunglasses. _I can’t believe I was out a whole week._ The party is led to the breezy empty room. “Maki, are you sure this is the right room?” He walks back out to look at the room number. A gasp followed by an excited squeal come from behind him, Kouji and Yuji drop their platters from the cafeteria. _There they are!_ _I wish they’d all stop dropping their food though. Why aren’t they running to me?_ “Yuu, do you recognize me? It’s papa. Kou, come to me.” They shake their heads and get into tired sloppy salutes.

Kouji’s hand drops from his salute slowly, “Cadet Kouji reporting! We held down the fort but the fort…” _The fort? Are they talking about what I said before?_ Yuji bites his lip, his eyes already swimming with tears. Takayuki gives his superior’s salute to release them from the binds.

“Nice work, soldiers. You don’t have to be brave anymore. Come here.” All they needed was the ‘come here’ to glomp in his arms and be bathed in brimming love and countless kisses.

Kouji wraps his arms around his neck, “Papa, I didn’t cry at all. I was a good boy.” Takayuki pecks him on the cheek.

“I cried all the time because I missed you, papa. But I was a good boy too.” The Alphas slap their hands over their mouth to preserve the perfect family moment. _Such a major difference between the big brother and little brother, at least he’s honest though._ Takayuki gives him a peck as well for his honesty. The remaining members plus Azuma and Sora all drop their food when they see him. _Seriously. You guys are going to give the janitor a lot of trouble._ They bear hug him around the children in his arms. One minute turns to eight minutes of hugging. _Get off me now._

“Only two people I haven’t hugged today. If I’m going to hug everyone, I can’t leave you out. Maki, come here.” Sanou's thoughts, _I wouldn't get that close to Kuroki if I were you._

“I’m not really one for hugging but don’t blame me afterwards.” _Blame him for what? He has a larger build than I figured. I guess hugging him isn’t too bad._

They separate. “Boss, your wallet is loaded with money and credit cards. But this license picture looks shady, why are you wearing a chauffeur's hat? When did you take this?” Maki grins cheekily as Takayuki pats down the pockets of his jacket to come up empty on his wallet. "Missing something?" _Easy prey._

Adults and children alike laugh in high and low voices at his hilarious astonished expression, “You pickpocket! When did you swipe it? Give that back.”

Maki dangles the wallet in front of his face, “That’s why I can’t hug people, my hands are too sticky. Don’t worry, everything is in there.” _I lied. I took out $250._

The only thing they can catch of Minori is the long end strands of his hair before he takes Takayuki unawares from the back. “Don’t turn around.” Where the mood should be fluffy and romantic, it is wordlessly antagonistic and angry. His hands are stealing Takayuki’s sight as they cover over his eyes.

Sanou ushers the children away, “Shorties, let’s go get more food,” but Yuji holds on to Takayuki’s leg with an iron grip that takes a lot of cajoling and convincing him that he’ll still be there when they get back for him to break off. Takayuki can feel the cold steel pressing up against his throat once the small feet patter down the stairs.

He clutches the hand with the knife and repositions it for him to his jugular, “Right there in a single fluid motion, just like I taught you. Can you really do it? Imagine if I were an intruder.” Minori’s hand shakes a little, Takayuki grabs the knife by the blade and pulls it out of his hand. He meets his deeply set in frown with a smile. “It’s been seven days, 11 hours, 40 minutes, and 17 seconds since I’ve last laid eyes on you.” He stretches his arms open wide.

Minori takes his spot in his arms with anger still residing in his tone, “11 hours and 41 minutes now.” Takayuki draws him closer until there is no space between them. _I can hold him this way again now that the stomach doesn’t get in the way._ “You’re crushing me.”

He leans into him and bends him backward, with one hand holding the small of his back, and the other placed gently against the side of his face bringing his lips closer until they find Minori’s like a moth drawn to a flame. Minori wiggles in his arms as he tries to withstand the sensuous tongue tracing across the bottom of his lip, he is swallowed up in the intensity and a quiet moan from deep in him is ripped out.

The only force strong enough to break up their passion is Yoshiyuki’s chastising voice, “You’re in a hospital, y’know. All these kids are watching, if you want to do something like this, get a private room.” He smacks both over the head for their exhibitionism. Sanou had come back with the kids during the kiss, but the same shade of scarlet blooms on their faces, _all_ of their faces. “Kurokawa, don’t let your boss get arrested for indecent public conduct.” _No one told me my old man was here. Like really though, does he ever age?_

Maki pushes his hair back and sighs, “How do you expect me to stop them once they start? I don’t want to get decked.” _I didn’t even sense the Final Boss coming._ “If you’re done with the kissing, let’s go over there.” _Time to work._ “There are still some things we haven’t worked out, urgent business that can’t be put off anymore.” He points to the room directly across from Minori’s, “I already signed you in. You can spend the night here." _Or not spend the night here. I know he's just waiting for us to leave._

 _I can feel them staring at me._ Minori chances a quick glance up and sure enough the whole group plus two little boys and Sora steaming from their overloaded heads avert their eyes tentatively. Yoshiyuki agrees to take the children from the inappropriate environment for the night.

Sora’s eyes transform into two determined green suns, he slips his fingers in Takeo’s hand, “You’ll never understand if I don’t say it so listen closely. I’m not as physically strong as Azu-man or as mentally strong as Minori-san but I want to have something this beautiful with you some day in the future, even if we’re from different worlds.” Takeo squeezes his hand back.

Minori continues watching Takayuki from his room, his eyes riveted on his back. Takayuki is swamped with work from all sides, holding a phone to either ear and being asked to look over some papers. He occasionally points something out and says revise that or change this part to whoever gave him the paper but as soon as he does another sheet is placed in his hand all the while negotiating on the phone with his “Friend” contact and changes into his sweatsuit that Maki grabbed from his wardrobe, “You can’t call an investigation on my group, we’re not involved with Yoshida’s drug dealing. So what if samples of my DNA were found there? Isn’t it your job to steer their attention away from me?” He finishes putting on his underwear under the hospital gown, then the sweatpants.

The detective talks softly into the receiver again, “Even if I misdirect their eyes off you, some of _your_ members were involved in a firefight with the Inokawa-gumi. You can’t deny that. It would be suspicious if I don’t take action.”

“I’ll handle them on my end. What I need you to do is cover it up from that side, there were no casualties after all. Besides, my group has never given you any trouble before, have we? We stay out of trouble, so if you really want to call an investigation, you'd be hindering my business but I’ll gladly welcome it. I can’t exactly guarantee evidence of disreputable dealings _you’re_ involved in with me and some other groups won’t make their way to your superiors though.” He hangs up one phone in exchange for another, Maki whispers Head Honcho to him.

Takayuki sighs away from the phone then listens to the jabbering of the old man, “I don’t have to explain myself. I exterminated a pest for you, the Inokawa-gumi no longer exists. Come on, you old bag of bones~ You can’t get mad at your top moneymaker, can you? I have every privilege to go about and do as I please, that’s what we agreed on: as long as I make the money, you’ll back off.” He leaves the front of the sweat shirt unzipped and gives Maki back the device.

Nakayama reads the most recent update, “Your house has been repaired but the office is still not put back together yet. We’ll have to use a temporary building until it is.”

“How many people took part in the gunfight? I want names by tomorrow, we need to have a civilized conversation about gun violence. Sanou, you’re also on that list for taking them out.” Sanou swallows a lump of coal in his throat.

Gotou appears stealthily. He dodges the questioning eyes and furrowed brows, they know he has been coming and going at random intervals for reasons unknown since even before Takayuki’s vanishing act, but none ask him where he was for he wouldn’t answer truthfully anyway.

 _Hm?_  Takayuki follows the heat coming from Minori’s unrelentless magnifying stare on his back. “Kashira, can I talk to you alone? About that thing…” He pushes his papers to Tsuyoshi and sprints off energetically, far too energetic for someone who is injured. _He’s been looking at me this whole time._

“Let’s pick up in 30.” He keeps his eyes on Minori who does the same the entire way of his sauntering up, neither gaze breaking even as he steps right in front of him, leaning over Minori and pressing him up against the wall with both arms blocking him from escaping. Minori has to look up a little to see into his soul. His lips take their characteristic lopsided teasing smirk, “Are you so in love with me you can’t stop looking?”

Minori flirts back, holding his ground, “I could say the same for you, it’s only been a week but here you are trying to burn a hole through me. Wanna get a closer look?” They stare each other down for an eternity that passes fluidly in seconds between lovers. Takayuki breaks first with snorted laughing, hugging him once more.

Minori reaches up to tease out the tangled mess of curls his hair has become, “Where is my new son?” _I’ll have to brush out Yuji’s hair too._

“The nursery. We were all waiting for you.”

“What did you name him?”

Minori holds up the sapphire necklace. _I’m wearing his necklace right now._ Takayuki runs the back of his hand along the side of his face, resting his head on his shoulder. His  heart plunges and bursts against his ears. “It’s about time, right? Yoshiyuki-san cried when I told him but he doesn't want you to know. What about you, did I make you happy?”

“Yeah, you did. Extremely happy. Thank you, I wish I could have been there."

Minori arches an eyebrow with a confident grin, "To cry for the third time?" _  
_

"Hehe, yeah, I guess I would've done that. Let’s go see him together after I talk with Gotou.” Palms squeeze his thighs as they snake under his hospital gown. _Mhm, like I thought._ _No underwear._ The perverted snakes slither up to cup his firm mounds and grope away at the appetizing flesh presented before them. _The plumpness is gone, but I like this too._ “Wanna try for baby #4? We have 13 minutes. If we hurry, we can finish in time.” Minori doubles over in screeching laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“You dress like an old man and now you’re starting to talk like an old man.” _13 minutes! He wants to finish in 13 minutes!_

“Sweats are comfortable and stylish. Are you dissing my fashion sense?”

“I can’t diss something you never had, darling. Next thing you know, you’ll be lazing in front of the TV reading the Sunday newspapers and scratching your butt.”

Takayuki tracks his nails over the sensitive insides of his thighs, Minori is not laughing anymore. He guides Minori’s consenting hand in a painstakingly unhurried pace from his chest, abdomen, passing lower, lower, and lower still until it stays on the hardening manhood with an aroused smile. Minori is pulled down to the floor and roped forward by the legs as Takayuki goes under the gown. “I’ll show you an old man!” The Omega thrashes from the predator who intends to devour him, bones and all.

Minori pulls away on his elbows, Takayuki reels him back to be tasted and savored fully, “Not here! Someone can come in.” _He’s really planning on having sex here. His wounds are going to open up! Gotta do this the hard way._ Minori stops rebelling and clenches his legs around his back, accepting him in closer so that he can whisper in his ear, “I want you to make sweet love to me, but 13 minutes is far too short in your embrace for me, my body's _aching_ to be taken by you over and over. Aren't you most confident in your ability to satisfy me? Go get your work done quickly and come back to me." Minori kisses his earlobe, takes the soft cartilage between his lips, and gently tugs them downward. "I'll be right here." An electric chill of passionate arousal runs down Takayuki’s back like glass shards.

Minori can only see his back, but in his mind’s eye he can paint a precise picture from the stimulation oozing in his voice made palpable by the feverish flush creeping from his neck to the top of his head, “Ahem. Later… prepare yourself, you're not getting any sleep tonight. We’re going to test how sturdy hospital beds really are.” _That’s not what they are made for. So rare to see him that embarrassed.  
_

Gotou already has the papers organized in the room across, Takayuki closes the door and sits on the bed, waiting for the throbbing in his heart to subside. “Kashira,” he puts a bundle of papers on his lap, “As per your orders, I used our political connections to our advantage. It was as you predicted, Masayoshi Junpei is just the figurehead, the man to really put pressure on was his father.”

Takayuki moves his hands like chess pieces on a board as he speaks, “Masayoshi Junpei was never my opponent to begin with, he’s no threat. He was a part of backdoor deals that his father was not aware of, that knowledge came in handy for threatening the real Masayoshi family head. I knew that if I found Yoshida, I would also find him. I just had to keep them distracted long enough for them to not notice me pulling the strings behind their backs. All that was left was relying on our friends in high places to come through for us.”

“We bought them out, Masayoshi Steel’s stocks all belong to you, every single asset of theirs is now yours. I would like to say that you’ve just become a multi-millionaire, but as you requested, the money will be used in the way you have designated as follows: to build a brand new hospital and school for the poor; the written amount is to be evenly split and donated to these organizations and charities that you have specified. It has all been finalized. Once you sign those, we can begin construction work.”

Takayuki reads it over and puts his cursive signature on the wads of papers and exchanges it for another bound packet of sheets to look over. “This is why I love you, Gotou. You know how to get shit done. I could almost kiss you.”

Gotou internally blushes pink, “What do you wish to do with the remaining amount?”

“Give some of it to Nori’s family.”

Gotou hesitates to speak, his tone still professional but disapproving, “Kashira, I don’t mean to be rude toward your mate, but as you know, they were also included in this three-way scheme against you. I don’t mean just his older brother, every member of his family even his father who they claimed to be on his deathbed was in on this. Yoshida, Masayoshi, and all of them conspired to cruelly destroy you and your family. If that’s not enough to deter you from doing something so stupid as feeding those self-concerned aristocrats money, they’ll make it learned habit to seek you out whenever they are having financial difficulties.”

“I’ve never heard you voice your opinions so strongly before, I appreciate the honesty. I don’t intend to become their patron. Just once, a sum large enough to get them off our backs so that they won’t bother Nori anymore. I know they hate me and don’t accept our marriage, but I want to give them something to show my gratitude. It’s thanks to them that I found my soulmate, they gave birth to him and raised him. Something like paying my respects.”

Gotou’s cold heart begins to melt by the fiery reverence he feels for his philanthropic leader, “There will still be some left over.”

“Apportion it to our 25 families. The rest, I’ll use to give the guys bonuses. They always go along with my foolishness with no complaints, save for Maki of course, but all of them are good men. If there’s still money left, bank it for the group to use in emergencies.” _He’s not going to use any on himself?_ “You too, Gotou. I asked you to do something unreasonable out of the blue and even requested you keep it the utmost secret from the others. I’ve been working you like a dog. For all your troubles, ask for anything you want.”

Gotou doesn’t give it much thought and speaks too soon, “I don’t want anything.” _This blockhead. ANYTHING you want._

“A grand house? A nice imported sports car? Wanna lead your own group?”

He thinks long and hard for what he really wants, what he needs from his mental catalog of nothing to everything and settles on it, “I want to continue working for you. When you first took over, you said you’d show us many new things, and you have, even now the things we experience under you are novel. No one would have thought of such an ingenious idea to take down a drug kingpin and a steel tycoon in one hit. This is the first time I’ve met a man like you, who acquires millions and uses it on everyone except himself. To continue serving you, that’s all I want.”

“You’re wasting an once in a lifetime chance. You can still change your mind.” Gotou shakes his head, his eyes unwavering resolutely behind his black-rimmed square glasses. _Why are they all so hardheadedly stupid? More like too loyal? What did I ever do to deserve such devoted subordinates working for me?_

_Back in the sullen room where the colorless funeral is being held, Takayuki taps his cigarette in his ashtray twice, still waiting for Maki’s reply. “I would probably be one of the 40% dancing on your grave.” Maki always gives himself away with a quick tap of his nose every time before he says the opposite of what he means. Takayuki chuckles quietly under his breath._


	25. Sharp Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming! Unsexy sex scene.
> 
> *chapter 18

* * *

Someone’s pleading tantrum in the back of the restaurant assails the ears of the patrons. The louder the protests get, the wider the smile on Maki’s face as he continues sipping his iced tea with a blameless expression. “Manager! Please, please, pleassse~ I don’t wanna go out there.”

The manager dabs at the beading drops of sweat on his forehead with a pressed white handkerchief. “Haruto-kun, we need you in the front of the house.”

“I don’t wanna. He’s here again. Why does he keep showing up when I’m working? I changed my shifts just to avoid him. That's not all, look at my phone! He keeps blowing up my phone, hundreds of missed calls and text messages. Who gave him my number!?”  He dabs guiltily at the faster forming drops of sweat. “I’m being stalked. Please don’t send me out there. Are you trying to make a grown man cry? Is that what you want to do?”

The culpable Alpha goes on slurping his perspiring glass of iced tea. _I got all day._ Haruto shows himself shortly afterwards with his light golden blonde hair sticking out from the fit of temper and hardworking violet eyes but Maki is not even in his line of sight, his hospitality encompassing every customer except him, Maki raises his hand high, “Excuse me, waiter! Aren’t you gonna take my order?”

He grits his teeth but smiles disingenuously, his temper cooled to maintain his inauthentic hospitable service, “Someone else will be with you, sir…” The manager’s face is telling him to not fly off the handle, to not piss off one of the highest ranking members of the group that owns their restaurant.

“I want YOU to serve me.” _Stalker! Why won’t this stalker leave me alone?!_ Haruto marches right up to him and props him up by the tie. _Coming to my workplace every month, how many times do I have to reject him?!_

“I don’t want to serve you! This is my job, got it? Stop bothering me.”

Maki smiles proudly now that he's so close, “You like guys who take what they want without asking, I hear.” Before Haruto can retort, Maki has cleared the table. He hoists him on the table and jams himself between his inviting parted thighs, putting his arms on either side of him and flashing his pearly whites down at him.

“Get off me! Manager, can’t you see what’s happening? He’s trying to force himself on me in broad daylight! Stop this guy.” The balding restaurant manager dabs fast but the glands produce sweat faster than he can wipe it off. _Are you going to sell me just because you don’t want to make him mad?_

The other customers don’t want to be dragged in thus they turn a blind eye. “No one’s going to stop me, Haru.” _How does he know my name?_ He nuzzles his nose in his collarbone and gives it a quick kiss, “If you didn’t want to be treated like an Omega, why didn’t you just say so.” _Don’t get ahead of yourself!_ Maki lets him up and he gets down with an icy glower at him.

“I am not interested in you, not even a little teeny-tiny bit. I’m sure I’ve told you that, what, 6 times now? The door is that way, use it.” Maki is not listening to him at all. The new objects in his hand are holding his undivided attention.

“I seem to have found a wallet, house key, student ID card, and some cash. I wonder who they belong to.” He waves around the confiscated things and giggles seeing the common scene of someone, usually surprised and quite unhappy, patting down their pockets to draw up their personal belongings empty. _When did he take them?!_ “Missing something?” The egotistical demeanor, the authoritative abuse, the relentless stalking. All of it. Haruto has to bite on the bow tie of his uniform to stop his hands from automatically reeling him.

 _This job pays the best. I am so not getting fired over this annoying guy!_ “Come with me.” He tows him to the kitchen and manhandles Maki. “Give me back my things!”

Maki taste tests the saucer pans with red tomato sauce in them, then the frosting off a dessert, and goes down the line of sticking his finger in the food as if it’s a feast prepared for his expedience. He breaks from his finger sampling to give him a curt, “I don’t want to.”   _I should’ve called in and pretended to be sick today,_ “ But… if you want them, take them.” He says mockingly. His things are dangled out for him to take but ripped away at the last second, causing Haruto to fall onto him each time. “Heh.” Haruto tries again, and once more Maki steals the bait from him at the last second to the right, to the left, up high on his toes out of his reach. The frustration colors his face a shade that would lie somewhere between red and azul on the color wheel.

“Haruto,” each individual syllable of his name consigned meaning from the heart then savored as sweet as honey. he moves the bait behind his left side, Haruto chases but misses. “Haru,” this time high in the air. “Haruto,” to the right.  He trips into him again, Maki’s arms are around him and bending back his head, kissing him at first softly then with a swift gradation of intensity that makes him claw at his shirt back. Maki’s insistent mouth parts his anticipating lips for a second time, sending wild tremors along Haruto’s frayed nerves. “Haru.”

Haruto's heart races at the same time the control tower in his brain short-circuits from the nervous butterflies inspired by the dominating claim crushed against his pursed lips. He sways lighter than a feather to the floor, like a dying breath exhaled, finding that his whole body’s stamina had been sapped clean through where the connection of their lips had started a forest fire licking hotly at his soul.

“You can’t say you’re not interested in me now.” A string of drool runs along the corner of his mouth as evidence of his being unable to win against Maki’s dexterous tongue and his soft lips that had invaded deep inside him, and won their conquest. “Get changed and meet me outside in 5 minutes. You can have them back if you spend the day with me.” All Haruto could do to keep from getting lightheaded was stare at his back in mid stride while he twirled the house key by its chain around his index finger victoriously knowing that it was only a matter of time before he falls.

The back door swings out and Haruto shuns Maki with his long-legged speed walking, his eyes kept straight ahead offering no leeway for a second romantic opportunity occurring. Maki falls into his pace facilely and stands close to him to wind his hands around the small of his back to lay his claim. _These are the types of clothes he wears? Mostly black form-fitting everyday clothes._

“Stop putting your hands all over me.” _Isn’t it plainly obvious I’m trying to get away from you?_

“Why should I? We’re dating.”

“Are you delusional or something? Who is this ‘we.’ I don’t even know your name.”

“Maki. ‘We’ as in me and you are dating starting today.” _Says who?_ Haruto’s comeback is engulfed by the flood of assorted morning greetings of the grocery store vendors, fish market hagglers, wrinkled old men bent in half by age stooped over playing checkers on low tables, haggard housewives, and young groups of boys to the bleached blonde yakuza. _I didn’t know gangsters were so popular with the people they steal money from._

“You sure are coexisting nicely with the neighborhood for a loan shark.”

Maki’s nose protrudes and chest puffs out as he brags, “I’m in charge of this territory. Should I give you a private tour of my kingdom?” his tone matter of fact and self-satisfied.

“Not interested. Take your arm off me, I’ve had enough.”

Maki does the opposite, he tilts his head to the side when their eyes meet and sticks even closer to him displaying his coquetry by his boyish closed mouth grin and pushing his shades up his nose abashedly, “Are you single?”

An inexplicable jolt twinges momentarily in his heart then fades, “I’m not. I have a girlfriend.”

He chains down the bubbling laughter trying to erupt like molten lava, “Of course you do. How convenient for you that I’m trying to pick you up and you happen to coincidentally have a girlfriend.”

“I do. I’m in a long distance relationship with a mega sexy, curvalicious, bodacious, erotic Omega waiting for me back home in Tokyo. We’re stupidly in love.” _Who cares that  our relationship is fizzling out? I’m still dating someone._

“Uh-huh. You’re stupidly in love, that’s why you work four jobs day and night.” _He doesn’t believe me, but she’s coming in two weeks._ “Where do you live?” _Stalking me at work now he wants my address? Like hell I’m giving it to you!_

“Maki, right? Why are you so obsessed with me? I don’t particularly stand out, so what is it about me that’s got you so hooked?”

“I don’t know why either. One day it was attraction, the next it was infatuation. What I can say is that, having my arm around you,” he closes the minute gap of space and curves his arm to the shape of his shoulder, “it feels natural. Is it so wrong to want to know more about you?” _That doesn’t justify blowing my phone up._ “You don’t feel the same chemistry standing so close to me?”

“Nope. No chemistry here.” Another twinge that lives and dies a short life in him.

“I’ll let you lie to yourself.” _Pfft! You’re the one lying to yourself, pretending that we’re dating outta nowhere._ “For now.”

The sun warms his cheeks and when the light chilly wind stirs about they catch the scent of the seaweed and the more delicate perfume of the ocean spray. Haruto bestows his gaze to the far off teal horizon, the flaring hues of beautiful apricot, umber, and turquoise, the sun melting into the sky and ocean like a surreal masterpiece. Gulls cry their dissonant songs above. _Why did I come to the beach with him? Am I stupid?_

The tide is out and as he saunters along the hard, wet sand with his jeans rolled to his shins, the cold waves ride over his toes and ankles. Foam sprays around him and the water fills the space between his skin and clothes. Maki walks alongside him quietly with only the music of his bare feet crunching damp seashell and pebble textured sand on the vacant expanse of God’s canvas.

Haruto digs his footprint in the shoreline where sand ends and water begins, whirling on his heel for a spot not too wet and plopping down, as does Maki. Tides crash and break against the surf, extending hands made of water to gift the beach with green algae then receding with its anemones and aquatic lifeforms. Waves go by, then come again. Come, go. Come, go.

Maki’s voice comes, “Tell me about yourself,”  then goes. He removes his dark shades, an act of intimacy and trust reserved only for those he feels extremely close and comfortable with, such as Takayuki and the group members. Most people don’t know his eyes are the color of liquid gold.

A gull trilly shrieks while Haruto gathers his words. “I have an older sister. I’m a graduate student studying to be a teacher.” Illustrations of simplistic icons and phrases swirled in the sand by his feet are taken by the tide.

“What kind?”

“ … Preschool teacher. I like kids.” _I’m telling too much to my stalker. “_ Your turn. What’s your family like? Why did you join a gang?”

“Hmm, let’s see. There’s not much to tell, I come from a stereotypical strict Alpha/Omega family. I had a younger brother, but I haven’t spoken to him in more than 10 years. My parents expected a lot out of me, too much really. I wasn’t living up to their expectations despite being an Alpha who’s supposed to be smarter and more successful than both Omegas and Betas. I couldn’t take being suffocated by their pressuring anymore, so they forced those unrealistic expectations on my brother. He was an Omega but they loved him so much more, I thought they would all be happier without me. I left home and started wandering the streets, I know he's never forgiven me for leaving. I picked pockets, scammed, and stole to survive. I eventually found myself a part of the group to be used and exploited any way they wanted. And that’s the story of Kurokawa Maki.”

Haruto takes a whitewashed slippery yellow stone and tosses it back to its watery grave to be accepted then cast back to shore, “When you say used, do you mean you’ve killed people before? Like a hitman? How many?”

Maki kicks the sand out of the crevices of his toes and dusts his butt off, taking his shoes in hand and putting his sunglasses back on. His sharp eyes are his most revealing features, they must be concealed. His voice as he shuffles bare feet to the boardwalk with the perpendicular horizon and water chasing him grows muffled from shame and regret, “If I got orders to kill, I killed. No questions needed to be asked.”

Haruto digs out his feet and sets after him, tugging him by the hand, Maki looks from his hand to his eyes attempting to peer through his midnight black emotional barrier. If Haruto is doing this unconsciously as a belittlement to his feelings, a kiss would not be where Maki draws the line this time. “Wait! I hit a sore nerve. You don’t have to put them back on.”

Haruto is strolled along, “I’m more comfortable with them on. If you look now, you’ll be frightened at what you see in them.” _Now you’re just sending mixed signals on purpose. The things I wanna do to you… Why don't you back away.  
_

_Why would I be scared after all this time? Seeing your eyes isn’t new to me! They’re not even scary anymore. Just take them off!_ Maki drops from the tackle. His clothes are wetted by the strong spray and his sunglasses knocked off, stringy strips of seaweed wear themselves atop his head decoratively. Haruto averts and covers his face, hoping that laughing this off will stop the divergent signals from his heart to his brain.

His pants are sitting with water, his heart‘s leapt in the ocean at the fleeting glimpse he caught of Haruto’s first ever smile directed toward him behind his hands. He holds his hand out to be helped up, but Haruto’s good intentions are used against him as he is also jerked into the ocean spray. Maki takes him to his arms and lays back to let the water wash over and baptize him clean of his sins for this one beautiful day with this one beautiful person he feels a deep connection to.

The Alpha below the surface in Haruto wants to be released from the caressing holds, the Alpha below the surface does not. He wants Maki to continue treating him tenderly, he hates Maki treating him tenderly. Every inch of his flesh is a war zone to Haruto that he does not recognize, landmines in himself that he must tiptoe with caution, one touch from Maki is enough to set his brain on the defensive, yet his heart on the fritz. Accepting Maki would only happen if he could be capable of accepting himself, which would inevitably mean repressing his own Alpha instincts. He teeters on the fence between instincts and emotions. Love me. Don’t love me.

Instincts win over, “I _can’t_ fall in love with you. Even if I could, we’re both Alphas. Where’s the future in that? It’d just be a dead end for both of us. I want to have kids someday.”

Maki rests Haruto’s head over his heart, taking consolation in Haruto not jerking out of his arms in contrast to his painful words, “Alphas can bear children.” _That’s the most important thing to him?_

“The chances of that are practically 0. I’m sure you want kids too so why don’t you just forget these worthless feelings of infatuation and hold out for an Omega. Falling in love, basking in each other’s warmth, promising to stay together forever? We’d be wasting our time with that foolishness.”

Maki leans up, his lips against his cheek, brushing it lightly, still that light touch sends rumbling shivers that makes Haruto’s whole body tremble. Maki pulls him up by his waist, draws him toward him with his eyes, and inclines his face toward his to lay his mouth to Haruto’s. “Was _that_ a waste of time? You’ve sorely underestimated my true feelings for you if you think that little spiel is going to change my mind. If you want children we just have to try twice as hard.”

“What if we’re not fated to be? Say one of us meets our paired mate one day, an Alpha will always choose an Omega over another Alpha because it was never meant to be!”

“Omega this, Alpha that. Before being an Alpha, Omega, or Beta, you are human. Do you think I accidentally fell in love with you because I was assuming you were an Omega? Even after finding out you’re not, I’m still hitting on you and getting rejected anyway. Nothing’s changed for me. But something must have changed within you after these past 6 months, right? You’d never had let me get this close before.”

“I only just learned your name today and other than that I don’t know much more about you.”

“I don’t either, so let’s get to know each other better. I really think what we have here is special, we could make it work.”

“I don’t like being held, my instincts go against being treated like I’m your woman.”

“I’m not treating you like a woman, I’m treating you like my lover. We can work all of this out, if you don’t want to be held you can hold me. Just please I’m begging you here to give me a chance to love you properly.”

His finger presses down on Maki’s lips, “It’d do you some good to remember that men who beg turn me off. If you want me, take me.”

As Maki does. Garments and undergarments lay away from the waves crashing harder against shore. Haruto’s length twitches inside Maki’s pried mouth, the throbbing manhood presses down on his tongue. Maki slides another finger inside the hungry mouth for him to suck and nibble on while stroking his own stiffening firmness. The throbbing pink tip rubs on the blazing hot roof of Maki’s mouth and his tongue trembles around it.

Maki unswallows him and spits out the semen in his hand to be used in lieu of lube. Haruto steals the lead role from him and climbs on top of him as Maki starts stretching him out slowly and patiently from underneath. “This is consensual. If you act like you just got caught up in the moment afterwards, I’ll really do you on a table in public.” Haruto nods his head, perspiration from the top drips on Maki’s face, Maki’s sweat shines across Haruto’s closed eyes and slowly moving hips and tangerine colored lips hushed by pleasure.

…

Sun-dried and taking diamond-shaped grains of golden sand and the scent of the ocean with them, Haruto walks paces before him again. “This does _not_ mean we’re dating! Yeah it was consensual, but I only agreed to have sex with you, and that was a one-time thing. I never said anything about being your lover.”

Maki’s legs have run him in front of the wishy-washy Alpha, “You were mine since I stepped in the restaurant this morning. Admit it, you’re in love with me too.”

Haruto side steps him and continues on his stomping path,“Your poor little stupid head can’t tell reality from fantasy. The only way I would date you is if literally every Omega in the world dropped dead. Then I might consider you.” His hand is suddenly stolen from his jean pocket and held in Maki’s cold palm inside his suit jacket’s pocket.

“One-time thing? Don’t make me laugh. You’ll be having sex with me so much in your life from this point on I might as well just give you a ring right now.” _What is wrong with this guy’s head?! Jesus Christ, he’s fucking insane, planning out our whole lives together after sleeping together just once._ “Where do you live?”

“So that you can stalk me at home? No thank you!” His low grunts of effort from trying to pull his hand back are harmonic music to Maki’s ears.

“So that I can spend the night with you.”

“Read my lips: I. Am. Not. Sleeping. With. You. Ever. Again.” Each singular word has its own heavy weight to it in the emphasized enunciation of his lips, “That was pity sex, got it? Pity sex! Now give me my shit back and let me be on my way.” 

“Haah, still playing hard to get when you’re already got. You can have your shit back when you be honest. I can feel your pulse from your hand, baby.” _Did he just…_ “I think I got you figured out. You’re afraid of really falling in love.” _Baby? He called me baby._ Maki suddenly releases his hand and continues on alone the rest of the way with his disturbing satisfied mutterings for company. Haruto’s eyebrows have not yet come down from their arch.

* * *

Monday.

Meanwhile in the Katsumi house, the little prince prances around in ironed regal attire, Yuji has transformed into a horse, and Kanata is the cliche swooning fair damsel always in need of some assistance. In his silk gold undervest, blue long coat, puffy pants, and a short sword on his side, Kouji rides his white steed to the tower (pillow fort) where his princess is locked. Yuji groans under the crushing weight. Prince Charming hops off his horse and approaches the princess. He grabs Kanata around the neck then turns to Yuji with nervousness in his actions, “Are they there?”

Yuji looks left and right two times then sends back a thumbs-up, “Coast clear.” He forgot to look up the stairs, because right at the top of the second floor is none other than his father in plain sight happily observing from an ideal spot. _I get that you’re playing the prince in your school play but you shouldn’t use your brother like a donkey._

He takes a deep breath, “T-this is an adult kiss.” Kanata is leaned back in the shorter boy’s arms as Kouji steadily brings his face closer, both young hearts beating like butterflies and stomachs doing gymnastics. _They say children like to imitate what they see their parents doing. So, he’s copying what we did at the hospital then._

One small miscalculation: Prince Charming is not strong enough to hold his princess in his arms while leaning forward at the same time, they start sliding in slow motion. “Whoa, Kou-chan, Kou-chan, stand up!” _I can’t stop it!  I’m already falling._ Kouji ends up falling on top of him. Yuji covers his eyes.

Kanata rubs the bump on the back of his head that impacted with the floor. Kouji looks straight into the deep blue of his eyes held in skin so unblemished you could see the blue veins. Platinum blonde hair so blonde that it could be mistaken for white.

He soothes the pain out of his bump and realizes that on top of him, Kouji’s face has turned as red as an overly ripe tomato. Kanata also loses himself in his clear enchanting green eyes brought out nicely by dark hair. He pokes at a freckle then another, counting the sprinkling of many light spots dispersed evenly on the landscape of his face under his breath. This is where play stops being play.

Something snaps inside Kouji, taking Kanata’s hand after registering freckle number 14, and moves in to meet his thin lips. He kisses his father’s hand dividing them. The tone he should be taking should be a fatherly and admonishing one, “No more of that for today,” but it is laced with too much pride from the heart. Something he couldn’t hide even if he tried.

 _Thank God it’s only me, if it were Nori, you’d never be seeing Kan-chan again if he saw this. But where did he pick this up? I’m sure he’s never seen us having sex._ “Why don’t you go help daddy with the baby upstairs?” Yuji and Kanata decide to play house while father tries to not celebrate too soon lest it give the boy the wrong impression about sex. “What led you to do that?” Takayuki asks him as they walk up the stairs.

Kouji holds his heart to settle it down like he’s seen Minori do every day, “I don’t know. My heart was going badump badump when Kan-chan was looking at me, I just tried doing it.” _That’s my boy!!_ “Kan-chan looked like he was thinking the same thing as me. I was taking my chances.”

 _‘Taking my chances,’ he says. I need to stop smiling, this is not something to be happy about. But I think we’re going to have grandkids a lot earlier than we thought, Nori._ “Ahem, don’t do it again.”

“Is it bad?”

“ … No, it’s not bad, but you have to wait until you’re older to do those kinds of adult things.”

Kouji looks up at him with all the purity of his child’s world flitting behind his large eyes, “What kinds of adult things?” _Crap. I’m not the right person to be explaining the birds and the bees to you._

“Go ask daddy, I’m going to make an excuse and leave for the next hour.” He pushes him inside the nursery room where new baby Seiji is laid down in his crib getting his diaper changed and dashes back down and out the door right after.

Halfway down the stairs, Minori’s furious shouts, “You don’t need to know about what adults do! Who brought this up?!” Couple of seconds pass, at the bottom of the stairs. Just before closing the front door, “Takayuki-san, get back here!” is roared.

Tuesday

Takayuki, after taking his dosed out earful for yesterday is sitting on the floor repeating himself to Yuji who keeps asking if the short boy with super straight hair in the family photo albums is really him. Yuji taps on another picture of boy Takayuki wearing a fishing hat and rod in hand and points to the adult version, “Yep, that one’s me too.” Takayuki dressed like a pumpkin on Halloween, “Still me.” Takayuki putting the blinking five-point gold star on top of the Christmas tree, him wearing boxing gloves giving his best mean face, hugging that old patched up stuffed toy. “Me. They’re all me.” Yuji turns with a bewildered look of _Are you sure?_

 _Is it the hair? Because my hair gets so curly he doesn’t see it’s me?_ He indicates someone other than the no longer straight haired boy, someone with jet black hair no different from his father’s and petite features. Yoshiyuki’s everything.* “That’s my dad, your grandpa. Seiji.” 

“What? But Jii-tan is not married and Seiji is a baby!” The Alpha’s chuckling piles his confusion to a tower.

“Jii-san used to be married, Baby Seiji is named after my dad.”

“Where is Big Seiji? Why can't we meet him? Can we go see him? Can I call him Peepaw?” _Peepaw?_ Takayuki tousles around his hair with a reminiscent film of virtual memories flashing in front of his eyes, half-forgotten dusty recollections of the first few days, weeks, months, years when Seiji first died and he was in Yuji’s shoes, wanting to see him all the time. When everything had been flipped on its head.

“You can’t see Big Seiji. He’s not here anymore.”

“Where is he?” _He died a long time ago._ He tousles his hair again in silence. Their father-son bonding moment is crashed by arguing upstairs, one voice screaming ‘Clean your room!’ the other smartly talking back. Minori comes down tying the apron around his waist to start on dinner wearing a face as aggravated as all get-out.

Wednesday

Takayuki is laying next to Seiji, bestowed the sobriquet Little Pea by none other than his sugar-crazed older brother, tracing shapes on the baby’s stomach. Little Pea in his bouncer chair gurgles and spits up a bit, immediately wiped away by his papa, and returns to his nonstop napping as a good week-old baby ought to do. _A quiet baby. Finally a quiet baby after two criers._ Every angle from 0 to 360 degrees Little Pea is studied from to see if any imperfections dwell in him, but for the third time and for the third son, Takayuki cannot find any flaws.

Minori yells something, but he doesn’t catch it. Takayuki peeks his head out of the family room down the hall and the voices come crisp and clear. “It’s true! I saw him!” Yuji says accusingly. Minori is too fatigued after childbirth to be dealing with them.

“It’s not true! I wasn’t!” The proof in Yuji’s hands invalidates his denial. Minori holds out his hand for the electronic.

“Yes, he was! I saw him looking at bad pictures. See, right there!” On the tablet screen are images of persons from all ages ranging from babies to senior citizens pressing together lips in all the ways you can imagine from pecks on the cheeks to full-out frenching but the selected image is a kissing in the rain scene from a famous romance movie.

Kouji finds himself in a corner of the family room when Minori gets tired of taking lip from him. Yuji pokes the side of his head, looking like he just incurred Minori’s wrath and got in trouble as well. “Kou-nii~ I’m sorry.”

Kouji slaps the small finger going for a poke again and puffs out his cheek, “Leave me alone! Stupid Yuji, I told you not to tell.”

“I was scared~ I didn’t want to tell but I was really scared~”

Kouji impersonates his high voice,“ I wash sho skeered.”

Yuji sniffles and produces forth an unopened handful of chocolates he wanted to save for later as a peace offering, “Kou-nii. I’m sorry. You can eat this. Don’t be mad, okay?” Kouji swats him far away, Yuji catches his fall on his elbows that got skidded from rug burn going down.

“I’m already mad! Eat that stupid candy by yourself, I don’t want to take anything from a tattletale snitch baby who can’t keep a secret.” He turns back to face the wall for his punishment and crosses his arms, huffing out huge breaths.

Yuji sobs loud enough for Minori to be alerted from the bedroom upstairs where he is cleaning, Kouji quickly shoves the wails back in his mouth, “Shut up! I’m going to get in more trouble.” The sobs get quieter, he takes the melted bunch of chocolates from his dirtied hands, looking and feeling just as sorry. He uses his kind older brother tone, “Don’t tell again.”

The warm melted confection rolls its sweetness across the taste buds of his tongue along with the nausea it bubbles up in his stomach. Just like how his father has a weak stomach for hospital drugs his lifelong nemesis are sweet things. He forces himself to swallow and relish the sloppy goo. Big brother wipes little brother’s tears and kisses him on the forehead. A move learned from the man sitting right across from them who witnessed the “secret” alliance they just formed, obviously not caring to see that they were not alone in the room. Takayuki’s face deadpans.

Thursday

Shaving in the upstairs bathroom. The discordant, worn out voice nearly causes him to nick himself with the edged razor blade to his throat. Minori’s voice booms and drifts up the walls and ceiling and dies right in Takayuki’s ear, too many times in one week for the family head’s liking. “You have all this paper and coloring books, why do you need to draw on the walls?! Who do you think has to clean that?” One side of the wall in the living room is graffitied top to bottom with incorrigibility.

Kouji rebelliously streaks the marker and crayon stains on his hands on the front of his clean white shirt, now Minori’s seeing red. Takayuki hurriedly puts his razor down and washes off the shaving cream and pats on aftershave. Long arms wrap around Minori’s hips from behind to mollify and deescalate the situation,“Nori, I’ll clean it up. Kouji, go to your room.”  Kouji stomps his way up the stairs and slams the door of his shared bedroom where Yuji is taking his afternoon nap.

Minori, not in the mood for all the touching and hugging, stomps away with more fierceness than his moody-attitudey son turning into a problem child to tend care to the woken up sleeping Little Pea. Cast adrift in the middle of a familial civil war, Takayuki takes to his green all-topic classroom leaning his back on the kitchen counter with confliction dulling his motivation for gaining knowledge. Empty-minded scribbles, erase, repeat.

One and a half hours later. Bang! Crash!  A symphony of glass breaking right next to him. He sighs under the open notebook lying on his face. Minori is standing in front of the presumably sleeping father while the kids stand terrified at attention before him. Thrice he’s had to rebuke the same child in one week for disobedience. Takayuki’s hand twitches once. “How many times have I said it?! Don’t play with that ball inside the house.” The offending hard ball lies by the eldest’s muddy feet. Again, Kouji sasses back.

“I wasn’t the one who kicked it to the plate rack! Yuu did!” Yuji keeps his head down from Minori’s smoldering laser glare.

“He wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t get out the ball!” Another snap back is ready to fire out of Kouji’s disrespectful mouth. Takayuki sighs again, the book slides off a little. What they can see is flames coming out of the one eye uncovered by the book. _I hope you got out everything you wanted to say because I’m getting real sick of you acting out. You have ten seconds to cut it out or you're sleeping in the backyard._ No snap backs exit through his chattering teeth and no defiance from his rigid limbs. _“_ Take yourselves upstairs right now.”

They pitter patter over the broken glass, Minori picks up the sharp shards. A roughly jagged one shaped like the continent of Australia pricks his finger. A red drop of blood splats in its center. Taking the finger in his mouth, Takayuki draws out the blood from the puncture until it stops bleeding. He squeezes the tip and wraps a clean cloth around it.

Minori’s face is pale, the bags upon bags under his eyelids speak testament to the recent insomnia due to being woken up every time he lays down to fall asleep next to the crib in his bedroom, “Leave it here, I got it. You go on up and get some rest, I don’t want you getting sick.”

Minori crankily throws a broken piece back to the pile bluntly, “Like you care.” _I haven’t had a full night of sleep this whole week._

He slams the boys’ bedroom door shut. On the one side, Yuji’s single bed, is perp and accomplice stuck together anxiously praying for this hell session to not last long. On the other side divided by the narrow space in between, No Man’s Land, on Kouji's bed is Takayuki about to come down on them like a ton of bricks. With his legs crossed over one another and his hands folded together on top of them, he silently stares them down until Yuji gets so terrified he superglues to the awakened troublemaker.

“Hey,” Yuji jumps up, Kouji flinches, “do you think you’re a man now? I don’t think so. Know what I will absolutely not tolerate in my house? Disrespect. And especially towards Nori.” He addresses both, stabbing knives in their hearts with the livid cold eyes that ensnare the darting melancholic light grays and contrite jade greens.

“When you want to open your mouths again to talk back to him, remember that you’re talking back to me too. He is not a servant that should be running behind you picking up after you. You can do that yourselves. He shouldn’t have to tell you more than once to not draw on the walls, to not play with the ball in the house, or to not look up inappropriate pictures you know full well you’re not supposed to be looking up. Minori is my mate and your dad, treat him with the appreciation and respect he deserves.”

“If he says do something, you do it. Even when you’re old and married with your own kids, when he’s talking to you, you are listening to every single word. He says jump, you say how high. Do we understand each other?” Nod, nod, nod. All other thoughts and actions have been wiped clean from their brains, neither challenging him. Nod continuously, nothing else they can think to do.

Takayuki is halfway to the door but they are locked in placed, too ashamed for their behavior to look from where he was previously sitting, “Tomorrow all three of us are going to get up extra early and lick this house spick-and-span. Then you’re going to apologize. If he raises his voice even once at either of you, you can answer to me. Meeting adjourned.”

They remember to exhale their held breaths once the door shuts. A tongue-lashing is proven to be more effective than a literal lashing. Takayuki takes the babe sleeping from his crib with him to the guest bedroom though it’s unlikely Little Pea will make a fuss in the middle of the night, softly clicking the door on the soundless rise and fall pattern of Minori’s chest.

Friday

Lined up in order from tallest to shortest, they tie identical blue polka dotted handkerchiefs around their heads with weapons of battle ready in hand. A vacuum for Takayuki, spray bottle and cleaning rag for Kouji, toys box for Yuji. The house shines brightly from top to bottom like brand spanking new, even the places that didn’t need cleaning are glittering from the waxing and polishing.

Minori shifts to the crib to check on the baby and grows alarmed to find no baby in there. Before he starts panicking, they march in with a breakfast tray carried by the tallest, cylindric juice pitcher in the hands of the shorter, and cups with the shortest.

He puts the tray on his lap and gives him a quick smooch, “Morning. You look like you slept well.” Takayuki leaves shortly to bring Little Pea who has also just woken up with a tiny smile blooming and half-opened eyes to join his family. During his absence, Kouji and Yuji try to calm the waters with toothy smiles only to receive a loud “Hmph” and swerve of the head from Minori.

He smooths down his spiky bedhead, “What is today? Did I miss something special?” and picks absentmindedly at the hard pancakes on the platter. Takayuki holds Little Pea around the bottom and back while supporting his head, the cradling technique practiced and perfected now after three children.

He forks a gulp of leathery rubber pancake down his esophagus, it takes everything in him to not spit it back up on the plate or in his hand because he can tell they really put a lot of effort into it. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to forgive and forget so easily. He pours a nice cool tall glass of orange juice to wash down the aftertaste. “It’s not a holiday. We’re showing you just how much we care about you; you stay in bed and we’ll work today. I got them all fed, bathed, brushed up. Little Pea’s diaper changed and bottle-fed. I changed my bandages myself. My soldier boys have something to say to you, don’t you.”

Yuji steps forward, “We won’t break things anymore... The ball is for playing outside.” No reaction, Minori doesn’t budge.

Kouji steps up, “I won’t look at bad pictures anymore. I’ll draw in my coloring books. I’ll clean my room.”

Minori flicks his wrist and flips his hair off his shoulder haughtily, “I don’t care about that. Isn’t there something more important you need to say?” _Harsh. Tough love from Nori? Good luck._ “Am I raising little boys or animals? You should know your manners.”

Kouji breaks down first then Yuji adds his own sniffling to the chorus, they speak simultaneously, “We’re sorry.” At last, Minori waves them to come on the bed, they bombard him. Yuji takes his hand and kisses the band-aid. Kouji pours his heart out by kissing the stars speckled across his nose. “We love you.” 

“Clean rooms and plates don’t matter to me. You mean much more to me, I don’t want anything to happen to you, my precious babies.” They cling so tightly the breath is knocked out of his lungs. Minori pinches their cheeks, “But that doesn't mean you can ignore me. Listen to what I say because I’m saying it for your good.”

“Yesh.”

He climbs out of bed and rolls up his sleeves, “I’ll make something edible that doesn’t taste like car tires for all of us to eat. Kou has a slight fever, that explains why he’s been acting differently, get the thermometer from the medicine chest. Your bandages are too loose and hanging out of the back of your shirt. I’ll redo them.” Minori’s superhero cape flies in the breeze behind him in their minds, all-around admiration.

He ties his hair back then takes Little Pea from his cradling hold, “But thanks for trying.”

“Without you, we’d be starving, lying in our own waste, dead, or all of the above. Sorry we’re all spoiled brats that rely on you for everything,’ Takayuki looks at his back to see he was right on about the bandages hanging loose despite seeing his back for less than a minute when he went out to get Little Pea. _How did he even see that?_ _Seriously, you’re the one who runs this family._

The first smile this whole week crawls on his face, _That’s just how I want it. The more you need me, the more you’ll value me. What use would I be if you could all be independent?_

* * *

Maki’s monthly visits to the restaurant have reduced to weekly check-ins on Haruto. The patrons eating today are the same regular customers, new shift rotations have different waiters working but he knows that the one he came for will be somewhere. Hiding in the back, in the kitchen, taking out trash, using whatever convenient pretext.

However, Haruto with his serving tray in front of him is sitting alone at a table a bit too close to a woman, smiling and laughing unreservedly in glaring contrast to her dark hooded eyes. His hand is on top of hers. They seem to be discussing complicated matters to Maki’s eyes, or more precisely that Haruto is one-sidedly dominating the conversation. He holds up a waitress on her way back to the kitchen with jangling food-smeared eatery. “That girl, who is she?”

She starts a bit then relaxes, “Um, she’s… Haruto-kun’s girlfriend. He’s on break.” In her mind she can see Maki’s jealousy simmering to boiling point, a lovers’ quarrel exploding out, the restaurant being closed down. _Heh, the imaginary girlfriend is not imaginary. What mega sexy, erotic Omega were you talking about? All I see is a mega Plain Jane wearing too much makeup._ Maki orders his usual beverage and sits at his reserved seat as cool as a cucumber.

Haruto gets out of his seat to kiss the heartsick Omega, she unconsciously guards her neck. It was a very short smack on the lips but Haruto keeps his eyes open to stare provocatively right at Maki during its duration. Maki shrugs shoulders in retaliation. Haruto checks the time and shakes his head, the girlfriend clatters her chair back and trudges her feet outside. Haruto smirks specifically at him as he passes by on his way out to catch up to her.

Maki spies him tossing the filled black trash bag in the scummy mold and mildew garden of bacteria in the dumpster after said girlfriend runs back inside to grab her purse and sprints out in clopping high heels. He becomes motionless after the bag thunks to the bottom of the hard metal’s abyss. Slowly, he takes a step forward then backward, weighing whether he should go back in or stay out here. A violent barrage of punches and kicks hail on the putrid dumpster.

Maki makes no movements as he continues destroying it. The smell and smoke of his cigarette finally gets Haruto to acknowledge his presence. “WHAT?!”

“I’m not doing anything but smoking. Please go on like I’m not here.” Haruto pushes Maki’s arms onto the wall and throws his knees between his thighs to keep him down.

“You’re just dying to laugh at me. I’m a fool for thinking that I would marry my high school sweetheart once I saved up enough money. I leave home for 4 years and she hops on the next guy, already mated and probably pregnant by now.”

“What’s the point of telling me all that? Want me to pity you? I won't. I'm actually really happy that she fucked you over because now I have a chance.”

 _I'm not mad that she lead me on for this long. I knew deep down we would eventually break up, things haven't been too hot with us. I just expected myself to care more. To be more hurt. But I'm not._ Haruto’s hands slip in Maki’s pants and grab at him violently. He undoes his own belt buckle and starts to jack himself off, breathing excited moans in Maki’s hair, “I want to fuck you.”

Maki swings around and puts Haruto in the same submissive spot, “As her replacement or as your rebound chick? I’m not settling for second place in your heart.” He buckles his belt and lights another cigarette, “Get yourself together, you're not thinking straight. If you want to be comforted, I’ll comfort you. But you'll have to come to me instead of the other way around.” Maki pulls his pants up for him, “ My number is in your phone, unblock me and give me a call.” Haruto slides to his knees against the faded red bricks.

Tomorrow night, a little past midnight, Maki arrives home and switches the lights on. One shoe is off, he bends to untie the strings of the other. His special ringtone assigned to a certain someone blares throughout the lonely, gloomy single house. The cold house feels warmer somehow, or is it just Maki’s imagination?

“Yes, baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write a Maki romance chapter for the longest. ^0^ (Is my bias showing?)


	26. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there. This is gonna be a bumpy ride.

* * *

_Fwump._ The floral print maternity dress is stomped on by one particularly miffed six months along Omega swearing enough to make a trucker blush. “Take that dress and shove it up your ass!”

Tsuyoshi recoils, “You said you can’t fit in any other clothes. Does it matter that it’s a dress?” He takes his car keys from the hook to return the roomy feminine pink dress mumbling vexations, “I was trying to be considerate.”

Sora and Takeo turn back to the TV to pretend that they weren’t listening in. Sora takes Takeo’s long legs off his lap and leaves his _Mated Life_ magazine to hold his place and treads softly to the bathroom. He’s washing his hands and coloring himself the green of envy. _Everyone is having babies left and right. Azu-man is acting all emotional but he has such a loving man taking care of him, you can just tell they are happy being all domestic. Me on the other hand, I’m having a serious problem. Does he not like me enough to mark me? If I keep waiting for him, I’ll be 60 and pregnant. How much more apparent do I need to be? Get the hint already._

Takeo turns the sink off. _I didn’t hear him come in._ “I’m done here, you can use the bathroom.” Large hands grasp the Omega’s hips, Takeo’s finger moves from his lips toward his face and hovers, waiting for a place to plant its blessing.  He swifts the chestnut brown hair up and stares at the fine white nape pulsing from his touch. He falteringly places his teeth to the pulsating stretch of flesh. _Seriously?! He’s going to do it?_ Sora’s passionate gaze on him through the mirror kills his resolve.

“ I can’t do it.” With that, Sora is again alone in the bathroom. He washes the heartbreaking disappointment off his face. _Why can’t you do it? Is it me? He never gets farther than this._ Tsuyoshi has returned home after the maternity dress debacle. Azuma can fit in the Alpha’s larger clothes for the time being but his inflating middle squeezes around the fabric. Tsuyoshi, using his mind, has figured that if he refuses to wear women’s clothes then he’d have no qualms wearing clothes meant for overweight men.

No complaints from the Omega for once since the beginning of his pregnancy. “I also picked up these ice creams. I didn’t know which flavor you wanted, strawberry or mango, so I got both. I thought you’d want to eat them.”

“I never said I wanted to eat ice cream. Are you trying to say something? About my weight perhaps, Sen?” _Fuck me! It was going so good too, I just had to say the fucking dumbest thing._

“No, I just thought…”

Azuma has locked himself in his room after stomping on Tsuyoshi’s foot. Sora puts away the single serving tubs of ice cream in his black hole of a stomach for him. Takeo takes Player 1 while Tsuyoshi as Player 2 slows him down, the round ending with a winding down computerized sound effect. The game starts over. “I feel you, man. If I were in your shoes, I would never want to come home.” Takeo says insensitively. Sitting on the sofa is the person whose lap he is leaning back on, his boyfriend turned furious at him.

Sora’s legs kick him forward, _Would you say the same thing if I get pregnant? “_ I can’t believe you just said that, Take-san! Is he not allowed to be bitchy? He didn’t get himself pregnant, did he. Azu-man has the right to treat him any way he wants.” _Maybe he never wants to get me pregnant, that’s why he’s able to say that._

 _I didn’t mean it like that, Sora._ The man being defended speaks for himself, “I don’t mind being treated like this. I kind of want him to be this difficult,I was the one who used his body to my advantage behind his back. Takeo, doesn’t he remind you of someone?” Tsuyoshi smiles reminiscently at the game screen.

“They’ve very similar.”  Azuma calls for Tsuyoshi. Takeo continues pushing the buttons of the game controller as well as Sora’s buttons. They are alone but, awkwardly, there’s not much to say between them. Sora breathes hard out of anger, _I can’t believe him. How can he say something so inconsiderate like that and mean it? You can’t even begin to understand what he’s going through._

Azuma calls him to unzip the back of his shirt for him. He clenches Tsuyoshi’s hand. Tsuyoshi speaks before he does, knowing what he was going to say. “You don’t have to apologize.” Tsuyoshi gets to his knees to press his forehead to his child. Azuma’s insecure arms encompass his head. “You’re not fat.” His ears are on the developing belly temporarily housing his daughter for the remaining three months, “I can feel her moving.” Azuma coils his fingers around the red hair, assembling and disassembling combinations of their different facial features and traits in the white sheet of his mentality that she may inherit. Will she take Tsuyoshi’s red hair and gunmetal blue eyes or acquire his lush dark roast coffee hair color and caramel brown eyes? _Either way, she’ll definitely be tall._

Later that night, Sora is sleeping as far away from Takeo as he can without falling off the bed. Takeo uses his arms as a pillow to stare at the starless ceiling. Azuma, opposite of Sora, is sleeping as close to Tsuyoshi as he can. The two Alphas, although not even in the same location, eerily speak the same thing concurrently.

“I’ll tell you about him. From the beginning.”

* * *

 

It is Parents Visitation Day. In the back of the room where the silently observant well-behaved parents are looking out over the sea of 11 year olds studiously bowed in front of their textbooks, one parent is putting the word “adult” to shame in his attention-snatching white shirt printed with the most embarrassing picture you could find and bold letters on top of said hideous monstrosity spelling “Team Sen” and a headband with the same thing to tie off his outfit.

If the red hair weren’t indication enough, the loudness would surely tell you whose parent he is. The parent of the child moments away from slamming his head on his desk repeatedly to escape from this torture. However, there is another little boy who wishes he could take his place as he joins the whole of his class in another bout of contagious laughing at Hajime’s lack of maturity, being more of a child himself than the children themselves. Takeo chances a shy look at the funny man.

“Sen, look here! Sen! I have to take a picture. Stop being moody and look at me.” _Leave me alone. I already said I want to be called Sena. Why do you have to do this all the time? All my friends are laughing at me._ Takeo laughs harder to distract himself from his less bright and humorous reality.

The English teacher is what you would imagine when you imagine an English teacher: an old woman who has been teaching for what seems like an eon, tight-lipped wrinkled mouth and out-of-fashion eyeglasses pointy at the corners. “Excuse me, the parent in the back, please settle down and stay quiet for the remainder of the lesson.” This sets off the explosion of laughing. Who would’ve thought a parent could also be a class clown.

Hajime shows a goofy smile deserving of the laughter, “Sorry, Sensei~” The parents mirror their kids and laugh at Hajime. Only two people are not laughing, the drooling pictured boy who in real time cannot and will not lift his head off the desk, and the strict unamused hag of a teacher.

“Now, who wants to come up to finish this question?” No hands go up, unsurprisingly, but Hajime’s voice makes up tenfold for the entire class’s lack of participation.

“OOh oooh, Sensei, right there. Sen wants to go up.” _If I wanted to go up, I would have raised my hand. Go home already! I want to cry. Someone please stop this._ “Choose Sen. Sen is very smart! Pick Sen.” Hajime waves his Team Sen banner.

The old woman moves her sharp glasses up her nose and specifies Tsuyoshi with her wooden pointing stick, “Looks like we have one volunteer. Come finish this sentence, Tsuyoshi-kun.” _I never wanted this! This is why I hate it when you come to my school._ Tsuyoshi drags his feet to the front and has to prove just how smart he really is as Hajime boasted. The question on the blackboard reads: “What is the superlative form of the word bad?”

The nerves come to him now in front of all these eyes. His brain short-circuits. _What is superlative form again?_ “Sen, I’m whispering the answer: 560. Write this, are you looking?” Hajime attempts to spell out 5-6-0 with his body morphing and bending to mime the numbers. Hajime is the worst whisperer there ever was. Tsuyoshi writes as instructed. The chalk is slapped out of his hand with the pointing stick.

“It seems the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. This is English, not Math. Please go take your seat.” _I’m going to run away from home._ Tsuyoshi slumps back in his chair and pretends he is dead for the remaining ten minutes of class while classmates snicker and cover up chuckles when they look his way.

Finally, recess. Hajime sits in his small chair while Tsuyoshi scolds him as if their roles of parent and child were reversed, “I told you to not wear that shirt. Stop embarrassing me!”

“What’s so embarrassing? I even stopped calling you Sen-chan and hugging you in public. You’re developing a real attitude problem.” _These seats are really small. Too small for him._

“How can I not when you go everywhere in that stupid ‘Team Sen’ gear? To the grocery store, at home, to my school. I’m becoming a laughingstock. And I already said I like being called Sena better.” _It sounds cooler._

“Sen. Sena. There’s no difference between them. Geez, stop being bossy and just show me your test paper.” _He’s not even going through puberty yet and he’s already annoying._  Tsuyoshi hands him the paper marked with less red ink than last time but his eyes are asking Hajime to not turn this into a scene. “OMG! Everyone, look at this! 48 POINTS! It went up by 20 points. Sensei, did Sen really earn this grade without cheating?” Tsuyoshi is eternally facepalming his existence. Once again, he is the butt of the joke, as always when Hajime comes to any social gatherings. Child tears down on parent again, verbally thrashing him to act like a mature adult for once but Hajime listens with disinterest and he checks his ear for wax.

He blows on his finger, “Are you still talking, Sen? Here, just eat and shut up.” He hands him a lunch box and while Tsuyoshi may not be done giving Hajime a talking to, it would be hard to do so on an empty stomach so he replenishes his energy stock and decides to continue this later. Takeo has been watching from behind them hoping not to get noticed. The longer he watches their normal parent-child interactions, the more envious he becomes of what Tsuyoshi and everyone else are taking for granted, that one thing he will never have: a parent to love him.

Around the room today there are parents sitting in their children’s chairs, checking their recent test scores,some scolding them for lower grades and others praising them for academic improvements, and flipping proudly through their daily school journals. For him, there is no one to do such a thing. The only loner in the sea of smiling faces and laughing mouths.

“Oh my, Take-chan, you sit right behind SENA?” He says Sena loudly with an _are you happy now?_ tone. Takeo hides behind his thick curtain of black hair separating the pitiful orphan from the rest of the world. “Did your uncle or aunt not come for you?” _No wonder he looks so sad. I still haven’t met them, but they’re not making a very good impression on me._ “Did you eat today?” Another shake of his head. Hajime ruffles his hair, Takeo flinches a bit, completely unused to being touched. “Take-chan, show me your test score. You can eat this one, I packed an extra just in case SENA got hungry again.” The second lunch box goes in Takeo’s reluctant hands while Tsuyoshi tells him it’s fine to take it as he shovels the food in his mouth. “OMG! 52 points! Sensei, is this really the right grade? Take-chan’s so smart too.” All the attention is on Hajime again as he boasts about Takeo at the top of his lungs. But unlike Tsuyoshi, Takeo is relishing the attention. “If you add 48+52=100.” _Why does Sen hate this so much? I’d love having Hajime-san for my dad._

At the shoe lockers, Takeo is trying to get his outside shoes on as slow as possible to delay going home. He walks slowly to the doorway and imagines the same scene as every day when he gets home, his relatives either out or keeping to themselves on their side of the house while he stays in his room which is no better than a shoebox. Two heads of copper red hair are in synch a few feet ahead of him. He has made it a habit to not call out to Tsuyoshi unless he calls out first.

He sets out in his opposite path and sets to walking. His shirt is pinched from behind. “Why are you running away from me? Don’t you want to sleep over tonight?” He tries to find words to answer with in his mind first but the order gets reversed so he starts speaking without knowing what to say.

“Home can I?” Tsuyoshi glares at him, that specific glare that warns him to speak in full sentences or else. “Can I really… come home with you?” He tilts his head to Hajime who nods and waves him over welcomingly. _I’ll ask him for the infamous relatives’ phone number later, I should call them and tell them he’s staying with us._

Takeo is in the bathroom taking a bath before bed while Tsuyoshi is in his futon reading his manga with his feet up in the air waiting his turn for the bathroom. Hajime calls Takeo’s home and after the seventh ring the phone is picked up by a raspy female voice who croaks with an irritated “We're not buying what you're selling.”

Hajime brushes the prickling of his nerves off under his cordial smile, “Good evening. This is Tsuyoshi-kun’s dad, Hajime, I’m calling to inform you that Take-chan is sleeping over at our house tonight. Would that be alright with you?” In the background she tells a man who has a deeper smoker’s voice that she hadn’t even realized Takeo was gone. The man says he thought he was in his room. The line cuts off with no preamble or niceties. _I knew it. I was trying not to judge, but they are hands-off in raising Take-chan. That can’t be a healthy environment for a child to be in._ “Sena, how much do you know about Take-chan?”

Tsuyoshi diverts his eyes from his manga, “Not much. He barely talks if you don’t force him and if you don’t talk to him first, he’ll be too scared to talk to you by himself. During lunch breaks sometimes he has nothing to eat and sometimes he eats a bag of bread crusts.” _I can’t help feeling bad for him._ The boy in question comes out of the shower looking squeaky clean but in Tsuyoshi’s large pajamas, the sleeves and pants legs dangle and drag behind him.

Hajime rolls up the sleeves for him as Tsuyoshi passes by him to the bathroom with snorts, “You’re too small for your age. Sen is too tall for his age. When you stand next to each other, you look like a big little comedy duo.” Takeo’s body stiffens at the close contact. Hajime suddenly grabs him, “Sen is ‘too old for being babied’ so I’m having withdrawal symptoms. Let me hug you instead.” The small body being wrapped in his arms has become as tense as a plank of wood.

…

One stone thunks on the window pane of Takeo’s room. Then a second.  Takeo opens the window and the third stone thunks on his forehead and bounces off. _Whoops._ Tsuyoshi is down below holding a soccer ball with an inviting apologetic smile to come out and play. The morning has turned to dusk, Hajime calls Tsuyoshi back from their secret green playing space. Takeo is left alone once more and dreads going home. When he enters the house, the lights are off except from the dining room and there is an ensuing argument between the two smokers.

The female voice, “How long does he have to be here? He makes me uncomfortable, he never talks or shows emotion in his face. He could be putting a curse on us for all we know. Such an eyesore.”

Plates clatter on the table, the uncle talks, “Why do we have to be the ones to take care of your dead sister’s son? I’m tired of looking at him. Why don’t you do something about him?”

Her chopsticks bang on the table, “Why do _I_ have to do something about him? I never wanted kids in the first place!” Takeo solemnly enters the doorway of the dining room where he is unwanted and pulls out a seat for himself. They go quiet save for the looks of hatred they don’t even try to mask.

“... Auntie, can I… have a plate?” Takeo finds himself from sitting on the chair to sitting on the floor in a split second.

“You want to eat?” She spills her food in front of him as an abusive owner would do to a dog, “Eat.” All of the plates that she was eating from are now on the floor making a full meal for Takeo to partake in if he is willing to be treated like livestock. His stomach rumbles all night as he tries to fall asleep and dream of a life where he wasn’t an outcast or an orphan.

Unlike Takeo, Tsuyoshi has multitudes of friends to hang out and play with. And today they want to go to the game arcade, until something Tsuyoshi suggests has them shrinking at the idea. “Why can’t I invite Takeo to come? He’s a really cool guy once he gets used to you.”

“He’s too quiet. We don’t want Orphan Boy to come!” Agreements of Yeah, yeah and no one likes him sound around the pressuring bullies’ circle that has come around Tsuyoshi.

“Takeo is my friend. If he can’t come then I’m not going!”

“We’re your friends too. Would you rather be with us or with him?” The common mindset shared by the mob has gone from antagonistic to hostile as they give Tsuyoshi the ultimatum.

“He’s so much funner to be with than you idiots.” That really burns them up, they unleash invectives and ad hominems against him.

The biggest one, though shorter than Tsuyoshi, leads the others to follow him in a mean chant, “Tsuyoshi’s hair is burning, Tsuyoshi’s hair is burning, Tsuyoshi’s hair is burning! Let’s help him by putting the fire out. Everyone, quick!” Their water bottles go from full to empty, Tsuyoshi goes from dry to soaking wet.

Three school days have passed and Takeo has worked up the courage to take the initiative and go to his house alone. He paces here and there practicing greeting Hajime in complete sentences before he rings the bell.

 _“Hello, good evening. Sen hasn’t come to school this whole week, is he sick? May I come in to see him?”_ He can hear the ding-dong from inside, Hajime looks out and sees no one, then he has to look way down. The sweat drips off the small boy’s face. “Uh. Sen? School. Come in.” _I messed it up._

“Yeah, good evening to you too, Take-chan. You can go upstairs to his room.” _Wow! He understood me?!_ Hajime continues speaking as he takes him up the stairs, “He’s not sick, he just doesn’t want to go to school. All he does is mope around, maybe you can lift his spirits. I have to get back to work.” Takeo goes in without knocking.

Tsuyoshi is wearing a hoodie with the strings tied around under his chin so that only his face is showing and sitting at the hood of the bed reading a comic book lazily. Takeo speaks from his bedside, “Sen. Are you okay?” Tsuyoshi flips to the next page. “I asked your friends why you weren’t coming. They didn’t talk to me.”

“They’re not my friends!” Takeo takes the obvious hint and leaves seeing that he is not in the mood for chatting, but before he goes Hajime gives him the story of what happened. After school, Takeo is waiting for them to show up behind the school building. They come looking bored and as close as a pack of hunting wolves.

“Why did you call us out here, Orphan Boy?”

…

The same as yesterday, he speaks to Hajime in broken sentences and Tsuyoshi is still covering his head with the hoodie. This time Takeo confidently sits across from him on the bed and searches his backpack for something gaudy and ridiculous.

“Sen, look.” He moves the hair of the fiery red wig out of his eyes and bats his eyelashes seductively, “I’m a beautiful woman.” Tsuyoshi doesn’t laugh, usually he’s really easy to make laugh and always laughing at the smallest things, Takeo crookedly puts on bright red lipstick, “See, I’m a beautiful woman. Everyone wants to date-”

“Gyahaha!! Stop, I’m going to pee myself!” His legs thrash wildly all over the place and he holds his stomach to stop himself from throwing up, “Where did you get those? So ugly!” Tears are thrown in the mix of laughing hysteria. _They’re my aunt’s._

Takeo smiles and pulls the hoodie off once he has regained calm, he runs his hand through his hair, “Red is my favorite. Will you come to school now?” Tsuyoshi utters yes and goes back to laughing his brains out.

Friday morning, no one gets close to the tall/short comedy duo, particularly not the group of bullies. “Do you think they’re scared of me? They better be. Look at these manly muscles,” Tsuyoshi flexes and they flinch but who they’re really scared of is the short boy behind him. Not that Takeo would ever tell him.

“Find a partner for this exercise.” These six words he has always disliked, but now he doesn’t have to be the odd man out or be stuck in a group of persons who’d rather not be with him, Tsuyoshi is his loyal companion. Takeo links his arms around Tsuyoshi’s back to back and lifts him up in a back stretch, from the outside they look very comical as expected.

“Takeo, don’t look now, but he’s looking at you.” _Who?_ Takeo instinctively looks to his back. “You idiot, I said don’t look.” Kaede waves to them and only half of the pair wave back, Takeo covers his blushing face behind his long bangs. “Wave, you loser.” It’s his turn to lift Takeo up but his little body rolls over his back and the simple partner stretches transform into a gymnastics tumbling class. They hold center stage for being laughed at, even by the gym instructor.

By the drinking fountain, Tsuyoshi brings the subject up again, “Need help asking him out? It’s so clear you like him.”

“I don’t.” _Who do you think you’re fooling?_

“Kaede’s right behind you.” He gets whiplash from turning his neck too quick, “Uh-huh. I thought so.” _Geez, how long have you liked him? If I don’t help him, he’ll never say anything._

In between these glittering days of adolescence, Hajime has been dealing with adult matters of his own. He has arranged a meeting with Takeo’s relatives at their dirty house and after hours of languid negotiating from the relatives’ side, a compromise has been reached. Takeo’s sparse belongings are packed in one suitcase. _They’re greedy people. That’s all it took._

“You’ll have to sleep with Sen for now until I can clear a room for you. You already know where everything is, take a bath and go to sleep.” Tsuyoshi is already laying out the second futon for him. His mischievous eyes wink once Hajime turns his back, _Flashlight, check. Manga, check. Snacks, check. We’re staying up all night._ There are mounds of comics and manga stashed away on the shelf behind the normal books.

Just as he finished talking, the door opened and in stepped a man in a suit carrying a briefcase. Hajime meets him halfway, holding out his hand to take his suit jacket and briefcase but his presence is ignored. He puts his hand down at the commonplace rejection. “Welcome back,” he says but he gets no reply, “How was work?”

Silence. A married couple would usually kiss or hug but there was no affection to be had between them, not now, not ever. He doesn’t go near Tsuyoshi and in Tsuyoshi’s eyes this man is no relation of his. Takeo watches silently, it’s only been the third time he’s seen Tsuyoshi’s Alpha father, and although the man should be in his late twenties like Hajime, he looks far older, as if life has treated him too cruelly and aged him too fast. He loses track as he and Tsuyoshi play and wrestle around in their room until the shouting reaches them.

“You used our money to buy some dirty orphan?!”

“What difference does it make to you if he stays here or not? You’re barely home anyways, doing everything in your power to avoid us.”

“I work hard to support this damn family and after working all day I have to come home to this? Take him back to whoever or wherever. I don’t want this kid here, Hajime. Do we look like an orphanage to you?”

“If money’s what you have a problem with, I’ll pay you back.”

The Alpha’s voice grows louder in volume and menace, “Money’s not my problem. There are rumors of layoffs going around the company. If it comes to that, we have to worry about ourselves first. I don’t want to be raising some random person’s kid. What’s he going to eat? Where’s he going to sleep?”

“You don’t even raise your own son, I’m not expecting you to raise him.”

Hajime is pushed up against the wall with a hand crushing his windpipe, the voice becomes a low growl, “We’re not a children’s home. Return that boy where you got him from. I pay the bills in this house, what I say goes. This conversation is over.”

He scratches the hands around his throat as his chortle is choked and stifled, “I’m not taking him back to anyone. I said I’m going to raise him as my son, and that’s that. Get your hands off me, this is not how this story is going to play out just because you are an Alpha and I’m an Omega. I have a will too. And in case you forgot, I pay just as much bills as you.” The hands remove slowly from their grapple on his slender neck.

He gets to the door, “Now this conversation is over,” it closes behind his completion of the argument.

 _Everywhere I go, I always cause trouble. People are always fighting over me. But Hajime-san still reached out a hand for me. I don’t want him to be unhappy._ “Sen, I’m going back home. If I stay they’re going to fight more. Thanks for everything.” Takeo has his hand on his half-full suitcase and a pit sinking in his stomach the size of a boulder.

“If you really want to go back to that cold place, you can go. The choice is yours to make. But I would be more than happy to have you live with us here.” Hajime sets out a third larger futon in the middle of the two smaller ones. “You’re not tricking me with that bundle of books hidden in your futon, put them away and go to sleep.” _Aw, he found out._

Hajime pulls his cold body closer in the dark and whispers to him tenderly, “As long as I’m alive, I won’t let anyone call you an orphan again. I’ll make a place for you to call home, Take-chan.” Takeo whimpers softly in his side while Tsuyoshi feigns peaceful snores. _You shouldn’t baby him, he’s going to turn into a coddled adult who can’t take care of himself._

Takeo is helping the science teacher move her equipment  to the lab room, Tsuyoshi has duly made sure of it. Kaede is surrounded by followers and admirers who call themselves his friends but to him they are only there to make him look better. If they can pretend, so can he. Tsuyoshi pushes an extremely tan girl out of the way to earn entry into their clique. He claps his hands together in front of his face,“Kae, I need a favor.”

Takeo puts one foot in front of the other not knowing why he was forced to wear clean clothes to the arcade center on a Saturday, Tsuyoshi’s eyes have been full of mischief today. “Takeo, repeat after me. I like you. Go out with me.”

“Huh?! What… why… who?” _When, where, and how? I didn't ask you to tell me the 5 W's and 1 H._

"I can’t understand you! Just say it back. I like you. Go out with me.” _Does he want me to say that to him? What is he planning?_ “You’re not coming home until you say it.”

The reason he has been manipulative reveals himself in the form of Kaede standing in the front of the arcade center preening. Takeo stumbles and turns back. _Oh no you don’t, buddy._ “Kae, what a surprise to see you here! A coincidence, isn’t this? Who knew that you would be here today at this exact time.”

 _… You asked me to come here, Sena. I’ll play along._ “Yeah, I thought it would be fun to come here. Alone. By myself. Just me.”

“Oh no, I’m so stupid. I forgot to buy some juice from the vending machine on the way here. You can go in and have fun, I’ll be right back.” He nudges Takeo toward Kaede and glints his eyes, _You better say it in complete sentences._

Kaede struggles at the claw machine after his ventures to get more than broken half sentences from Takeo go under, Tsuyoshi has been gone way too long for a trip to the vending machine a short walk away. Without him to break the ice, there is nothing interesting to talk about. _I bet he doesn’t realize this is a date, look at how far away he’s standing, geez. We’re alone and he’s not even trying to start a conversation._

“Takei.” He springs up, “Come here. I’m bad at this, can you get that one for me?” Kaede directs as Taeko maneuvers the claw machine to the plush stuffed lion. Kaede puts his hand on his shoulder, Takeo is less tense at another’s heat now, used to it because of Hajime’s affectionate touches everyday, “Move that way. Go down slowly, slowly.”  After a hard fought battle, the claw machine gives up its loot. The stuffed animal finally falls into the hole and clunks to the bottom.

Kaede watches a lovely smile tease on Takeo’s mouth. He hugs the plushie and waits patiently now that he has broken through his fences while Takeo paces this way and that way mouthing words. He slaps his hands to his cheeks and looks resolute when he gets back in front of him, exactly half of Kaede’s height. “I-I like… me.” Tsuyoshi bangs his fist on the dance machine he’s been hiding behind this whole time. _You had one job. Two sentences._

Kaede is also itching to bang his fist on something or someone, “Oh. That’s nice.” _I’m going home._

The next time Takeo sees Kaede is at his surprise birthday party that surprised him so much he turned to stone when Hajime, Tsuyoshi, and Kaede with some other school friends popped out of the midnight black house. Hajime just finished a large project recently, as a Computer Graphic Designer working from home, time management is a crucial skill but now he can be at ease without deadlines hanging over his head like a guillotine.

Kaede brings his plate of food next to an apprehensive Takeo looking more like an overshadowed partygoer at Tsuyoshi’s party than the birthday boy, the affable redhead commanding the room’s attention and doing with it as he will. He shows him the mini replica of the stuffed lion on his keychain and they start an easy flowing conversation, though Takeo still abashedly hides behind his bangs. He scoots away from Kaede’s hand placed close to his for him to obviously take this romantic opportunity as his present. _Does he like me or not?_

Hajime pulls Kaede to the side while Takeo hides behind his long bangs during the happy birthday song then blows out the 12 candles. “Kae-chan, don’t give up on him. Take-chan doesn’t know how to interact with others. He likes you but love is hard for him to express because he’s rarely been shown love. He thinks he’s going to be rejected so he has to take things slow. Will you wait for him?”

…

 

Tsuyoshi opens his door without knocking, “Takeo, are you still awake?” Takeo is sitting at his desk lit by the study lamp doing his homework. Tsuyoshi’s voice has begun to get deeper, his shoulders wider, his body more muscular. He sits on the bed. “Have you ever kissed someone?”

Takeo, starting to grow taller, clacks down his pencil and regards him, “Why? Did you kiss someone?” Tsuyoshi blushes. _What? When?_

“A high school freshman.”

“High schooler?! You kissed a high schooler?”

“Yeah. It’s not that impressive, he was only 14. That’s just one year older than us and we’re going to be in high school ourselves next year. By the way, he kissed me.”

Hajime is working a major project and reaching on his bookshelf for reference materials and color charts. Takeo along with Tsuyoshi who just keeps growing like a weed come in carrying clipboards.

 

“An interview is your last middle school assignment?”

Takeo untucks the pencil from behind his ear, “An interview about our families. I was technically exempt from it but I wanted to do it.”

Tsuyoshi has begun taking up more leg space wherever he sits, easily mistakable for a high school senior and more intimidatingly assertive, “Why are you so much younger than all the other parents? Why am I almost half your age? All you have to do is tell us about your life.” His request comes off as a burning demand for long due answers. _It’s finally come time for me to talk, huh? You’ve always had these questions since you were a little boy, I could read them in your eyes._

Hajime puts down his books. They look at him from below as Hajime on his bed hugging his knees for comfort prepares himself to talk. “The purpose of this is to know yourselves better, right? Sen, you can’t know yourself without first knowing me. Your story starts with my story. This is about Hajime.”

“I always wanted to be a painter. I loved it, seeing my fumbling hands create beautiful works of art that could enthrall people. Now, this is the closest I can get to being an artist. I was the only Omega in a family of Alphas, I could never complain or cry. Being born an Omega is my biggest weakness.”

“The last time I cried was Christmas morning when I was 8 years old. All of my brothers got presents but I got nothing. I felt so bitter, I just wanted to cry, so I let them see my tears. My dad hit me so hard I couldn’t remember why I was crying to begin with. After that I gradually forgot how to cry.”

“That day, I was 16. I was so young and stupid back then, if I were smart I would have checked to make sure I had my suppressants on me. My heat came and an Alpha found me.”

“I could hide the pregnancy under layers of clothes for a while, but it became impossible once I really started showing. The last time I was home, I was 7 months pregnant and everything I had was tossed out on the street. My family spat on me, kicked me, punched me, insulted me. They didn’t care that I was pregnant, they cared that I shamed them. Our neighbors wouldn’t talk to them, their friends had stopped visiting, rumors and gossip flew around behind their backs.”

“I showed up carrying my sin at your father’s doorstep. He had ignored me throughout the whole pregnancy, passing by me at school pretending not to know me, doing nothing when I was bullied, even joining the bullies and calling me derogative names. But the problem was now standing right at his door. I was falling to the very depths of Hell, I wanted to take someone down with me.”

“His parents kicked us both out, but they gave us money to start a life together. We tried. We really tried to fall in love with each other but I could never have feelings for him and he could never look me in the eyes without seeing our mistake, we were married only on paper. You were born a month later. You cried all day and night, I was all on my own taking care of you, no one wanted to help me. I hadn’t slept for a year, I contemplated horrifying ways to quiet you, I just really wanted to sleep. Then one day you just stopped. I thought I could never love you when you were growing up because every time I looked at you, your appearance mirrored mine more and more by the passing day.”

Tsuyoshi snaps his his clipboard in two and pauses momentarily before walking out the door, Hajime continues speaking as if he does not realize it’s only him and Takeo now, “I love you more than my own life, but you don’t know that because you don’t know me. You hate yourself. I can see everything in your eyes, Sen. Who you were, who you are, who you will be. All of you is the same as me: hair, eyes, nose, lips. The only thing I could never give you was my strength.”

That was the last year Tsuyoshi smiled at Hajime.

…

Another can makes a hollow sound as it soars through the air and lands in the junk pile of cheap brand beers. The Alpha belches and puts a freshly opened warm can to his mouth. Hajime clears the cold side dishes away. “I’ve been laid off.” He keeps quiet, “Don’t you understand, Hajime? Your freelance salary alone isn’t enough to support this shitty family.”

He wobbles unsteadily and violently pushes him down, “You need to earn more money. There’s plenty of things a whore can do. You seduced me and led me astray. My family won’t talk to me anymore, it’s all because of this body of yours. Put it to good use. Isn’t that line of work an Omega’s forte?”

Hajime jabs him in the face, he goes out like a light. _Don’t you think I know that?_

 

Since starting high school, a throng of lascivious students come up to Takeo to ask if he’s seen Tsuyoshi who has become a through and through playboy with his flashy red hair and piercings from his earlobes to the tip of his ears. For the millionth time today, another “Hey, do you know where I can find Sena?”

Takeo stops his dribbling practice and snaps back, “I already said I don’t know! Leave me… oh.” Kaede is grinning and holding out a neon yellow hydrating sports drink for him to replenish himself. “I don’t know where Sen is. Probably screwing around in some empty classroom.” _He’s not who I was looking for, Takei._ “Kaede, you have some lint in your hair.”

Kaede sweeps his hand over his hair, “Is it gone?” He brushes his fingers through the dirty blonde curls.

“It’s still there.” Takeo picks the cotton piece off. He has already outgrown him and Hajime but not Tsuyoshi who is nearing 185 cm. Kaede keeps his eyes closed and his lips puckered, “Kaede, it’s gone.” _I know it’s gone. Stop being oblivious._ “Kaede.” _Go for a kiss, you idiot. Steal a kiss._ “Kaede?”

“Ahhh!!! Why are you so slow? How many years is this going to take? Takei, you like me, right? I’m so tired of waiting for you to make a move! Geez.” Kaede takes his agitation with him after yet another wasted chance. Takeo rolls the soccer ball around and whips it against the shed.

Takeo throws the door open on the stuffy unused audiovisual room. Tsuyoshi is gripping the window sills with white knuckles, his pants pooled around his ankles while whoever it is seeking to add their name to his seemingly endless list of conquests today is on their knees in front of his groin working their mouth. “Sen, we’re going home.” He tosses his school bag inside. _Is that the Home Ec. teacher?_

“I’m… a bit tied up at the moment. Almost… done.”

Takeo reiterates himself more firmly, “Sen. We are going home.” He glares harshly at the Omega on her knees and she slips Tsuyoshi out of her mouth, fixing the lipstick at the corners of her lips. The least he can do to control Tsuyoshi’s uncontrollable libido is police it. Takeo notices the masculine changes of his body that is beckoning a great deal of sexual and romantic interest from older men and women alike.

Tsuyoshi catches him checking him out. He makes his hand grip around an imaginary penis and his tongue presses through his cheek, moving his hand in and out mimicking a blowjob as he’s just seen minutes ago. Takeo averts his face and blushes a rosy shade. Tsuyoshi smiles at the difference between them, one has never even kissed anyone and the other has kissed everyone.

Their path home winds and twists. Today too, Hajime will not be home. He works long night shifts at the Omega sex club.


	27. Bleeding Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I want to say that I DO NOT think anyone DESERVES OR WAS BEGGING to be raped. This is just a fictional story and yes I do own the characters, but I wanted to make my stance on that very clear. I am NOT for rape. 
> 
> On a lighter note, you're about to get slang-ducated. Have a google tab ready.

* * *

Maki and Sanou are sitting on the railing dividing the street with bustling cars and the sidewalk bustling with rushing people with places to go. They have their eyes set on a woman heading their way. Maki says it again, “B.” Sanou puts forth his same answer, “A.” They go back and forth.

Maki hops down from the railing, “Only one way to find out. She’s coming. Push me into her.” Sanou takes out his phone and pretends to be horsing around as she approaches, laughing too loud and not looking where they are walking to complete their act. He pushes Maki and he falls into the woman’s breasts.

“Oh shit, Sannan. Stop fucking around. I’m sorry, m’am. My friend here is a goof.” Sanou tips his head apologetically, the woman says no problem and continues on her way with nothing lost as do the friends. Maki waits until she is out of sight in the opposite direction, he takes the scrunched black lace undergarment he unhooked when he fell into her and dangles it in Sanou’s face. He rubs his nose and smirks, “Told you. B cup.”

“How did you unhook her bra that fast? She didn’t notice your hands all up in her shirt? You’re so fucking lightning, dude.” _It’s too easy. This is the most basic trick for a scam artist._

Tsuyoshi adjusts his school bag on his shoulder and walks their speed and joins in their conversation as if he’s one of the guys too, “I could tell she was a B cup from all the way back there. That girl there,” he points to a working woman in a suit pants who just went by, “D cup.” Maki and Sanou halt in their tracks. They send each other looks, _Who is this boy? Do you know him?_ “Can I roll with you? You guys know how to have fun.”

Sanou snubs him and puts his legs into motion, “Kid, we’re not babysitters. Go home.”

Maki does the same, “We don’t want no snot-nosed brats following us around. Scram.”

He wedges himself between them, almost the same height as the gangsters,“If I can entertain you, will you let me hang?” _He wants to be our personal clown?_

At the usual bar where the Evil Alpha squad are meeting tonight, there is one new underage addition with a glass of apple juice sitting in front of him. Nakayama, Tojo, and Gotou stare at him, Maki and Sanou say nothing. Gotou finally opens their eyes to the nuisance of bringing a minor to a bar, “Why is _that_ here?”

Sanou takes another puff of his cigarette, “He’s cool. He wants to join us, we’re letting him replace Izumi since the purseman is oh so busy being a family man when he’s not offering to suck your dick just to gross you out for cash.” _It’s going to be trouble if they find out you brought a high schooler to a bar._ “He can pass for a college student. No trouble.”

The conversation turns to an Omega alone at the far end of the bar, so far in the night several men have bravely gone up to him, and not one has succeeded in taking him home. Sanou says he’s a prude, the others add in their own thoughts and speculations. “It’s impossible to get into his pants unless you’re the king of some faraway country. His standards are higher than the Tokyo Tower. Ain’t none of us good enough for him, I guess.”

Tsuyoshi downs his apple juice in one go and takes off his uniform jacket, wearing only the white shirt and black plaid tie, and walks confidently over to the impregnable prude. The Evil Alpha’s jaws drop to the floor, “Excuse me. I lost my phone somewhere around here, can I borrow yours to call it?” The Omega gives him his phone a bit in a daze when he sees the irresistible toned body and fire red hair and calm lake of blue water eyes. The phone rings on his person. His expression says _“I thought you lost your phone?”_

He charismatically smiles, “Actually, I came over here to get your number. Now it’s saved in my phone. Can I call you later?” He swaggers back to his stool full of himself. Although he doesn’t say it, his body language conveys it: _That’s how you do it._ After that, the Evil Alphas no longer had any problems with letting Tsuyoshi accompany them.

Months have passed since their first meeting and Tsuyoshi is as much a part of the group as Maki is. It is past midnight and they are roaming the nightlife circuit, bar hopping and getting into fights. This particular night, the gang is held up by a motley crew of Alphas dragging metal bats and wooden bats with nails through them, side by side with their male and female Omega partners seeking vengeance. Their leader screeches, “Oi, you bastard! Stop right there. You slept with my woman!” to their backs.

They turn and all sigh at once, Sanou automatically reaches the small of his back for his gun, then remembers that they aren’t carrying anymore. Tojo, usually the least talkative of them all addresses the one with a green mohawk who called them out and nods his chin at his woman, “I know what this is about. But she came onto me.” Tojo and Gotou high-five.

Nakayama frantically waves his hands in the air, “Hold up, Joto,” He takes a different woman standing next to the leftmost punk with a rockstar haircut, “He’s talking about me. I slept with that guy’s chick.” Nakayama and Maki high-five. Both sides become absolutely confound.

Sanou makes the bewilderment worse, “What the hell. This ain’t about me banging that piece?” A woman wearing a hot pink mini skirt and tight half shirt held around the waist by an overweight man with a nose as big as a bull’s and a ring through both nostrils. Sanou and Tsuyoshi high-five. “Hey guy, who of us were you stopping?”

 _Wait, what?_ The green mohawk who now can’t tell left from right due to the scandalous trifles reapplies his grip on his metal bat. They came here for one man and it turns out that all of them have slept with his woman or someone else’s woman. Tsuyoshi comes forth and flips his hair, “Actually, he was talking to me. I slept with his bitch and… let’s see how many else’s. I smashed her, fucked her, hooked up with her, screwed her, fucked him raw, and… deep throated her.”

Tojo hits him with a punch to the gut, “What the actual fuck!! That’s all of them! You might as well have just slept with the Alphas, too.”

Maki double high fives him then remembers to be mad, “The only one I slept with was the boy Omega! Keep your fucking dick on a leash, you clown!”

Needless to say that all six of them ran for their lives being defenseless without their guns. Tsuyoshi admires their fluttering backs running in front of him, all this group of lifetime friends lives for is sex, fights, and drinking. He spreads his arms out like eagle wings to soar into the night air and the liberation to live how he wants.

When they reach their hangout mahjong parlor after outrunning the steampunks, they laugh their heads off having barely avoided sudden death. They praise Tsuyoshi and christen him as the most legendary Alpha to ever walk the earth.

It has far passed the acceptable time for a student to be out and about wandering Osaka’s nightlife scene. The buzzing neon lights of the front of the convenience store acts as their hangout spot tonight. Tsuyoshi is standing next to Nakayama with his phone flipped open while the others, already buzzed and faded from the bar hopping, leap frog over each other and disturb the store’s business. Their cans of cold beer are still in their hands as they jump over each other’s heads in dares.

He sneaks behind Nakayama and catches his screen picture, “Hey, who is that?” Nakayama hides his phone, “That person you got as your screensaver. Who is it? Boyfriend?”

“I ain’t telling.”

“How old is he? Can I meet him?” Nakayama goes down for the count, he heads over to the shrubs and pukes his brains out, then resumes laughing. He holds the front of his pants and spits by his feet then throws up again.

The guys follow Nakayama with their eyes once he starts hooting and hard labor breathing, “What’s up with you, Nakama?”

Nakayama picks up his phone from where he dropped it in the bushes and shows them the screen, “This kid’s got me fucked up. He says he wants to sleep with him!” They stare at the picture, then at Tsuyoshi, then back at the picture. In unison, they take a swig from their cans. They spit it out in their huddle. In unison, they spill their beers out on the ground while locking mirth-filled eyes on Tsuyoshi.

Maki says, “If I were you, I’d pray for forgiveness for even thinking that. Right here, right now. You can meet him if you join our group. But none of us are even allowed to get within an inch of him without the Boss’ permission.” _Why? Who is that guy?_ “You remember that time I accidentally called him Nori and the guy knocked me silly?”

Sanou contributes, “Ahahaha, fuck yeah. That was legendary! Remember old Lefty the Sleaze? That one time he tried to cop a feel when Minori-san came to the office and he thought Kashira wouldn’t notice but his hand was vibrating like crazy the whole time. No one has seen the old hat since.”

The ground wafting the smell of store bought beer seeps in their clothes, as usual he follows behind them. Gotou snatches Nakayama’s phone, “What we should be asking is why you have a picture of Minori-san on your phone. You’re his guard, so you spend the most amount of time around him. What do you say, Tojo? Should we tell him?”

Tojo takes his phone out and speed dials Takayuki, “This shit is hella suspicious. What do you use that picture for, Nakama? Hmm? I don’t think it’s to just look at. I think Kashira needs to know about this.” Nakayama begs them to not tell and insists that it’s not like that and that he’ll delete it immediately through his squeaky hysterical nervous laughter.

Hajime arrives home after another night at the sex club. In the bathroom, the water raining down his face from the shower head gives him the illusion that he is still human enough to cry, the irrepressible itch under his skin flares again. He scrubs his flesh raw to rid off the sweat, sex, dirt, and sin.

He is out in the balcony enjoying the chilly tingle the popsicle freezes on his tongue and leaves behind its rainbow dye as memory, Takeo presents him with his company. Hajime faces the taller teen, igniting the bright white sparks of moonlight dancing on the licorice red locks, his gunmetal blue eyes usurping the light of the moon and preserving it eternally in his irises. Red and blue.

He grasps his hand and takes a large bite out of his popsicle, “Under the moonlight, it looks like your hair is bleeding.”

“I’ve noticed. In moonlight, it looks like blood. In sunlight, it looks like fire.” Hajime giggles and lets him have the icy treat, “Where did you learn to say lines like that, Take-chan? It felt like just yesterday, you were so small you came up to my hip. I couldn’t get more than half a sentence out of you and now you’re spewing crap like that?” _It’s not crap if it’s true. I was almost bewitched by your beauty._

Takeo pats his exposed bite mark, Hajime covers it, “Take-chan, when you bite someone, you’re promising to love them for the rest of your life. That you’d move the Heavens for them. This is the biggest commitment a man can make. Promise me that when you decide to mark someone, you’ll give it serious thought and not do it in the heat of the moment. If you don’t they’ll become inhuman like me…”

Today is a rare day, the reason being that Tsuyoshi has come to school. But nothing more than that, he didn’t bring his books or writing supplies, snores in the back of every class, and wakes up only for lunch. A paper ball bonks on his head and then a book. He stands up, red-eyed from playing around all night long with the guys, and throws the book back to its origin. The class delinquent backed by his entourage dodges the book, their plan to pick a fight with him for revenge for making moves on his sister clearly obvious. “Yo, I heard you’re a lackey for some gangsters.”

“What do you want? I haven’t slept in days.”

“Huh! No wonder. You’re a male prostitute.”

“Okay, and? Let me guess. I slept with your girlfriend or boyfriend too? I’ll meet you outside after school, just let me sleep.”

“You groped my sister, you bloody ginger!” The sister in question is at her desk, her makeup bag open and hand stopped in the middle of reapplying her green apple eyeshadow, expressing elation that Tsuyoshi is about to get what’s coming to him for rejecting her sexual advances.

“Look bro, your sister is making up lies. I don’t hit on fuglies or pancakes.” The chair the delinquent throws at him misses barely and smashes into the green chalk board.

“A male prostitute like your dad. Someone saw him going into a hotel with some fat bald guy old enough to be your grandpa.” Desks fly, papers get shredded, pens and pencils are tossed about, bodies go through the windows, and Tsuyoshi’s hands are the liquid red of anger.

He spends his suspension naturalizing more into the nightlife with his older friends. Where he did not used to smoke or drink before, now he makes up for it with a vengeance, smoking like a chimney and guzzling booze like an engine.

At the club where Hajime works, he takes a deep breath and takes his newly bought clothes from his locker that was unlocked and had written on the front in large bold font “Slut.” _How ironic. If I’m a slut, what does that make you?_ The shirt is torn to shreds around the nipple area and the pants have the seat cut out of them. _This is because I’m selling better than all of them. Jealousy is unattractive to me._ He wears himself in the shreds and scraps. He takes the red marker on the top of the locker and writes the label on the front of the shirt himself.

Being already referred to as an “Exotic Panda” because of the natural red hair, Hajime has put yet another target on his back, a freshly painted one spelled “Slut.” The focal point that no customer can resist is the Omega strangely owning the rags as if they were part of a collection from a top-selling runway designer. The laughs that the Omegas who sabotaged him expected to howl are instead glares and grunts. _You can’t break me with just this._ Hajime earns the most money and more customers by the day’s end.

The next day, they corner him while he’s changing with huffs and arms crossed. “You think your collar covers up your bite mark? Why are you even wearing it? It’s obsolete.”

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourself being in this line of work at your age?” _I’m only 33._ “You have a son, right? How do you think he feels when his classmates tease him for having a slut for a dad?”

Hajime shuts his locker and fixes his hair, “I have two. I know one hates me, but he hated me before I even started working here. I’m going to go earn more than you again today, so get out of my way.” He parts them like a frail veil that has run out of cards to play.

Tsuyoshi is intoxicated and sitting in chains in the hard chair at the police station, Hajime is unapologetically screaming at an officer with an unhealthily pale constitution and corruption peeking behind his beady rodent eyes. “He was reported for shoplifting! I can’t let him go just because you vouch for him being a ‘good kid.’ He doesn’t look like an honor student to me, now does he.”

He bangs the table and becomes more adamantly passionate, “Sen wouldn’t shoplift! You can’t even prove that he stole something. I’ll tell you why you snatched him, it’s because of how he looks, isn’t it? The flashy hair, the piercings, the sagging pants. Do you know what that is called? Profiling! I’m taking down your badge number.”

Tsuyoshi villainously chuckles at the policemen scowling at Hajime making an uncalled for scene, the officer gets close and whispers in hushed coded language, “I can detain him for a longer period of time… or we can discuss this calmly in the interrogation room.” Hajime takes a peek at Tsuyoshi placating his hangover.

Half an hour later, the officer comes out of the interrogation room clinking his belt buckle back on and Hajime spits saliva mixed with a creamy substance and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Tsuyoshi’s handcuffs are unlocked, a free man once again. Apparently no one mentions the type of backdoor deal that just took place right in front of their eyes. Who would he report this to? The police?

They say nothing. Tsuyoshi says nothing.

Tsuyoshi, unable to walk in a straight line, trails behind him. “I know you stole it. I knew the second I saw you. Whatever it was, I hope it was worth it.”

He takes the fresh pack of cigarettes hidden in his underwear and opens it, “It was, Hajime. I really needed smokes. I thought it would be fun to take it for free.”

The sound of a lighter clicking several times refusing to grant him fire sings as Hajime keeps leading the way home, “You hate me so much you don’t address me respectfully. That’s nothing new anymore. I’ve asked you many times to stop hanging out with those mobsters, obviously you don’t listen to me. Now I’m begging you to keep yourself out of prison. At least heed me this one wish.” Tsuyoshi diverges and walks the direction of the mahjong parlor without replying.

Takeo, who is now looking super sharp and handsome without the bangs obscuring his face due to Hajime secretly trimming them in his sleep, is walking in the hallway carrying his thin subject notebook on his shoulder, Kaede is walking toward him with his clique of false friends and admirers. He engages in the topic at hand and becomes tense the nearer Takeo gets. They pass each other by. Or so he thought, until Takeo’s hands are holding his face and his lips are crashing against his own. Kaede drops his books and wraps his arms around his back, trying to breath through his nose. The clique becomes immobilized. He picks up his books for him and smooches him again, “I like you. Go out with me.”

A special request for Hajime. The club owner is talking to him on the side to take his opinion, their club is one of the more modern ones that actually consider whether the Omega is willing to have sex with a customer instead of just throwing them to the wolves. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but he asked for you by name. He’s a big client of ours, but he… he’s into rough play and BDSM.”

Hajime takes off his collar, “How much?” _The tuition fees, the house bills, Take-chan’s club activities. I really need a lot this month, don’t I?_ “How much is he going to pay me?” His smile is indeterminately melancholic yet still unwilling to admit defeat.

Hajime rubs the rope burns on his wrists and snaps his dislocated shoulder back in place with a soft wince. He grabs his phone ringing off the hook from the wall charger in the room of the most expensive hotel in the hotel district.

Breathless in the doorway of somewhere he has never been before, standing eye to eye with someone he has never seen before. The Beta skirts the bed sheets around his waist higher, not knowing what else to do at the scrutinizing glare of Hajime on his covered naked body. On the side of the bed is the reason why he was called at twilight. Tsuyoshi shivering and convulsing madly. Hajime takes a step toward him, “I don’t think you should touch him. We were in the middle of… and then he just started having trouble breathing. I tried to touch him, and he screamed so loud.”

Hajime disregards his warning, he places a shaky hand on Tsuyoshi’s back, “Sen.” Tsuyoshi swings at him and releases a bloodcurdling scream as if Hajime’s hovering touch scorched him. Hajime’s eye is caught on his nails, a drop of blood runs down his cheek, pitying him for being unable to cry for his son suffering from his own demons.

The Beta finds something he can be restrained with as Hajime orders him.

Tsuyoshi’s hands and legs are untied once he is put on the bed he’s rarely slept on since his last year of middle school and rope is tied around his mouth with a damp towel in it to contain his ongoing screams. Takeo watches Hajime disrobe him of the damp garments by the door, neither inside nor outside. “What’s wrong with him? Why’s he shaking so much?” He asks nonchalantly, caring more about the strain this is placing on Hajime than Tsuyoshi who brought this, whatever _this_ is, on himself.

Hajime is a very strong person, not just very strong for an Omega, but very strong in general. Tougher than most Alphas could ever hope to be, he’s lived his whole life believing that the only person who could break him is himself.  It seems that his son has the same, however, misguided beliefs. For the first time in Takeo’s eyes, Hajime's reliable strength is betraying him. “I-I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.” He turns to Takeo sweating and seemingly weak, his one bandaged eye bleeds a tear for him again, “I can’t help him.” _Why are you so worried for him, Hajime-san? He doesn’t deserve your care._

Tsuyoshi wakes up normal the next morning. He slaps Hajime’s hand off his and pushes his head sleeping on his side away. Hajime wakes up and smiles thankfully for the deliverance, Takeo shoots him the evil eye, he’s been awake all night vigilantly watching over Hajime diligently watching over Tsuyoshi. He saw what he did just now as well.

Since starting high school, their relationship has been gradually falling out. “Don’t bring your issues to Hajime-san when you treat him like garbage. What the fuck was wrong with you? A drug overdose? Alcohol poisoning? STDs?”

“Hop off my dick, Orphan Boy.” Hajime holds his hand out for halt to both teenagers, pleading desperately to say no more cruelties. His face has become unforgivably red toward Tsuyoshi but as always, he has never shown nepotism between his sons, always equal in his eyes.

Takeo scoffs and rolls his eyes with a smile while Tsuyoshi slides out of the bed and picks clean clothes from his closet before going nightwalking again, “Oh yeah, happy birthday. You’re officially 17 now.”

The panic attacks reside.

Shortly afterwards, the flames atop Tsuyoshi’s head are put out. The ones in his heart rage hotter. Hajime has not spoken, or attempted to speak to him, since he dyed his hair black. He and Takeo weren’t exactly on speaking terms to begin with and now even less so. They have become perfect strangers.

…

Hajime is done with one customer and is asked for by another. He heads to the front lounge of the club expecting someone older, unattractive, overweight, and ruthless, their only good points being their wealth. What he finds waiting for him is a well-styled younger man, handsome, and kind with his wealth being irrelevant to his person. Instead of wanting sex, he asks only for conversation. A year of only words exchanged passes.

Takeo is texting Kaede about his next soccer game, then suddenly Hajime blurs in. He jumps onto his bed and steps all over his foot and leans on his crotch. “Hajime-san! What do you want?!” Hajime’s hands are shaking and his cheeks have bloomed rosy like spring flowers.

He reads it out loud blushing red in the face then shows it to Takeo, the message on the phone. “I love you.” _So what? What’s he laughing and giggling like a kid for? Who is it from? It better not be someone leading him on, I’ll whoop his ass._ Hajime kisses the bright text on the small screen. He reads it again and again, “What do I text back? Someone loves me.”

“What are you talking about? I love you.”

“A _man_ loves me.”

“I’m a man and I love you.”

“Take-chan, a real adult man! Geez.” _I’m a real adult man._ “I’m about to tell you my most embarrassing secret. Phew, okay, here I go. I’m 34 years old and I’ve never fallen in love. I never experienced dating and normal things high schoolers do, I got pregnant before I even had a chance for any of that. I spent the first 16 years of my life alone, after that I had my cute Sena hugging me and telling me he loved me everyday until he turned 10. Now his I love yous have become I hate yous.” Takeo sits up straight to listen wholeheartedly to him, “I’ve never been held to sleep by a man. I get so cold at night I can’t stand it. I suffer from affection withdrawls, I still have you but one son is not enough to make up for a lifetime of loneliness. Today when I was walking home, I saw something that made me so so envious.”

“What did you see?”

“A young newlywed couple. They were both dirty and wearing rags. At first the Alpha was being an asshole for leaving the Omega who had bleeding feet behind. He was walking so far ahead of him, it made me mad. But he suddenly turned back and took his bags. Then get this! He carried him through the dense crowd,” Hajime mimes hoisting an imaginary person, “I didn’t know what they were saying, but you should have seen them, Take-chan! So young and in love.”

Takeo initially wanted to laugh and tease him for making such a big deal out of something so small. But to Hajime this is the largest thing that has ever happened to him in his life. This one text message is his life. What he’s wanted to hear from someone other than his boys for his whole life. “I was happy for them but in my heart, I was tasting bile. He says he loves me even with all my baggage, do you really think that’s possible? I’m older than him, I have two grown kids, I’m dirty, I’ve slept with so many men. Do you think he really means it?”

“You’re not dirty. It’d be impossible to not fall in love with you.”

Takeo is flabbergasted and speechless but Hajime has not yet realized it, “I want that, too. Someone to catch me when I trip and tell me to watch my step. Someone to kiss me in the morning and at night and brush my hair out of my eyes and tell me I’m beautiful. I can try to say that I’m too strong to not care, but I’m an Omega. Without caresses and compliments I feel so incomplete and hollow. Will I be allowed to love? Has my time to gain happiness finally come?”

Hajime is crying. Drops of tears come one after another generously, a flood after nearly three decades of a drought.

Tsuyoshi is on his second cigarette and third glass of alcohol. Sanou is talking, “The legendary story goes like this. You and him were surrounded and you were too busy dealing with someone. You threw your gun to him, but he held it the wrong way. You screamed, ‘Kashira, you’re going to blow your brains out!!’ Then he turned it around but almost got you in the foot. He got frustrated and was all like, ‘Fuck this. I’m gonna use my fists.’ That’s the real reason why we’re not allowed to use guns anymore. ‘Cause the boss has no aim. True or not, Gotou?”

 _Everything is legendary to you, San-nan._ “True.” They become ballistic animals.

Tojo steps on someone’s foot during his laugh break interval. The guy’s friends join in and before you know it, the situation has become heated and calling for blood. Sanou, being the most hotheaded Alpha to breath, busts the first bar stool over someone’s head while he’s still getting warmed up calling them bastards.

Nakayama doesn’t even know who he’s supposed to be hitting, he throws a heavy beer mug at some innocent drinker’s back. Gotou, Nakayama, and Tojo are just happy to release their anger after Izumi’s death. Maki is the only composed person amidst the bar fight drinking his scotch as cool as a cucumber. Then a chair leg banks on the back of his head. He takes his shades off and hangs them over the front of his shirt, no longer as cool as a cucumber. _It’s wrecking time._

The bar owner blows a whistle, Tsuyoshi’s fist is still connected to his opponent, “The cops are coming, so you bastards can stay right where you are!”

Gotou, who turns into a complete animal when drunk, breaks one more shot glass across some man’s face then bellows at the top of his lungs, “Hell naw! We’re bouncing. We’s about to kamikaze run the fuck outta here!” They kamikaze run the fuck outta there with gigantic smiles and stitch requiring laughs long before the cop cars’ sirens announce their arrival.

Feeling the wind in his hair and the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Tsuyoshi has no regrets about running with their group. _These guys are crazy and fun as hell!_ A few weeks later, Tsuyoshi is staring at Sanou across from him looking down at his phone. The guys chuckle and snort what they are having out of their noses. “Sannan-san. Your face?”

Tojo’s voice breaks and screeches like rusty pipes, “Yeah, San-nan. Tell ‘im what the fuck happened to your face.”

Sanou heaves out a heavy sigh and puts his phone down, “My woman caught me cheating. She was going off on me, so I invited her to join in. She went batshit crazy, I told that bitch she only found one of my sidechicks, she still hasn’t seen the others. The cunt clobbered me real good with her five fucking rings. Didn’t even take ‘em shits off.”

“Wait, wait, wait! How many others are you laying?”

All of them bang the table and spit at Sanou’s feet, Maki does a spit take on Tsuyoshi’s face, “Sannan takes the word scum to new levels. For as long as I’ve known this son of a bitch, he’s never slept with just one person. Threesomes, foursomes, group orgies. He’s all about that life!”

“Damn. You’re really legendary, Sannan-san.” Sanou calls most things legendary, that’s why the joke which he is the butt of is that much more funnier.

“Don’t knock it til you try it, kiddo. Shovin’ it in one hole for the rest of my life just ain’t made for me. If y’all sight me catchin’ feels for someone in the future, ream my ass out. And Kuroki, don’t throw me under the bus like you’re innocent, bruh. Don’t you remember?”

They stop laughing and look to Maki to reveal what he’s supposed to remember, “You mean that time when we tag teamed?”

Nakayama flips the table with all their phones and glasses on it, Maki and Sanou grabbed theirs in their hands, “When the fuck was this? Why weren’t we invited?”

Sanou takes a long gulp, “We forgot about your dumbasses. Me and Maki were at this Omega sex club and there was a guy we both liked. We decided to share him. That’s all.” Tsuyoshi has turned stiff at the mention of Omega sex clubs. Which club? Where? “Hey clown, there’s actually something we wanted to ask you,” his heart beats louder in his chest, “Uh, well, this is kind of awkward. But, like, are you related to someone who works in that kind of service place?” it jumps to his throat and blocks the passage of air, “There was a man there who looked like your carbon copy.” It shatters to the floor in a million pieces.

Maki crosses and uncrosses his arms in front of him to signal Sanou to stop talking about such a sensitive topic, “It was so creepy, like I was seeing doubles.” The other four study Tsuyoshi’s body starting to tremble and rattle in his stool. Maki mouths out the words, _Sannan, stop. I said, don’t bring it up!_ Sanou lacks tact, his mouth keeps running, “Ah shit, don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying we had sex with him. I just want to know if you’re related ‘cause I’m finna go crazy if you ain’t.”

Tsuyoshi clatters his stool backwards and stumbles out of the bar like a blind man. “Sannan, you dumb fuck!” _What! I just asked a question!_

_They found out. The secret’s out of the bag. I’m the rape child of a prostitute._

Takeo is walking home Hajime, who cried for the first time since his childhood at the prospect of being loved, talking his ear off about letting him meet the special guy. With their eyes in front, they cannot see the bumbling man knocking people and objects over without stopping to apologize behind them in his crazed starvation for somewhere to be alone. Somewhere he can be anyone except Tsuyoshi Sen related to Hajime the Harlot.

Coincidentally, the problems he was trying to run from present themselves in full force. The person he stumbled into happened to be none other than Hajime the Harlot. Takeo grabs the hood of his shirt back and squares his shoulders as the convulsing person tries zooming off. His eyes grow wide.

Hajime gets up and reclaims his things off the floor, “Sen? Why are you here? Why are you still hanging around these bad neighborhoods this late at night?”

Spectators have stopped and come together. “You. It’s all because of you. Everything.” Takeo checks his pupils to see if they are dilated. They’re not, but he’s sweating up a storm. “Because of you. Everywhere I go, Hajime’s rape child, Hajime’s rape child.”

“Let them call you my rape child. You’ll still be my son.”

“I don’t want to be your son! Why were you so fucking stupid, Hajime? You’re an Omega, how fucking retarded do you have to be to walk around without your suppressants? You were just begging to be raped. Now me, Hajime the prostitute’s rape child, I’m the one who has to suffer the consequences!”

“Why are you so weak?! Why do you care what they call you or think about you? You hate being called a Rape Child, then you better damn well call yourself that every time you see your reflection in the mirror. This whole world has been against me since I was born. Omega, Omega they called me. So I called myself that, too. If I can use being an Omega as my shield so that it doesn’t hurt me, then I will. Yes, I sell my body, but do you know who holds the power even then? I do!” He pounds his chest at the last statement.

“You can accept yourself, but me? I want no part of you. No part.”

“I’ve always been shunned. I thought that you at least, you belonged to me. My own child, my own flesh and blood, my reason for living. Everything I’ve ever done has been for you, for both of you! Sen, do you know what color your roots are?” Hajime tears strands of his hair out and blows the thin lines of blood in his face, “Your roots are the color of blood. The color of my blood. Dye your hair all you want, you will forever be mine, Tsuyoshi Sen.”

“Disappear.”  He slaps Takeo’s hand from his hood and steps to the crosswalk. The light is red. “I want you, Hajime, to disappear from my life. Never do I want to see your face again.” Tsuyoshi reaches the middle of the crosswalk then the light turns green and the traffic sets sail for the high schooler turned to a pillar of salt.

The gods grant his wish on the spot. Brakes screech. Body thuds. Deafening silence. The spectator’s eyes turn sinister in his paranoid mind. Hajime’s unblinking, unseeing blue eyes are fixed on him. Never to see again.

…

Takeo has not spoken nor eaten since that night. Only two people, high schoolers, were present at Hajime’s funeral. The black hair has been returned to its original roots of blood.

“Takeo, I’m sorry.”

Takeo raises his voice, “Why the fuck did he push you out of the way?! Why did he give his life for _you_ ? You don’t even know what you took away from me. You don’t know that he was so happy he had finally found love that he cried… you knew nothing about him. There was someone who loved him. Now he’ll never receive Hajime-san’s answer. You’ve killed three times over, Sen. You can be sorry until you turn blue in the face but you can’t atone for this.”

Maki calls the first number in his phone after he drinks himself into a coma in less than an hour of coming out to play. “You’re friends with this guy, right? He went from drinking to screaming about eyes. Come take ‘im home. He’s ruining our fun.” _I helped him out the last time he jetted by telling the guys he had the runs, but this time it feels like his condition is getting worse. What type of sickness does he have?_

In Takeo’s life, he has just gotten broken up with Kaede after dating for the last three years. “You’ll always put Sena before me,” is what he said after letting go of his hand, “I’m moving away for college. Takei, you love me, but you’re not in love with me,” is what he said next before walking away.

Tsuyoshi is biting down on Takeo’s hand and trying to claw his eyes out. “All of them… they’re looking at me. They blame me.” The bloodchilling shouts and screams go on and on until Takeo has no other choice than to blindfold him and turn off the lights. Tsuyoshi catches Hajime in his reflection when he sees the mirror, and speaks in a different language like a man demonically possessed. Takeo turns them around. Nothing red in the room.

“Takeo, you hate me. Want me dead, too. Why was I born? I wish I wasn’t born.” He reaches a hand out in the air but Takeo does not take it. “Heh, see? You hate me. Don’t leave me. I need you.” _Are you punishing me or punishing yourself? Is this how you want to atone, Sen? Don’t expect me to save you, destroy yourself for all I care.  If you weren’t here… Hajime-san died for you, if you meant that much to him, then for him… it’s only for him.  His flesh and blood._

Tsuyoshi is an embodiment of crushing agony, being bound and torn apart, a painfully clear guilt that doesn’t budge. Like he’s been running for hours and is unable to catch his breath. The demons are screaming so loud in his head. He’s tired, broken, and scarred.

Takeo, now with nowhere to really call home and no one to call parent, has pushed away further education after high school and casts an opening in the Evil Alphas squad and the Daiseikai group as his brother’s keeper when the attacks come and go randomly. All that could be lost he already has lost. Tsuyoshi, whose high school graduation status is unknown since he never went to school much, is doing one of two things at all times: sex or self-destructive panic attacks. Neither knows what has become of the man Hajime was married to on paper only. Alcoholic, drug addict, gambler, dead. One of four, for sure.

Tonight is a sex night for the mourning Alpha. Takeo, not a big fan of the bitter taste of beer, takes a small sip then puts the glass down. Tsuyoshi, having turned into a borderline alcoholic, adds yet another glass of whiskey to his bloodstream. The only break he takes from attempting to get alcohol poisoning is when he gets up to go to the bathroom. An Omega bumps into him, the red wine in the wine glass stains its shade on the white shirt. He doesn’t stop apologizing and fussing and wiping his shirt clean with his sleeve. Tsuyoshi grabs his hand. The bets start coming in. How long will it take Tsuyoshi to devour him? 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 day, 2 days?

“I’m really sorry. It’s not coming out.” _Hmm, not bad. I’m not meeting anyone else tonight, I’ll play around with him until I lose interest._ Tsuyoshi charms him with his eyes, kissing his hand. He stops apologizing, stops speaking altogether, and starts feeling it all. The wine in his system, the dim pink lights of the bar, his body turning hot at the Alpha’s sexually charged invitation.

“This is a cheap shirt, don’t sweat it.”

“But it’s completely ruined. I live nearby… maybe I can wash it for you?” Gotou’s five minutes takes it all. Tsuyoshi does not return that night.

Tojo is at the front of the pack, Nakayama is at the back. They crash into each other’s backs when Tojo stops cold turkey before going inside the mahjong parlor. _What the hell, Joto?_ His voice cracks, a bit scared, “Nakama, maybe you shouldn’t see this.” Nakayama pushes him out of the way. Inside is who else but Tsuyoshi thrusting away and gyrating and grinding inside his boyfriend without even the decency to use a condom.

Nakayama, with veins sticking out wherever there are veins in the body, takes a seat right across from them, putting his legs on the table. The moans go mute, “Don’t stop for little old me. You look mad close, why doncha finish, Tsuna?” Tsuyoshi withers. He doesn’t finish.

Sanou of course laughs and deems it legendary, the others call it a low blow violating the bro code. Tsuyoshi calls it a mistake that will never happen again after all five of them have finished smacking the taste out of his mouth.

Nakayama kills him a thousand times in his mind as he drinks next to Tsuyoshi tapping his finger on the granite bar counter. _Sleeping with yer buddy’s guy. It’s fine if it’s outside the group, but bruh. I would never do some sleazy playboy shit like that to you. I’m fenna sling a gun on your ass.  
_

Tsuyoshi has already moved past it and so has the squad, excluding the trespassed guard. What has been going on tonight is that he and a Beta at the next table have been engaged in a full-fledged eyefucking staring contest.

The Beta sashays to the bathroom 15 minutes later, his come-hither body language speaking to Tsuyoshi to quietly slip away. Sanou leaves to go for a piss in the middle of Tojo telling a story and stays gone for way longer than he anticipated. The screaming moans slipping out of them are echoing off the walls of the bathroom.

He comes back to the table hopping on one foot trying to shake the ants out of his pants, holding his mouth like he’s just dying to tell a real juicy secret, and points like a blinking arrow to the bathroom. “What’s got your fool ass dancing? Didn’t you go pee, Sannan?”

Tsuyoshi also returns smelling different and looking different to a certain extent, ruffled clothes and messed up hair. Sanou is the first to slap him up. “My man! Y’all shoulda heard them noises, it was insane. This dude here was going in balls deep! Had the guy’s legs all one up one down. I was finna join in.” Tsuyoshi pushes his hair back to its normal style and exhales a deep proud breath after a job well done.

Gotou counts them out on his fingers, using his index, middle, and ring fingers to represent a choice, “Pick  one nickname: Gynecologist, Anal Annihilator, or Viagra.”

“Legendary. Really, bro, you are a legend.”

Nakayama kicks Sanou’s stool down, “San-nan, why doncha learn a word bigger than legendary? Sit your loose ass down, you jester.”

Sanou’s head creaks to size his friend up, “Nakama, why doncha stop being salty just ‘cause he layed yours, you can’t even keep your trick on a chain.”

Nakayama squares up, “Keep runnin' that mouth. You’re fenna catch these hands, fam.”

“Throw ‘em hands my way! I dare ya!” He dares to throw his hands Sanou’s way.

Maki doesn’t see any reason to break up their drunk fight, Gotou and Tojo add fuel to the fire by bringing up old accounts of history, and Tsuyoshi has moved as far away as possible. Takeo has started feeling a part of them, drinking and laughing into his glass.

Just like that, three years pass. Along with it, three years of joking around, relationships started and ended, and three years to bear the bleeding cross of Hajime’s sacrifice.

…

Sora turns his hands palms up as he introduces him, “This is my friend Azuma Seimei.”

 _He has_ a _nice face. His body is not bad too._ Azuma notices Tsuyoshi leering at his body, “What are you staring at, you piece of shit?”

“Huh!?” Tsuyoshi yells.

> In God's eyes, there's not before and after. Every moment of time is simultaneous to God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my last chapter. I'm going to write a four page essay about myself and why I started writing my crappy stories. Jk. 
> 
> Why I started writing is because a little more than 2 years ago I lost someone I loved very dearly, a lover, a longtime friend, a brother. I've had clinical depression most of my life (don't worry this isn't going to become an expose into my depression). I went to therapists and took antidepressants but nothing worked and even now nothing works. So I thought that instead of shit that doesn't work, I'd try to heal myself by writing out my Omegaverse/yaoi brainchilds. I'm coping a lot better since I've begun releasing my trash into the world but I've already accepted the fact that my forever single asexual ex-cutter ass is probably going to be depressed for the rest of my life. If anyone's ever wondered why it takes me so long to update, now you know why.
> 
> To everyone who's been with me since day 1 and stuck it though my unimaginative middle school writing skills and inconsistent plot, thank you. If you came in halfway through when I (hardly) started improving, thank you. If you loved my characters or I made you laugh even a little bit or made your day (probably not), thank you very much from the bottom of me heart all of you for your love and support! I can't thank you enough so I'm going to say it in all the languages I know how: Thank you. *laughing too hard*
> 
> Okay, we all know I hate long beginning and ending notes. I'm going to slack off editing the entire series for some time, (like, why do I write Takeo by his first name, Tsuyoshi by his surname, Azuma by surname, Sora by first name, then everyone else by first name? Get consistent, right?) Phew, I'm done. Bye y'all but this won't be the last you see of me (Am I a villain now or something?)! Part 2 will be out soon. *whispers hopefully under breath* >_> you can catch me privately at adenisend@gmail.com.


End file.
